


Caminhos de luz e sombra

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Typical Violence, Changes in Canon, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reaper of Souls, Spoilers, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 126,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma estrela cai na catedral de Tristram e com ela os mortos começam a se levantar. Uma Cruzada chega a pequena cidade disposta a salvar aquelas pessoas de qualquer que seja o mal que recaí sobre aquela terra. Os caminhos luminosos da Cruzada ficariam repletos de escuridão, mas ela não poderia derrotar todo o mal sem ajuda.<br/>É necessário um pouco de Escuridão para que a Luz possa brilhar com toda a intensidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caminhos Cruzados

**Author's Note:**

> Sou da opinião que o toque mais interessante em fafictions de D3 é o fato de cada escritor nomear seu personagem como preferir. É o que eu faço aqui, os personagens terão os nomes dados aos meus personagens dentro do jogo.  
>  Essa fanfiction envolve os acontecimentos de Diablo 3, com algumas referências aos livros A Ordem e Tempestade de Luz, além da expansão Reaper of Souls. Ou seja, spoilers pra quem não leu ou jogou.
> 
> Muitos dos acontecimentos tem sua ordem cronológica sutilmente alterada, assim como a forma como algumas coisas aconteceram ou o passado de personagens. Leiam de mente aberta e lembrem-se: é uma fic. Não sou dono da verdade, nem quero ser. Escrevo por gosto e não pra ganhar alguma coisa com isso.
> 
> Um auxílio para quem não jogou ou jogou e sente que ainda não sabe nada sobre a classe do Cruzado:
> 
> [Os Cruzados - Partes de 1 a 9.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtzKVdnXyyk&feature=youtu.be)
> 
>  

Ela era uma mulher de fé.

 _Ela_ fora encontrada em uma pequena aldeia do norte pela mulher que viria a se tornar sua mestra. Alguém que a iniciara no treinamento para ser uma Cruzada. A mulher tinha lhe concedido uma chance única... A tirara da pobreza, da vida sem sentido de uma camponesa, e a tornara uma mestra na arte da guerra, alguém que poderia erguer a espada para confrontar aqueles que tentassem qualquer coisa contra os inocentes ou que por qualquer motivo afrontassem a fé Zakarum, o escudo para proteger os pilares dessa fé que ia enfraquecendo com a corrupção. Ela não podia enfraquecer, o trabalho de uma Cruzada era continuar de pé, não importava o que acontecesse.

Na época tinha chorado por dias, uma criança incapaz de entender o simples significado da palavra **Destino**. Jamais imaginaria, em tão tenra idade, que um dia ela seria uma mulher mais impressionante do que a mestra tinha sido. O “eu” do passado era uma ninguém. O “eu” do passado tinha morrido naquela aldeia em algum momento indefinido do tempo, enterrado com um nome que ela nem se preocupava em lembrar.

Quem ela era agora, o peso que carregava nos ombros, se resumia a um nome e uma armadura. A velha armadura que pertencera a sua mestra. O nome que tinha pertencido a ela e tantas outras mulheres valorosas ao longo dos anos desde o inicio daquela Cruzada. Elsa era mais do que um individuo, era um propósito. Uma honra a ela concedida. Ela compreendia o peso do que tinha aceitado, compreendia que talvez passasse a vida inteira em busca de uma cura inexistente para aquela fé corrompida, mas ela não se importava.

“Não é o fim da Cruzada que interessa, mas o que é feito durante ela. A busca enobrece o espírito, a persistência nos torna mais fortes”. Esse era o tipo de resposta que ela dava quando perguntavam o que faria ou se estava ciente que a fonte da corrupção de Zakarum já havia sido eliminada. Ela apenas continuaria em frente. Isso era tudo o que ela tinha na vida. Uma Cruzada era o que ela era.

Talvez por tudo isso Elsa parecesse uma mulher tão forte, como que forjada em ferro, com uma altura que impressionava muitos camponeses, cabelos loiros que não se via em qualquer lugar, e olhos azuis que traziam ao mesmo tempo a pureza do céu e a frieza de uma safira. Podia intimidar a maioria das pessoas; qualquer um pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar enfrentá-la, pois ela era muito mais do que apenas aparência. Mais de uma vez ela tinha provado quem realmente era.

A fé prevaleceria. Enquanto os adversários continuavam se acovardando ela apenas seguia o caminho que já tinha definido, com ocasionais pausas para ajudar as pessoas inocentes que tinham sido abandonadas por outros humanos sem coração. A fé era aliada da bondade, para que a luz pudesse se enraizar no coração das pessoas ela tinha que mostrar que por trás da mulher de ferro havia um coração pulsante. Alguém tão humana quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

Aquilo a levara a Nova Tristram, uma cidade cuja fama ruim se espalhava aos quatro ventos, tornando-a um local pouco visitado. A Cruzada já ouvira histórias sobre aquele lugar, sobre o Rei que havia enlouquecido diante da Corrupção, e ao seguir pela estrada sombria podia sentir no vento o peso da morte e o cheiro nauseante de sangue. O ar pesado era como o anúncio de uma tragédia e qualquer pessoa sensata teria corrido de volta pelo caminho que viera ao ver uma trilha de sangue no chão.

Assim como a carroça virada no meio da estrada. Ela se aproximou vagarosamente, a armadura retiniu a cada passo, o único som naquela noite anormalmente silenciosa em que nem as corujas ousavam anunciar sua presença. Ela parou quando estava bem perto, os olhos azuis observando com indiferença os corpos mutilados de um casal de camponeses, com feridas abertas, assim como pedaços da carne de mãos, braços e rosto faltando, como se tivessem sido atacados por algum animal selvagem e faminto.

Uma cena grotesca o suficiente para fazer embrulhar o estômago de uma pessoa normal, mas ela continuou indiferente enquanto tentava reconhecer a que tipo de criatura pertenciam aquelas marcas de dente. Fosse o que fosse, era óbvio que aqueles dois tentaram sair da cidade o mais rápido que puderam; grãos diversos estavam espalhados pelo chão, objetos pessoais como escova de cabelo ou bacias e até uma boneca encardida feita de pano. Não havia sinal de criança, mas ela já previa o pior.

A cruzada se abaixou para pegar a boneca, apertando-a na mão coberta pela luva metálica, a ira crescendo ao pensar na crueldade daquilo, desejando que mesmo com a possível morte dolorosa aquela criança pudesse descansar em paz. Nem todas as orações que ela conhecia poderiam ajudar quando viu alguma coisa tentando sair de debaixo da carroça. Mãos pálidas e pequenas se agarrando ao chão duro, impulsionando para frente o pequeno corpo de roupas simples; não devia ter mais que dez anos de idade.

A menina tinha o tórax aberto e da enorme ferida pendia ainda o intestino, arrastando-se no chão conforme ela ficava de pé e avançava em passos trôpegos até a Cruzada, que não se moveu um centímetro sequer.  A boca escancarada exibiu os dentinhos amarelados, agora cobertos de sangue e com pedaços de carne ainda presos ali. Os olhos vidrados na loira, as mãos estendidas prontas para pegá-la, tocando logo a pesada armadura negra, manchando com o sangue das mãozinhas a parte de tecido branco marcado com o símbolo de Zakarum.

\- Que você possa dormir o sono dos justos.

A Cruzada sussurrou aquelas palavras e ergueu a mão que segurava o que parecia ser um pesado mangual com uma estrela prateada na ponta, usada para golpear a cabeça da menina morta com um golpe tão poderoso que fez um som alto. Os ossos se partiram, exibiram o crânio e o sangue pegajoso se espalhou enquanto a menina caía no chão, agora morta de verdade. A Cruzada já tinha certeza de uma coisa: aquela criança não devia ser a única a rastejar em meio a floresta para devorar os vivos.

Seguiu pela estrada sem olhar para trás e sem hesitar, encontrando mais três daquelas criaturas se banqueteando com o corpo de um camponês. Estavam tão distraídos com a refeição e eram tão lentos que ela não teve dificuldade em dar a eles o mesmo fim que dera ao primeiro, para poder prosseguir pela estrada, a tempo de auxiliar os soldados no portão da cidade, que desesperadamente lutavam para sobreviver a uma investida dos mortos vivos.

Eles pareciam mais fazendeiros do que soldados. Nenhum deles tinha a força para viver uma realidade como aquela, não pareciam treinados na arte do combate, o terror estava visível nos olhos deles, tão óbvio quanto o vômito espalhado pelo chão ou o desagradável cheiro de urina que chegou as narinas da Cruzada quando se aproximou para auxiliar. Tinha sido o suficiente para que compreendesse que Nova Tristram não duraria mais que um ou dois dias se ela não fizesse alguma coisa por eles. Mais uma pequena interrupção na jornada, em nome da luz. Que a fé não a abandonasse naquele momento em que aquelas criaturas profanas levantavam de seus túmulos.

Com a ajuda dela os mortos foram derrubados rapidamente, os soldados suspiraram aliviados, gratos pela ajuda recebida. Pedaços de madeira estavam espalhados para todos os lados em frente aos portões da cidade, resquícios de uma barricada que não tinha resistido a força descomunal daquelas criaturas.

\- Nunca vi ninguém lutar assim antes. Quem é o senhor?

Um dos homens comentou, aproximando-se dela e apresentando-se como o Capitão Rumford. Parecia ligeiramente mais velho do que os outros soldados e apesar de tão assustado quanto os outros ele ainda parecia capaz de manter-se firme diante daqueles desafios, alguém que lutaria além dos próprios limites para proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos. Alguém que protegeria aquela cidade até o ultimo suspiro. A simpatia dela pelo homem foi imediata.

Com uma pausa ela deixou o imenso escudo se apoiar no chão e usou a mão agora livre para retirar o elmo negro que sempre escondia-lhe o rosto por completo. Os cabelos loiros caíram pelos ombros dela como uma cascata dourada em total contraste com o preto e branco da imensa armadura, os lábios dela se curvaram em um discreto sorriso diante do assombro dos homens, embora nenhum deles ousasse comentar quão estranho era ver uma mulher com tamanha força. Estavam certos que três deles juntos não levantariam nem o escudo que a mulher carregava.

O Capitão não conseguiu fazer mais do que sussurrar um pedido de desculpas pela confusão, tão surpreso quanto os seus homens, além de quase intimidado ao perceber que a mulher ainda era mais alta do que ele. Fosse quem fosse, a loira parecia um presente vindo dos céus.

\- Saudações. Sou uma Cruzada da fé Zakarum e vi uma estrela cadente cair nessa cidade.  
\- Ela caiu na antiga catedral. Só uma pessoa sobreviveu: Léa. Você deveria falar com ela. Procure-a na taverna do Novilho Esquartejado.

Com um gesto do Capitão os portões da cidade se abriram para admiti-la e com um agradecimento rápido a Cruzada adentrou a cidadezinha, lançando um ultimo olhar por cima do ombro, após ter recolocado o elmo e voltado a segurar o escudo com firmeza. Não sabia se eles ficariam bem sozinhos lá fora, mas esperava que pudessem segurar as coisas pelo menos por enquanto. Assim que falasse com Léa a Cruzada pretendia voltar para auxiliá-los.

Nova Tristram era uma cidade humilde. Casas de madeira, geralmente simples, cobriam os dois lados da estradinha de pedra que levava a área mais aberta da cidade. Passou pelo que parecia o local de trabalho de um ferreiro; o local parecia abandonado a alguns dias, o cheiro de carne podre e corpos sendo queimados era quase insuportável dentro da cidade, as poucas pessoas nas ruas pareciam aterrorizadas.

Encontrar a taverna do Novilho Esquartejado não foi uma tarefa muito difícil, uma parte das pessoas parecia ter se reunido ali e prontamente a Cruzada empurrou a porta de madeira e entrou. Mesmo ali não havia sinais de animação, sem a cantoria animada dos bêbados que ela costumava ver naquele tipo de estabelecimento. Em um canto do local as mesas tinham sido arrastadas e encostadas contra a parede, os corpos de homens e mulheres feridos estavam deitados ali, agonizando. Ela já sabia o que tinha causado aquilo e o que aconteceria quando os corpos finalmente se rendessem diante da febre alta. Sussurrou uma oração por aquelas pobres almas e seguiu até o balcão onde o dono do lugar estava.

Teve chance de ouvi-lo resmungar sobre como aquilo estava matando os negócios, mas o egoísmo do homem não a chocou. A falta de sentimentos de algumas pessoas deixara de ser surpreendente há muito tempo. Não adiantava perder tempo e paciência lidando com aquilo, tinha mais o que fazer. Cada minuto era importante.

\- Estou procurando por alguém chamada Léa.

O homem ergueu o olhar do copo que tentava secar com um pano imundo e a encarou com desconfiança, depois com incômodo. Uma pessoa em uma armadura completa como aquela não parecia um bom sinal para ele, ou talvez só estranhasse o fato da voz ser obviamente feminina, com uma firmeza que ele jamais veria em uma das mulheres da cidade. Na opinião dele só passavam mulheres estranhas pela cidade; as viajantes pareciam vindas de outro mundo.

\- Ela já saiu. Deve ter ido a catedral para tentar resgatar o tio, Deckard Cain. Uma perda de tempo, ninguém poderia sobreviver ao impacto da estrela cadente.  
\- Para que lado fica a catedral?

O homem pousou o copo no balcão e cruzou os braços, continuava desconfiado e não parecia ter a mínima vontade de dar uma informação a aquela desconhecida, por mais imponente que ela fosse. Com um suspiro a Cruzada tirou algumas moedas de ouro de uma pequena bolsa que ficava presa a armadura, largando as moedas no balcão. O brilho do ouro conquistou toda a atenção do homem por um instante.

Ele hesitou, olhando das moedas para a mulher, e então finalmente estendeu as mãos para puxar as moedas por perto e guardar no bolso do avental que um dia tinha sido branco. Ele colocou no rosto um sorriso que talvez devesse ser simpático, uma atitude completamente diferente.

\- Siga a estrada e passe pelas ruínas da antiga Tristram, a catedral fica há poucos quilômetros de distância de lá, do lado de fora da cidade. Não tem como errar o caminho, é o único lugar para qual a estrada de lá pode levá-la.  
\- Obrigada pelo seu tempo.

Sem dizer mais nada ela saiu do local, sentindo os olhares de algumas pessoas em suas costas, ouvindo os sussurros de algumas pessoas impressionadas ou levemente assustadas com figura tão imponente. Não valia a pena pensar demais naquilo tudo, ela estava acostumada a causar esse tipo de reação sempre que tinha que passar por cidades pequenas, isso era ainda pior em tempos de crise.

Seguiria o caminho de volta a entrada da cidade, com sorte poderia limpar o caminho na estrada, evitando que mais daqueles mortos vivos conseguissem chegar perto da entrada da cidade. A decisão fora tomada, nada a faria mudar de ideia agora, exceto... Ouvir as palavras de um homem de cabelos e barba grisalhos, de pé próximo a um mercador. Pelo tipo de roupa que ele vestia foi fácil identificar que tratava-se um curandeiro, talvez o único com aquele tipo de dom dentro da cidade.

\- Zakarum caiu em desgraça, de que nos adianta a fé agora? Você não percebe? É o fim do mundo!

Ela parou de andar e o observou, os olhos provavelmente demonstravam irritação, mas uma parte dela já estava irada por ouvir aquilo. Jamais forçara ninguém a fé Zakarum, isso seria quebrar uma das regras estabelecidas para os Cruzados, mas ver as pessoas perdendo a esperança sempre a irritava. Não era uma irritação dirigida ao homem especificamente, mas a fraqueza de algumas pessoas e a facilidade com qual esqueciam os benefícios da luz.

Claro que ela não esperava aquele tipo de atitude de um homem que usava os poderes da luz para curar as pessoas, além disso aquelas palavras deviam estar espalhando o terror na cidade com mais facilidade do que os mortos vivos lá fora. Um pastor que entra em pânico não protege suas ovelhas, dando maior abertura aos lobos.

\- A fé Zakarum será restaurada.

A voz dela era alta e firme. Talvez alta demais para o padrão daquelas pessoas, podia incomodar os ouvidos de alguns, mas garantia a atenção que ela merecia. O curandeiro pareceu um pouco assustado, como se nunca tivesse esperado que alguém o respondesse, e pareceu ficar menor quando os olhos bateram no símbolo que havia nas vestes e no escudo da mulher. Embora fosse um pouco diferente do que via nos Paladinos ou nos Templários, não havia dúvida, aquilo era um símbolo da Igreja Zakarum. Akarat que o ajudasse... Se fosse como alguns dos Paladinos que ouvira falar provavelmente seria morto agora mesmo por aquela heresia.

Mas ela não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que o mataria. Não foi conjurada nenhuma arma de luz, o mangual não foi erguido e ela nem sequer se aproximou mais. Fosse quem fosse, ou o que fosse, a conclusão dele era que a mulher não era violenta, por mais que talvez a armadura e a arma que ela escolhera parecessem indicar exatamente o contrário.

\- Não perca a sua fé, curandeiro. Essas pessoas vão precisar da sua luz nesses tempos sombrios. Não as abandone agora.

O peso da covardia caiu nos ombros dele e por pouco os joelhos não cederam. Eram simples palavras e ainda assim o tinham atingido com a mesma força que um golpe dela teria causado, talvez mais. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível, mas a Cruzada não ficou mais nenhum segundo ali para ouvir. Ela apenas sorriu por baixo do elmo e seguiu o caminho de volta aos portões da cidade.

\- Preciso ir até a antiga Catedral.  
\- Sozinha? É muito perigoso, as estradas estão repletas dessas criaturas.  
\- O que posso fazer para ajudar a diminuir o número de mortos?

O Capitão hesitou, olhando dela para a barricada improvisada que bloqueava a estrada para Velha Tristram. Deixá-la ir sozinha não parecia uma decisão sábia, parecia o tipo de coisa que ele se arrependeria de fazer, mas não havia alternativa. Não podia mandar que alguns homens a acompanhassem, a maior parte dos soldados da cidade tinham morrido nos primeiros dias, o número de pessoas que podiam continuar protegendo os portões era muito reduzido.

Ele temia que a mulher se aventurasse por aquela estrada amaldiçoada e nunca retornasse, devorada por aquelas criaturas horripilantes. Com esforço ele apagou a imagem de tal cena da mente, respirando fundo. Teria de confiar na estranha, já vira do que ela era capaz. Talvez ela sobrevivesse. Talvez ela fosse a salvação da cidade.

\- Você luta com bravura. Derrube as mães malditas e sua Rainha, são elas que... Vomitam esses monstros. Por favor... Tome cuidado.  
\- Tenha fé, Capitão. Tenha fé.

A barricada foi empurrada para o lado, deixando um pouco de espaço para que ela passasse, e logo ela desaparecia pela estrada escura. Cruzou a ponte velha que rangeu sob o peso da armadura e seguiu até começar a ver algumas casas, as ruínas de uma cidade com ar de amaldiçoada. As histórias que ouvira sobre Tristram pareciam todas verdadeiras agora que podia ver o local com os próprios olhos. Tudo ali tinha o ar da corrupção, como se demônios tivessem passado por aquele caminho aterrorizando as pessoas que viviam ali na época.

Cada passo produzia um som que chamava atenção dos mortos vivos, que iam se aproximando prontos para atacar, famintos, insaciáveis. Ela abateu um grupo logo de inicio e olhando ao redor localizou um cadáver de aspecto feminino que se curvava para frente e vomitava uma substância verde e gosmenta, de onde saiam mais daquelas criaturas amaldiçoadas, rastejando em todas as direções. Era o suficiente para saber qual era a aparência daquilo que tinha que eliminar.

Avançou por entre os mortos vivos que tentavam cercá-la e finalmente chegou até a criatura, erguendo a mão para golpeá-la uma única vez, sendo o suficiente para derrubá-la no chão. Uma cena patética; a criatura não tinha parecido mais do que uma boneca de trapo. Como a boneca que ela tinha encontrado antes de chegar em Nova Tristram.

A recordação acendeu a ira da mulher e uma luz dourada cobriu a arma e o escudo. Ela pareceu mais rápida ao abater cada um daqueles mortos vivos, não deixando nenhum para atacar qualquer pessoa que ousasse passar por aquele caminho desolado, e então seguindo em frente pela estrada.

Outras criaturas apareceram, provando que os mortos não eram o único tipo de ameaça com as quais aquelas pessoas tinham que lidar. Pequenos diabos-ouriço lançavam seus espinhos a distância e ela usava o escudo para se defender enquanto buscava diminuir a distância para poder eliminá-los com eficiência. Alguns eram despedaçados pelos golpes dela, ossos parecendo explodir e voando em todas as direções, tornando impossível reconhecer o que tinha sido a criatura.

Alguns tiveram inteligência o bastante para correr e se esconder, afinal ela não tinha tempo para se enfiar na mata e exterminá-los, os mortos ainda eram a maior preocupação. Esses sim ela teria de eliminar um por um, e foi exatamente o que ela fez. Isso tornou o caminho para a Velha Tristram incrivelmente longo, o céu já começava a clarear lentamente quando finalmente chegou na praça da cidade. O peso da corrupção parecia maior naquela área; fora por ali que o próprio Diablo andara no passado.

Mas ela não sentia medo daquele lugar ou das criaturas que espreitavam por entre as ruínas das casas. A fé a protegeria daquele mal, a corrupção não teria a chance de se instalar no coração de uma Cruzada. Ainda que seguisse as pegadas do próprio Senhor do Medo ela não temeria nenhum mal, pois cada pegada dela espalhada o poder da luz, que servir-lhe-ia eternamente como escudo.

Parou de andar quando sentiu alguma coisa prender-se a seu calcanhar e baixou o olhar, vendo a forma deformada que a encarava com olhos vazios e grunhia como um animal. O aperto era firme, provavelmente as unhas teriam ferido a pele dela se a armadura não a protegesse. Um olhar mais atento a fez perceber que só havia a metade de cima do corpo. Da cintura para baixo não havia nada, apenas a coluna vertebral a mostra, assim como alguns pedaços de carne cobertos de vermes.

Fazer a criatura soltá-la não foi difícil, não parecia que o morto tinha forças o bastante para manter o aperto, e quando ele tentou agarrar de novo ela apenas pisou na cabeça dele, sentindo o crânio ceder diante do peso, até que a criatura deixasse de tentar se mover, finalmente morta de verdade. Mais uma alma atormentada que não teria chance de retornar do túmulo pela segunda vez.

Por um instante existiu apenas o silêncio... Que foi quebrado pelo som nojento de mais mortos sendo vomitados. A Rainha daquelas criaturas imundas estava parada no centro da praça, cercada por pelo menos mais sete mortos, e a Cruzada investiu contra eles sem a menor hesitação, jogando-os para todos os lados ao atingi-los com o pesado escudo coberto com a luz dourada da magia Zakarum.

Depois de abrir o caminho ela aproveitou da ultima tentativa da criatura de reviver mais lacaios, acertando-a com golpes múltiplos, descontando uma parte da ira que sentia pela corrupção de tantas almas, pelo sofrimento de tantos inocentes. Quando a criatura finalmente tombou só precisou terminar de limpar o terreno para que pudesse prosseguir pela estrada, passando pelos imensos portões cujo cadeado ainda estava pendurado ali, sem sinal de ter sido forçado.

Ela estranhou aquele fato, mas não havia tempo para ficar pensando no assunto. Tinha que continuar andando, aproveitar que em breve o sol iluminaria tudo, tornando mais fácil que visse o caminho a frente, os mortos que espreitavam pelas sombras. Ela estava confiante e, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, animada. Elsa vivia para exterminar tudo aquilo que ousava vicejar à luz do dia. A Ira ficava mais controlada depois de purificar aquelas criaturas profanas.

A estrada seguia por um caminho sinuoso e então chegava a uma humilde cabana aos pedaços. A Cruzada pensou em adentrá-la para ver se ninguém tinha tentado se esconder ali dentro, mas deteve-se ao ouvir um som de armadura que não tinha sido feito por seus passos, e então um click baixo.

Uma flecha passou a poucos centímetros do rosto dela, cravando-se em uma árvore a distância, que explodiu com o impacto espalhando pedaços de madeira para todos os lados. A Cruzada dobrou a atenção e manteve o escudo erguido em frente ao corpo para se defender do que viria a seguir quando viu uma criatura se aproximando.

As formas eram difíceis de definir no ambiente ainda escuro, mas os olhos eram impossíveis de ignorar, pois brilhavam na escuridão com a intensidade das chamas do Inferno Ardente. O que aconteceu foi rápido. Ela investiu com o escudo para empurrar a criatura e parou com o impacto; um morto vivo teria explodido pelo impacto, mas aquela criatura permaneceu firme, mesmo que o brilho da luz do escudo indicasse que provavelmente ela estava se ferindo pelo contato com a magia Zakarum.

Mas mesmo assim a criatura não recuou e a cruzada viu um sorriso que exibia dentes ligeiramente afiados, enquanto uma besta de mão estava apontada para seu rosto. Com aquela distância mínima a flecha não erraria, passaria pela abertura do elmo, e provavelmente ela terminaria em estado semelhante ao daquela árvore.

\- Atire, criatura profana, e em minha morte farei com que retorne as profundezas do Inferno de onde veio!

A voz potente da mulher se elevou assim como a energia dourada, mas ela podia sentir como a escuridão ao redor parecia se adensar e se mover, como um confronto direto entre a luz e a sombra. Era sufocante para ela estar tão perto de uma energia tão pesada e por um instante ela pensou que parecia impossível segurar o escudo por mais um momento sequer, mas a fé a impedia de soltar.

Ela não temeria a morte. De fato se morresse deixaria que toda a luz que possuía explodisse para eliminar aquela criatura; morreria fazendo ao povo de Nova Tristram um favor ao eliminar o que quer que fosse aquela criatura. Os olhos azuis não tinham se desviado daqueles olhos flamejantes, um segundo se estendendo como se fosse uma eternidade, e então uma voz rouca e cansada se elevou. A voz de um homem velho.

\- Chega!

Deckard Cain se aproximava devagar, com dificuldade. Tinha uma perna um pouco ferida, por isso mancava, mas por sorte o cajado que sempre utilizava tinha sobrevivido a queda da Estrela Cadente, auxiliando-o para cobrir a distância até onde o embate acontecia. A Cruzada o olhou com espanto, afinal ele parecia um humano comum, apesar do peso da sabedoria em seus olhos de brilho sofrido.

A criatura se afastou do escudo, recuando com uma cambalhota rápida e saindo do alcance da Cruzada. Agora, com a luz das primeiras horas do dia finalmente ganhando seu espaço no céu, Elsa conseguiu perceber que a criatura em questão não era nenhum monstro saído das trevas, mas uma mulher trajando uma armadura escura e com o rosto oculto por um capuz de mesma cor. Ela trazia nas mãos duas bestas, gêmeas, e mesmo a luz do dia podia ser muito assustadora.

Os olhos dela ainda brilhavam, mas com menor intensidade agora que podiam se ver claramente. Mesmo que a Cruzada pudesse sentir a escuridão e o ódio que a figura emanava ela percebia claramente que não era alguém para chamar de inimiga, uma vez que nada daquilo era direcionado diretamente a ela.

O escudo foi abaixado, assim como o mangual, e por um instante as duas mulheres apenas se observaram, claramente incomodadas pelo pequeno combate que ficou sem vencedora e que podia ter terminado na morte das duas por um pequeno erro. Nenhuma delas parecia disposta a se desculpar pelo ocorrido, então em breve os olhares se voltaram ao velho, que mostrava-se aliviado por ter conseguido separá-las.

\- Você... É Deckard Cain?

Elsa não perdeu tempo, indo direto a pergunta que a interessava. A situação ainda era estranha, mas se a resposta fosse positiva significava que uma alma tinha sido salva das entranhas da catedral destruída. Salva, ao que parecia, pela mulher mais sombria que ela já tinha visto em todos aqueles anos de vida.

\- Sou. E quem é você?

Os olhos dele pararam no símbolo no escudo com um brilho de reconhecimento, ainda que ele parecesse descrente. Jamais imaginara que veria alguém portanto aquele símbolo, ela compreendia a desconfiança do homem, mas isso era pouco importante naquela hora. Já era uma agradável surpresa que ele parecesse saber o que aquilo realmente significava.

\- Meu nome é Elsa, sou da Ordem dos Cruzados. Estava indo até a catedral para procurá-lo... Mas parece que alguém chegou primeiro.  
\- Tive sorte de ser resgatado pela Caçador de Demônios, mas isso não é assunto para se discutir aqui. Deveríamos voltar para Tristram.

Caçadora de Demônios. O título fez a loira voltar a olhar para a mulher sombria, que tinha permanecido em silêncio total diante da cena, ligeiramente afastada, não parecendo mais amigável agora do que tinha sido durante o breve confronto. Era difícil dizer que tipo de expressão ela tinha debaixo do capuz, mas daria a ela um voto de confiança... Ou tentaria. Se de fato caçava as criaturas das trevas então estavam, de certa forma, seguindo um caminho muito parecido.

Deckard seguiu na frente dessa vez, seguido pelas duas mulheres que pareciam evitar encarar uma a outra. A armadura da Cruzada continuava a fazer barulho a cada passo e agora ela percebia como o cansaço começava a ganhar espaço. Estivera na estrada por dias, dormindo muito pouco e se alimentando ainda menos, um descanso seria algo merecido depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito. Por outro lado, a Caçadora permanecia imponente e silenciosa, mesmo a armadura dela, mais leve e parecendo feita com perfeição para o corpo dela, não chegava a fazer barulho conforme ela se movia.

Eram completamente opostas e isso se tornava apenas mais óbvio agora que estavam lado a lado. A cena era quase irreal, Deckard tivera a impressão que mais oposto do que aquilo só se veria no dia em que Impérius decidisse andar ao lado do próprio Diablo. Um pensamento  tão louco que foi dispensado quando chegaram as ruínas de Tristram, onde Deckard afastou com dificuldade algumas plantas e pedaços de madeira para revelar símbolos no chão.

Sussurrando algumas palavras em uma língua antiga e há muito enterrada os símbolos brilharam em azul e aos poucos um portal se formou a frente do velho, que com um gesto indicou que elas deveriam segui-lo. Sem hesitar elas passaram pelo portal, vendo-se no centro de Nova Tristram, para espanto e alegria da maioria das pessoas. Léa, que estava conversando com o capitão Rumford em frente e taverna, correu para recepcionar o tio com alegria.

\- TIO! Você está vivo!  
\- Graças a você e a sua amiga.

A menina encarou a Caçadora e agradeceu enquanto as lágrimas de alivio desciam pelo rosto dela, os braços ao redor do corpo do velho, que sorria com carinho e alívio. A Caçadora não respondeu nada, como se não quisesse interromper o momento, e os olhos dourados vagaram ao redor. Algumas das pessoas a olhavam assombradas, algo que a Cruzada compreendeu completamente. A aparência da mulher devia causar sempre o mesmo efeito nas pessoas. Não dava para culpar ninguém ali por temê-la.

Apoiando o escudo no chão e retirando o elmo uma vez mais para respirar com mais facilidade a Cruzada tentou sorrir. Não era um bom momento para ter inimizade com alguém que poderia tornar-se uma aliada valorosa na jornada a frente. Ela ia tentar não julgar a desconhecida pela escuridão de sua aparência, o exterior podia não refletir o que havia no coração dela. Se existisse luz ali dentro seria suficiente para a Cruzada.

\- Ainda não fomos devidamente apresentadas, Caçadora. Qual é o seu nome?


	2. A Várzea das Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas sobre o nome no fim do capítulo. Não precisa sair pesquisando.

\- O meu nome é Abaddon.

O som do nome gerou um arrepio que percorreu a coluna da Cruzada como uma mão gélida e esquelética. Um arrepio cujo significado a loira ainda desconhecida, assim como o significado daquele nome incomum que parecia ter um peso incrível e inexplicável, como uma maldição forte o bastante para ser reconhecida por qualquer um. Por um instante Elsa chegou a questionar mentalmente se aquele era de fato o nome da mulher ou algum tipo de alcunha escolhida para combinar com o resto da aparência sombria dela. Parecia uma boa teoria.

Mesmo com aquela sensação estranha ainda tão vívida no corpo a Cruzada tentou sorrir; ela tinha sido ensinada pela mestra que a bondade e a simpatia andavam lado a lado e que um coração aberto podia fazer até a pessoa mais cruel reconsiderar as próprias atitudes. Continuar sorrindo diante de uma mulher como aquela parecia um bom escudo, ao mesmo tempo tentaria fazê-la andar na direção da luz, se fosse possível.

\- O meu é Elsa. É um prazer conhecê-la.

A Cruzada estendeu a mão sem perder o sorriso, mas a Caçadora nem se moveu, indicando que não tinha a intenção de apertar-lhe a mão. Após alguns segundos a loira recolheu a mão, rendendo-se diante da falta de vontade que a Caçadora tinha de tocá-la, e o sorriso diminuiu um pouco, mas não desapareceu. Ela podia entender que a mulher não gostasse de tocar ou ser tocada, principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido nas ruínas de Velha Tristram.

A lembrança tomou conta da mente da loira, que percebeu que havia se esquecido completamente de um detalhe importante. O pesado escudo que carregava era usado tanto para se proteger quanto para atacar, a energia concentrada no mesmo podia explodir inimigos em mil pedaços, mas não tinha feito nada com a Caçadora de Demônios. Elsa gostaria de pensar que isso tinha acontecido apenas pelo fato da mulher não ser uma criatura infernal, por mais que a aparência sugerisse o contrário, mas ela sabia que não era daquele jeito que a magia Zakarum funcionava.

Ela já tinha visto humanos normais sendo feridos pelo escudo. Inclusive as mortes dos humanos de coração corrompido tinha sido ainda mais brutal do que as das criaturas do Inferno, que possuíam corpos mais resistentes e até conhecimento em magias negras que podiam entrar em confronto com as magias da luz. Abaddon não parecia ter usado nada do tipo naquele pequeno confronto, mesmo assim a mulher continuava inteira. Ela não parecia ter se ferido, os movimentos fluídos indicavam que não tinha nenhum osso fraturado ou quebrado, nem parecia ter sentido dor pelo impacto. Um fato muito curioso.

A Cruzada demorou um minuto a perceber que nessa analise tinha encarado a Caçadora de Demônios da cabeça aos pés, motivo suficiente para que a outra estivesse quase rosnando de irritação quando se afastou subitamente, acompanhando o velho erudito e a jovem de cabelos castanhos que se considerava sobrinha dele. Com a curta distância ela ainda pôde ouvir uma parte da conversa da Caçadora com o velho.

\- O que pode me dizer sobre aquela abominação que assombra a catedral?

Deckard Cain pareceu tão surpreso com a pergunta quanto a Cruzada, mas após um momento de hesitação ele encarou os olhos sinistros da Caçadora, como se decidisse que valia a pena confiar na desconhecida, acreditar que após tantos anos alguém seria capaz de finalmente colocar o Rei Esqueleto para descansar eternamente. Ele já tinha visto o grande poder oculto nos corações de bravos heróis, ajudara aventureiros a findar o reinado de terror de Diablo e seus irmãos, portanto acreditava no potencial dos humanos. Ele acreditou no potencial daquela Caçadora de Demônios, independente da aparência dela.

\- O Rei Esqueleto já foi nosso amado Rei Leoric, a perversidade de Diablo o enlouqueceu. Ele perdeu os dois filhos e a alma antes de ser finalmente derrotado. Agora parece que ele se ergueu novamente para assombrar essa terra. Para colocar o espírito para descansar é necessário derrotá-lo, no entanto a alma e o corpo não se unirão sem ajuda. Você precisará unir o corpo com a velha coroa de Leoric.

Uma pessoa normal desistiria de tal idéia. Procurar uma velha coroa, guardada há tantos anos, para devolvê-la ao monarca das trevas para então poder tentar derrotá-lo? As chances de falha eram imensas. Enfrentar o temível Rei Esqueleto e seus vassalos parecia o tipo de aventura que só alguém muito confiante poderia aceitar. A Caçadora não mostrou o menor sinal de hesitação, pelo contrário... Parecia começar a ficar impaciente.

\- Onde posso encontrar essa coroa?

Os olhos do velho passaram ao redor sem realmente ver as pessoas que continuavam por ali, como se ele buscasse entre elas apenas um rosto especifico, que ele não encontrou. Por fim o olhar deteve-se no espaço que devia ter pertencido ao ferreiro da cidade e que, naquele momento, continuava com ar de abandono. Após um instante ele voltou-se a Caçadora, com expressão dura, pois o erudito sabia o que significaria dar aquela resposta. Seria permitir que ela seguisse uma jornada difícil que já devia ter levado a vida de incontáveis heróis.

\- Procure pelo ferreiro da cidade. Ele deve ter as informações sobre o paradeiro da coroa de Leoric.

A Caçadora de Demônios agradeceu e com um ultimo olhar se afastou para pedir informações sobre o ferreiro da cidade, a Cruzada aproveitou esse momento para se aproximar de Deckard Cain e pedir por um momento a sós com ele. Talvez o velho erudito tivesse algumas respostas úteis sobre A Profecia do Fim dos dias, com sorte até alguma pista sobre como curar a corrupção da fé Zakarum. Nenhum minuto de conversa com um homem tão sábio seria um desperdício, mesmo se ele não possuísse nenhuma informação sobre como salvar Zakarum. Conhecimento era uma busca natural para um Cruzado.

Elsa foi convidada a entrar e observou em silêncio enquanto Léa ajudava o homem a acomodar-se em uma cadeira perto do fogo, que ela acendeu para tornar o ambiente mais agradável. Em seguida a jovem desapareceu na pequena cozinha da casa, deixando a Cruzada a sós com Deckard para que conversassem. O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos, enquanto Cain relaxava na cadeira e deixava-se finalmente se livrar do cansaço acumulado após quaisquer que fossem os horrores que ele enfrentara na catedral após sobreviver ao impacto da Estrela Cadente.

A Cruzada não se apressou, deixou que o velho tivesse seus momentos de descanso antes de entrar em assuntos complicados, distraindo-se ao observar a casa. Como esperado era um lugar humilde, com três cômodos separados por paredes: a sala, que também parecia ser cozinha e área de banho, sem nenhuma divisão, um quarto com duas camas e a cozinha. Não importa para que cômodo olhasse, livros empoeirados e pedaços de pergaminhos antigos estavam espalhados para todos os lados, de uma coisa a Cruzada já tinha certeza: o homem era como uma biblioteca ambulante e conhecia muitos dos segredos do mundo de Santuário.

\- Desculpe tomar o seu tempo, deve estar cansado após tudo o que passou, mas eu preciso saber mais sobre essa estrela cadente e a profecia do Fim dos Dias.  
\- A profecia aponta esse evento como o inicio certo do fim. Os que interpretaram o antigo texto diziam que quando uma estrela caísse do céu o impacto ergueria os injustiçados que jaziam debaixo da terra e que estes atacariam os vivos, espalhando o pânico como um convite as trevas.  
\- Acha que ainda é possível salvar este mundo?

Por um minuto ele contemplou as chamas na lareira e deixou a mente vagar por memórias de eventos que tinham acontecido há mais de vinte anos atrás. Memórias de lugares em que homem algum ousaria colocar os pés, lugares tão incríveis que pareciam demais para os olhos de meros mortais, além de igualmente perigosos. Horrores inomináveis e a dor das pessoas da ultima vez que os mortos se levantaram de seus túmulos para perseguir os vivos. Lembranças de uma gaiola de metal, do fogo e dos gritos.

\- Eu já presenciei o que a força humana é capaz. Vi heróis valorosos aparecendo em tempos difíceis para proteger toda a humanidade, vencendo desafios que pareciam impossíveis... Você é uma mulher de fé, Cruzada, e melhor do que ninguém deve saber que a fé concede aos homens um poder extraordinário. Você acredita na salvação de Santuário?

Os olhos azuis da mulher se fixaram no fogo também. Ela tinha visto a corrupção em suas várias formas, tivera a chance de ver como alguns paladinos tinham caído na escuridão enquanto trajavam antigas escrituras como disfarce para suas ações horrendas e propósitos distorcidos... Mas também vira como as pessoas eram capazes de se esforçar em nome daquilo que acreditavam. Como uma mãe em desespero é capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger seu filho. Como o amor e a fé podiam abrir novos caminhos e reconstruir aquilo que a escuridão tivesse destruído.

A luz era a própria vida. A luz era tudo o que ela tinha, tudo que ela precisava, e essa era uma lição que ela tinha aprendido durante anos de treinamento, mas cujo significado ela só entendeu realmente ao ver a mestra morrendo, quando teve de finalizar uma batalha e então trajar a armadura dela e assumir o nome.

\- Não há outro jeito de chegar ao fundo da catedral, certo? É necessário eliminar o Rei Esqueleto.  
\- Precisamente.  
\- Então me unirei a aquela Caçadora nessa missão. Se me der licença...

O rosto do velho se iluminou com um sorriso e ela viu nele o que via em si mesma todos os dias: o brilho puro da fé. Ela sentia nos ombros o peso da confiança dele, de todas aquelas pessoas horrorizadas, e ela carregaria esse peso como uma necessidade até que pudesse livrar aquela terra da presença nociva do monarca morto. Com poucas palavras ela deixou a simples casa do erudito e saiu em busca da Caçadora de Demônios. Ela não devia ser difícil de encontrar em uma cidade tão pequena.

Dentro de um porão as flechas atingiam entre os olhos de homens e mulheres que já tinham sido boas pessoas, parte importante daquela pequena comunidade. Uma pausa breve, mais flechas sendo colocadas na besta, e então novos disparos. Cada disparo era uma morte, um corpo que caía no chão, dessa vez para não mais levantar. Outra pausa para recarregar as flechas e um deles se aproximou demais, escancarando a boca de dentes podres, pronto a arrancar um pedaço dela... Mas a Caçadora nem sequer piscou. Ela apenas apontou a besta para dentro da boca da criatura e atirou, vendo como a força do disparo fez voar pedaços do crânio, sangue e carne. Uma expressão de desgosto diante da sujeira foi tudo o que ela demonstrou.

Ao fundo do porão sujo e úmido havia uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. Ela tinha um braço enfaixado, o sangue parecia não ter desistido de escorrer mesmo com  o curativo, e os olhos dela estavam vazios enquanto o suor descia-lhe pelo rosto. Os lábios secos entreabertos, sussurrando qualquer coisa em seu delírio, até que a Caçadora estivesse próxima o bastante para ser vista, na claridade de uma vela que tremeluzia.

O ferreiro estava um passo de distância da Caçadora, pálido como os mortos, a dor estampada nas feições duras do homem enquanto observava aquela mulher que um dia devia ter sido bonita. A Caçadora apontou as duas bestas para a mulher, pronta para puxar o gatilho e acabar com o sofrimento dela, mas o Ferreiro não permitiu. Segurou as mãos dela, empurrando-as em outra direção, para que ela não pudesse atirar.

\- Espere.

A voz dele era rouca e tinha o peso da dor e das lágrimas contidas, a mão que segurava um pesado martelo tremeu. A Caçadora não se moveu por um instante, depois travou as bestas e guardou-as em seu espaço na lateral da armadura, recuando um passo e cruzando os braços sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Se o homem queria daquele jeito... Então assim seria.

Cinco minutos se passaram naquele silêncio sepulcral, interrompido apenas quando a mulher estremeceu e se curvou para frente como se sentisse imensa dor, um grito preso na garganta, a expressão de mais puro horror. Ela conseguiu forças para erguer a cabeça e olhar para o Ferreiro uma vez mais.

\- Socorro!

O desespero na voz dela parecia ter quebrado alguma coisa dentro dele. As lágrimas caíram, assim como o martelo, e ele sussurrou o nome dela com doçura pela ultima vez. Ela não ouviu. Qualquer som foi abafado pelo som horrível de quando ela se curvou para frente e vomitou todo o conteúdo do estômago, além de um líquido negro e nojento, que se espalhou pelo chão. Pequenas larvas se moveram na mistura, prontas para se espalhar para todos os lados em busca de um novo regúfio, e ela finalmente se ergueu.

Foi só um segundo. Ela investiu contra o Ferreiro como se não o reconhecesse, os olhos perdidos no vazio, os dentes ameaçadores bem a mostra... O Ferreiro não conseguiu se mover, preso entre a dor e o terror, e foi a Caçadora quem terminou o serviço, com uma faca tirada de algum lugar da armadura. A faca acertou a cabeça da mulher com tanta força que o corpo caiu para trás, de volta a cadeira ocupada anteriormente.

Por alguns instantes ela ainda se moveu, como se quisesse se levantar uma vez mais, e então parou por completo. Mira Eamon estava finalmente morta.

O Ferreiro ainda estava em estado de choque. Ver a esposa morrer certamente era muito mais do que ele podia agüentar, seria uma lembrança dolorosa, como um pesadelo vívido. Ele sabia que se tivesse descido a aquele porão completamente sozinho não teria sobrevivido. Teria acompanhado Mira no reino dos mortos... Ou pior. Talvez estivesse agonizando com a dor e a febre até que a morte viesse, mas sem o descanso, pois simplesmente levantaria para consumir aqueles que ainda estavam vivos. Pensar naquilo era desagradável.

\- Muito obrigado. Eu não teria conseguido sem a sua ajuda. O meu nome é Haedrig Eamon.  
\- Não há nada a agradecer, eu só fiz o meu trabalho. Deckard Cain me disse que você sabe onde encontrar a coroa do Rei Esqueleto.

A voz dela era indiferente, não por não ser capaz de compreender tudo o que o homem passava, mas porque era prática e estava com pressa. Apesar de um pouco desconfiado com o interesse dela naquela coroa e uma leve descrença pelas histórias que cercavam tal artefato o Ferreiro forçou-se a dar uma resposta, embora sem olhar diretamente para a mulher. Aqueles olhos que brilhavam na escuridão eram inquietantes.

\- Ela foi guardada na tumba do Chanceler, o meu avô. Siga a estrada pela Várzea das Lágrimas até o cemitério e procure por lá. Ah, e se encontrar aquele tonto do meu aprendiz diga a ele para...

Ela tinha simplesmente sumido na escuridão, deixando-o sozinho entre os corpos mortos. Apesar de tudo ele sorriu de leve. Aquela era uma das mulheres mais estranhas que ele já tinha visto em toda a vida e, considerando que se casara com uma suposta bruxa, isso devia significar muita coisa. Haedrig suspirou e recolheu o martelo do chão. Não tinha condições de limpar aquela bagunça, olhar para o corpo da esposa ainda machucava, então teria de pedir para que outra pessoa o fizesse. Merecia seu tempo de luto.

Quando a Caçadora chegou diante dos portões da parte de trás da cidade ela parou, virando-se para encarar a loira que a estivera acompanhando desde que deixara o porão onde o Ferreiro estava. Dourado e safira se encararam por um minuto antes que a mulher de visual sombrio perguntasse, com uma leve nota de irritação na voz.

\- O que você quer?  
\- Você não achou mesmo que ia ficar com toda a diversão, achou? Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar essa coroa e matar o Rei Esqueleto.

A Cruzada estava confiante, mas ao contrário da outra sua ira estava contida, não seria descarregada em qualquer pessoa. A ira era reservada para exterminar os hereges, as criaturas que não pertenciam a aquele mundo e tentavam a todo custo espalhar a sua maldade. A loira não veria a mulher encapuzada como uma inimiga enquanto estivessem do mesmo lado.

\- Eu trabalho sozinha.  
\- Não dessa vez. Vai precisar da minha ajuda...

A Cruzada pousou o escudo no chão e da lateral da armadura tirou um saco marrom de conteúdo desconhecido. Movimentou-o e o tilintar suave era agradável como o som dos pássaros em uma manhã ensolarada, nada que a Caçadora conhecesse produziria aquele som. Pelo menos nada que pudesse ser guardado daquele jeito. Ela encarou a loira, mas a pergunta não deixou-lhe os lábios. Não teve tempo, a Cruzada respondeu rápido demais.

\- São cristais necessários para ativar os portais que nos trarão de volta a cidade. Deckard me disse que os arredores da cidade estão cheios desses portais, mas ninguém mais sabia como ativá-los. Agora eu sei.

Um minuto de silêncio se fez e com seus olhos azuis a Cruzada quase podia ver como as engrenagens funcionavam dentro da mente da outra mulher. O caminho até o cemitério não era curto e podia ser realmente árduo com todos aqueles mortos espalhados por ai, fora as outras criaturas perigosas que iam esperar por um bom pedaço de carne ainda viva... Ir, encontrar a coroa e voltar seria uma tarefa extremamente demorada e cansativa. Desperdício de tempo se realmente havia a possibilidade de voltar por meio de teleporte quando achassem o que queriam... Até ali não havia nada a perder.

\- Me encontre aqui nas primeiras horas da manhã. Não se atrase.

A Caçadora ainda parecia um pouco contrariada, ela tinha praticamente rosnado aquelas palavras antes de se virar para falar com um mercador. Os motivos dela para deixar para quando amanhecesse era um verdadeiro mistério para a loira, que tinha certeza que ela teria partido imediatamente se fosse sozinha, mas não a questionou sobre o assunto. Já tinha certeza que ela não era fácil de lidar e nem gostava muito de ter que falar com as pessoas. Ouvir parecia mais fácil para a Caçadora de Demônios.

A Cruzada decidiu parar de perder aquele tempo precioso ali. Retornou ao Novilho Esquartejado e falou com o dono do estabelecimento, requisitando um quarto para a noite, o que foi pago com uma quantia generosa de ouro para garantir que teria um bom quarto, além de um banho e alguma coisa para comer. Quando o homem saiu de trás do balcão para guiá-la a Cruzada tentou não rir de como ele parecia pequeno e frágil em comparação a ela. A maioria das pessoas parecia. Até mesmo a Caçadora de Demônios não tinha uma altura tão imponente.

O quarto era grande e ela não teve dificuldades em achar um local para apoiar a armadura. O banho quente foi preparado e ela agradeceu antes de trancar a porta e retirar as roupas finas que costumava usar por baixo da pesada armadura. A pele dela parecia mais pálida ali do que no rosto ou nas mãos, o que era explicado por passar tempo demais com aquela armadura imensa. O resto do corpo não sabia o que era o sol há muito tempo.

Entrou na banheira de madeira com todo cuidado para não espalhar água e suspirou quando estava totalmente acomodada, a água quente auxiliando-a a remover não só as impurezas, mas uma parte do cansaço. Com as mãos tocando a superfície ela sussurrou algumas palavras e a água ganhou um brilho dourado suave, como se alguma substância brilhante flutuasse no líquido. Isso aliviava o stress do corpo, relaxava os músculos e ajudava a curar pequenos ferimentos, além de diminuir um pouco do cansaço. Um descanso merecido após todos aqueles dias na estrada.

Elsa permaneceu um bom tempo ali, a ponto de a água começar a esfriar quando ouviu batidas na porta, o único motivo para sair do banho. Ela se ergueu e enrolou o corpo em uma toalha branca que fora deixada ali, em seguida seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a aos poucos para se deparar com o rosto sorridente de uma empregada do local, que logo se tornou vermelha como uma maçã madura ao perceber que a Cruzada escondia o corpo apenas com a toalha.

\- Sua refeição, senhora.

A mulher sussurrou sem olhá-la devidamente. A Cruzada agradeceu e estendeu uma das mãos para pegar a bandeja, a outra permaneceu segurando a toalha. Com um equilíbrio perfeito ela conseguiu carregar aquela bandeja pesada até uma mesa ao canto do quarto e sem se preocupar com roupas ocupou seu lugar na cadeira para comer. O estômago pareceu agradecer por finalmente receber alguma comida que não estivesse dura e ressequida.

Depois de satisfeita ela se espreguiçou e deixou a toalha por ali, deitando-se na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol e um cobertor de peles, já que a noite estava esfriando. Quando os olhos azuis se fecharam ela dormiu quase imediatamente, levada pelo cansaço. Não importava o quanto a mente fosse forte, o corpo precisava de um descanso e ela conhecia as conseqüências de não se permitir isso.

Ela foi acordada por batidas insistentes na porta do quarto. Desorientada ela se levantou e cambaleou até a porta, ainda sonolenta, e a abriu ligeiramente para encontrar o rosto da mesma mulher que lhe trouxera a comida durante a noite. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha dessa vez e abriu a boca, tornando a fechá-la uma ou duas vezes enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras para se comunicar. Era difícil quando aquela beldade loira sem nenhuma modéstia estava parada em frente a ela.

\- Pediu para que a acordassem antes do amanhecer... Está na hora.

As palavras simplesmente saíram e após uma curta reverência a mulher se afastou para voltar a seus afazeres, sem olhar para trás. Elsa ainda demorou um minuto a perceber o motivo da agitação da mulher e apenas sorriu de forma travessa diante do ocorrido, fechando a porta para voltar a se vestir, um processo um pouco mais demorado devido à complicada armadura. Quando finalmente ficou pronta os primeiros raios de sol se insinuavam no céu, o que a fez apressar o passo ao sair do lugar. Quando chegou ao local onde deveria encontrar a Caçadora não havia nenhum sinal dela.

Um suspiro pesado deixou os lábios da loira. Teria se atrasado tanto assim ou será que a mulher nunca teve intenção de deixar que a acompanhasse naquela jornada? Se corresse talvez conseguisse alcançá-la quando chegasse no cemitério, ou pelo menos a tempo de ajudá-la a procurar pela coroa nas criptas que deviam existir naquele lugar...

\- Mas ela podia ter me esperado, droga. Era tão difícil assim?

Resmungou, ligeiramente mal humorada, mas nada que fosse durar muito tempo. Ela sempre tentava ser mais animada em relação a vida, manter o bom humor também ajudava-a a manter-se pura; a corrupção não conseguia se aproximar de corações felizes, a luz sempre a protegeria se continuasse cuidadosa. Era uma das coisas em que ela acreditava.

Os portões de ferro se abriram e o som chamou a atenção da Cruzada, que percebeu que tinha ficado alguns minutos parada olhando para o chão. A Caçadora de Demônios apareceu, tão sinistra como sempre, embora a luz do dia ela estivesse um pouco mais próxima de ser normal. Os olhos não brilhavam mais e era possível ver um pouco do rosto dela, mesmo com o capuz. A coisa mais perceptível eram os cabelos negros e os olhos dourados.

\- Eu me atrasei um pouco. Vamos.

A boca da loira se abriu para perguntar onde ela estava, mas nem teve tempo, a outra já tinha se virado para sair novamente, seguindo sem olhar para trás. Elsa se apressou para acompanhá-la e percebeu alguns soldados do lado de fora parecendo satisfeitos, alguns até sorrindo ou acenando para a Caçadora, que permaneceu indiferente. Para todos os lados existiam os corpos em decomposição daqueles que haviam se levantado para atormentar os vivos. Aquilo não tinha sido feito em alguns minutos...

Elsa teve certeza que a nova companheira de aventuras não tinha se preocupado em dormir, ao invés disso liderara o extermínio aos mortos que tentavam entrar na cidade. Uma causa nobre, ela compreendia, mas também estava curiosa quanto a quão cansada a mulher estaria. Sabia que não havia nenhuma cidade há menos de cinco dias de viagem de Tristram, se ela chegara recentemente significava muito tempo andando... Muito tempo sem um descanso apropriado.

Começava a torcer para que o cansaço não a vencesse, seria muito complicado se a morena desmaiasse no meio do caminho. Seguiram em total silêncio por vários minutos, seguindo o rumo da estrada. Mesmo conforme avançavam ainda podiam ver os corpos espalhados pelo chão. Homens, mulheres, crianças... E até alguns animais. Vira pelo menos dois cães mortos pelo caminho e algumas criaturas que não conseguira identificar o que eram, mas vira dentes e garras bem perigosas.

\- Quanto tempo você ficou limpando o caminho?

Silêncio, mas a morena virou o rosto ligeiramente para olhá-la, como se considerasse se deveria responder a aquilo ou não. Preferiria poder ficar em silêncio o resto do caminho se fosse possível, mas a aquela altura já tinha certeza que isso seria impossível para a loira. Um dos motivos para que não gostasse muito de companhia, nem mesmo quando ainda tinha que trabalhar em dupla, como era comum aos Caçadores de Demônio.

\- A noite toda.  
\- Não acha que deveria ter dormido ao menos um pouco? É perigoso ficar tanto tempo se--...  
\- Eu não pedi a sua opinião.

Novamente a mulher estava quase rosnando e pareceu precisar respirar fundo para manter o ódio sob controle, buscando em si a Disciplina necessária para não perder a cabeça tão facilmente. Ela não se desculparia por ser direta, Caçadores não tinham sido ensinados a serem gentis. Tinham que ser práticos e fazer seu trabalho eficientemente. Ela conhecia os próprios limites e não precisava de ninguém para dizer o que deveria ou não fazer.

Lição que a Cruzada aprendeu prontamente. Não precisava arriscar de novo pra ter certeza que a mulher preferia trabalhar sozinha e em silêncio. O caminho foi mais fácil do que a loira teria imaginado e ela sabia que um dos motivos era o fato de encontrarem poucos mortos que ainda conseguiam se levantar. Eles só se tornaram freqüentes lá pela metade do caminho, quando não havia mais corpos e flechas espalhados para todos os lados.

Daí em diante o silêncio tornou-se automático. Elas eliminavam tudo aquilo que chegava perto demais e Elsa logo teve uma certeza: Abaddon estava evitando atirar na maior parte das criaturas, deixando-a fazer o trabalho, provavelmente para ver se era capaz de sobreviver naquele ambiente hostil. Ser subestimada deixava a Cruzada irritada, uma ira que foi direcionado contra os mortos, se transformando em energia de luz. O impacto com o escudo continuava a explodir aqueles corpos impuros, o que era bom quando eles se juntavam ao redor dela.

Assim seguiram por boa parte do caminho. Já estava anoitecendo novamente quando viram uma placa apontando o caminho do cemitério e alguns metros a frente as pequenas lápides cinzentas. A Caçadora apressou o passo, indo na frente sem dizer nada, e cruzou a distância até os portões imponentes mais a frente. Por enquanto não parecia haver mortos á vista, o que era estranho. O silêncio naquele lugar ainda era perturbador.

Bastou que Elsa pisasse no cemitério para que o chão se agitasse. Pouco a pouco as mãos podres foram saindo da terra, unhas se cravando no solo enquanto as criaturas impulsionavam o corpo para fora da terra, grunhindo qualquer coisa enquanto os olhos sem brilho se fixavam na presa mais próxima. Alguns não tiveram chance de sair da terra por completo, o mangual se chocava contra os crânios antes que se tornassem uma ameaça real.

Aqueles que estavam mais distantes ou tentavam se aproximar por trás eram abatidos pelas flechas de Abaddon e mais de uma vez a loira sentiu como as flechas passavam perigosamente perto de si, mas eram certeiras em seu alvo. A habilidade da arqueira era algo que não se podia ignorar, ela jamais vira alguém com tanta habilidade com bestas, ou que pudesse usar duas ao mesmo tempo. Por muito tempo considerara arcos e bestas de mão como armas covardes, agora começava a entender a real utilidade delas.

Não havia covardia no que a Caçadora fazia. Manter os inimigos a distância era muito mais difícil do que parecia, exigia disparos rápidos e uma precisão que poucos teriam, principalmente quando os mortos pareciam vir de todos os lados. Era necessário um sangue muito frio pra continuar de pé e não sentir medo de juntar-se a aquelas criaturas profanas a qualquer momento, com o mínimo descuido. Era impressionante.

Mas aquele não era o momento para analisar profundamente a nova companheira. Finalmente conseguiram limpar o caminho e entrar no cemitério, fechando os portões em seguida. Não aguentaria o peso se muitos deles se reunissem ali, mas parecia pouco provável que mais deles aparecessem por um tempo. O problema é que dentro do cemitério com certeza não haveria um número menor deles. Nenhuma das duas se moveu por alguns instantes, observando o terreno.

Túmulos pequenos para todos os lados, no centro do cemitério havia o que parecia um coreto. Haviam cinco criptas grandes, enfeitadas por jarros ou estátuas, indicando que pertenciam a pessoas muito mais importantes do que aquelas que estavam no chão do lado de fora. Duas tinham a entrada selada por completo, restando assim três para que procurassem. Isso levaria muito tempo.

\- Por qual acha que devemos começar?

Elsa questionou com um sorriso leve, como se a busca a deixasse animada. Não importava se o trabalho era árduo e se talvez perdessem muito tempo andando em círculos... Estavam no caminho certo e corriam em nome de um objetivo nobre. Akarat olharia por elas e não permitiria que se cansassem ou que os inimigos no caminho fossem maiores do que a fé e a força da Cruzada. Era nisso que a loira acreditava.

A Caçadora manteve-se em silêncio por alguns momentos, olhando de uma cripta para a outra, mas não parecia estar apenas indecisa. O olhar dela era analítico, comparativo, e não precisava ter uma boa visão do rosto dela para imaginar o tipo de expressão que ela teria quando concentrada. E então os olhos brilharam naquele amarelo flamejante agora que o sol as tinha abandonado de vez.

\- Entraremos naquela ali. Cuidado onde pisa.

Ela cruzou a distância rápida e suavemente, os mortos pareciam não sentir o impacto do peso dela, o que não acontecia com a Cruzada devido ao peso da armadura. Ao menos um número menor de mortos tinha se levantado daquela vez, por isso Elsa precisou de poucos minutos para exterminá-los e alcançar a Caçadora. Com a força da Cruzada conseguiram abrir as portas pesadas da cripta, revelando uma escuridão sem fim e o cheiro insistente da morte. A Caçadora foi a primeira a entrar, mesclada na escuridão como se fizesse parte daquele lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon é chamado O Anjo da Destruição ou O Anjo do Abismo. Diz-se que é um anjo de aparência obscura com métodos que poucas vezes são aprovados por seus irmãos devido a crueldade, mas ele age sob comando direto de Deus. Muitas vezes confundido com um demônio, ele é um dos poucos anjos que pode combater o Inferno em uma batalha de igual para igual e não tem medo de combater fogo com fogo. É impiedoso e não hesita em eliminar seus adversários, mas não fere os inocentes.


	3. Descendo para a Escuridão

Estava tão escuro que bastou que se afastassem um pouco da entrada para que não conseguissem ver mais nada. Nenhuma delas tinha medo do escuro, mas para Elsa parecia uma missão impossível vasculhar aquele lugar sem qualquer luz para auxiliá-las. Como saberiam quando estivessem diante da coroa do Rei Esqueleto? Ela com certeza não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial para detectar as coisas no escuro. Será que a Caçadora tinha?

Alguns minutos andando a fez perceber que sim, a outra mulher podia ver no escuro. O brilho sinistro daqueles olhos era mais do que apenas ilustrativo, parecia até um motivo para se ter medo. Elsa respirou fundo, a escuridão começando a deixá-la nervosa, e sem pensar muito abriu a boca para fazer uma reclamação, apenas para ser calada com um “shiii” antes mesmo de proferir a primeira sílaba. Ela calou o protesto e parou de andar ao praticamente se chocar com o corpo da Caçadora de Demônios, sentindo a tensão no ar.

\- Não se mova.

Ela ordenou, antes de afastar-se silenciosamente, saindo de seu espaço pessoal. Não podia vê-la, não podia senti-la, e tinha quase certeza que a mulher estava de costas, já que o brilho dos olhos dela tinha desaparecido. Silêncio total por um minuto, e então ela começou a perceber a distância os sons baixos, como um “tec, tec” irritante de origem desconhecida. Por algum reflexo ela ergueu o escudo e foi bem a tempo: alguma coisa se chocou prontamente contra o imenso escudo com o símbolo de Zakarum. Uma flecha, ela supôs.

Mil coisas passaram na cabeça da Cruzada, a primeira delas sendo que fora traída pela Caçadora e agora seria morta por esse erro todo, ninguém saberia o que acontecera com ela, ninguém a acharia naquela escuridão... Por um momento pensou no triste fim chegando, em como fora tola em não conseguir uma aprendiz a tempo. Se morresse naquela noite, presa em uma armadura de trevas profundas, o nome Elsa morreria com ela. Não haveria uma próxima Elsa.

Então ela ergueu o mangual. Não importava se estava no escuro, ela tentaria lutar. Ela não morreria naquela armadilha ridícula. Era uma Cruzada, não podia simplesmente desistir. Que Akarat a guiasse naquele caminho de escuridão, que o escudo da justiça a protegesse de todo o mal e que o mangual fosse certeiro em extinguir o mal daquele mundo. Ela esperou, ouvidos atentos, cada célula do corpo concentrada... E então outra flecha foi disparada contra ela.

Ela se impulsionou pra frente tão rápido que ninguém teria conseguido ver. Em um segundo estava contra o adversário, o escudo tinha batido com tanta força que destroçou o corpo inimigo, ouviu-se o som seco de alguma coisa caindo. Algumas coisas. Ela pisou em uma sem hesitar, tentando reconhecer, e então percebeu. Ossos. Muitas teorias passaram pela cabeça da loira, mas antes que ela pudesse se ater a alguma uma chama se acendeu, sua luz cálida se espalhando pela cripta escura.

Ossos diversos, assim como arcos empoeirados, jaziam no chão, espalhados para todos os lados. Olhando para um lado ela viu a Caçadora segurando a tocha com uma mão e uma das bestas com a outra... O caminho a frente revelava vários esqueletos que se aproximavam devagar, os ossos estalando a cada movimento, o maxilar abrindo e fechando em gargalhadas sinistras. Entre eles uma criatura enorme, gorda, com o corpo costurado com linhas grossas que faziam a carne sangrar. Linhas que pareciam forçadas por alguma coisa, como se ele estivesse prestes a explodir.

A cabeça e os braços eram pequenos em comparação ao corpo e parecia que a criatura sorria ao se aproximar correndo, derrubando esqueletos no caminho. Elsa ficou sem reação apenas por um instante, logo o mangual estava pronto para a batalha, mas as flechas de Abaddon foram mais rápidas.

\- Não deixe que essa coisa te toque, tem espinhos dentro dele!

Mas foi tarde. A criatura já tinha investido contra a loira, o corpo se curvando enquanto espinhos saiam da coluna, o corpo todo se agitando. A Cruzada foi protegida pelo escudo, mas foi logo lançada para trás com a força da criatura, caindo sentada de qualquer jeito no chão enquanto o bicho dava um passo a frente, pronto para abatê-la. Os espinhos se retraíram e uma flecha de Abaddon passou pela Cruzada em alta velocidade, acertando a cabeça da criatura e explodindo-a.

Por um minuto ele permaneceu de pé. Um grito engasgado, como o ultimo lamento da criatura, ecoou pela cripta, e então a carne explodiu, criando uma abertura que liberou um líquido transparente e pegajoso, ácido, além de diversas enguias elétricas que avançaram rapidamente na direção da Cruzada. Dessas a mulher conseguiu se defender rapidamente, recobrando o equilíbrio ao ficar em pé segundos depois.

A Caçadora de Demônios parou ao lado dela, a besta recarregada pronta para disparar mais, os esqueletos continuando sua lenta marcha na direção delas. As cavidades escuras desprovidas de olhos as encaravam com a mais pura maldade, por sorte não havia nenhum motivo para que considerassem ter piedade com aquelas criaturas. Assim como os zumbis eles precisavam voltar a descansar.

\- Que recepção agradável. Acho que está na hora de mostrar a nossa gratidão. Deixe-os comigo.

A loira não deixou tempo para que a morena respondesse qualquer coisa. Com o corpo protegido atrás do escudo ela investiu contra os esqueletos, novamente espalhando ossos para todos os lados. Os que tinham permanecido de pé ela atacava com o mangual, em poucos segundos não restava nenhum esqueleto no caminho, e silenciosamente elas prosseguiram.

A cripta era imensa e mais de uma vez encontraram esqueletos e zumbis apenas esperando por elas. Outras criaturas como aquela que havia explodido apareceram, mas após dois ou três tornou-se fácil matá-los, já sabiam como evitar os golpes.

Nenhuma delas sabia há quanto tempo estavam correndo pelos vários corredores desolados daquela cripta enorme, matando todos os inimigos que apareciam no caminho. Novas criaturas também tinham aparecido, como fantasmas raivosos e pequenos diabretes com dentinhos de agulha. Conforme avançavam pareciam apenas encontrar mais coisas.

Depois de muito andar encontraram uma porta ornamentada com uma escada que parecia levar a outro andar. Elsa suspirou pesadamente ao encarar a escuridão do fim da escadaria. Nunca tinha imaginado que uma cripta podia ser tão grande. Quantos nobres morreram em Tristram para que eles precisassem de tanto espaço para armazená-los? Se as outras fossem tão grandes e tivessem entrado na errada levariam dias até encontrar aquela Coroa!

\- Realmente não queria que ninguém achasse essa coroa. Ninguém ia descer tanto pra procurar essa coisa.

Abaddon revirou os olhos, o que Elsa conseguiu ver muito bem pelo brilho deles, mas a Caçadora não disse nada sobre o assunto. Ela apenas seguiu na frente, iluminando a escada e o caminho a frente. Perceberam que estavam em uma câmara não muito grande e que apenas uma porta pesada as separava do resto da cripta. A Caçadora de Demônios permaneceu parada, olhando com desconfiança para as paredes e o chão, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

\- Tem algo errado aqui. Está fácil demais.

Por um instante a Cruzada pensou em perguntar o que aquela mulher consideraria difícil depois de tudo o que tinham passado só para chegar ali, mas qualquer pergunta se perdeu na mente da loira no momento em que a Caçadora avançou até o meio da sala... E então a porta foi feita em pedaços pelo corpo imenso de uma criatura tão grande que quase batia no teto. Os dois braços eram tão grandes que quase arrastavam no chão e possuíam grossos espinhos. Um golpe daquilo mataria uma pessoa normal.  Elsa não tinha certeza se o escudo aguentaria o peso de um golpe daquela coisa.

O corpo cinzento tinha uma cabeça diminuta... E não era só uma, ela logo percebeu. As outras ficavam em ângulos estranhos, como se tivessem sido jogadas em uma mistura e permanecido em qualquer lugar, mas todas olhavam para elas como possíveis ameaças.

\- Que abominação é essa?

A Cruzada questionou, embora não estivesse interessada em uma resposta, enquanto via a Caçadora praticar uma acrobacia para escapar de um golpe que teria sido a morte cerca. Ela pousou de pé graciosamente em um canto da sala e colocou a tocha em um suporte para ter as duas mãos livres, possibilitando que usasse as duas bestas para garantir um número maior de disparos.

\- É um insepulto. É o que acontece quando as pessoas são jogadas em valas comuns, sem um enterro apropriado.

Em outro momento os extensos conhecimentos da Caçadora a teriam deixado impressionada, mas aquele não era um momento para se preocupar com informações, tinham que derrotar aquela coisa antes que acabassem mortas também. Sussurrando algumas palavras Elsa energizou o escudo e o mangual com a força de Zakarum e aproveitando-se da lerdeza da criatura, que tinha ficado com o braço preso no chão devido aos espinhos, escalou o braço dele para chegar perto o bastante para atingir a cabeça principal. Um golpe certeiro que fez com que o bicho caísse, por pouco não a esmagando na hora.

As duas ficaram paradas por um minuto, conferindo que a criatura não se movia, antes de olharem uma para a outra e concordarem em seguir em frente. Abaddon recuperou a tocha e elas adentraram a escuridão uma vez mais, seguindo pelos novos caminhos, que dessa vez pareciam menos labirínticos. Talvez as coisas finalmente ficassem um pouco mais fáceis.

Seguiram reto por um longo tempo, até pararem em uma sala ampla, com esqueletos para todos os lados. Não precisaram falar nada, as duas partiram para a batalha imediatamente, mas a cada esqueleto derrubado mais três apareciam, não sabiam como. Foi Abaddon quem percebeu uma criatura fantasmagórica vestindo trapos negros em um canto da câmara; toda vez que as mãos esqueléticas se agitavam os esqueletos se montavam novamente.

Poucas flechas foram necessárias para eliminá-lo e quando ele desapareceu, com o grito de uma alma arrancada do corpo, todos os esqueletos caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo, como apenas um monte de ossos velhos. Elsa suspirou, sentindo os ombros um pouco doloridos depois de tanto tempo defendendo e atacando, sem nenhuma pausa. Ao menos pareciam finalmente ter conseguido chegar ao fim daquela jornada. No altar ao fundo da câmara havia uma coroa cuidadosamente colocada em uma almofada de seda, nas mãos de uma estátua imponente. Ela se aproximou para pegar, mas os dedos encontraram uma barreira invisível, elétrica, que a forçou a afastar a mão.

Uma forma espectral de um homem se fez presente. Diferente das coisas que tinham enfrentado aquele parecia ter sido apenas um humano um dia, sem a aparência sombria e corrompida da maioria dos fantasmas que tinham encontrado. Suas vestes eram nobres e sua expressão enfurecida, quando falou sua voz foi alta e clara, sem o terror presente nas vozes das outras assombrações que enchiam aquela cripta.

\- Não! Eu não permitirei que você traga esse monstro de volta a esse mundo!

Das mãos dele saiam raios de pura energia, algo que o escudo de Elsa não podia segurar, por isso só serviu a ela ajoelhar-se e sussurrar uma prece, para que um escudo de energia de luz a envolvesse, dando a ela alguns momentos para pensar em como derrotar aquela criatura, já que tinha quase certeza que nenhuma das técnicas que conhecia funcionaria com ele. Ela olhou ao redor, lembrando-se de que não estava sozinha, e viu Abaddon guardar as bestas enquanto tirava da bolsa de equipamento uma bolinha alaranjada e brilhante.

O Fantasma do Chanceler percebeu o olhar dela e deixou-a de lado para buscar a vítima desprotegida, mas antes que ele chegasse perto o bastante a mulher lançou a bolinha no chão. A explosão espalhou um pouco de pólvora e uma substância branca, como uma poeira e algumas pedrinhas de tamanhos irregulares, que a Cruzada não fazia ideia do que poderia ser. O espírito desapareceu, assim como a proteção ao redor da coroa, e Abaddon não hesitou em cruzar a câmara para pegá-la.

\- Você está bem?

Elsa se impressionou um pouco com a pergunta. Não que visse preocupação nas palavras dela, parecia algo que a mulher tinha dito só pra ter certeza, mas mesmo assim fez a loira sorrir enquanto assentia e ficava de pé, sentindo cada músculo protestar. Estava cansada e o estômago já tinha começado a roncar, mas estava aliviada porque poderiam retornar a Tristram para descansar um pouco e descobrir o próximo passo.

\- Você é mesmo cheia de truques. O que tinha naquela granada?  
\- Sal grosso.

Não importava quão impressionada a loira parecesse, a resposta da Caçadora de Demônios era sempre dada em um tom de indiferença.... O que, pelo menos, era melhor do que quando ela parecia irritada e prestes a rosnar. Estavam fazendo algum tipo de progresso, ela tinha certeza disso. Talvez ela pudesse usar o recente bom humor – ou isso parecia, ela não tinha certeza se aquilo era um humor bom mesmo! – da Caçadora para descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher misteriosa.

\- Sério? Sal grosso? O que isso faz?  
\- Ajuda a proteger um lugar ou expulsar espíritos com intenções agressivas.

A loira não achou palavras pra responder aquilo, ao invés disso apenas olhou para o que restara de sal no chão. Se ela não tivesse visto aquilo com os próprios olhos jamais acreditaria que sal podia fazer alguma coisa contra as criaturas das trevas. Fez uma anotação mental daquilo, jamais voltaria a esquecer daquela informação tão útil. Sem dizer mais nada as duas seguiram pelo caminho que tinham vindo, concentradas para não dobrar no caminho errado. Estavam ansiosas pra sair daquela cripta.

Quando finalmente chegaram do lado de fora já havia luz, a julgar pela posição do sol deviam estar no meio da manhã... Tinham passado a noite inteira percorrendo aquele lugar. O ar puro foi um alivio depois de tanto tempo naquele lugar abafado. Elsa se adiantou, olhando ao redor no cemitério, em busca do lugar em que o Marco de Senda estivesse escondido. O localizou no centro do coreto abandonado e logo ajoelhou-se, colocando um cristal de energia em um espaço no chão e sussurrando algumas palavras até que as runas ali desenhadas se acendessem. A Caçadora permaneceu em silêncio até que ela terminasse.

\- Pronto. Podemos voltar a Nova Tristram.  
\- Ótimo. Vamos logo.

A pressa dela era compreensível, Elsa também estava ansiosa para retornar a cidade, mas tinha a impressão que não pelos mesmos motivos que a Caçadora de Demônios. Quando o portal azul apareceu a loira o atravessou e em segundos viu-se no centro da pequena cidade, se afastando rapidamente para dar espaço para a outra quando aparecesse... O que demorou quase um minuto. A expressão da mulher não era das mais simpáticas e ela parecia bem pálida, mas não deu espaço para que a Cruzada perguntasse se ela estava bem. Ela seguiu direto até onde o ferreiro estava, já com a coroa estendida.

\- Você achou a coroa? Sinceramente eu não pensei que você fosse voltar viva.

A sinceridade do homem fez a Caçadora sorrir, um sorriso de canto repleto de arrogância, mas ela não disse absolutamente nada. Os olhos castanhos do homem percorreram a coroa por alguns momentos, os detalhes da mesma vivos na memória dele porque vira muitas imagens dela.

\- Ah, precisa de conserto. Não vai ser difícil.  
\- Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

Antes de responder ele olhou para ela e, depois, para a Cruzada que tinha se aproximado em passo lento. A Caçadora de Demônios parecia firme, mas a loira estava exausta. Julgando pelo tempo que elas tinham demorado para encontrar aquela coroa e o tanto de criaturas que deviam ter matado nas criptas e na Várzea das Lágrimas... Elas estavam precisando de descanso. Seria insano mandá-las atrás do Rei Esqueleto naquele estado, elas seriam mortas pelo monarca das trevas.

\- Algumas horas. Vocês deveriam descansar um pouco enquanto isso, talvez comer alguma coisa.

Abaddon mordeu o lábio, contrariada e irritada, mas não disse nada. Ela agradeceu e se afastou silenciosamente, aparentemente indo na direção dos portões de entrada da cidade, mas Elsa a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de dar mais um passo sequer. Ao menos em questão de força física a Caçadora de Demônios não conseguiria competir com ela.

\- Onde pensa que vai? Escute o conselho do Ferreiro, você precisa de um descanso. Alugue um quarto n’O Novilho Esquartejado.  
\- Não gosto desse tipo de lugar, é perfeito para uma emboscada. Eu prefiro dormir ao relento.  
\- Nem pensar. Você virá comigo, ninguém vai te emboscar, estaremos juntas.

Ela praticamente arrastou a Caçadora de Demônios, que em nenhum momento tinha parecido menos contrariada, mas naquela hora estava cansada demais para realmente tentar protestar. Precisava de descanso, Abaddon sabia que estava chegando muito perto dos limites da própria força, por isso não tinha energia pra mais nada. Não podia ser tão ruim, podia?

A Cruzada pegou um quarto e a puxou gentilmente escadaria a cima, até o ultimo quarto do corredor. Destrancou a porta e as duas entraram, mas por um momento o queixo da loira caiu. Quando pedira um quarto para as duas não quisera dizer que queria uma cama só! Estava prestes a sair do quarto para reclamar com o dono quando viu que a Caçadora de Demônios retirava a armadura, peça por peça, aparentemente sem se importar com o engano.

\- Dormirei no chão.

Não havia espaço para discussões, a voz dela deixava claro que não tinha nenhuma intenção de discutir a questão, nem mesmo quando a loira fez um bico de indignação. Qual era, afinal, o problema daquela mulher teimosa? Elsa jamais vira alguém daquele jeito antes, se perguntou de todos os Caçadores de Demônio eram tão inflexíveis quando tomavam uma decisão ou se ela seria a única. Depois se perguntou se de fato existiam outros... Talvez perguntasse depois, quando a morena parecesse com um humor melhor.

Naquele momento finalmente pôde vê-la direito, sem o capuz e a armadura, apenas com roupas leve, completamente negras. Ela parecia magra demais na opinião da loira, embora isso não fosse surpresa a julgar pela mania que ela parecia ter de esquecer das necessidades do próprio corpo. Era realmente pálida, como se não tirasse aquelas roupas pesadas nunca, portanto definitivamente não pegava sol. As pernas pareciam longas, as coxas um pouco mais grossas pelos exercícios, e o busto tinha um tamanho bom, mas nada exagerado. O rosto dela não era feio, mas o mal humor já deixava marcas na pele dela. Por ultimo os olhos... Eles eram dourados e lembravam o olhar de um gato.

Elsa só percebeu que estava olhando demais quando a outra a encarou com irritação, mas não teve tempo de se desculpar. Uma mulher chegou carregando dois baldes com água aquecida para o banho, que ela preparou enquanto trocava algumas palavras com a loira. Abaddon permaneceu em silêncio por todo o tempo, o olhar concentrado na janela, nas ruas da pequena cidade... Ela só se moveu quando ficaram sozinhas no quarto novamente.

\- Quem toma banho primeiro?  
\- Acho que você está precisando mais do que eu.

Apenas ao terminar de pronunciar aquelas palavras a Cruzada percebeu quão estranho aquilo tudo soava, mas não conseguiu se desculpar. A morena simplesmente se despiu das roupas escuras e entrou na banheira com cuidado. Elsa percebeu que o corpo dela estava todo marcado, como se tivesse sido queimado a ferro, e da linha entre os seios até o umbigo era possível ver claramente o símbolo de Zakarum. O símbolo do escudo dela.

Aquilo devia estar doendo, mesmo assim a Caçadora de Demônios tinha parecido tão elegante como sempre em cada movimento, em nenhum momento ela tinha mostrado dor ou desconforto. Nem mesmo quando estavam Velha Tristram, quando o ferimento era recente. Ela tinha escondido aquilo com maestria e Elsa jamais desconfiaria que a luz a tivesse ferido daquele jeito se não estivesse vendo com os próprios olhos.

A culpa caiu sobre ela com um peso que era mais do que ela podia suportar, ao mesmo tempo vieram as dúvidas. Porque os poderes de Zakarum tinham ferido a Caçadora daquele jeito? Tinha sido surpreendente na hora que ela não tivesse explodido como acontecia com qualquer outra criatura, mas marcá-la como se fosse com fogo? Nunca vira aquilo acontecer com ninguém. Nunca imaginaria que fosse possível.

Não fazia sentido. Ela queria entender aquilo, mas parecia impossível no momento. Murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do quarto, descendo a escadaria. Precisava de um tempo para pensar naquilo.

A resposta mais óbvia que poderia obter era que aquela mulher era má. Forte, muito mais do que qualquer humano que ela já tivesse conhecido, mas má. Forjada na escuridão... O que era possível perceber só de olhar para ela. Aqueles olhos que brilhavam no escuro não eram normais em nenhum humano que ela conhecesse também. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Ela tinha um bom coração. Ela tinha se dedicado a eliminar os mortos-vivos para garantir que a cidade ficaria segura. Ela deixou de descansar para proteger aquelas pessoas.

E ela também a protegera na cripta. Podia tê-la deixado morrer em qualquer momento, mas não permitira. Sempre que Elsa ficava cercada ela usava alguma coisa para distrair os inimigos ou os chamava na direção dela. Ela também mostrara preocupação quando conseguiram a coroa, mesmo que tivesse sido do jeito dela. E, acima de tudo, ela parecia sincera em sua determinação de pegar a coroa e ir atrás do Rei Esqueleto para eliminá-lo.

Tudo era muito confuso. A loira tinha perdido um bom tempo pensando em tudo aquilo quando finalmente foi avisada de que a refeição das duas estava pronta. Ela agradeceu e pegou a bandeja, que parecia incrivelmente leve em comparação ao mangual e o escudo que ela sempre carregava, e subiu a escadaria, entrando no quarto a tempo de ver a Caçadora terminando de secar os cabelos, já devidamente vestida.

Não disseram nada uma para a outra, apenas sentaram para comer. O cansaço pareceu mais forte depois da refeição, Elsa nem conseguiu pensar em perder mais tempo de sono por causa de um banho. Precisava ir para cama. E foi o que ela fez, depois de sussurrar um “boa noite” sonolento para a morena. Só precisou do tempo de retirar a armadura e então jogou-se na cama macia, o sono a tomou quase imediatamente. A Caçadora ainda permaneceu alguns momentos acordada, tempo de trancar a porta e conferir que as janelas estavam bem trancadas também. Depois apagou as velas e escolheu um canto para encostar-se, adormecendo dentro de alguns minutos, quando o cansaço deixado pela aventura foi mais forte do que a vontade dela de permanecer alerta.

 Quando Abaddon despertou, horas mais tarde, estava um pouco desorientada. A mente precisou de minutos pra processar o lugar onde estava, o corpo aquecido... E percebeu que alguém a enrolara em um cobertor durante o tempo de sono. Os olhos dourados se fixaram na cama do quarto, que naquele momento estava vazia, e ela bufou em irritação. Onde diabos aquela loira tinha ido que a deixara dormir demais?

Jogou a coberta de lado, pegou as peças de armadura e vestiu-as apressadamente, por ultimo colocando a capa e o capuz, ajeitando as bestas gêmeas em seu espaço na lateral da armadura, e então saindo do quarto a passos apressados. Encontrar a loira não foi difícil, ela estava conversando com o ferreiro enquanto a coroa esfriava um pouco.

\- Pronto. Nova como no dia em que corou o Rei Negro.

Ele sorriu com satisfação, orgulhoso do próprio trabalho, e isso amenizou um pouco o humor da Caçadora, que engoliu tudo que tinha pretendido dizer para a Cruzada, apesar de ainda ter olhado para ela como se fizesse uma ameaça silenciosa, o que a loira praticamente ignorou. Ela não estava disposta a comprar uma briga com a morena em uma hora daquelas, ainda achava que seria muito melhor se trabalhassem juntas em nome daquilo que desejavam.

Haedrig parecia apreciar que elas fossem capazes de aturar uma a outra quando eram obviamente tão diferentes. Deixar o destino de Tristram nas mãos de uma mulher sozinha era difícil, duas parecia um pouco melhor. Elas tinham provado que eram capazes de muita coisa só por terem conseguido obter aquela coroa; muitos saqueadores tinham sido mortos ao tentar, os esqueletos deles jazeriam no chão da câmara para sempre.

\- Preciso me ocupar com algo mais que inchadas, quero que minha vida signifique alguma coisa.  
\- Então junte-se à minha cruzada. O trabalho é duro, as recompensas são escassas e é provável que você morra.

A sinceridade da loira era impressionante. Ela falava aquilo com seriedade, mesmo sabendo que talvez aquilo fosse o suficiente para fazer o homem desistir completamente de auxiliá-las devido aos perigos, mesmo assim ela dissera sem hesitar. A sinceridade parecia fazer parte da luz.

O ferreiro apenas sorriu. Um sorriso um pouco amargo, como quem sabe que não tem muito a perder se aceitar uma tarefa perigosa. Não era como se ele tivesse muitos motivos para continuar vivo e cuidar do próprio bem estar. Ele achava que ninguém choraria por ele se o pior acontecesse, Mira era tudo o que ele tinha.

\- Isso parece bem importante. E horrível. Agora, antes que vocês duas saiam por ai caçando o Rei Esqueleto, tenho um presente pra você, Elsa.

Ele se afastou em direção a um baú empoeirado e procurou por alguma coisa ali, o que ele não demorou muito a encontrar. Quando retornou usava as duas mãos para segurar um mangual pesado, com um modelo bem incomum. Ao invés de ter a costumeira bola de espinhos na ponta aquele ali possuía quatro laminas prateadas bem afiadas, em um ângulo que indicava quye deviam sustentar alguma coisa no centro, embora estivesse vazio.

\- Isso é algum tipo de relíquia de família, está guardado há muito tempo. Acho que será mais útil nas mãos de uma Cruzada do que em um baú velho. Mas terá de abrir mão do seu escudo para usá-lo.

A loira observou com atenção a arma, enquanto pousava o antigo mangual em cima de uma bancada próxima. Ela não soltou o escudo, mas estendeu a mão para pegar a arma do mesmo jeito. Com todo o cuidado Haedrig a alcançou, surpreso em ver como ela conseguia segurar algo tão pesado com apenas uma mão. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo fora feito para ser sustentado com as duas mãos.

Ela o agitou no ar com facilidade, girando-o como se fosse atacar alguma coisa, e o espaço entre as laminas começou a brilhar, sua luz se expandindo formando uma esfera azul de brilho fantasmagórico. Ela experimentou golpear um tronco que havia ali por perto; a madeira foi despedaçada e os fragmentos que voaram para todos os lados pareciam congelados. Dessa vez até a Caçadora de Demônios parecia impressionada com o que estava vendo. Aquilo seria muito mais do que apenas “útil”.

\- É perfeito. Obrigada, Haedrig.

A loira parecia feliz com a nova arma e a carregava com a mesma facilidade que a antiga, apesar da óbvia diferença de tamanho e peso. Era difícil saber quanto de força aquela mulher possuía, mas ninguém com a cabeça no lugar ousaria entrar em um duelo de força física com aquela mulher. Definitivamente ela podia ser tão intimidadora quanto a armadura pesada e a altura excepcional indicavam.

Abaddon pegou a coroa, agradecendo ao Ferreiro uma vez mais, em voz baixa, antes de seguir em direção a casa de Deckard Cain. A loira se despediu do Ferreiro antes de acompanhá-la, deixando que ela batesse na porta e requisitasse a permissão para entrar e falar com o velho erudito, que mais uma vez estava acomodado na cadeira perto do fogo. Os olhos dele mostraram toda a surpresa quando viram a coroa de Leoric nas mãos da Caçadora de Demônios. Léa estava um pouco mais preocupada com as armas da Cruzada e em como parecia absurdo que uma mulher conseguisse carregar aquilo...

\- Finalmente. Com ela vocês poderão destravar a porta lacrada na sala onde você me resgatou e entrar na cripta real. Quando encontrarem o Rei Esqueleto, coloquem a coroa em sua cabeça... E destruam-no.

As duas assentiram, mas não dissera nada por enquanto. Tinham objetivos diferentes. Abaddon queria derrotar aquela abominação para proteger aquelas pessoas, essa era a prioridade da Caçadora, enquanto a Cruzada era movida pela necessidade de chegar até a Estrela Cadente e descobrir os mistérios por trás do estranho fenômeno.

\- Léa, pode me trazer aquele livro de capa de couro de Vorazgo?

A menina se adiantou rapidamente até uma das mesas cobertas de pergaminho, retornando logo com um pesado volume de couro com páginas amareladas e levemente manchadas de tinta. A letra naquelas páginas era tremida, sem dúvida do punho do próprio Cain, e ele passou as páginas apressadamente até encontrar o que estava querendo. Destacou dois pergaminhos do livro e entregou a Caçadora de Demônios.

\- São mapas dos andares da Catedral. Precisarão atravessar tudo isso para chegar até a cripta de Leoric. Os caminhos são traiçoeiros, labirínticos, e certamente estarão cheios de servos do Rei. Se souberem o caminho será mais fácil e mais rápido. Agora vão. Cada minuto é importante.

As duas deixaram a casa do velho com olhares de determinação. Seguiram até o Marco de Senda no centro da cidade e dali teleportaram para Velha Tristram, depois seguiram pela estrada, passando por uma cabana abandonada para então chegar na catedral. Abriram o portão lateral que levava ao jardim e a Caçadora procurou em meio ao mato alto por um alçapão escondido, que dava em uma escadaria escura.

Elas se entreolharam, como se quisessem reafirmar que continuariam aquela jornada juntas, e então entraram, fechando o alçapão atrás delas. A escuridão era enervante, mas a passagem era tão estreita que seria difícil ter mais alguma coisa com elas ali dentro. Desceram por vários minutos na escuridão, até que Abaddon parou, tateando a madeira que impedia a passagem delas. Localizou um pequeno botão na superfície e então a estante de livros deslizou para o lado, revelando uma sala iluminada pela luz fantasmagórica de uma enorme cratera no chão. Sem dúvidas a marca deixada pela Estrela Cadente.

\- Venha.

Abaddon seguiu na frente, guiando-a para uma porta dupla feita de metal e toda ornamentada, com duas gárgulas douradas encarando-se no centro dela.  Ao tocarem-na a porta emitiu um ruído metálico e a complexa fechadura girou vagarosamente, até fazer um click e finalmente se abrir. Abaddon pegou um dos mapas e deu uma boa olhada antes de dar o primeiro passo através da passagem. Confiaria naqueles mapas.


	4. No centro da cratera

A catedral parecia impossivelmente grande, fazendo com que questionassem por um momento quanto espaço ela realmente ocupava por baixo da terra. Se não tivessem recebido aqueles mapas de Deckard era provável que passassem o resto da vida andando por aqueles corredores sem fim, isso se elas conseguissem sobreviver aos monstros que infestavam cada caminho como barreiras mortais.

Esqueletos ressequidos segurando espadas enferrujadas, criaturas voadoras que lembravam morcegos de cor verde e cobertos por uma aura elétrica que seria fatal se as tocasse, invocadores de esqueletos para aumentar o número deles no exército de mortos, além de mais daqueles amalgamas de cadáveres de braços espinhentos que às vezes apareciam em grupos de dois ou três, assim como a criatura gorda que explodia para revelar as enguias elétricas.

Era como se os desafios se tornassem maiores a cada passo. Os inimigos tornavam o caminho cansativo, um verdadeiro desperdício de energia, mas nenhuma delas considerou correr. Aquelas criaturas tinham de ser eliminados o quanto antes ou continuariam a espalhar como uma praga pelos andares da catedral e além dela. Que seu reinado de terror terminasse, assim como logo terminaria o reinado do Rei Esqueleto.

Desceram por mais um andar, completamente iluminado por tochas, e ouviram vozes. Vozes que pertenciam a humanos, pessoas ainda vivas, um som muito diferente do que costumavam ouvir dos mortos. Um grupo de homens, trajando longas vestes amarelas e altas que deixavam seus rostos cobertos, sussurrava magias profanas enquanto uma iluminação avermelhada saía das mãos magras, envolvendo um homem que se encontrava ajoelhado no meio do círculo, a face transformada em uma careta de dor, a voz já rouca pelos gritos conforme a agonia indescritível se espalhava por cada músculo e cada osso.

O que quer que eles estivessem fazendo com aquele homem era certamente terrível. A Cruzada sentiu a ira se inflar, refletida como energia dourada ao redor dela e, principalmente, no enorme escudo. Ela deu um passo à frente e o som da armadura chamou a atenção de um dos cultistas.

\- Mantenham o encantamento! Logo ele será mudado...

_Ave, magistros. Ave, registrius. Ave, leodastus. Ave mendaxas. Illius animus. Illius vellenas. Illius fortens._

Com algumas palavras ele invocou uma dúzia de esqueletos que avançaram na direção da loira, o cultista parecia confiante que aquilo seria o suficiente para eliminar uma mulher sozinha. Por trás dos tecidos havia um sorriso cruel de satisfação, talvez aquela mulher tola pudesse servir de sacrifício depois. Ou até servir a outros propósitos, fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que tinham conseguido capturar uma mulher com vida e ela não tinha o charme daquela loira. Magdha não precisaria saber disso, bastava que continuassem a enviar sacrifícios humanos ao grão-inquisidor do culto... Uma a menos não faria mal algum. Os pensamentos pecaminosos dele foram silenciados quando uma flecha atravessou-lhe o cérebro, o corpo caindo no chão com um som seco.

A arqueira não estava à vista e as setas eram disparadas rapidamente, derrubando um por um dos cultistas, mal dando a eles tempo de entrar em pânico diante da morte certa. Quando restava apenas dois o feitiço que prendia o homem já tinha se desfeito e ele se ergueu, recobrando a força e terminando com um deles com as próprias mãos, revelando uma força muito maior do que sua figura revelava. Com um pulo gracioso a Caçadora de Demônios pousou ao lado dele no chão de pedra, vinda diretamente do lustre, onde tinha se escondido antes que sequer tivessem notado a Cruzada.

O ultimo cultista de pé estremeceu diante da visão sombria da mulher com a besta apontada na direção dele, daqueles olhos flamejantes que pareciam refletir o fogo do próprio inferno. Escravizar demônios menores era uma tarefa fácil, o que precisavam era apenas carne e sangue de pessoas inocentes como um sacrifício para dar forma a aquelas criaturas, mas ele jamais olhara para o abismo do Inferno Ardente de verdade. Ele jamais olhara nos olhos de uma criatura que fosse mais do que o lixo do Inferno Ardente.

Perceber quão fraco era diante de uma criatura como aquela fez o homem tremer da cabeça aos pés, sabendo que a morte chegaria em instantes, assim que a mulher puxasse o gatilho. Ele sentiu aquele líquido quente descer pelas pernas e se espalhar pelo chão de pedra, antes que os joelhos finalmente cedessem ao peso do corpo e ele caísse ajoelhado naquela poça de urina, os olhos incapazes de desviar daquela mulher sinistra. Ele sabia que implorar pela vida não adiantaria. Ele sabia que estava olhando nos olhos da própria morte naquele momento.

Em algum momento o homem tinha deixado de respirar ou perceber qualquer coisa ao redor, como se estivesse em uma sala escura e a única coisa a frente fosse ela. Ele abriu a boca, mesmo que o cérebro não processasse nenhuma informação, tornando impossível que formasse qualquer frase, qualquer pedido de piedade, e então ouviu o click. Pareceu em câmera lenta a aproximação daquela flecha afiada... E então tudo acabou.

O cultista tombou para frente, morto, e a Caçadora guardou as bestas de volta em seu espaço de sempre, virando-se com elegância para encarar o homem que tinham acabado de salvar. Ele parecia impressionado com ela, o olhar percorrendo a armadura, as bestas, e por fim o rosto dela. Aqueles olhos brilhantes geraram nele um desconforto visível e o guerreiro trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Ele podia sentir que estava diante de algo que não refletia a luz, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não era uma ameaça para ele. Fosse o que fosse, já que humana ela não parecia.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda. Diga-me... O que a trouxe a esse lugar infernal?  
\- Eu vim matar o Rei Esqueleto.

Por um instante o guerreiro pareceu incrédulo, como se tal ideia parecesse impossível, mesmo diante da demonstração de habilidade dela... E então ele foi incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa quando ouviu o som pesado dos passos de outra pessoa. Por um instante achou que estivesse vendo um homem de armadura pesada, o elmo negro escondendo o rosto, mas não foi a altura imponente daquela figura ou as armas que carregava que prenderam a atenção dele. O guerreiro percebeu foi o símbolo de Zakarum que havia na roupa do desconhecido, assim como no escudo.

A expressão dele se fechou juntamente aos punhos e a irritação dele tornou-se óbvia em segundos. Ele deu um passo à frente, indiferente ao fato de que poderia estar enfrentando, completamente desarmado, alguém muito mais forte do que ele. Os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho de irritação crescente, como se a mera presença da figura de armadura o ofendesse. A Cruzada não ousou avançar, sentira uma tensão semelhante, como se já tivesse passado por aquele tipo de situação antes. Ou presenciado uma situação como aquela.

A Caçadora de Demônios apenas cruzou os braços, ligeiramente curiosa com a estranha situação, ao mesmo tempo tinha um sorrisinho discreto nos lábios que indicava que estava se divertindo com aquilo que estava presenciando. Um pouco de caos podia ser interessante, quem sabe descobrisse algo interessante sobre a companheira de aventuras.

\- Como ousa usar esse símbolo sagrado, herege? Revela o seu rosto e talvez o julgamento da luz não recaía sobre você.

A Cruzada deixou cair o escudo e o mangual em sinal de rendição, não por medo, mas porque não pretendia lutar e não enfrentaria um homem desarmado, seria uma batalha injusta, e ela era o reflexo de honra e justiça. Por último ela retirou o elmo negro, os cabelos loiros caindo em uma cascada pelos ombros que pareciam ainda mais largos pelo uso da armadura. Os olhos azuis encararam o guerreiro com altivez, provando que não havia medo nenhum ali. Até mesmo Abaddon podia perceber como aquela mulher podia parecer assustadora em sua postura orgulhosa, além da imagem de força que ela deixava tão clara. Mesmo assim o guerreiro não se acovardou.

Mas pareceu surpreso em ver diante dele uma mulher, como se a ideia parecesse absurda. A boca se abriu sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, a irritação foi lentamente amenizada, mas não desapareceu por completo. Homem ou não ainda era uma heresia que aquela pessoa ousasse andar por ai com o símbolo de Zakarum como se ele fosse apenas um enfeite!

\- O meu nome é Elsa, eu sou uma Cruzada. Não sou herege guerreiro, e se você é o que eu penso... Diria que somos irmãos, uma vez que a sua ordem e a minha nasceram da mesma raiz.

De inicio ele pareceu incrédulo. Possuía poucas informações sobre a Ordem dos Cruzados, coisas que lera em alguns tomos empoeirados e que pareciam muito incompletas, como se esse tipo de conhecimento fosse negado a eles. Ele tinha sido ensinado a não questionar a ordem, questionar a ordem era como questionar a fé em si. Era um pecado mortal.

\- Uma cruzada? Mas dizem que vocês fugiram. Desertores...  
\- Não somos desertores. Nenhum de meus irmãos fraquejou, nós nunca desistimos de encontrar a cura para a corrupção de Zakarum. A busca continua.

As mãos do guerreiro se abriram vagarosamente, qualquer intenção de entrar em combate com a mulher havia desaparecido por completo, embora ele parecesse um pouco confuso. Havia passado por tantas coisas desde que a Ordem o enviara até aquele lugar... Descobrira tantos erros quando vira um irmão traí-lo e unir-se a aquele culto das trevas como apenas mais um acólito da perdição. Talvez confiar naquela estranha não fosse tão ruim.

Ela era a luz encarnada. Ela brilhava, literalmente, ele podia ver os resquícios da energia da luz no escudo dela, podia ver como os longos cabelos loiros pareciam refletir essa mesma luz, como ela tinha uma força que ele nunca tinha visto em qualquer outra mulher. Se estivesse mentindo... Então a escuridão teria ido longe demais ao ponto de confrontar um servo da luz e enganá-lo com ilusões tão pérfidas. O Guerreiro voltou-se à mulher vestida de sombras que permanecia escutando tudo sem dar qualquer opinião, o sorriso sarcástico dela gerando nele um calafrio.

Era uma dupla muito incomum, como se a luz e a escuridão decidissem andar lado a lado em um mesmo caminho, sem ferir uma a outra. Ele jamais imaginaria que tal coisa fosse possível, mas não conseguia ser ingrato a ponto de ignorar que fora salvo por aquela mulher obscura. Teria morrido se ela não tivesse eliminado aqueles cultistas.

\- Se vocês procuram o Rei Esqueleto terão que passar por Jondar, não há razão para lutarmos sozinhos. Eu as ajudarei em sua caçada ao Rei Esqueleto.

As duas mulheres se olharam, como em um entendimento silencioso, e em seguida a Caçadora virou-se e seguiu pela escadaria em frente, entrando em mais um longo corredor. O guerreiro a seguiu de perto, a Cruzada permaneceu atrás para garantir que nada os emboscaria. Foram parados por mais um grupo de esqueletos quando passavam perto a enorme cratera brilhante deixada pela Estrela Cadente.

\- Os cultistas me arrastaram diante desse poço brilhante. O que causou isso?

A explicação foi dada por Elsa, mas foi breve. Apenas o que sabiam da queda de uma estrela que em seu rastro erguera os mortos de seus túmulos, gerando o caos agora que os vivos eram constantemente atacados. O guerreiro parecia perturbado ao ouvir aquilo, aquela irritação retornando, mas ele conseguiu contê-la enquanto contava que tinha sido capturado em uma armadilha e que os cultistas tinham levado a armadura dele e as armas, portanto recuperá-las se tornou parte da missão das duas. Ele seria apenas um peso morto se não pudesse atacar e se defender devidamente.

Não demorou muito para que encontrassem mais cultistas, dessa vez guardando um baú. Eles pareceram apavorados ao ver o Guerreiro, como se ele fosse um fantasma que viera assombrá-los, mas eles não tiveram tempo para ter certeza se ele era ou não uma assombração. A morte veio piedosamente rápida para aqueles dois, que logo jaziam no chão em meio aos ossos de mais esqueletos. O guerreiro abriu o baú e retirou de lá as peças da armadura reluzente, além de uma lança de ponta prateada e um escudo reluzente, mas bem menor que o escudo que Elsa carregava.

\- Pronto. Muito obrigado por me ajudarem. O meu nome é Kormac, um guerreiro da Ordem dos Templários. Eu as ajudarei, mas com uma condição: se acharmos os tomos sagrados da minha ordem, eles são meus.  
\- Se esses tomos não são a chave para restaurar a fé Zakarum, então são mesmo seus.  
\- Então vamos em frente, lutar contra o Rei Esqueleto.

Depois daquilo continuaram a descer pela catedral em direção ao objetivo, até que se deparassem com um caminho fechado por espinhos enormes. Kormac conseguiu liberar a passagem com o uso de sua lança sagrada e logo em frente encontraram Jondar, o Templário traidor. A luta com ele não foi demorada, mas foi perturbador ver um homem se entregar a corrupção daquele jeito, clamando que o culto era a real irmandade dele. No final Jondar viu a luz e se arrependeu dos pecados cometidos, mas a morte veio certeira, a punição comum aos traidores da Ordem.

Quando finalmente chegaram a cripta todo o lugar estava coberto de jarros contendo cinzas e caixões apodrecidos, mas poucos esqueletos a vista. Em uma parte do caminho havia uma espada de brilho fantasmagórico, parada no meio do caminho, flutuando silenciosamente. Foi Abaddon quem se aproximou dela. Não havia nenhuma energia maligna no objeto, mesmo assim era estranho que estivesse ali. Tocou a espada com uma das mãos e sentiu como se o mundo se fechasse ao redor dela por um segundo, revirando o estômago da mulher, enquanto as formas espectrais de cinco cavaleiros e um rei apareciam ao redor.

A cena da morte do Rei Leoric, quando seu fiel Lachdanan tivera de perfurar-lhe o coração com a espada. Com um vento intenso, vindo de lugar nenhum, as velas se apagaram e a cena desapareceu, assim como a espada espectral. Ninguém disse nada sobre o ocorrido, mas podiam sentir o peso do que tinham acabado de presenciar. Podiam sentir no ar a raiva de Leoric.

Silenciosamente seguiram pelos caminhos indicados no mapa, a próxima câmara em que entraram possuía quatro pilares enormes no centro, que pareciam não estar ali para sustentar o teto, o que gerou a desconfiança da Caçadora de Demônios. Quando os três já estavam perto dos dois primeiros pilares um névoa azul brilhante se espalhou pelo ambiente, concentrando-se entre os quatro pilares, tomando forma rapidamente. Viu-se um esqueleto trajando armadura e com uma coroa na cabeça.

\- Vocês ousam trazer o calor da vida ao meu sepulcro?

Em sua raiva a criatura espectral ativou os quatro pilares com sua magia sombria e todos os ossos jogados ao redor começaram a se tornar esqueletos completos e se erguer para a batalha com espadas enferrujadas, escudos quebrados, arcos que eram quase pesados demais para seus braços esqueléticos. Eles avançavam devagar, mas vinham de todos os lados, cercando o trio.

\- Elsa, destrua os pilares. Nós vamos tentar afastar essas criaturas.  
\- Certo!

A Cruzada reuniu a energia no escudo e investiu contra o primeiro pilar, derrubando todos os esqueletos no caminho. O pilar estremeceu e rachou, mas ainda permaneceu firme, precisando de outro golpe para ser realmente derrubado. Enquanto isso Kormac tentava se livrar dos esqueletos que se aproximavam usando a lança, Abaddon guardara a besta e usava as granadas, espalhando ossos para todos os lados, o que pelo menos atrasava um pouco o processo de reconstrução dos esqueletos.

Em poucos minutos os quatro pilares caíram, assim todos os esqueletos perderam a capacidade de montar-se novamente, tornando possível que os destruíssem de forma rápida. Agora podiam continuar avançando, estavam muito perto. Poucos metros os separavam do objetivo da missão, nenhum dos três hesitava. A Caçadora passou a andar na frente do grupo, o passo apressado, e era possível sentir o peso do ar ao redor dela, uma energia sinistra que assustaria uma pessoa normal. O ódio crescente de alguém que se prepara pra abater mais uma presa.

O ódio de alguém que tinha visto mortes demais e precisava de alguém para culpar por isso, alguém para punir com as próprias mãos. Era preocupante que alguém conseguisse ter tanto ódio dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo era um alivio saber que isso não estava sendo dirigido a eles, mas sim ao Rei Esqueleto. Isso não impediu o Templário de olhar com preocupação para a Caçadora de Demônios, enquanto seguia ao lado da Cruzada.

\- Sua amiga sempre foi assim?  
\- Eu não saberia dizer. Nos conhecemos recentemente, não somos realmente amigas. Mas ela sempre pareceu bem irritada...

O tom de Elsa era tranquilo. Ela não temia a Caçadora de Demônios, todo o tempo que passara ao lado dela lhe dava a certeza de que não precisaria se preocupar, a mulher tinha boas intenções por trás de toda aquela agressividade e mesmo com a aparência de sombras estava longe de ser uma inimiga da luz.

\- Confiarei em seu julgamento, irmã.  
\- Não precisa confiar em mim. Veja com seus próprios olhos e conclua se vai confiar em Abaddon ou não.

Kormac assentiu e sentiu um arrepio na espinha, olhando para frente e percebendo que a Caçadora de Demônios os olhava por cima do ombro, não parecendo muito feliz, mas a mulher não disse nada e voltou a olhar para frente quando Elsa sorriu para ela. O Templário concluía que aquelas duas eram realmente uma dupla muito esquisita, mas não havia muito a fazer quanto a isso. Honraria sua palavra, ajudaria as duas a acabar com o reinado de terror do Rei Esqueleto. Depois disso... Provavelmente voltaria para a Ordem para relatar a perda de um irmão e o fracasso da missão, já que aparentemente os tomos que encontrara no caminho não eram os certos. Teria tempo pra analisá-los depois.

Quando a caçadora parou de correr estava diante de portas duplas exatamente iguais as que tinham visto ao entrar nos andares inferiores da catedral. Novamente a fechadura girou com um som metálico e as gárgulas douradas se separaram pra dar passagem a eles, revelando uma nova câmara muito ampla. Pararam no centro dela, quando a forma espectral do Rei apareceu novamente, sua voz poderosa fazendo o chão estremecer.

\- Você jamais me derrotará!

Um lado da ponte que levava até o outro lado da câmara, onde havia o imponente trono de Leoric, desabou por completo, desaparecendo no abismo de escuridão que havia logo abaixo. Pegaram o outro caminho, que continuava em pé, e o portão se fechou para impedir a passagem, enquanto meia dúzia de esqueletos apareciam para confrontá-los.

\- Isso está ficando cansativo.

A Caçadora resmungou enquanto dois esqueletos caiam com flechas explosivas. Kormac e Elsa não perderam tempo, tratando de derrubar os outros esqueletos, alguns deles caindo no abismo logo abaixo. Quando todos foram eliminados o Templário derrubou o portão, para que finalmente se aproximassem do trono de Leoric.

O trono era dourado, cheio de ornamentos, o rei fora enterrado com todas as honras, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. O corpo esquelético trajando armadura parecia atirado no trono, como se tivesse caído daquele jeito, algumas partes separadas do corpo em ângulos estranhos. Para todos os lados haviam jarros com cinzas, provavelmente a corte de Leoric. Mesmo após a morte eles não se separaram do rei louco.

Abaddon subiu os poucos degraus do trono e colocou a coroa no crânio do Rei, para em seguida recuar. Por um instante nada aconteceu, então vagarosamente uma luz azulada contornou cada parte do corpo de Leoric e os ossos voltaram a se encaixar no corpo, parte por parte, até que ele conseguisse forças para se levantar, trazendo consigo uma enorme maça.

O Esqueleto era enorme e ria em sua loucura. Mesmo Elsa acabava parecendo baixa em comparação com aquele imenso esqueleto, a maca dele era tão grande que só a ponta devia ter o tamanho da cabeça de um ser humano comum. O maxilar se abriu e uma gargalhada fria ecoou por todo o lugar antes que ele investisse contra Abaddon, que estava mais perto. O chão do lugar golpeado se despedaçou, deixando ali somente um imenso buraco, e a Caçadora pousou graciosamente no outro extremo da sala, já com as bestas carregadas, disparando uma torrente de flechas no esqueleto.

Kormac e Elsa precisaram chegar perto para atacar e contavam com sorte e os escudos para não acabarem mortos. O escudo do templário foi arremessado longe no primeiro golpe do Rei Esqueleto, mesmo assim ele não recuou. Mesmo com o braço doendo pelo impacto do golpe ele continuou firme, em nome da Luz ele não desistiria enquanto aquela criatura não fosse derrotada de vez.

Os golpes da lança faziam o esqueleto perder o equilíbrio, os do mangual quebravam alguns dos ossos mais fracos e, aparentemente, causavam dor suficiente para fazer o esqueleto ficar zangado e considerar Elsa um alvo na maioria das vezes, as Flechas de Abaddon o deixavam confuso, concedendo alguns segundos de vantagem para a loira e para o Templário.

Quando a desvantagem numérica se tornou um problema evidente o Rei Esqueleto passou a chamar seus servos das trevas. Vasos de cinzas se quebraram e a poeira deles tomava forma de mais esqueletos e outras criaturas de ar espectral, frágeis demais contra os golpes da Cruzada, mas ainda numerosos e insistentes. Eles voltavam a se montar quando derrubados, tornando aquele pequeno exército em algo impossível de derrotar. Precisavam derrubar o monarca para que o exército de Khanduras pudesse descansar.

Um golpe particularmente forte da Cruzada na tíbia de Leoric fez o esqueleto estremecer, um grito de agonia fazendo os ouvidos dos aventureiros vibrar dolorosamente, mas nenhum deles hesitou. Uma das granadas de Abaddon finalizou o trabalho, encaixando-se entre as costelas dele antes de explodir, espalhando ossos para todos os lados. A coroa foi arremessada para longe, novamente quebrada.

Uma luz azulada envolveu o que restou do corpo de Leoric e ergueu-o no ar, antes que ele finalmente se transformasse em poeira. Todos os servos que tinham se erguido seguiram o mesmo caminho e por fim só restou a coroa abandonada em meio a câmara empoeirada e parcialmente destruída.  Os três respiraram aliviados agora que tinham finalmente conseguido completar aquela tarefa.

Kormac se afastou para recuperar o escudo, mas percebeu prontamente que estava completamente inútil... E ele nem conseguiria carregá-lo, o braço doía demais a cada movimento que ele tentava fazer, até que desistisse de tentar. Ficaria só com a lança até que pudesse dar um jeito naquilo. Ainda não era muito bom em se curar com as magias de Zakarum, era mais eficiente ao usá-la em outras pessoas. Podia aguentar a dor por enquanto.

\- Eu achei divertido.

Elsa comentou, com um ar meio sarcástico, mas realmente parecendo animada. Ela ainda tinha força para permanecer de pé, não fraquejava, e mais uma vez o Templário a olhou com a admiração. Jamais imaginara que uma mulher como aquela pudesse existir, mas ali estava ela. Forte, indestrutível, e sem perder a luz em nenhum momento. Tudo o que ele sonhara em ser. Tudo o que muitos Templários não seriam nem em sonhos. Acreditar no que a Cruzada dissera sobre fé tinha sido muito fácil depois de vê-la lutando, se arriscando tanto, sem jamais hesitar.

Ele a admirava profundamente. Quanto a Abaddon... Ele sabia que ela poderia tê-los deixado sozinhos naquela luta, que mais de uma vez ele estivera muito perto da morte e fora salvo pelas flechas dela ou pelas granadas... Devia a vida a ela, mesmo assim a mulher parecia considerar que tudo aquilo fora apenas mais uma aventura. Como se ela estivesse acostumada a salvar as pessoas, independente de gostarem dela ou não.

Luz e escuridão tinham em seus corações o mesmo valor; ele aprendeu naquela hora que julgar um livro pela capa podia ser o maior erro que um homem podia cometer na vida. Uma lição que ele guardaria pelo resto da vida.

A Caçadora de Demônios manteve seu silencio enquanto andava ao redor do trono de Leoric como se procurasse alguma coisa, o que rendeu olhares de curiosidade da Cruzada e do Templário, que tinham permanecido um pouco mais afastados. Foi Elsa quem quebrou o silêncio depois de um ou dois minutos.

\- O que está fazendo, Abaddon?  
\- Os mapas de Deckard indicam que para descer precisamos passar por uma passagem secreta. Deve ter alguma coisa que... Achei.

Ela pressionou um rubi no trono e lentamente este deslizou para o lado, revelando a passagem iluminada pela luz azul e brilhante emitida pela Estrela Cadente. Sem qualquer hesitação a Caçadora de Demônios pulou para dentro da passagem, escorregando até cair em outra câmara, de aparência desolada. Correu até a escadaria e viu algo no centro da enorme cratera feita pela Estrela, mas precisava chegar mais perto para identificar o que era aquilo.

Não havia calor sendo emitido pela estrela, era apenas luz. Uma luz tão brilhante que feria um pouco os olhos dela, forçando-a a fechá-los vez ou outra, mas ela finalmente conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para ver o que era aquela forma escura no centro da cratera. A coisa se moveu vagarosamente, emitindo um gemido lento e baixo, dolorido, antes que os olhos a encarassem. Olhos dourados de brilho suave, diferentes dos olhos assustadores da Caçadora.

\- Abaddon, não corra desse jeito!

Elsa gritou, sem fôlego depois de ter tentado acompanhá-la por todo aquele caminho. Ela parou no final da escadaria, assim como Kormac, e os dois pareciam sem palavras ao olhar para o centro da cratera. A Estrela Cadente era um homem. Apenas um homem de tez escura e roupas esfarrapadas.

\- A Estrela Cadente... Era um homem?

Nenhum deles parecia acreditar tão prontamente naquele fato improvável. O homem sentou-se vagarosamente, seu olhar confuso passado por cada um dos aventureiros, por fim encarando os olhos dourados da Caçadora de Demônios. Estranhamente ele não demonstrou sentir nenhum medo dela, o que teria sido natural a qualquer outra pessoa. Quando ele falou a voz era fraca, como se ele precisasse de muito esforço para colocar os pensamentos em palavras.

\- Eu sou. Eu era... Lembro-me de cair.  
\- Por vários andares, inclusive.

Elsa não conseguiu conter-se com o comentário, recebendo um olhar de irritação de Abaddon, que ajudou o homem a se erguer, uma vez que ele parecia tão fraco. Não havia nele qualquer energia ruim, nada que indicasse que fosse uma criatura vinda do Inferno Ardente, por isso não havia explicação para o fato dos mortos terem se levantado por causa dele.

\- Não sou seu inimigo. Acho... É, acho que... Vim para dar um aviso. As trevas... As trevas estão chegando! Tenho que... Não me lembro.  
\- Vamos levá-lo até Deckard. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Com todo o cuidado Abaddon o guiou para longe da cratera brilhante, até o lugar onde havia um Marco de Senda desativado. Elsa se aproximou para colocar o cristal azul em seu devido lugar e ativar o portal que levaria a todos em segurança para Nova Tristram, mas não pôde evitar um olhar curioso ao estranho. Um homem que caiu do céu. Aquilo não estava previsto na profecia do fim dos dias, estava? A queda dele estaria relacionada a Cruzada dela? Não sabia.

Teria de ser paciente, mais uma vez. Talvez descobrisse logo o que tudo aquilo significava, Abaddon tinha razão... Deckard Cain saberia o que fazer em uma situação como aquela. Ela sorriu e esperou que a Caçadora de Demônios passassem com o Estranho, em seguida Kormac, e por último ela. Mais uma vez se viram no centro de Tristram, os olhares de assombro das pessoas já estava se tornando algo costumeiro. Ela sorriu para eles, com ar de vitória, e piscou para o Ferreiro quando ele veio ver o motivo da comemoração das outras pessoas.

Mas ainda não era hora para ela comemorar. Acompanhou Abaddon rapidamente na direção da casa de Deckard, onde Léa os recebia. O Estranho foi colocado em uma cadeira, já que parecia incapaz de permanecer de pé sozinho. Como sempre foi Abaddon quem tomou a frente daquela discussão, enquanto Elsa silenciosamente parava ao lado de Kormac e pedia permissão para ajudar com o braço dele. Embora ela precisasse recitar um velho encantamento Zakarum para curá-lo em momento nenhum a loira deixou de prestar atenção na conversa, tampouco o Templário.

\- Eu o encontrei no centro da cratera.  
\- Homem algum poderia sobreviver a isso. Quem é você? O **que** é você?

A voz de Deckard se arrastava devido a idade e naquela hora os olhos que sempre tinham revelado tanto conhecimento pareciam confusos enquanto olhava o estranho da cabeça aos pés. Poucas vezes ele vira homens como aquele; a tez escura era muito rara por aqueles lados, se fosse partir desse detalhe diria que aquele homem não era de Khanduras, mas que tinha vindo do outro lado do mar, das florestas tenebrosas habitadas por tribos de guerreiros que acreditavam no poder dos espíritos. Ainda assim... Isso não explicaria a queda do céu. Também não havia nele as marcas típicas daquelas tribos antigas, nenhum tipo de pintura de guerra. Nada fazia sentido naquele quadro.

\- Acho que sou... Um guerreiro. Trago notícias graves, mas não consigo me lembrar.  
\- Sua mensagem pode ser a nossa salvação para a ruína iminente.

De uma coisa todos ali tinham certeza: aquilo ainda era apenas o inicio. Aquele mistério precisava ser desvendado... E os aventureiros, assim como o Estranho, precisavam de um descanso. Kormac não tinha sido o único a se ferir, a Caçadora e a Cruzada colecionavam ferimentos daquela aventura, mas ambas estavam tão apressadas para obter informações que tinham deixado isso para depois.

Concordaram em esperar até que o Estranho conseguisse se lembrar de alguma coisa, talvez uma boa refeição e algumas horas de descanso recuperassem a força e a memória dele. Deckard e Léa concordaram em cuidar dele por enquanto, assim Abaddon e Elsa poderiam descansar também. Pensar em comida e uma cama macia animou a Cruzada, mas ela não se surpreendeu quando percebeu que Abaddon tinha simplesmente desaparecido ao saírem da casa do velho erudito.

O motivo se revelou logo. As pessoas estavam tão animadas por saber que estavam livres do Rei Esqueleto que fizeram uma comemoração e a loira foi praticamente intimidada a participar, afinal era a heroína da cidade. Kormac também recebeu todas as honras. Entre as canecas de cerveja e a comida quente que foram servidos na taverna o Templário contou como fora resgatado pelas duas heroínas dentro da catedral e como em nenhum momentos elas hesitaram diante dos horrores que lá haviam.

Ele narrou a batalha contra o Rei Esqueleto e ao fim da noite um bardo, ou alguém que parecia estar tentando fazer o papel de um, cantava os feitos das duas mulheres com alegria.

Quando finalmente puderam deixar aquela festa para descansar Elsa sentia-se exausta. Kormac alugou um quarto ao lado do dela e ficou combinado que se qualquer problema aparecesse bastava bater na porta do outro, seria mais rápido. Mais uma vez a Cruzada nem conseguiu se preocupar com o banho, o cansaço a venceu imediatamente. Deixaria o banho para quando acordasse, se o mundo não estivesse desabando lá fora, de novo. A escuridão a venceu em poucos minutos, mas ela ainda teve a impressão de ver um brilho na escuridão.

O brilho de olhos dourados perto da janela. Pequenos olhos dourados...

Talvez já estivesse sonhando. Mal conseguiria se lembrar daquela estranha visão quando despertasse horas depois.


	5. Campos da Miséria

Quando Elsa despertou precisou de alguns momentos para raciocinar e lembrar do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. As lembranças vinham como pequenos flashes que foram se conectando lentamente. A cripta real, os esqueletos, a cena da morte de Leoric reproduzida daquela forma fantasmagórica, e por fim o derradeiro combate com o Monarca das Trevas. Um longo e escuro caminho percorrido até obter sucesso. A descida até aquela câmara desolada no fundo da catedral e a descoberta do que havia no centro da cratera... Um homem.

Ela sentou-se na cama rapidamente como se essa recordação fosse o bastante para deixá-la bem acordada. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha dormido daquela vez, mas não podia perder mais tempo. Enquanto dormia o mundo podia estar se encaminhando para o fim. Talvez o Estranho já tivesse recuperado a memória, talvez tivesse dado o recado que os salvaria... E ela tinha que ir até a casa de Deckard Cain para descobrir o que era. Mas primeiro precisava de um banho.

Não demorou muito, apenas o necessário para sentir-se limpa, e nem se importou se a água era fria. Depois de vestir-se e descer a escada pediu por um pedaço de pão e queijo, engolindo o mais rápido que podia sem se engasgar, para depois sair apressadamente. Encontrou Kormac falando com Haedrig, mas não parou para cumprimentá-los direito, apenas moveu a cabeça como um tipo de aceno, antes de parar em frente a porta da casa de Deckard. Estendeu a mão para bater na porta, mas antes que encostasse na madeira a porta se abriu e Abaddon apareceu.

Como de costume a mulher tinha a postura altiva e sombria, o rosto parcialmente coberto pela sombra do capuz, o suficiente para que os olhos brilhassem. Um brilho que não causava nela os mesmos arrepios de antes, já não pareciam a ela tão assustadores. Mesmo assim despertaram nela uma vaga lembrança antes do adormecer, algo que a Cruzada não tinha certeza se acontecera de verdade ou se tinha sido algum tipo de alucinação, talvez o inicio de um sonho. Olhos dourados a observando da escuridão. O pensamento a distraiu, fazendo-a ficar parada encarando a outra por alguns instantes, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Quando pareceu tempo demais a Caçadora simplesmente passou ao lado dela, no pouco espaço deixado pelo corpo imenso da guerreira loira.

Só depois disso Elsa pareceu retornar a realidade, virando-se a tempo de segurar a Caçadora de Demônios por um dos braços. O aperto era firme o suficiente para prendê-la, mas não para machucá-la. A Cruzada sabia muito bem conter a própria força, tivera um longo treinamento sobre isso. Seria impossível salvar os inocentes se não soubesse como protegê-los dela mesma, ao menos era a lógica que a loira seguia.

\- Sua aura de ódio crescente me diz que já tem a nossa próxima missão. O que o Estranho disse?

Abaddon permaneceu parada, a cabeça ligeiramente baixa ao olhar para a mão da mais alta, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento que indicasse que ia se soltar. Ela apenas relaxou, a aura de ódio estável, a voz soando baixa, mas em um tom perfeitamente controlado. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ela sabia que não adiantaria descontar aquele tipo de sentimento negativo em uma pessoa que não tinha culpa nenhuma.

\- Ele se lembrou de uma espada, mas ela se partiu em três fragmentos com a queda. Deckard acredita que a espada é a chave para restaurar a memória do Estranho. Eu vou atrás dos fragmentos.

Elsa se inclinou para frente vagarosamente, os movimentos suaves para evitar qualquer gatilho que pudesse desencadear uma reação mais violenta da parte da Caçadora de Demônios. Os cabelos loiros logo caiam pelo ombro da morena enquanto ela encostava o rosto ali, sem se importar que a ombreira fosse fria e ligeiramente desconfortável. Podia sentir como cada músculo da Caçadora de Demônios tinha se tensionado, aquele tipo de aproximação era inesperada e incômoda para a morena. Ela era arisca, como algum tipo de animal selvagem, e isso só deixava Elsa mais curiosa com ela.

\- Você não quer dizer que NÓS vamos atrás do fragmento?

Os olhos dourados se reviraram e ela bufou, contrariada como ela sempre parecia, mas alguns segundos depois ela se acalmou. Segurou a mão de Elsa e a afastou de si, para em seguida afastar o resto do corpo ao dar alguns passos para frente, girando nos calcanhares graciosamente para voltar a ficar de frente para a morena. Azul e dourado se encararam por um momento; uma com um sorriso de tranquilidade, a outra com os lábios em uma curvatura de tensão, que aos poucos desceu para uma indiferença.

\- Faça como quiser. É só não me atrapalhar.  
\- Ótimo. Pra onde estamos indo?

Quando a morena começou a andar Elsa apenas a acompanhou com naturalidade. Não importava quão ruim pudesse ficar o humor da morena, a Cruzada parecia capaz de repeli-lo com sua luz e seus sorrisos. Era imune a aquilo e estaria sempre disposta a lidar com o temperamento difícil da outra.

\- Dizem que os caprinos estão enlouquecidos. Pode ser a influência da espada. Resolvi começar pelos campos.  
\- Todos os caprinos são loucos, eles não precisam de uma espada pra isso.

Dessa vez o comentário foi feito com seriedade, o que rendeu um longo olhar da Caçadora, mas nenhuma palavra. Ela não tinha certeza do que tinha visto nos olhos da outra mulher naquela hora, se tinha sido algum tipo de censura ou outra coisa. Como sempre desvendar Abaddon parecia uma tarefa quase absurda, nem Akarat a ajudaria a descobrir aquele tipo de resposta. No final ela empurrou esse tipo de pensamento para o fundo da mente e se dispôs a ficar em silêncio enquanto a Caçadora andava por entre os vendedores de Nova Tristram, comprando o que precisariam de comida ou bebida para levar naquela viagem que podia durar mais que um dia. Não poderiam retornar se não achassem um fragmento, ou pelo menos alguma pista de sua localização real.

Abaddon ficou com a mochila contendo tudo o que compraram. Não era pesada e seria mais fácil para ela carregar aquilo, afinal a armadura era menor do que a de Elsa. Além disso ela era mais ágil, se precisasse tirar aquilo das costas ela o faria em segundos e estaria em combate facilmente. Não seria uma preocupação.

Quando estavam prontas seguiram para o marco de senda no centro de Nova Tristram. Elsa sabia como usá-lo para que pudessem retornar a algum lugar pelo qual já tivessem passado antes. Podiam se poupar de um dia inteiro de caminhada até o Cemitério dos Desamparados, bastava que usassem o teleporte até lá e então seguissem pela estrada até os campos. O portal circular azul e brilhante apareceu, mas antes que elas passassem por ele o Templário aproximou-se.

Novamente carregava um escudo e uma lança. O escudo parecia novo, talvez recém comprado do Ferreiro, e ligeiramente maior do que o antigo. Ele tinha um ar sério ao se aproximar das duas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de hesitação em seu semblante ou na postura. Era alguém decidido.

\- Sei que pretendem partir em alguma nova jornada, mas eu gostaria de ajudá-las. Se me permitirem, é claro.

Elsa estava preparada para responder aquela questão positivamente, mas deteve-se ao se lembrar que a decisão não dependia apenas dela. Os olhos azuis pousaram na figura menor da morena e por um instante ela achou que receberiam a resposta negativa, mas no fim Abaddon apenas encarou o portal.

\- Faça como quiser.

Ela atravessou o portal e imediatamente Elsa sorriu para Kormac, antes de dar um passo para o lado, permitindo que ele passasse antes dela, já que precisaria fechar o portal depois para evitar que qualquer criatura o atravessasse e fosse parar no meio de Nova Tristram.

O cemitério estava silencioso e parecia bem menos perturbador a aquela hora do dia. A grama verde, as flores teimosas que tinham nascido ali no meio, as trepadeiras que tomavam conta de algumas criptas menores... Como se houvesse naquele lugar o charme da antiguidade. Também não havia sinal de nenhum esqueleto ou zumbi ao redor, talvez acabar com o Rei Esqueleto tivesse realmente resolvido esse tipo de problema. Era um alívio pensar que os camponeses não precisariam ver os mesmos horrores que elas tinham visto na escuridão das criptas ou dos andares inferiores da antiga catedral.

Que os mortos continuassem a descansar do outro lado e que nunca mais se levantassem para ferir aos inocentes que tinham continuado vivos. Que aqueles dias de terror se tornassem apenas parte das lembranças daqueles que tinham sobrevivido e, com o tempo, histórias nas quais ninguém mais acreditaria. Contos para se compartilhar com amigos em frente ao fogo em noites frias, ou entre canecas de cerveja. Aquelas pessoas mereciam paz.

Com um chute particularmente forte a Caçadora de Demônios fez com que os velhos portões enferrujados que levavam a estrada se abrissem. A corrente antiga se partiu e o enorme cadeado ficou caído em meio a grama, assim como a corrente a qual estivera preso segundos antes, o que chamou a atenção da Cruzada. Conhecia a própria força, sabia que era superior a maioria dos humanos que já tinha encontrado em sua longa jornada, mas tinha certeza de que não era qualquer pessoa que conseguiria fazer aquilo.

Sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido  a Caçadora seguiu em frente. Um caminho coberto de pedras arredondadas levava até uma ponte de madeira velha em péssimo estado de conservação. O rio logo abaixo tinha uma correnteza forte que se chocava com a madeira que sustentava a ponte, mas era o único som audível naquele momento. Nem mesmo pássaros cantavam em meio as árvores secas que haviam ao redor.

Como de costume a Caçadora passou primeiro com seus passos ágeis e silenciosos. O Templário a seguiu, mas o peso fez a madeira ranger abaixo dos pés dele, gerando uma leve tensão. Ele olhou por entre os espaços deixados nas laterais da ponte, engolindo em seco ao ver a água fluindo rapidamente. Cair não parecia uma boa ideia. Seria muito difícil nadar com aquela armadura... Mesmo assim ele seguiu em frente.

Elsa não se mostrou tensa, sequer olhou para a ponte ou para o rio, mantendo os olhos azuis fixos no caminho a frente até que estivesse do outro lado, de volta ao solo firme. Daquele lado a grama não era verde, tinha se tornado ligeiramente amarelada, com aspecto de doença. As árvores não estavam em um estado muito melhor, poucas conservavam as folhas mais verdes. A estrada a frente era apenas um caminho feito de terra. Podiam seguir a estrada, mas como não sabiam exatamente onde a espada teria caído parecia uma ideia melhor andar fora dela e vasculhar os campos. Concordaram que fariam isso e, no caso de se perderem, procurariam pela estrada.

O caminho parecia tedioso no silêncio. Não haviam animais ao redor, parecia que todos tinham fugido das desgraças que se abatiam sobre aquela terra. O pouco que encontraram foram ossos, carcaças, em maioria de animais como vacas ou carneiros. Era difícil saber se tinham sido devorados por outros animais, como logos ou abutres, ou por qualquer coisa maior e mais perigosa. Mas os campos desertos pareciam indicar o pior. Eles estavam prontos para o pior.

Abaddon não parecia muito disposta a conversar, era como se tentasse focar a atenção em coisas demais, sempre olhando ao redor como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse a qualquer instante. Elsa e Kormac tinham passado a conversar em voz baixa, como se considerassem o silêncio insuportável, mas ainda tentando não incomodar a Caçadora de Demônios.

\- Existem outros Cruzados por ai?  
\- Devemos ser em torno de trezentos. É difícil ter um número certo, a maioria se dividiu para percorrer mais território, achávamos que isso aumentaria a chance de encontrar alguma pista sobre a salvação da Zakarum.

Parecia apenas uma coincidência que ela tivesse acabado naquele lugar a tempo de ver a Estrela cair em Nova Tristram. Kormac não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia perguntar sobre aquele tipo de coisa, ele compreendia que Ordens podiam ter objetivos secretos que diziam respeito apenas a seus membros. Também começava a sentir pela loira muito respeito, o que tornava difícil que fizesse qualquer coisa que pudesse desagradá-la. Ele tentava ser cuidadoso e discreto.

Os dois olharam para frente no momento em que Abaddon passou a andar mais rápido, as duas bestas já engatilhadas e prontas para atirar, mas daquela distância eles ainda não conseguiam ver qual seria o alvo dela. Quando conseguiram se aproximar um pouco mais conseguiram ver uma coisa enraizada no chão. O formato lembrava um pouco um coração humano, mas tinha o tamanho de uma pessoa, além de uma cor esverdeada e um odor desagradável, como carniça.

A coisa pulsava e se contorcia, esticando dois pares de asas que se debatiam, mas não a tiravam um centímetro sequer do lugar. Por fim uma boca se abriu no topo, mostrando enormes dentes pontiagudos e emitindo um silvo desagradável que poderia ser ouvido a distância. No segundo seguinte uma flecha explosiva da Caçadora entrava na cavidade, explodindo a coisa e espalhando uma substância verde e nojenta para todos os lados. O cheiro tornou-se ainda mais desagradável.

\- Droga. Fui lenta demais.

A Caçadora estava visivelmente irritada e continuava atenta ao que acontecia ao redor, o que foi explicado sem que eles precisassem fazer nenhuma pergunta. De todas as direções apareciam criaturas que se pareciam com morcegos, mas da mesma cor verde daquilo que Abaddon acabara de destruir. Todos vinham com um alvo fixo e os três podiam sentir isso.

Eles atacavam com as asas, que possuíam pontinhas afiadas, e com os dentes afiados. Parecia que uma mordida daquelas coisas seria suficiente para arrancar um pedaço de um ser humano normal... E eles tinham toda a intenção de arrancar daqueles três tudo o que pudessem.

Lutar contra criaturas voadoras era uma desvantagem, o fato de estarem em maior número não facilitava. O morcegos vinham de todos os lados e só paravam quando abatidos, caindo no chão após gritinhos de agonia que apenas enfureciam mais aos que permaneciam vivos. Parecia que aquilo nunca teria um fim.

Foi quando Abaddon recuou um pouco, conseguindo se desviar das criaturas com suas acrobacias, ganhando espaço o suficiente para procurar alguma coisa na bolsa de equipamentos. Uma das granadas especiais, embora aquela não fosse feita com sal grosso. Pela primeira vez a voz dela soou realmente alta, um tom de comando tão firme que qualquer um obedeceria sem pensar duas vezes.

\- CORRAM!

Kormac e Elsa correram o quanto puderam quando ela lançou a granada no lugar que eles estiveram antes. O fogo se espalhou rápido, erguendo-se em direção ao céu por um momento, chamando a atenção de todas as criaturas, que por um instante pareciam ter se esquecido completamente dos alvos originais, hipnotizadas pela claridade ofuscante. Depois vieram os gritinhos de agonia enquanto as chamas os consumiam vorazmente.

O cheiro de carne queimada se espalhou rapidamente e Elsa tossiu diante do odor desagradável, um pouco sufocada por aquilo, mesmo a distância. Por instantes não houve movimento, a fumaça espessa deixada pela explosão e pelas chamas impedia a Cruzada e o Templário de verem o que tinha acontecido com a Caçadora, preocupando a ambos. Ela teria se ferido por estar próxima demais a explosão? Não tinham certeza. Aquilo era tecnologia demais para os dois, lidavam com a honra das armas de curto alcance, venciam batalhas às custas de suor e sangue... O combate a distância e as técnicas estranhas daquela mulher sinistra eram um verdadeiro mistério.

Mas ela logo apareceu em meio a fumaça, altiva como sempre, a pequena capa que ela costumava usar como enfeite tinha sido puxada para o rosto, cobrindo o nariz e a boca, evitando que ela inalasse a fumaça. Ela não falou, mas o gesto que fez deixou bem claro que seria melhor se afastarem dali, o que os dois fizeram com sincera satisfação. Seguiram por um tempo pelo campo, até que estivessem distantes o bastante para respirar com mais liberdade. Elsa encheu os pulmões de ar, aliviada, e quando fizeram uma pequena pausa encostou em uma das árvores para descansar.

Ela queria perguntar o que era exatamente aquela coisa que atraíra os morcegos – o que quer que fossem aquelas coisas! -, mas a aquela altura da jornada já tinha a impressão que era chato questionar a  Caçadora sobre tudo o que encontravam, por mais que ela sempre parecesse ter a resposta. Isso só aumentava a curiosidade sobre quem ela era e de onde vinha. Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que se via em um passeio comum pelo mundo, mesmo assim ela parecia já ter enfrentado aquele tipo de coisa antes.

A Cruzada suspirou com desânimo ao pensar nisso. Tinha conhecimentos sobre muitas coisas daquele mundo, ou isso achava, mas havia muitas coisas que jamais vira na vida. Não tinha deixado de ser uma aprendiz há tanto tempo assim, ainda tinha uma vida inteira para viver, um mundo para percorrer em busca de respostas. Um pensamento que só trouxe mais curiosidade e a lembrou que a única coisa que realmente sabia sobre Abaddon era o nome e a profissão, se é que podia chamar assim. Não sabia nem a idade da morena.

Se pensou em perguntar isso foi esquecido quando sentiu alguma coisa se mover... E perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de costas no chão, com um som alto da armadura. A árvore em que tinha se encostado parecia ter simplesmente se levantado e agora movia os galhos como alguém abanando os braços, enquanto flores rosadas surgiam no chão. Eram maiores que um punho humano e pulsavam. Ainda atônita com o ocorrido e a queda a Cruzada não se moveu, pelo menos até que Abaddon a puxasse pelas pernas para longe das flores, bem a tempo. Elas se abriram e explodiram espalhando um líquido verde que queimou completamente a grama ao redor, além de levantar um odor forte que deixou a cabeça da loira mais leve. A inconsciência a chamava em um sussurro suave...

Em algum momento ela apenas atendeu o chamado.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava encarando um teto de pedra. O lugar era escudo e úmido, iluminado fracamente por velas. Parecia ser algum tipo de porão velho, com caixas empilhadas para todos os lados e cheiro de bolor. Sentou-se devagar, sentindo como se o mundo girasse ao redor, e os olhos azuis prontamente se fixaram em uma figura sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. O esqueleto de uma mulher, ainda com as vestes simples de camponesa. Orbitas vazias a encaravam sinistramente.

\- Finalmente você acordou. Como está se sentindo?

Um homem a observava a uma distância curta. Parecia estar terminando de arrumar uma mesa com a refeição do dia. Não devia chegar aos trinta anos, mas tinha um aspecto um pouco maltratado pela vida. Estava um tanto magro, abatido, mas não se esperaria nada muito diferente naqueles tempos difíceis. Ele ainda sorriu com bondade ao se aproximar, oferecendo ajuda para que a loira pudesse levantar.

\- Quem é você e o que aconteceu comigo?  
\- Apenas um fazendeiro. Uma criatura disfarçada de árvore atacou você e seus amigos, as flores a fizeram perder a consciência e eles a trouxeram até aqui. Como salvaram a minha fazenda dos vorazgos concordei em cuidar de você. Sente-se enjoada? Devia comer alguma coisa ou pelo menos tomar um chá, ajudará a reanimá-la.  
\- Aceito um chá.

Com um pouco de ajuda dele a loira conseguiu sentar-se em uma das cadeiras à mesa, sendo servida com o chá ainda quente. Lembrava-se da árvore que se moveu e das flores se abrindo, mas qualquer coisa depois disso era muito vago. Tinha a impressão de ter sido chamada por Kormac, mas podia ser algum tipo de alucinação. Não tinha certeza de nada.

Agradeceu em voz baixa e bebeu um pouco do chá, sentindo como a mente ia clareando as poucos. Talvez já conseguisse ficar em pé sem qualquer tipo de ajuda, o que significava que era hora de seguir em frente. Não podia simplesmente ficar parada ali. Mas ela não sabia para onde eles tinham ido, seria difícil encontrá-los nos campos sem ajuda... Irritou-se ao pensar que tinha sido apenas deixada para trás, embora compreendesse que havia pressa. A missão era importante.

\- Faz muito tempo que não temos companhia para o jantar. Não temos muitos amigos, sabe.

O uso do plural fez a loira arquear as sobrancelhas, mas ela entendeu a que ele se referia quando o viu colocando a cadeira com o esqueleto mais perto da mesa, para só depois sentar-se na cadeira restante, com um sorriso sincero e satisfeito no rosto. Elsa olhou dele para o rosto indiferente do esqueleto. Aquilo não era recente. Aquela mulher não tinha morrido por causa de mortos vivos ou esqueletos...

\- Estávamos presos aqui no porão por causa dessas criaturas horríveis. Eu trabalho sozinho na fazenda, minha pobre esposa é só pele e osso. Achei que íamos morrer presos aqui quando seus amigos apareceram. O que os trazem a esses campos em tempos tão difíceis?

Elsa sentiu uma grande tristeza apoderar-se do coração dela naquela hora. Saber que aquele homem ainda pensava que a esposa estava viva era de partir o coração de qualquer um. Talvez a perda dela tivesse sido um choque tão grande que ele tinha enlouquecido... Não importava. Ele continuava a amá-la mesmo depois de morta, ele vivia naquela ilusão de felicidade. Pobre homem tolo. Ela não ousava acabar com as ilusões dele. Às vezes apenas os tolos podiam alcançar a verdadeira felicidade. Em um mundo como aquele não havia opção melhor.

As ela rezaria pela alma daquele pobre homem. Akarat olharia por ele e impediria que a dor da realidade o atingisse.

As portas do porão se abriram, deixando entrar a claridade pálida da noite, e o som de um trovão. Passos pesados, o tilintar de uma armadura, o som da porta se fechando... Só depois disso o Templário ficou visível. Ele sorriu com alívio ao ver que Elsa estava bem, provavelmente tinha temido pelo pior.

\- Onde está a Abaddon?

A Cruzada foi direta, sentindo que já sabia qual seria a resposta que receberia, sem qualquer tipo de surpresa. O Templário pareceu meio contrariado ao ouvir aquilo, mas não tinha motivo para mentir. Um homem que servia a luz não deveria usar de desonestidade em momento algum.

\- Ela disse que ia continuar procurando, mesmo na noite. Não consegui convencê-la a descansar um pouco. Você está bem?  
\- Eu vou atrás dela!

Elsa se levantou com menos graça do que pretendia, acabara empurrando a mesa e isso fez a cabeça da mulher esqueleto cair, rolando pelo chão. O fazendeiro apenas continuou sorrindo, olhando com carinho para o corpo decapitado.

\- Que gracinha, ela dormiu.

Kormac e Elsa não ousaram dizer nada, mas o olhar que lançaram ao homem foi de pena. Elsa seguiu seu caminho até onde estivera deitada antes, recuperando o mangual e o escudo, mas Kormac a impediu de alcançar a porta. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-la sair sozinha no escuro, principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido. A Cruzada parou diante do Templário.

\- Se não sair da minha frente vou tirá-lo a força, Kormac.

Não havia dúvidas de que ela tinha capacidade para tal, mesmo assim Kormac não se moveu. Ele acreditava que seria errado deixá-la fazer algo tão perigoso, um verdadeiro pecado. Um homem bom protege os inocentes, protege aqueles que por qualquer motivo não podem se proteger sozinhos. Um homem bom não deixaria uma amiga fazer algo insano e perigoso. Essa amizade e essa bondade o manteriam ali. Que ela o arrastasse pra fora do caminho se necessário.

Elsa deu um passo a frente, pronta para tentar tirá-lo do caminho... Deteve-se ao ouvir batidas na porta do porão. Rápidas e suaves, o que era estranho. Trocou um olhar com Kormac e juntos abriram a porta do porão, encontrando apenas um corvo que pousou no chão e ficou encarando-os. Ele tinha olhos dourados e algo de couro preso a uma das patas, como se fosse treinado para carregar cartas.

Ele deu uma olhada nos dois e depois se afastou um pouco, parando em uma árvore qualquer e olhando para os dois. Quando concluíram que deveriam segui-lo a Cruzada despediu-se do fazendeiro, agradecendo por tudo, e passou a correr para acompanhar o corvo, que os levou pelo campo até um ponto distante, onde podiam ver o brilho azulado. O mesmo brilho da cratera deixada pela queda do Estranho. Só podia significar que o fragmento estava ali.

Abaddon estava esperando escondida entre a folhagem. O corvo pousou no ombro dela e recebeu uma carícia na cabeça, piando alegremente em resposta. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa e ele saiu voando, enquanto ela fazia um sinal para a entrada da caverna brilhante. Os três entraram silenciosamente para não atrair a atenção de qualquer coisa que existisse lá dentro.

O lugar parecia ter sido construído com cuidado. Haviam tochas para iluminar os túneis, madeira sustentado todas as partes para que a terra não desabasse facilmente, e até algumas armadilhas primitivas envolvendo pesados troncos de madeira e linhas no chão. Em poucos minutos seguindo pelos túneis encontraram os primeiros caprinos. Os Khazra não eram o maior exemplo de inteligência, mas tornavam-se agressivos diante de estranhos e portavam machados afiados.

Mesmo assim não foram o maior problema. Haviam humanos ali dentro também e os atacavam com a mesma fúria, usando facas cerimoniais. As vestes laranja berrante não deixavam nenhuma dúvida quanto a quem eles eram: pertenciam ao mesmo culto que aprisionara Kormac nos andares inferiores da catedral. Tiveram de ser mortos para poupar os inocentes do sofrimento que aqueles lunáticos poderiam causar.

No final da caverna, em uma área mais ampla e com paredes de pedra, estava o espaço brilhante e azul com o fragmento no centro. Cinco cultistas cercavam o fragmento, sussurrando magias profanas enquanto a energia alaranjada saia de suas mãos estendidas.

\- Temos que apressar o ritual, Maghda não vai demorar.  Ela está se transformando.

Os cultistas não tiveram tempo de concluir o ritual. Kormac derrubou um, Abaddon conseguiu derrubar dois, e com um único golpe amplo Elsa derrubou os que restaram. A magia se desfez e foi a Caçadora quem se aproximou do fragmento primeiro, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo uma nova criatura apareceu. Como uma aparição fantasmagórica ela era transparente e flutuava; tinha a força de uma mulher com roupas estranhas e passava a impressão de ter asas, embora na verdade tivesse borboletas nos ombros. Uma figura realmente peculiar.

\- Quem é você para pegar o que é meu?

A voz dela revelava tanta arrogância quanto as palavras. Mesmo sendo apenas uma projeção era óbvio que a mulher era um exemplo de prepotência e que não os considerava mais do que apenas vermes. Vermes que deveriam ser eliminados por atrapalhar quaisquer que fossem os planos dela.

\- Ela é minha agora. Eu sou Maghda, líder do culto. O fragmento é meu.  
\- Eu discordo.

Foi Elsa quem disse, sentindo a ira se inflamar dentro dela. A bruxa sorriu com satisfação maldosa e diante do comando dela mais cultistas apareceram, cercando os três e atacando sem a menor hesitação, mas foram derrubados como palha ao vento. Se criaturas mais perigosas não estavam conseguindo matá-los que chances aqueles humanos possuíam? No final só restaram os corpos no chão e uma bruxa irritada.

\- Vocês lutaram bem, mas jamais colocarão as mãos no próximo fragmento. Ele caiu onde apenas os ancestrais caminham.

Com essas palavras a projeção da bruxa desapareceu, deixando-os sozinhos na caverna. Abaddon recolheu o fragmento com cuidado, usando a capa para enrolá-la, evitando tocar diretamente na lamina da espada. Por apenas um instante os três guardaram silêncio ao observar os corpos espalhados no chão. As coisas ficariam mais difíceis com aqueles cultistas espalhados por ai.

\- Eu encontrei um Marco de Senda aqui perto. Melhor irmos até lá, ativá-lo e retornar a Nova Tristram o mais rápido possível. Deckard deve saber alguma coisa sobre esse culto, não podemos perder tempo.

Aquele devia ser uma das frases mais longas já pronunciadas pela Caçadora de Demônios e fora dito um pouco rápido. Era óbvio que ela estava ansiosa para seguir em frente e, possivelmente, aniquilar aquele culto insano. Enquanto existisse corrupção ela teria trabalho a fazer e ninguém que feria pessoas inocentes merecia permanecer vivo. Principalmente se fossem um bando de lunáticos sendo guiados por uma bruxa.

Chegaram ao marco de senda e após ativá-lo foram logo para Nova Tristram  direto para a casa de Deckard. Não era necessário fazer nenhum comentário para terem uma certeza: as coisas ficariam cada vez piores dali em diante. Tinham de estar preparados para quase qualquer coisa.


	6. O Templo Inundado

O livro de capa vermelha foi pousado na mesa com delicadeza, a pena mergulhada vagarosamente no tinteiro antes de riscar as páginas de pergaminho amarelado que compunham aquele grosso volume. Os olhos de Deckard Cain correndo pelas palavras enquanto se fixavam no papel, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas e lentas demais para acompanhar o ritmo em que a mente do homem trabalhava. Havia tantas coisas a pensar ainda, tanto trabalho a ser feito. Vivera por aquilo por anos e agora que a profecia estava se tornando realidade ele estava velho demais para fazer mais do que apenas sentar e esperar que as duas heroínas retornassem de sua nova missão.

Esperar era sempre a pior parte. Elas podiam retornar a qualquer momento, vitoriosas, ou podiam nunca mais voltar. Não havia como prever o que acontecia diante da perversidade que se apoderava do mundo desde a queda daquele homem de olhos dourados. O Estranho permanecia sem memória, sentado no chão de madeira, enrolado em um velho cobertor de lã, observando fixamente as chamas que crepitavam na lareira. Deckard podia entender o que ele sentia ao ficar ali parado sem poder ajudar ninguém.

Com um suspiro o velho retornou ao que estava escrevendo, finalizando uma dedicatória. Aquele livro continha quase tudo o que ele sabia sobre o Paraíso Celestial e o Inferno Ardente, inclusive alguns detalhes sobre os Males Inferiores e os Males Superiores, descrições detalhadas dos servos preferidos de cada um e até as fraquezas de algum. Tudo preparado para o pior, pois Deckard já sentia em seus velhos ossos o peso do sofrimento que Santuário enfrentaria.

Quando a tinta secou, ele fechou o livro lentamente, observando a capa vermelha de couro com o rosto do próprio Senhor do Medo ilustrando-o. Uma escolha curiosa para a capa, mas a principal responsável da falta de coragem que as outras pessoas tinham de tocar naquele material. Aquele conteúdo não era destinado a todos os mortais. Não... Aquilo era como o tesouro do último Horadrim. O legado de seus conhecimentos, de tudo o que vira com seus próprios olhos ao acompanhar os aventureiros que foram a Pandemônio para livrar o mundo do terror.

A porta da casa se abriu e a Caçadora de Demônios entrou apressada, carregando o fragmento da espada. O fragmento brilhante foi colocado em cima da mesa onde Cain estava, sem nenhuma palavra, e os olhos sinistros da mulher buscaram pela figura do Estranho, que lentamente se ergueu ao ver a lamina da espada. Um fragmento a menos. O brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos do Estranho ao ver a lamina brilhante foi tudo o que ela precisava. Não havia engano.

\- Os caprinos não são o único problema. A espada estava com os mesmos cultistas da catedral e sua líder, uma bruxa chamada Maghda.

O nome não dizia nada a Deckard, embora ele tivesse vasculhado os cantos da própria memória em busca de qualquer pista sobre quem seria aquela bruxa. Qualquer informação era importante em momentos como aquele. No fim ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Não tinha nenhuma informação realmente útil sobre aquele culto e suas estranhas atividades, eles eram um mistério. Ninguém que decidia abandoná-lo sobrevivia, ninguém que os conhecesse pessoalmente voltava pra contar sobre o encontro...

\- Esses devem ser aqueles cultistas das trevas de que você falava tio.  
\- Muito bem Léa. Você prestou atenção.

A menina sorriu, meio constrangida, e ficou em silêncio enquanto Cain falava o pouco que sabia sobre aquele culto que tinha se estabelecido em Tristram há anos, mas que nunca tinha sido muito ativo... Pelo menos não que soubessem. Ou tinham ficado inativos por muito tempo ou sabiam como esconder suas atividades cruéis.

\- Maghda deu uma pista sobre onde está o próximo fragmento. Ela disse que ele caiu onde apenas os ancestrais podem andar.   
\- Deve ser o templo inundado.

Abaddon e Elsa pareceram igualmente surpresas por ser a jovem de cabelos castanhos a dar a informação. Aparentemente o tempo viajando com o tio tinha conseguido colocar alguns conhecimentos obscuros na cabeça da jovem, o que a tornava útil. Ela poderia ajudar naquela difícil missão, já que a Caçadora e a Cruzada não faziam a menor ideia do que era o templo inundado. Ou o que queriam dizer com Os Ancestrais.

Foi decidido que Léa as acompanharia naquela jornada, os conhecimentos dela sobre a história do lugar e de algumas das criaturas perversas que encontrariam seria ideal para que não se perdessem ou acabassem em alguma armadilha preparada pelos cultistas naquela área. A jovem parecia animada ao arrumar seus pertences para acompanhá-las e, para surpresa da Caçadora de Demônios, vinha carregando um arco leve e uma aljava com flechas de aparência um pouco antiga. As penas maltratadas indicavam o uso freqüente, talvez para treino.

\- Os Nefalem eram humanos antigos com poderes fantásticos... Conte a lenda que eles travaram uma terrível batalha e que as almas deles lutam até hoje.

Abaddon manteve o silêncio diante da conversa, se não tinha coisas novas a dizer então ficaria em silêncio. Elsa ficou responsável pela conversa, perguntando sobre o que mais ela sabia sobre os Nefalem e suas estranhas habilidades. Às vezes ela olhava na direção da morena, mas nunca por muito tempo. A loira tinha quase certeza que a outra não ia gostar de saber que desconfiava que ela não fosse realmente apenas uma humana, mas quem poderia culpá-la? Abaddon simplesmente não parecia com as outras pessoas.

Depois de passar pelo portal, retornando aos Campos da Miséria, o grupo seguiu até encontrarem a estrada que os levaria para o próximo lugar. Andar no escuro era perigoso, não dava para ver de onde surgiria alguma criatura com sede de sangue, por isso Abaddon acabou ficando na frente. Os olhos dourados observavam cada canto sempre que andavam uma pequena distância, garantindo que não seriam pego de surpresas. Não podiam se dar a esse luxo, tempo era um recurso cada vez mais precioso.

-Eu também tenho um grande poder dentro de mim, a diferença é que eu... Não controlo muito bem.   
\- Então você não encontrou a sua vocação.  
\- Espero que nunca encontre. O poder é tão grande que... Eu não sei. Me assusta.

Os olhos de Léa se fixaram no chão a frente, a mente invadida por memórias da infância, quando vivia com a mãe adotiva em Caldeum e brincava sozinha nos esgotos da cidade. As lembranças do que acontecera a Gillian... Como ela tinha enlouquecido, quando coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Ela se lembrava de perder a consciência e depois acordar em lugares completamente diferentes, em meio a destruição. Ela se lembrava de causar destruição quando ficava angustiada ou desesperada. Aquilo não tinha mudado muito com os anos.

Embora ela tivesse se dedicado para controlar aqueles poderes Léa sabia que bastava ser tomada por uma emoção mais intensa que todo o controle desapareceria como palha ao vento. Era necessário ter muito cuidado se não quisesse machucar ninguém, principalmente o tio, que cuidara dela por todos esses anos, mesmo quando ela era apenas uma pirralha chata que não tinha mais nenhum lugar para ir. Alguém que apenas seguiu ao lado dele pela estrada, entrando em aventuras assustadoras e vendo coisas que fariam qualquer outra criança chorar e chamar pela mãe até ficar sem voz.

Esses pensamentos sombrios foram varridos da mente da menina, que se forçou a sorrir. Não havia motivo para lamentar o passado, o que estava feito não poderia ser mudado e ela só queria seguir com a vida da forma que pudesse. E agora que ela podia finalmente sair um pouco da casa e se tornar útil ela estava feliz. Todos aqueles anos escutando as histórias malucas do tio sobre criaturas sobrenaturais e demônios tinha servido para alguma coisa afinal. Mesmo que ela ainda tivesse dificuldade em acreditar nelas. Eram tão irreais...

Quando os campos começavam a ficar para trás Abaddon parou de andar subitamente, estendendo o braço em um gesto que indicava que ninguém se movesse. Léa olhou com curiosidade para frente, mas não conseguia ver mais do que o contorno escuro das árvores ao redor ou de uma cerca que desaparecia a distância. Elsa e Kormac não pareciam estar vendo nada também, mas ficaram atentos do mesmo jeito. Sabiam que haveria um motivo para a atitude da mulher.

O corvo que a acompanhava abriu as asas e voou a frente com um gesto dela. Parou em uma árvore não muito próxima e pareceu pousar em alguma coisa, bicando em seguida. Escutaram um gemido doloroso de protesto e em seguida e o pássaro voltou a abrir as asas e voar pra longe, como se tivesse sido espantado pela criatura que havia ali.

A criatura bicada era um homem. Apenas um homem comum usando roupas de viagem, um tanto desalinhado. Ele estava amarrado na árvore e uma bolsa com seus pertences estava no chão. Por alguns instantes ele ficou desnorteado, como se não se lembrasse como tinha ido parar ali, além de tentar se soltar sem nenhum sucesso. Só depois disso os olhos escuros dele se ergueram para encarar o grupo de viajantes, em especial aqueles olhos dourados que brilhavam e as bestas gêmeas que apontavam para ele.

\- Ei, você ai, socorro! Os ladrões vão matar minha amiga!

Abaddon não se moveu, parecendo pouco convencida com aquilo, os olhos passando do homem amarrado para o ambiente ao redor, como que esperando por alguma coisa. Aquilo parecia uma ótima armadilha para pegar viajantes desprevenidos... Elsa não compartilhava desse pensamento. Ela se aproximou rapidamente da árvore e apenas com as mãos livrou-o das cordas, recuando logo em seguida. Os olhos azuis tinham esfriado, revelando o lado prático da loira. Ela não pretendia deixar ninguém morrer se pudesse evitar.

\- Leve-me até ela. Vamos salvá-la.

\- Espere ai. – Abaddon seu um passo a frente, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve, remoendo a irritação crescente. – O que eles querem com a sua amiga?  
\- O nome dela é Sasha e é apenas a filha de um fazendeiro que eu conheço, mas ela tem uma relíquia que os ladrões querem.

Ele se erguia, acariciando as áreas do corpo que se feriram com a corda, e depois recolheu a bolsa, tirando de lá uma besta pesada de aparência um pouco antiga, mas bem preservada. Abaddon continuou desconfiada, inclusive pareceu ainda mais incomodada depois disso, mas não disse nada. Ela aceitou que seguissem aquele homem até o portão de entrada de uma pequena fazenda próxima e, como o desconhecido dissera, havia uma jovem lá.

Uma jovem cercada por um grupo de bandidos que a ameaçavam com espadas e adagas. Nenhum deles parecia particularmente forte, o que explicava porque precisavam formar um grupo para intimidar uma jovem sozinha. Elsa colocou o portão a baixo apenas com um chute, tomada pela ira ao ver uma inocente sofrendo nas mãos de homens patéticos e sem nenhuma honra.

\- Soltem a garota, a relíquia é dela!

Um dos homens virou-se para olhar o grupo que se aproximava, medo surgiu no rosto dele, mas passou rápido, como se não estivesse disposto a perder para um grupo de desconhecidos. Com um assovio chamou mais dos ladrões que estavam espalhados pelo lugar, engrossando o grupo que acabou cercando os recém chegados, não deixando nenhum espaço para fugir.

\- Vocês acreditam mesmo na palavra desse vigarista? Então está bem seus idiotas. Matem todos!

Foi um pequeno caos. Elsa e Kormac investiram contra os inimigos mais próximos deles, abrindo caminho e desfazendo o circulo, o que deu a Abaddon e o homem resgatado lá fora o tempo e distância para começarem a disparar as setas na direção os bandidos. Léa tinha aproveitado para correr na direção da filha do fazendeiro, puxando-a para um pouco mais distante do conflito pra garantir que não a usassem de refém, além de usar seu próprio arco para protegê-la quando um dos homens tentou se aproximar.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os homens estivessem no chão. Existências tão medíocres que não pareceria que alguém sentiria falta de qualquer um deles, mas não era ainda a hora de comemorar. O líder daquele pequeno bando ainda não tinha se revelado.De dentro do celeiro apareceu um homem mais imponente, trajando vestimentas com ouro e pedras preciosas, com uma espada de qualidade nas mãos.

\- Você não vai escapar dessa vez!

Via-se o ódio nos olhos dele ao perceber os corpos dos companheiros espalhados pelo chão. Jurando que eles pagariam por aquilo o homem ergueu a espada e se preparou para atacar Elsa, sendo detido facilmente pelo imenso escudo da Cruzada. Ele tentou recuar para um novo golpe, mas o corpo perdeu as forças e caiu no chão, uma flecha atravessando-lhe o corpo, o sangue tingindo as roupas do homem enquanto a dor tomava conta de todo o corpo dele. Mesmo no chão ele fez um esforço para se levantar, sendo óbvio que era em vão. Abaddon sorriu cruelmente antes de guardar as duas bestas.

\- Isso não acaba aqui. O resto da guilda vai encontrar você...

Uma ameaça que não preocupou ninguém na hora. Quando ele finalmente parou de se mover a tensão parecia começar a se dissipar e Léa voltou a se aproximar com a filha do fazendeiro, que parecia ter recuperado a relíquia de seu esconderijo, qualquer que fosse esse. Ela foi diretamente até o homem que fora resgatado do lado de fora.

\- Aqui está a relíquia meu amor, eu a escondi como você pediu. Meu pai está suspeitando de nós, mas nada disso vai importar depois que nos casarmos! Vai ser logo, não vai?

Enquanto se via o amor e dedicação nos olhos dela o homem parecia empalidecer ao som da palavra casamento, mas se recuperou rápido e sorriu como se estivesse cheio de confiança, enquanto estendia as mãos para pegar aquela relíquia que tinha causado tantos problemas aos dois.

\- Claro, minha querida! Logo teremos uma vida calma, cuidando da fazenda e fazendo pivetes... Quer dizer... Filhinhos. Mas antes eu preciso vender esta relíquia! Para isso eu preciso viajar com minha amiga aqui.

\- Você quer se juntar a nós?

Abaddon parecia não estar acreditando naquilo que estava escutando, o olhar que lançou ao homem não foi amigável, mas não foi pior do que o jeito que Elsa olhou para ele. Era visível que ela considerava um absurdo que o homem tivesse a intenção de abandonar aquela jovem daquele jeito.

\- Claro! Você tem cara de que entende tudo de negócios.

A Caçadora de Demônios revirou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada, seguindo para o próximo portão e nada disposta a perder mais tempo. Os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a aparecer no céu, indicando que já tinham perdido um tempo precioso com toda aquela confusão. Kormac e Elsa trocaram olhares, mas por fim escolheram segui-la sem comentar nada, assim como Léa e o homem, que parecia analisar a relíquia enquanto andava. A expressão dele se fechou por um momento, pouco depois que passaram por duas colunas de pedra esculpida que pareciam marcar a entrada de um lugar muito  antigo e de aspecto abandonado.

\- Pera ai, a relíquia é falsa! Deuses, eu devia ter imaginado! Parece que você precisa de ajuda... E eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em ficar aqui!  
\- Por favor, diga-me que você não está pensando na proposta desse criminoso.

Abaddon não disse nada, nem sequer olhou para trás, pelo menos até que chegassem em um lugar onde o símbolo do marco de senda chamava a atenção dela. Quando a Caçadora de Demônios parou ali a Cruzada já sabia o que tinha de fazer, manter aquele portal ativado seria útil para quando precisassem voltar e, se alguma coisa acontecesse, poderiam pelo menos enviar Léa de volta para Tristram. Precaução nunca era demais em aventuras como aquela.

Só nessa hora Abaddon parou em frente ao homem, os olhos brilhantes dela não parecendo capazes de intimidá-lo nem com a curta distância. Poucas pessoas permaneciam tão firmes e ainda conseguiam sorrir quando encaradas por aquela mulher, o que era quase um ponto extra para ele.

\- Mas você fez uma promessa a sua noiva.  
\- Noiva? E eu lá tenho cara de bom partido? Ah, meu nome é Lyndon.

Ele estendeu a mão em um gesto natural e por um momento a mulher nem piscou, era óbvio que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de apertar a mão dele. Por fim Abaddon se afastou, dando as costas a ele, as mãos roçando as bestas gêmeas na lateral da armadura. Teria a consciência limpa, se o homem quisesse se juntar ao grupo era problema dele. Se desistisse... Sempre poderia fugir para longe do perigo, o que ela julgaria ser a especialidade dele.

\- Faça como quiser, mas se você morrer não será minha responsabilidade.

Lyndon sorriu. Não era exatamente um sorriso amigável, havia uma dose de sarcasmo e até de malicia naquele sorriso, antes que ele sussurrasse algo como “eu sabia que ela não resistiria ao meu charme” e olhasse para o caminho a frente. Se descessem as enormes escadarias de pedra chegariam a um templo antigo, mesmo do lado de fora era possível perceber o brilho azulado que parecia escapar por entre as pedras. O brilho de um fragmento da espada. Maghda estava certa sobre a localização do fragmento, mas aquilo estava parecendo fácil demais.

\- O que os tomos dizem sobre o templo de Alaric não é muito encorajador.

Foi Léa quem comentou, quando a Caçadora deu os primeiros passos na direção da escadaria. A mulher não parecia preocupada, não era tola de pensar que seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Léa tratou de acompanhá-la e Lyndon seguiu logo atrás, a Cruzada e o Templário fechando o grupo.

Passaram por um pilar que parecia ter um lugar de destaque lá pela metade de escadaria, antes que os degraus dobrassem para a direita, até por fim se verem diante das portas seladas daquele templo sombrio. Um brilho azulado surgiu diante deles e tomou forma aos poucos, como uma figura feita aquela fumaça azul e brilhante, flutuando a frente deles. A figura era como um homem de olhar duro. Léa tomou a frente sem pensar, fascinada por aquela figura que ela pensava fazer parte apenas de livros de histórias.

\- Você deve ser Alaric, o Guardião. Meu tio Deckard me contou histórias sobre a sua vigília eterna nesse lugar amaldiçoado. Eu pensei que fosse um mito!  
\- Você é um Nefalem?

A voz dele era tão etérea quanto a aparição. Profunda, parecendo um eco distante, causava arrepios e uma forte impressão. Uma voz capaz de se manter junto a um corpo etéreo por toda uma eternidade... Via-se naquela criatura a determinação de um povo que não tinha aceitado a derrota. Passar por ele a força definitivamente não seria uma opção.

\- Não. Não existem Nefalem há mais de mil anos.  
\- Há. Outro mito. – Parecia que mesmo depois de morto era capaz de usar um pouco de sarcasmo, o rosto dele até mudou de expressão, revelando um sorriso de canto. – Vocês desejam entrar nesse templo, mas só os nefalem põem fazê-lo. Se você recuperar as chaves nas tumbas ao redor daqui e usá-las nos portões verá quem... E o que... Você realmente é.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos na direção da Cruzada e da Caçadora de Demônios, sendo difícil dizer a qual das duas aquelas palavras eram realmente dirigidas, embora Léa e Elsa tivessem dirigido um olhar a Caçadora depois daquilo. Ela bufou, irritada com toda aquela atenção e sabendo o que se passava na cabeça das duas mulheres. Foi ela que deu o primeiro passo quando o fantasma fez menção de mostrar o caminho pela qual deveriam seguir. No fim do caminho não havia mais nada e olhando para baixo podiam ver um rio com correnteza forte.

Não foi preciso questionar o que precisavam fazer para chegar ao outro lado. Alaric parou na beirada e com palavras de uma língua há muito extinta conjurou uma ponte que permitiria a passagem deles, enquanto alertava que as chaves do templo estariam em duas tombas no meio da floresta. O caminho a frente não era muito animador.

A floresta parecia silenciosa, como se nenhuma criatura viva tivesse permanecido ali, e o ar era pesado. Uma neblina sombria cobria o caminho a frente e mesmo os fracos raios do sol pareciam ter dificuldade em penetrar naquele lugar horrível. Como de costume Abaddon foi a frente, as bestas preparadas para qualquer coisa, os olhos dourados atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito.

\- Eu não gosto desse lugar. A gente tem mesmo que passar por aqui?

Lyndon parecia se encolher debaixo da capa de viagem, intimidado pelo ambiente sinistro, o que fez a mulher sorrir por um minuto por baixo do capuz, mas ela apenas ignorou o comentário dele. Elsa e Kormac olharam para o Vigarista com total desprezo, certos de que teria sido melhor se o homem tivesse apenas fugido quando teve a chance.

Chegaram em um ponto em que a estrada se desviava em duas direções e pararam por um minuto, a Caçadora analisando as possibilidades. Os dois caminhos pareciam exatamente iguais, terminando em mais daquela névoa sinistra que atrapalhava a visão do que existia a frente e não se via movimento em nenhum dos dois caminhos. Até onde sabiam aquela floresta deveria ser muito grande e considerando que precisavam encontrar duas chaves e o grupo tinha crescido...

\- Vamos nos dividir. Elsa, pegue Kormac e Léa e siga pela direita, eu e Lyndon iremos pela esquerda. Quando achar a chave retorne ao templo e espere lá.

A Cruzada olhou para o caminho a frente e depois para a Caçadora. Deixá-la sozinha com aquele vigarista covarde não parecia agradá-la em nada, mas ela não precisava ser lembrada do que Abaddon era capaz de fazer, seria impossível ignorar as habilidades da mulher. Por fim ela suspirou e assentiu, seguindo pela direita. A Caçadora não esperou mais um segundo sequer para seguir pelo outro caminho.

\- Que tal eu e você tomarmos um vinho qualquer hora dessas?

Elsa ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz abafada do Vigarista a distância e algo naquilo fez ferver o sangue dela por um instante, o que só fez a loira passar a andar mais rápido, sendo acompanhada pelo Templário e pela jovem. Nenhum dos três estava confortável com o ambiente, mas não demonstravam isso. Buscavam em si a coragem para seguir em frente, em direção aos desafios desconhecidos que se revelariam no árduo caminho.

No inicio foram fantasmas, depois criaturas com aparência quase humana que arrastavam espadas e pareciam famintas por carne humana, e até alguns dos estranhos morcegos esverdeados que tinham visto nos Campos da Miséria e que Léa se referia como “morte alada”, um nome dramático para criaturas que caiam mais facilmente agora que a Cruzada sabia o método mais eficaz para livrar-se delas: a destruição do ninho que pulsava e gritava.

O caminho foi árduo e mais de uma vez terminaram em trilhas que pareciam não dar em lugar algum, sendo cercados por esqueletos que clamavam vingança e que pareçam proteger o lugar a todo custo. Um a um eles foram colocados para descansar pelos golpes da Cruzada. Não foi possível dizer quanto tempo demorou até que achassem uma entrada para o subterrâneo, que parecia ser exatamente o que procuravam. Detiveram-se ali para descansar um pouco, afinal a longa viagem e as batalhas tinham seu preço. Kormac e Léa pareciam exaustos.

\- Vocês estão bem?

Elsa não podia deixar de se preocupar. Era uma mulher dura, acostumada a treinamentos árduos e longas batalhas, então toda aquela aventura parecia-se com um dia comum para ela. Se fora capaz de cruzar os desertos escaldantes de Caldeum na companhia da mestra, ajudando a acabar com demônios e outras criaturas perigosas, não era um lugar como aquele que ia cansá-la. Kormac foi o primeiro a responder, Léa apenas sentou-se no chão por um momento, tirando da mochila um cantil.

\- Só precisamos de alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, lá dentro provavelmente vão ter mais dessas coisas. Um manto de morte cobre esse lugar.  
\- E nós vamos nos livrar desse manto, irmão.

Elsa se permitiu encostar na entrada da cripta, os olhos nos vários caminhos que levavam até aquele lugar. Não havia  nenhum sinal de Abaddon, ela podia estar exatamente do outro lado da floresta agora, mas a Cruzada torcia para que a mulher estivesse bem. E que Lyndon já tivesse levado uma flechada na testa a aquela altura... O comportamento do homem definitivamente a enervava. Sempre tinha desprezado cafajestes como ele.

Quando Kormac e Léa pareceram ter recuperado o fôlego decidiram adentrar a cripta. O lugar não era grande, apenas um caminho de pedra sem nenhuma proteção ao redor. Parecia um abismo dos dois lados, a  morte certa para quem caísse. Não bastasse isso o lugar ainda estava cheio de esqueletos, além de um guardião que era maior e mais forte do que as outras criaturas.

Mesmo com a força e número das criaturas elas caíram uma a uma, permitindo que o trio finalmente chegasse ao final da caverna, onde havia um tipo de altar com um orbe azul e brilhante no centro. Elsa o contemplou por um momento antes de estender as mãos para pegá-lo, retirando-o da plataforma com delicadeza. Era a única coisa mencionável naquele lugar e a pedra mostrava um tipo de poder muito antigo que fazia o ar ao redor vibrar. Não havia dúvidas de que era a chave que precisavam.

\- Fizemos a nossa parte. Agora é melhor voltarmos ao templo de Alaric e esperar pelos outros.

Como o caminho estava limpo retornar foi muito mais fácil do que tinha sido chegar até ali. O ar parecia um pouco menos pesado agora que tantos dos horrores que habitavam a mata foram derrotados, mesmo assim o alivio ao sair daquele lugar foi imenso para os três. Como não havia sinal de Abaddon e Lyndon os três decidiram que esperariam ali, aproveitando o tempo para descansar e comer alguma coisa.

Acendram uma fogueira para preparar a refeição e mantê-los aquecidos. O clima estava esfriando e a noite se aproximava, o que mostrava que as aventuram do dia tinham sido muito mais cansativas do que tinham imaginado originalmente. Não era a toa que Léa e Kormac se sentiam exaustos.

Em algum momento a jovem até adormeceu próxima ao fogo, o que deixou Kormac responsável por preparar a refeição. Elsa sentou-se perto dele, mas os olhos dela continuavam fixos na ponte, esperando que a qualquer momento a Caçadora de Demônios aparecesse.

\- Está preocupada?

A voz do Templário a arrancou daqueles pensamentos desagradáveis, enquanto ele estendia um prato com a parte dela. A loira sorriu e agradeceu baixinho, sentindo o estômago roncar e dando uma mordida na carne antes de pensar em qualquer resposta. No fim estivera tão cansada e faminta quanto os outros dois.

\- Não é normal que ela demore. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Talvez aquele idiota a tenha deixado sozinha...   
\- Mesmo se for o caso ela ficará bem. Aquela mulher é muito forte. Acho que Alaric tem razão sobre ela... Não parece uma humana.

Elsa olhou na direção do templo e lembrou-se das palavras do guardião. Não discordava de Kormac, estava ciente que a Caçadora de Demônios parecia ter poucos traços de humanidade... A resistência dela era incomum, as habilidades, os conhecimentos...  E nem sequer tinha mencionado aqueles olhos que brilhavam como se carregassem o brilho das chamas do próprio Inferno Ardente.

Olhos sombrios em uma pessoa que tinha se dedicado a proteger uma cidade que até Akarat parecia ter esquecido. A recordação de quando tivera a chance de ver o corpo da outra, a marca deixada pelo escudo, tomou conta da mente de Elsa por alguns minutos. Aquilo provavelmente explicaria a marca. O escudo era feito para eliminar aquilo que não fazia parte do mundo dos homens...

\- Eles voltaram!

Kormac anunciou, ficando de pé. O olhar de Elsa rapidamente se desviou para a direção da ponte novamente, reconhecendo o vulto de olhos brilhantes que andava a passos rápidos, seguida pelo que só poderia ser o Vigarista. A Cruzada sorriu sem perceber quando se levantava também.

A luz da fogueira ela não parecia ferida, tampouco o vigarista, mas era visível que ele estava exausto, já que jogou-se no chão próximo a fogueira e foi direto ao prato de comida  mais próximo. A bolsa dele parecia mais pesada do que antes e ao ser colocada no chão revelava uma quantidade considerável de moedas de ouro e outros objetos preciosos. Provavelmente saqueados da tumba.

\- Vocês demoraram.  
\- Os esqueletos não paravam de aparecer de todos os lados. Foi difícil pegar a chave.

Da própria bolsa ela tirou um orbe exatamente igual ao que Elsa tinha encontrado, até a energia era a mesma. Parecia que todo o trabalho tinha valido a pena, por mais cansativo que fosse. A Caçadora de Demônios olhou logo na direção do templo, ansiosa para prosseguir.

\- Acorde Léa. É melhor irmos logo, quero retornar a Tristram antes do amanhecer.   
\- Não acha melhor comer alguma coisa primeiro?  
\- Não estou com fome.

Elsa sentiu vontade de insistir, mas algo no olhar da Caçadora a impediu. Podia sentir a agitação dela, o ódio que ela continha dentro de si, e podia compreender porque ela queria terminar logo com aquilo. Assentiu e delicadamente tratou de acordar a jovem, que parecia um pouco desorientada. Demorou alguns minutos até que ela estivesse acordada o suficiente para prosseguir e Lyndon terminasse de comer – ele já tinha dito que não arredaria o pé dali antes de terminar de comer.

Quando estavam prontos Abaddon e Elsa se separaram, cada uma colocando um orbe em um pilar da escadaria, o que automaticamente abriu as portas do templo. Alaric voltava a aparecer diante das portas e parecia sorrir com satisfação ao ver, depois de tanto tempo, aquelas portas se abrindo para alguém.

\- O templo está aberto. Entre e derrote os Guardiões. Mesmo seno meus irmãos, eles tentarão matá-los quando entrarem.

O templo estava iluminado por tochas. A maior parte do lugar tinha o chão coberto por água, mas não era profunda o suficiente para se tornar um problema. Como Alaric previra o templo estava cheio de esqueletos que tentavam protegê-los dos “invasores”, mas foram derrotados sem grande dificuldade. Pelo menos até que um esqueleto com vestes de profeta fizesse três dos campeões Nefalem levantarem de seus túmulos para proteger o santuário.

\- Ergam-se irmãos! Ergam-se para a batalha!

Enquanto os ossos da criatura caíam e se perdiam na correnteza três esqueletos se ergueram e avançaram para o grupo. Foram mais difíceis de derrotar, eram mais resistentes, mas mesmo assim tombaram diante da determinação da Cruzada e da Caçadora de Demônios. Alaric voltou a aparecer, próximo a uma porta que levaria a próxima sala do templo. O lugar de onde vinha o brilho do fragmento.

\- Você é tão forte quanto nossos campeões, ainda dúvida de sua verdadeira identidade? Poe entrar em nosso lugar mais sagrado.

A porta se abriu e Alaric desapareceu, enquanto adentravam a pequena sala. O fragmento estava ao fundo da sala e bastou que chegassem perto para que a projeção da bruxa Maghda aparecesse novamente.

\- As nobres heroínas vieram aqui só para morrer.  
\- Eu admiro a sua persistência.

Elsa sorriu para a projeção, o mangual firme na mão, a vontade de encontrar a mulher pessoalmente e deixar cair sobre ela a ira de Zakarum era imensa, mas ela se conteria até que essa hora finalmente chegasse. Abaddon não parecia pensar de forma diferente.

O olhar da bruxa passou por cada pessoa do grupo, até parar em Léa, com quem ela pareceu particularmente surpresa, o que foi bem expressado pela voz da mulher.

\- E quem é esse ao seu lado? A filha de Ádria? Ela... Tem um grande poder latente. Mas não importa. Sua mãe logo terá o mesmo destino que você, pequenina. O fragmento é meu. Inundem o templo com o sangue deles!

De todos os lados apareceram os cultistas com suas vestes amarelo vivo e facas cerimônias manchadas de sangue. No fim era o sangue deles se misturando a água no chão do templo. Léa tinha o olhar distante, as questões sobre o que a bruxa dissera fervilhando dentro da cabeça dela.

\- Minha mãe vai partilhar do meu destino? Será que ela ainda está viva depois de tantos anos?

Elsa pareceu um pouco preocupada ao ouvir a jovem, Abaddon pareceu mais zangada do que de costume, mas nenhuma das duas ousou dizer nada a respeito. A Cruzada recolheu o fragmento da espada, dessa vez a parte do punho, e o grupo deixou o templo com passos apressados. Finalmente podiam voltar a Nova Tristram e falar com Deckard Cain sobre o que tinha acontecido.


	7. Chamas e Cinzas

Uma vez mais o grupo se reunia ao redor do marco de senda para retornar a Nova Tristram, rumando diretamente para a casa de Deckard Cain para entregar o brilhante fragmento da espada recuperado do Templo Inundado e ter alguns minutos de descanso antes da dor o próximo passo na jornada, dessa vez sem uma pista. Aquilo gerava alguma incerteza, afinal nada indicava que descobririam logo onde tinha ido parar o ultimo fragmento.

Como de costume Abaddon parecia indiferente a tudo isso e foi diretamente para a mesa, largando o fragmento ali e virando-se para encarar O Estranho, buscando nos olhos dele qualquer brilho de reconhecimento, qualquer sinal de que ele se lembrasse daquele fragmento e tivesse uma pista. O homem parecia menos fraco do que da ultima vez em que estiveram ali, como se o tempo na casa de Deckard estivesse lhe fazendo algum bem – qualquer lugar certamente era melhor do que o fundo da catedral de Tristram.

\- Isso aviva a sua memória?

Ele hesitou por um momento, olhando da Caçadora de Demônios para o fragmento brilhante na mesa, o cenho franzido como se fizesse um grande esforço, o inicio de uma dor de cabeça acompanhando todo aquele esforço para se recordar de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil a aquela jornada. Ele não queria ser um inútil. Queria se lembrar. Ficou de pé e tocou o fragmento da espada na esperança de isso avivar-lhe a memória... E teve um rápido vislumbre. A queda, o fogo...

\- Lembro-me... De uma vila de pescadores.

Léa foi quem se manifestou primeiro, mais uma vez, recordando-se da pequena cidade de Valória, do outro lado do rio. Um lugar humilde e que só poderia ser acessado fazendo a travessia pelo rio, mas a aquela hora seria difícil achar alguém que estivesse disposto a levá-los. Léa garantiu que faria o possível para providenciar essa ajuda e deixou-os sem dizer mais nada. Elsa aproveitou a ocasião para praticamente arrastar Abaddon para O Novilho Esquartejado. Se não podia fazê-la descansar ao menos a faria comer alguma coisa, nem que tivesse que amarrá-la na cadeira e dar comida na boca. Força pra isso a loira com certeza tinha.

A Caçadora de Demônios tentou se soltar sem usar de violência, reclamou e até rosnou, mas de toda forma acabou sentada em uma das mesas com um prato de comida e um copo contendo vinho. Após um minuto apenas encarando a Cruzada, como se só com o olhar pudesse infringir uma dor inimaginável para a loira, Abaddon desistiu e começou a comer silenciosamente. No fundo estava faminta, só não gostava de ser forçada a nada. Não precisava de uma mãe a aquela altura da vida.

Com as duas concentradas nos pratos de comida o silêncio foi se estendendo. Abaddon comia devagar e parecia estar se esforçando pra limpar o prato, desacostumada com tanta comida, enquanto Elsa já estava no terceiro prato. A diferença entre as duas mulheres se tornava cada vez mais gritante.

O silêncio permaneceu até que as duas escutassem uma cadeira sendo arrastada, erguendo o olhar de seus respectivos pratos pra encontrar o rosto sorridente do Vigarista,m que parecia esforçar-se pra mostrar seu sorriso mais sedutor. Abaddon sorriu de forma muito discreta, o que teria sido impossível de perceber se ela não estivesse com o capuz abaixado na hora, enquanto Elsa se tornava mais séria, o que sobrara da comida passando a ser ignorada, Lyndon a deixava enjoada. No fundo Abaddon gostava de Lyndon como de qualquer outra pessoa – ou seja, quase nada -, mas se ele irritava tanto aquela loira gigantesca então valia a pena tê-lo por perto. Pura e simples vingança.

\- Achei que gostariam de um pouco de companhia.  
\- Achou errado.

Elsa respondeu prontamente, sem sequer pensar antes de deixar as palavras saírem de sua boca. Era sincera demais pra fingir que gostava do Vigarista, teria ficado muito mais satisfeita se fosse o Templário a sentar-se naquela mesa. Se pudesse ela certamente jogaria o ladrão para fora do local, mas não podia. Infelizmente.

\- Você é mesmo um docinho, não é? Eu me ofereceria pra tentar melhorar o seu humor, mas acho que não faço seu tipo. Você também não faz o meu...

O olhar de Lyndon passou da loira para a morena silenciosa, e de volta para a loira. Percebendo a indicação Elsa ficou com o rosto corado e cerrou os punhos, ainda mais irritada com o Vigarista por insinuar aquele tipo de coisa. Agora sim ela queria que ele desse qualquer motivo pra que o jogasse porta a fora – e bem queria ver alguém tentar impedi-la.

\- Nunca lhe disseram que se não vai dizer uma coisa agradável é melhor ficar calado?  
\- Então nós dois precisamos de voto de silêncio, não acha?

A loira ficou de pé e mesmo diante da altura imponente dela o Vigarista não recuou, ele apenas aumentou o sorriso, como se irritá-la fosse tudo o que ele queria. Talvez no fundo ele estivesse com medo de apanhar, mas era muito bom em disfarçar isso. Um ladrão tinha que manter a pose afinal. O problema é que aquela aparente confiança só deu a loira mais vontade de bater nele, a ira fazendo-a tremer de vontade de deixar a luz de Akarat cair – de forma bem literal – sobre o ladrão.

Percebendo a tensão crescente Abaddon apenas largou algumas moedas de ouro na mesa e levantou, deixando O Novilho Esquartejado sem dirigir um olhar sequer a qualquer dos dois. Se quisessem brigar não era problema dela, que rolassem no chão até que ficassem satisfeitos. Precisava de um pouco de ar e de um pouco de solidão, por isso logo camuflou-se na escuridão pra poder desaparecer um pouco.

\- Eu achei que ela era a nervosinha, mas você é que perde a paciência fácil.  
\- Você nunca se cala?  
\- Se me deixar ficar com o que restou do vinho dela eu prometo me comportar um pouco.

Bufando de irritação Elsa pegou a taça quase cheia de vinho e jogou na cara do Vigarista antes de passar pela porta de entrada da hospedaria, olhando ao redor na esperança de ver a morena em algum lugar, mas não viu nada. Ela tinha desaparecido, como parecia ser exatamente a especialidade da Caçadora de Demônios. Com um suspiro de tristeza acabou atravessando a pequena rua para sentar-se em frente a forja onde Haedrig trabalhava para consertar as armaduras dos soldados da cidade. Pelo menos uma conversa com o Ferreiro poderia deixá-la com um humor menos agressivo.

 

 

A travessia para Valória foi tranquila e em algumas horas chegaram ao destino. Mesmo a distância podiam ver a vila tomada pelas chamas que se espalhavam para todos os lados. O calor naquelas ruas era quase insuportável,  mesmo assim Abaddon não hesitou em dar os primeiros passos na estradinha feita de terra. Os corpos das pessoas daquela vila estavam espalhados para todos os lados, mas não tinham sido mortos pelo fogo. As manchas de sangue provavam isso.

Não tinham andado mais de um metro quando os cultistas apareceram de todos os lados, armados com as facas de sacrifício, dispostos a matar cada um do grupo. Derrotá-los não era difícil; não passavam de humanos e eram tão fanáticos, tão dispostos a completar as ordens que tinham recebido, que nem sequer pensavam em fugir para salvar a própria pele. Logo o sangue deles também tingia o chão da vila.

Mais alguns metros a frente encontraram um aldeão em pânico que vira o que tinham feitos. Agarrou-se as vestes da Cruzada, reconhecendo o símbolo sagrado na roupa e no pesado escudo que ela usava como um símbolo da fé Zakarum.

\- Por favor, me ajudem. Minha família está presa na capela com o resto do povo, temos que salvá-los.  
\- Não corra, você vai acabar morrendo!

Mas era tarde, ele já tinha tomado o caminho da capela, com Abaddon e Elsa logo atrás dele. Um dos cultistas segurava uma tocha acessa próxima a capela para começar a queimá-la quando as duas heroínas chegaram, todos os esforços dos cultistas voltados imediatamente para elas. A capela começava a queimar quando demônios menores foram invocados para auxiliar os cultistas.

Embora fossem mais difíceis de derrotar tiveram pouca chance contra as duas heroínas e a ajuda de Léa, Lyndon e Kormac. Quando os demônios foram derrotados Elsa colocou a porta da capela a baixo com um chute, permitindo assim que as pessoas saíssem correndo dali. Abaddon entrou para ajudar a carregar uma criança que parecia ter o tornozelo machucado, largando-a apenas quando estavam longe das chamas. Kormac e Lyndon ajudavam as pessoas da vila com os baldes de água para apagar o fogo. Leah aproveitou o momento para usar o amuleto com um portal para voltar a Tristram e contar a novidade para o tio.

Abaddon não perdeu o foco e dirigiu-se ao sacerdote da vila logo depois que garantiram que aquelas pessoas ficariam bem e que a maior parte do fogo já fora apagado. O que restava ficava por conta daquelas pessoas, eles poderiam reconstruir tudo depois. As pessoas de Valória eram mais fortes do que pareciam.

\- Vocês encontraram a bainha de uma espada?  
\- Nós a pescamos alguns dias. Vi pelo brilho que se tratava de um objeto mágico, por isso a guardei no porão. Virgílio está guardando-a, pode levá-la.

Quando o fogo foi apagado Abaddon abriu as portas do porão e desceu rapidamente as escadas. No fim do longo corredor havia um corpo jogado no chão, o sangue ainda fresco. Um arrepio de desagrado percorreu a espinha da mulher ao passar pela porta logo a frente, entrando em um aposento cheio de livros, o brilho fraco do fragmento da espada em cima de uma mesa bem no meio da sala.

Aproximou-se para pegá-la, mas logo o fragmento desapareceu. Ouviu-se apenas a risada de Maghda ecoando pelo porão da capela, sua forma espectral demorando alguns segundos a se formar, como se fosse necessário se concentrar muito para projetar-se daquele jeito.

\- Agora eu tenho os fragmentos da espada e todos os seus amigos. O que vão fazer, heroínas? Não há como salvá-los agora!

Com os olhos em chamas a Caçadora disparou duas flechas que passaram através daquela projeção. O ódio fervendo em um nível tão absurdo que não tinha conseguido se controlar mesmo quando sabia que atirar contra aquilo não ia ferir a bruxa. Olhou para Elsa e os companheiros por apenas um instante antes de voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo, o barqueiro ainda os esperava no pequeno porto e os levou de volta imediatamente. Ainda que tivessem feito de tudo para tornar a travessia mais rápida ela ainda levou algumas horas.

Quando chegaram a Nova Tristram foram direto para a casa de Deckard, chegando apenas a tempo de ver como o velho erudito era torturado por Maghda e seus servos para consertar a espada. Com a raiva crescendo o poder de Léa despertou como uma explosão vermelha tão intensa que jogou a todos para trás e por um instante foi como se o tempo parasse. Os olhos dos cultistas explodiram e o sangue escorreu dos rostos congelados em uma careta de dor, uma ultima respiração e os corações explodiram do mesmo jeito.

Elsa tinha conseguido proteger a si e a Abaddon com o escudo, Kormac fizera o mesmo com Lyndon inconscientemente, por isso ninguém se feriu. Ou talvez apenas fossem imunes a fúria de Léa, afinal não eram os responsáveis pela dor do velho. Léa se levantou na mesma hora que os corpos dos cultistas desapareceram, correndo para perto do tio adotivo, mas Deckard já estava fraco demais. Maghda levara com ela O Estranho, ciente que Deckard usaria seus últimos momentos para concertar a espada e aqueles heróis de coração tão nobre viriam até ela para resgatar o homem que caíra do céu.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ver os últimos momentos de Deckard foi doloroso para todos, mas deixava uma importante lição: o bem tinha de lutar até o fim, não importava quão doloroso fosse o caminho, não importava se sacrificariam as próprias vidas, era por um bem maior. A espada fora consertada para que pudessem salvar o Estranho, restaurar a memória dele e quebrar a profecia do Fim dos Dias para salvar toda a humanidade.

Não precisava de muito para ver como Léa estava completamente arrasada com tudo o que tinha acontecido, mesmo tão fraca ela ainda achou forças para abraçar o corpo sem vida de Deckard e chorar até que não existissem mais lágrimas para cair. Nenhum dos aventureiros se moveu durante esse tempo. Lidar com a morte de Cain era difícil para todos eles e agora não sabiam para onde ir, não adiantaria sair andando as cegas pelas terras ao redor de Tristram, seria uma perda de tempo.

\- Eu vou vingá-lo, Léa.

Foi a voz de Abaddon a cortar o silêncio. Ela não tinha uma expressão visível, o capuz e os cabelos escuros tinham tornado impossível ver mais do que o brilho infernal daqueles olhos perigosos, mas ninguém poderia culpá-la por estar naquele estado. Qualquer um ali estaria mais do que disposto a auxiliá-la naquela vingança.

\- Faça-a pagar por isso.

A jovem tirou do pescoço o amuleto com o portal para que eles pudessem ir e vir mais facilmente, não precisaria dele enquanto estivesse em casa cuidando do corpo do tio. Teria de preparar um funeral a altura dele, mesmo que improvisado. Organizar os pertencer dele, assumir a tarefa que ele deixara pela metade. Ajudar aquelas duas heroínas a salvar o mundo de Santuário... Uma tarefa árdua digna de um Horadrim. Colocaria o coração naquela tarefa, em homenagem ao tio perdido. As forças das trevas não sairiam impunes dessa.

\- Os rumores dizem que a antiga mansão de Leoric se tornou a sede do culto, eles devem ter levado o estranho para lá. Vá e volte com a cabeça de Maghda.

O desejo de vingança dela alimentaria a Caçadora de Demônios, assim como a Cruzada, para que o ódio das sombras e a ira da luz caísse sobre Maghda e seus seguidores. Ela pagaria com sangue por todos os pecados cometidos, aquela era uma promessa que as duas mulheres faziam para Léa diante do corpo sem vida de Deckard.

O caminho de volta para Valória foi rápido graças ao amuleto de Léa, só precisaram passar pelo portal, mas o caminho a frente seria árduo. O único jeito de chegar até as terras de Leoric era passando por uma caverna cheia de aranhas de tamanhos monstruosos, algumas com habilidades mágicas, colocadas ali propositalmente para impedir que qualquer um chegasse as terras do Rei. Em sua paranoia Leoric havia temido até mesmo as pessoas simples de Valória, por isso instruirá o Arcebispo para colocar as aranhas lá. Elas ainda serviam a seu propósito; ninguém que tivesse amor a vida tentava passar por lá.

Mas eles passaram. Cruzaram os caminhos labirínticos e escuros matando um número incontável de aranhas até acharem a câmara da Aranha Rainha, onde uma jovem do povo Vecino estava presa na teia. Mataram a Aranha Rainha, salvaram a jovem e descobriram que o motivo da irritação dos caprinos era que um cajado mágico fora tirado deles por aquela moça e que estava na carroça dela, deixada no meio das terras altas. Se o devolvessem aos shaman kazra talvez pudessem passar em paz. Talvez.

Infelizmente já era tarde e mesmo após tentarem devolver o cajado os caprinos ainda atacaram os aventureiros. Foi necessário passar por todo o território deles, exterminando um por um, para prosseguir. A viagem através daquelas campos levou quase um dia inteiro sem tempo para descanso, enfrentando mais caprinos no caminho, além de outras criaturas como mariposas elétricas e mais daquelas criaturas disfarçadas de árvore. Quando avistaram os portões de ferro da mansão de Leoric o alívio foi imediato.

\- Estamos entrando na armadilha deles e pela porta da frente. Se quiserem ficar aqui, eu não ligo, mas eu só saio daqui com a cabeça daquela bruxa.

Abaddon avisou antes de despedaçar o cadeado do portão com uma flecha congelante. Elsa não tinha a intenção de desistir e Kormac acharia uma desonra desistir agora, apenas Lyndon parecia inseguro quanto a prosseguir.

\- Volte para Tristram e salve a sua vida, arrume outra mulher, ou vire um homem decente. Mas vá. Salve a sua vida.

Essas foram as únicas palavras que a Cruzada dirigiu ao Vigarista antes de olhar para frente e seguir Abaddon, mesmo que fosse sempre difícil acompanhar o ritmo da morena, ela correria demais e Elsa tinha o peso da armadura, do mangual e do escudo para atrapalhá-la. Mesmo assim não desistia, não se importava de olhar para as costas da Caçadora, desde que ainda estivessem buscando o mesmo objetivo.

Lyndon permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar mesmo quando Kormac também desapareceu pelo caminho a frente. O vigarista olhou para trás, pensando em todo o caminho que tinham percorrido até ali. Sobrevivera a uma floresta amaldiçoada cheia de esqueletos e morcegos verdes elétricos, sobrevivera a um templo antigo cheio de fantasmas Nefalem, depois uma caverna cheia de aranhas e um acampamento de caprinos nervosos. O que mais ele tinha a temer? Um bando de humanos com adagas cerimoniais? Não, ele não podia desistir agora. Ele podia ser um covarde, mas até ele queria ver a cabeça de Maghda sendo separada do corpo.

Por Deckard Cain, que ele mal tinha conhecido, Lyndon iria até o fim. Porque ele não era tão ruim ou tão covarde quando a Cruzada julgava que ele fosse. Ele provaria a ela que estava muito errada ao pensar que ele não tinha nenhum valor ou que ele voltaria para a cidade com o rabo entre as pernas diante de um desafio como aquele. Ajudaria o grupo a sobreviver as armadilhas que os aguardavam.

Entrou correndo no pátio da mansão, pulando os corpos de alguns cultistas já eliminados pelos outros três e passou pelas portas entreabertas da mansão silenciosamente, esgueirando-se para não ser percebido tão facilmente. Usou a figura maciça de Elsa como escudo e chegou perto o suficiente dos cultistas e demônios para jogar um pó dourado nos olhos deles, deixando-os cegos por instantes.

Abaddon e Kormac aproveitaram a chance para derrubá-los tão rápido quanto era possível, mas Elsa demorou um instante a reagir, chocada com o que tinha visto. Ela tinha certeza que Lyndon teria voltado ou que os esperaria lá fora, onde tecnicamente era seguro.

\- Porque você veio?  
\- Vocês formam um grupo tão sério, o que seria de vocês sem a minha ilustre presença? Além do mais, sua amiga me deve um jantar.

Abaddon apenas revirou os olhos, sabendo que não tinha concordado com jantar nenhum, mas Elsa acabou sorrindo sem perceber, sabendo que aquilo era só uma desculpa esfarrapada. Depois pensaria direito nos motivos de Lyndon para não ter fugido, agora tinham um desafio a enfrentar e não havia tempo para questões pessoais.

Reviraram cada cômodo da mansão até encontrar um salão onde um número maior de cultistas tinha se reunido esperando por eles, mas foram alvos fáceis como todos os outros. Um homem a beira da morte informou-lhes que vira um homem de olhos dourados sendo levado para as masmorras abaixo da casa e quando ele deu o ultimo suspiro os aventureiros seguiram pelo caminho indicado, adentrando um inferno carinhosamente chamado de Salões da Agonia.

As masmorras de Leoric tinham o cheiro da morte e os gritos de dor ainda ecoavam em cada corredor. Era um labirinto com instrumentos de tortura em cada sala, tudo criado por Leoric em sua loucura para cuidar dos supostos traidores – qualquer um que tentasse se opor ao Rei Louco.

Era impossível imaginar quantas pessoas tinham morrido naquelas masmorras nas mãos de Leoric e ainda mais difícil imaginar quantas morreram por causa dos cultistas, que pareciam muito ativos em seus sacrifícios, a julgar pelo número crescente de demônios.

\- Eu sabia que Leoric era louco, mas isso aqui é...

Não existia um jeito de descrever aquilo, Lyndon sentia-se enojado ao ver o sangue tingindo o chão como um longo carpete escorregadio e nojento. Uma agonia seria andar por aquela masmorra que mais parecia um labirinto, ver quantas pessoas foram sacrificadas em nome da escuridão, para satisfazer os desejos sombrios daqueles cultistas insanos e da bruxa que os liderava. Desceriam ainda mais naquela escuridão em busca do Estranho.


	8. Salões da Agonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como estou com duas protagonistas me dou ao luxo de mudar ligeiramente os acontecimentos do jogo, até porque se fosse pra acontecer tudo exatamente como no jogo era melhor jogar do que ler fanfic, right?

 

 

> _Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo olha para você._

 

As pedras cinzentas que compunham o chão e as paredes daquelas masmorras pareciam avermelhadas com a iluminação das tochas, tornando o caminho à frente ainda mais desagradável. O lugar parecia relativamente silencioso agora, mas não era preciso uma imaginação muito ativa para saber quantos gritos de agonia tinham ecoando naquelas masmorras. Bastava ver como em cada esquina da masmorra havia objetos próprios para tortura, a maioria ainda com manchas de sangue na madeira antiga.

O grupo seguia com cautela e em silêncio, esperando encontrar qualquer sinal de vida, nenhum deles esquecendo que aquilo era uma emboscada. Elsa seguia a frente desta vez, o escudo preparado se precisasse defender o grupo de algum ataque inimigo, já que ainda não faziam a menor ideia do tipo de perigo que os esperava naquele lugar. Abaddon estava logo atrás, ao lado de Lyndon, e o Templário fechava o grupo. Se fossem cercados pelo menos os dois arqueiros estariam relativamente seguros para atirar suas flechas.

Todos os corredores da masmorra pareciam iguais. Objetos para tortura, sangue, pedaços de corpos... Ocasionalmente viam pendurado na parede algum pobre infeliz, tão magro que as costelas apareciam, morto há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. A visão daquelas pessoas inocentes penduradas nas paredes como um tipo de decoração de péssimo gosto deixava a Caçadora de Demônios cada vez mais irritada, o Ódio era tanto que ela adoraria a chance de atirar em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

\- Não gosto desse lugar. A gente tem mesmo que passar por aqui?

Lyndon perguntou, segurando com firmeza a pesada besta de duas mãos, agarrado a ela como se estivesse segurando a própria vida; e talvez estivesse. Uma flecha certeira podia ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota, ele podia morrer se errasse um único alvo. Não era um pensamento agradável e por isso o Vigarista o evitou. Sobreviver era um instinto e ele geralmente se apegava muito bem a isso, não era por pouco que tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo depois de todos os problemas com a guilda dos ladrões.

Elsa lançou um olhar a ele por cima do ombro. O elmo escondia o rosto dela, mas não era difícil de imaginar o desprezo brilhando no olhar dela, a Ira contida. Mas quem não conseguisse imaginar bastava olhar para a expressão que o Templário fazia, era exatamente a mesma cara. Talvez um pouco mais suave, a loira tinha seus próprios motivos pra não gostar do ladrão afinal.

\- Se tem tanto medo porque veio? Podia ter simplesmente corrido, como qualquer ladrão!

A voz do Templário era alta, quase um grito, porque Kormac tinha problemas em conter a sua irritação. O que ele sentia em relação a Lyndon era uma repulsa tão forte que o Templário jamais conseguiria ocultar, e na verdade ele nem estava tentando. A sinceridade era uma das virtudes da luz, um Templário deveria ser alguém incapaz de mentir, de enganar qualquer pessoa. Elsa já vira alguns exemplares da decadência da Ordem, lembrava de um certo confronto com três deles, por isso ver que Kormac parecia um pouco menos perdido nos caminhos da luz a deixava um pouco mais animada. Abaddon apenas ouvia silenciosamente.

\- Ora, eu vim por causa do tesouro!

O Vigarista abriu um largo sorriso ao dizer essas palavras, como se fosse a causa mais nobre do mundo. Havia certo prazer em irritar o Templário e sua moralidade luminosa, que para Lyndon soava como um bando de mentiras bonitinhas, pura hipocrisia. Já o vira tirar ouro de cadáveres, não via porque isso não era considerado roubo também. Muito menos podia entender o que haveria de errado em roubar de alguém que não precisaria mais dessas coisas.

\- Não há tesouro nenhum aqui!

Com esse grito Elsa parou de andar subitamente. Ouviu-se barulho em uma sala mais a frente do corredor, a porta entreaberta impedindo que vissem o que havia lá dentro. Abaddon levou as mãos até as bestas e contornou a Cruzada, impaciente, e logo que alguma coisa saiu correndo da sala ela disparou.

A primeira flecha atingiu o alvo e ouviu-se o tilintar das moedas de ouro caindo no chão, formando uma trilha enquanto a criatura tentava desesperadamente fugir. A segunda e a terceira flecha erraram o alvo, a criatura era pequena debaixo do peso daquele saco contendo tesouros. Ela parou mais a frente e criou um portal dourado, pronto a passar por ele quando uma flecha passou por cima da cabeça da pequena criatura. Elsa segurou a mão de Abaddon, sem isso aquela flecha teria atingido a criatura e provavelmente a mataria.

\- Porque me impede?

A voz da morena era baixa, saía como um rosnado e os olhos brilhantes não encararam a Cruzada. Elsa era forte o bastante para quebrar o pulso dela se usasse toda a força dela, por isso a Caçadora não ousou se mover ainda, enquanto a pequena criatura desaparecia no portal, deixando como vestígio de sua presença apenas a trilha de moedas de ouro no chão.

\- É só um goblin, não é um inimigo. Não há motivo pra matá-lo, guarde o seu Ódio para quem merece.  
\- Eu decido o que é ou não um inimigo.

As sombras pareciam se agitar ao redor da Caçadora de Demônios, criando o que pareciam ser asas de sombras nas costas dela, mas Elsa continuou sem se mover e sem soltar o pulso da mais baixa. A paciência da Cruzada também estava no limite, tinha tanta vontade de eliminar aqueles hereges que tinham ferido os inocentes quanto Abaddon, mas começava a perceber que a companheira de aventuras podia ser um pouco problemática quando zangada.

\- Somos uma equipe, não aja como se estivesse fazendo tudo sozinha. Controle o seu ódio, ou **nós** humanos também poderemos parecer alvos para você em breve. A escada da escuridão tem degraus feitos de insanidade.

Por um momento a Caçadora de Demônios permaneceu em silêncio como se estivesse tentando compreender o que acabara de ouvir, então finalmente se virou para a Cruzada, puxando a mão até que Elsa decidisse por soltá-la. Os olhos brilhantes se ergueram do chão para encarar a abertura no elmo negro, tentando olhar diretamente nos olhos claros da Cruzada.

\- Acha que não sou humana? Sou tão mortal quanto você!  
\- Eu nunca vi um humano com olhos que brilham como as chamas do Inferno Ardente.

Enquanto as duas discutiam Kormac parecia não saber o que fazer. Ele gostaria de evitar uma briga entre duas pessoas tão perigosas, mas tinha certeza que era completamente incapaz de segurar qualquer uma das duas, estavam em um nível completamente diferente do dele. Lyndon, por outro lado, tinha aproveitado a ocasião para se esgueirar até a trilha de moedas douradas, recolhendo-as e guardando na bolsa antes de olhar para a sala, deparando-se com uma sala cheia de tesouros.

E o Templário disse que não havia ouro ali! Queria ver quem ia reclamar de estar roubando de um bando de cultistas lunáticos. Encheu a bolsa de ouro até que estivesse tão pesada que mal conseguia carregá-la. Contaria ele e as pedras preciosas depois, quando saíssem daquele lugar horrível. Agora podia parar pra assistir as duas mulheres brigando, triste que aquelas armaduras impedissem que a briga virasse algo muito mais interessante, talvez com puxões de cabelo e as duas rolando no chão. Seria interessante.

- Caçadores de Demônio são treinados para proteger a própria mente contra influências demoníacas, invadir a mente deles quando tentam entrar na nossa. Esses olhos são o preço por ver dentro da mente de um ser infernal. Não sou menos humana por isso.

A voz de Abaddon dessa vez foi fria e ela não voltou a olhar para Elsa, apressando o passo e agarrando Lyndon pela alça da bolsa para que a seguisse de perto. Não era cruel o suficiente para deixá-lo sozinho com a Cruzada e o Templário, mas era óbvio que não tinha a menor intenção de continuar andando com eles naquele momento. Virou a direita logo que o caminho se dividiu em dois.

Elsa continuou parada por mais um minuto ali, sentindo o peso da culpa. A percepção de que chamar um Caçador de Demônios de qualquer coisa não humana era como enfiar a faca em uma ferida que deveria ser profunda... Queria se desculpar, mas Abaddon já tinha desaparecido com Lyndon, não havia muito a fazer agora. Não quando não tinham tempo a perder. A vida do Estranho dependia deles.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra Elsa seguiu pelo caminho oposto ao da Caçadora. No fundo não estava certa se deveria sentir-se culpada de fato, lembrando-se das palavras de Alaric. Talvez Abaddon não fosse realmente uma humana, ela podia ser um Nefalem.  Não havia como saber. Também não havia nenhuma garantia de que no fim Abaddon não estivesse tão consumida pelo Ódio que se tornaria aquilo que ela tão desesperadamente enfrentava.

\- Eu também acredito que ela não seja como nós.

Kormac disse após alguns minutos de pesado silêncio, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que Elsa estava pensando naquele momento. A Cruzada teria sorrido para o companheiro naquele momento se o elmo negro não ocultasse seu rosto por completo, ou se os inimigos não começassem a aparecer naquele momento. Aparentemente chegavam ao ponto em que as armadilhas realmente começavam. Cultistas e demônios inferiores para todos os lados. Aquela masmorra labiríntica logo transbordaria com o sangue dos hereges.

A ira da Cruzada queimava, convertida em uma luz sagrada que cegava temporariamente os inimigos, dando tempo para que ela atacasse com o mangual. Algumas vezes, quando os inimigos tentavam manter distância, ela lançava o escudo contra o inimigo, decapitando-os com um golpe rápido. No decorrer da aventura o escudo, outrora branco e preto, se tornava vermelho com o sangue dos pecadores.

Ela esperava que aquelas almas corrompidas pudessem ser purificadas por sua luz. Que em seus últimos momentos eles se arrependessem e que, quando chegasse a hora de retornar ao mundo de Santuário, aquelas almas não repetissem os erros do passado, pois sempre haveria alguma Luz para purificar a escuridão.

\- Tentei contas quantos nós já matamos, mas perdi a conta.

Kormac comentou quando pararam por um minuto para recuperar o fôlego. Parecia que estavam andando a horas, mas não faziam a menor ideia de quanto tempo fazia, se estavam andando no caminho certo ou se faltava muito tempo para encontrarem o fim daquele lugar horrendo.

\- Eu achei divertido.

A Cruzada estava pronta para mais, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se cansando de toda aquela espera. Ainda não havia sinal do Estranho, os inimigos vinham em grandes quantidades e parecia que aquilo nunca terminaria. Queria salvar logo aquele homem e matar a Bruxa que tinha sido responsável por toda aquela carnificina. A responsável pela morte do último dos Horadrim.

Um dos cultistas, ainda vivo, tentou vagarosamente se arrastar para longe, mas a Cruzada pisou nas costas dele firmemente. A dor agonizante de uma costela quebrada o impediu de tentar se mover novamente, o peso daquela mulher enorme combinado com o peso da armadura era insuportável.

\- O que vocês fizeram com ele?  
\- E-eu... Não vou...

O peso dela aumentou, o homem já não conseguia respirar direito, a boca aberta enquanto tentava a todo custo encher os pulmões com ar, a cabeça pulsando, a inconsciência aproximando-se vagarosamente.

\- Abaixo... das masmorras... Na forta...leza...

A Cruzada pareceu satisfeita com a resposta e afastou-se para deixá-lo respirar, pelo menos por um segundo. Pousou no chão o pesado mangual e esticou essa mão para Kormac, pedindo pela lança dele. Sem questionar o Templário a estendeu, sabendo o que ela faria, porque ele mesmo tinha feito com um companheiro traidor na Catedral de Tristram.

A lança dele atravessou o crânio do homem e a ponta de metal até se chocou com o chão do outro lado, tamanha a força do golpe. Elsa teve dificuldade em tirá-la do crânio do morto para devolvê-la a Kormac, antes de voltar a segurar o mangual, agora prendendo-o em um espaço nas costas, enquanto com algumas palavras baixas invocava um cavalo feito de pura energia mágica. O brilho etéreo do animal prendeu a atenção do Templário por alguns segundos enquanto a mulher montava.

\- Suba logo. Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, não podemos mais perder tempo.  
\- Isso é mesmo seguro?  
\- Não confia em mim?

Havia um toque de provocação na voz da loira, mas Kormac mal percebeu isso. Ele confiava naquela mulher incrível que emanava tanta luz e tinha tanta força para dedicar a purificação daquele mundo, daquela fé que ela dizia ter sido corrompida há anos. Sem pensar mais ele subiu no cavalo, segurando-se nela com uma das mãos, temendo cair. Não pela primeira vez ele percebeu que era mais baixo que ela. Queria saber de que parte do mundo tinha vindo uma mulher tão grande, nem as mulheres das tribos dos Bárbaros deviam ter aquele porte.

O cavalo cavalgava a toda velocidade e quando passava por um obstáculo, como um inimigo, uma explosão de energia jogava longe o que quer que fosse, deixando o caminho livre para eles. Assim foi muito mais fácil seguir por todos aqueles corredores, descer uma escadaria e se deparar com mais chão para percorrer.

Não foi fácil chegar até a fortaleza mencionada e se tivessem feito aquilo a pé talvez demorassem metade de um dia para chegar naquela Fortaleza. Elsa se perguntou mais de uma vez se Abaddon e Lyndon estariam bem e se achariam o caminho para fora daquele lugar. Fez o possível para afastar qualquer tipo de preocupação, não era de sua conta e Abaddon provara várias vezes que podia se virar muito bem sozinha, era mais forte do que a Cruzada, não havia dúvidas disso.

Mesmo assim não era tão fácil para Elsa esquecer da outra. Talvez ela nunca esquecesse do que viu naqueles olhos de brilho sinistro quando se encararam. Tanta dor no meio das camadas de escuridão...

\- Toda vez que eu penso que você está se cansando de correr e matar você corre e mata ainda mais.

Lyndon comentou enquanto tentava a todo custo recuperar o fôlego. Tinham atravessado os salões repletos de sangue em passo rápido desde o inicio e os inimigos tinham tombado um a um diante do Ódio crescente da Caçadora de Demônios. Meros humanos e a ralé dos demônios não tinham chances contra alguém que tinha treinado durante anos com o único objetivo de exterminar as forças das trevas. A mulher era como uma máquina de matar.

Ela não hesitava e não sentia culpa. Cada flechada era certeira, nos pontos mais fracos dos alvos, e causava uma morte rápida, talvez até indolor. Não havia tempo pra deixar ninguém desesperado, não havia motivo para torturar ninguém. Isso não traria a ela qualquer tipo de satisfação.

Na verdade ela sentia-se tão acostumada a matar que não havia mais sentimento nenhum em relação aos corpos que ficaram para trás. Humanos ou não, eles não mereciam continuar vivendo depois de tudo o que tinham feito. Que fossem para o Inferno e virassem as refeições dos demônios que lá viviam, não faria diferença para ela. Só ia garantir que os inocentes não seriam mortos por aqueles loucos.

\- Nós não temos tempo a perder, Lyndon. Poupe o seu fôlego.  
\- Eu posso pelo menos perguntar uma coisa?

A Caçadora o olhou com desconfiança por um momento, mas logo assentiu, voltando a olhar para a bolsa de equipamentos, contando o que ainda tinha para a jornada a frente. Quando terminasse com Maghda teria de conseguir mais flechas para encantar, toda aquela matança tinha deixado a maior parte das flechas em péssimo estado. Talvez falasse com o Ferreiro quando retornassem a Nova Tristram. Talvez recolhesse um pouco de pele daqueles demônios nojentos, podia usar para algumas granadas ou para reforçar a armadura, dependendo de quão forte fosse a pele deles.

\- Porque me trouxe com você?  
\- Você é habilidoso, suas flechas de gelo são muito uteis... E mesmo que seja um truque sujo, esse pó que você usa para cegar os inimigos nos ajudou bastante. Preferia ter ficado com eles?

A careta de Lyndon não poderia ser descrita, se o Vigarista tivesse colocado um limão inteiro na boca e mastigado com certeza não teria feito uma cara parecida.

\- Está louca? Eu não aguentava mais aqueles dois tagarelando sobre honra e luz e toda essa baboseira. O que eu quero dizer é... Você é capaz de fazer tudo sozinha, é óbvio que eu estou atrasando você. Porque não me deixou para trás?  
\- Porque eu acho que você é melhor do que parece.

Ela não estava certa que ele estivesse naquela jornada apenas pelo tesouro como ele tinha afirmado na conversa com Kormac. Conhecera muitos covardes antes e qualquer um deles teria fugido na primeira oportunidade, ouro nenhum valeria o suficiente para enfrentar todos aqueles lugares horríveis e a fúria de centenas de demônios, mesmo assim Lyndon continuava ali. Tinha que ter alguma coisa, só precisava cavar mais fundo pra descobrir.

\- Acho que somos dois, não é?

O sorriso dele foi menos sarcástico dessa vez e a Caçadora sentiu o rosto ganhar um leve tom avermelhado, sentindo como se aquilo fosse um tipo de elogio. Depois de ter sido chamada de... De alguma coisa não humana, era agradável saber que alguém ainda conseguia olhar para ela e não ver um monstro. Mesmo se ela estivesse, como dissera a Cruzada, descendo pelo perigoso caminho das sombras.

Nem mesmo um tubarão, com todo seu gosto por sangue e os instintos que o levavam a devorar outras criaturas para se alimentar, mergulha até as profundezas do oceano, naquele ponto em que a luz não consegue mais chegar. Para nadar na parte mais profunda e devorar aquelas criaturas era necessário fazer parte daquele lugar, se um peixe abissal. Abaddon já estava dentro do abismo, ela só podia continuar a descer.

\- Prosseguiremos?  
\- Eu não sei o que você está esperando!

Lyndon ergueu-se devagar, exausto com o peso da besta e da bolsa com os tesouros roubados. Se equilibrou e arrumou a bolsa com os tesouros, depois esticou uma mão e usou o suporte de uma tocha como apoio, desequilibrando-se novamente logo que o suporte abaixou. Um som metálico indicava que ele tinha acabado de acionar algum tipo de mecanismo secreto. O chão abaixo deles inclinou-se para baixo e, sem ter onde se agarrar, os dois deslizaram pela escuridão, caindo em um lugar doloroso e desconfortável. Arranhados, com pequenos ferimentos em locais que as roupas e armaduras não cobriam, mas sem ferimentos graves.

\- Mas o que foi isso?

Estava tão escuro que o Vigarista não conseguia ver absolutamente nada, o que era surpreendente, afinal ele se acostumara a andar por esgotos e outros lugares igualmente desagradáveis, como um rato que sabe bem seu caminho de fuga. Aquela escuridão era densa demais. A única fonte de luz no meio daquele lugar eram dois pontos amarelados que ele presumiu que fossem os olhos de Abaddon.

\- Algum tipo de passagem secreta, ao que parece.  
\- Eles podiam pelo menos colocar umas almofadas pra cair em cima! Esse lugar é horrível. E que cheiro é esse?  
\- Shh.

O Vigarista calou-se, atento, percebendo um som pesado vindo de algum lugar mais a frente. Como os passos de uma criatura muito grande. Talvez tivessem encontrado um atalho afinal. Sem dizer nada Abaddon agarrou o Vigarista pelo braço e o arrastou pela escuridão a frente.

Lyndon tentava acompanhar o passo, mas o chão onde estavam pisando era muito irregular, coberto por coisas que ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas algumas quebravam quando ele pisava nelas. O som era desagradável e depois de aproximadamente dez minutos nesse mesmo ritmo ele já estava enlouquecendo.

Não sabia quanto tempo ainda iam andar na escuridão, se haveria alguma saída daquele lugar... E se existisse essa saída, como a encontrariam no escuro? Então uma ideia estalou dentro da cabeça do Vigarista, fazendo ele olhar para frente, pra onde imaginava que Abaddon estaria, já que ela ainda estava puxando-o através da escuridão.

\- Você está conseguindo ver no escuro, não está?  
\- Você não?  
\- Eu não estaria sendo levado pela mão como um bebê grande se pudesse ver alguma coisa!

Silêncio. Não havia exatamente uma explicação que ela pudesse dar para aquele fenômeno quando a própria Caçadora de Demônios não sabia como ou porque conseguia ver na escuridão. Não muito bem, se pensasse na questão, mas o suficiente. Não precisava de mais uma preocupação naquela hora, culparia aqueles olhos e o fogo infernal por isso. Assunto encerrado.

Novamente o som pesado, bem mais próximo agora. Abaddon soltou a mão dele por um instante e Lyndon só pode localizá-la pelo som das coisas quebrando no chão, depois ela batendo no que deveria ser uma parede, procurando alguma coisa. Quando ela encontrou ele apenas escutou as batidas contra o que deveria ser uma porta de madeira.

\- Quer uma ajuda ai?  
\- Eu consigo.  
\- Se for como aquelas portas lá de cima você nunca vai conseguir quebrar isso sozinha.

Como uma resposta a esse comentário a porta se desprendeu da dobradiça e caiu para frente, deixando a claridade de uma tocha entrar naquele lugar. A primeira coisa que Lyndon percebeu com a luminosidade é que Abaddon ainda estava com a perna levantada depois do chute que tinha tirado a porta do lugar, a segunda é que as coisas em que tinham pisado aquele tempo todo eram esqueletos humanos.

O lugar estava cheio de ossos para todos os lados. Ele pensou que os esqueletos deviam estar ali há muito tempo, porque não havia mais carne ou qualquer vestígio de roupas... Mas os acontecimentos com o Rei Negro não tinham sido há tanto tempo assim.

\- Não acha que tem algo estranho com esses ossos todos?

Abaddon arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela pergunta, se aproximando de alguns dos esqueletos para ver melhor, procurando qualquer coisa de estranha neles. Chegou a mesma conclusão que Lyndon, aqueles ossos não eram do tempo do Rei Leoric, não pertenciam ao povo da Velha Tristram. Os ossos ainda estavam em bom estados, diferente dos esqueletos ressequidos que tinham enfrentado no cemitério da Velha Tristram.

Sem pensar muito Abaddon arrancou o braço de um dos esqueletos mais próximo e levou-o para mais perto da tocha, onde podia observar melhor as estranhas marcas que encontrara ali. Marcas que estavam por todo o osso. A percepção veio com um arrepio.

\- A carne foi arrancada desses ossos a dentadas. Vê as marcas deixadas pelos dentes no osso?

Lyndon sentiu o estômago embrulhar só de imaginar que tipo de criatura deixaria ossos tão limpos, mas ele não teve muito tempo para imaginar. A voz de Maghda gritando com alguém foi o suficiente para roubar a atenção dele, assim como a da Caçadora de Denônios, que subiu a escada vagarosamente, abaixada para evitar que a vissem facilmente. Precisava primeiro saber onde estavam.

Lyndon a seguiu de perto, o mais silencioso que podia, largando a bolsa de tesouros ali, por mais que a ideia o deixasse quase _magoado_. Prometeu mentalmente que buscaria depois, quando tivessem terminado de exterminar aquela bruxa. Ia perguntar para Abaddon qual era o plano, mas ela lhe estendia alguma coisa, pra ter as mãos livres para pegar as duas bestas e continuar a subir a escada, e ele ficou ali parado segurando o braço do esqueleto pela mão.

Até percebeu o que estava segurando. Com uma careta e um som baixo, possivelmente um gritinho contido na ultima hora, ele largou o braço esquelético e preparou a própria besta para entrar naquela batalha, seguindo a Caçadora. Seguiram pelo corredor até um grande aposento circular com o chão feito de grades. O portão se fechou atrás dos dois e Maghda revelou-se diante deles, flutuando sustentada por insetos voadores que a seguravam pelos ombros.

Logo atrás dela uma imensa criatura tentava derrubar os portões de ferro para entrar, grunhindo em irritação crescente a cada vez que batia no ferro e ele não cedia. Lyndon só conseguiu ficar parado encarando aquela criatura que deveria ter pelo menos uns cinco metros de altura, com um corpo grande de pele amarelada e costurada com linhas muito grossas, só um enorme avental negro escondendo o corpo imenso. Em uma mão tinha um cutelo com o cabo feito de ossos, na ponta o que parecia ser o crânio de algum demônio de chifres de carneiro, na outra uma lança. Os olhos famintos da criatura brilhavam de forma semelhante a de Abaddon; o brilho das chamas do Inferno Ardente.

\- Léa ainda está em Tristram chorando sobre o cadáver do velho? Logo, logo ela também vai chorar sobre o seu. Eis o Açougueiro!

Maghda desapareceu mais uma vez e os portões se abriram para deixar a criatura entrar. Os passos não deixavam dúvida de que aquilo que ouviram antes era aquela criatura andando por ali. Os portões se fecharam novamente atrás do demônio, que parou no meio do lugar ao localizá-los.

\- Carne fresca!

Não restava nenhuma dúvida do que tinha acontecido com todos aqueles esqueletos.


	9. Fim do Ato I

Os olhos amarelados do açougueiro demoraram pouco para focar em suas vítimas, o sorriso feio de dentes amarelados repleto de uma satisfação cruel enquanto erguia o gigantesco cutelo com a intenção de começar a atacar. Tendo maior noção de com o que estava lidando devido ao conhecimento obtido com outros Caçadores de Demônio Abaddon conseguiu reagir primeiro, mentalmente preparada para aquele confronto.

\- AFASTE-SE!

O grito de Abaddon serviu para tirar Lyndon da paralisia causada pelo medo, o Vigarista aproveitando que a atenção do Açougueiro estava concentrada na companheira, assim escapando facilmente para o extremo do salão, mas tomando o cuidado de não ficar prensado contra a parede. Precisava ter uma rota de fuga caso alguma coisa desse errado. Enquanto isso Abaddon já disparava suas setas perfurantes a toda velocidade contra o corpo maciço da criatura, que até o momento não parecia possuir qualquer ponto fraco.

As flechas cravavam na pele do monstro sem conseguir atravessá-la, o propósito original era causar uma explosão mágica ao entrar em contato com o osso do inimigo, mas as flechas não conseguiam ir fundo o bastante dentro daquele corpo. O dano era muito menor do que deveria e prontamente ela percebeu que não era a pior preocupação que tinha naquele momento. O açougueiro não parava de investir contra ela nem quando era acertado, não dando nenhum sinal de que realmente sentia as flechas que se prendiam ao corpo dele. Uma criatura feita pelo Inferno e incapaz de sentir qualquer tipo de dor.

Mas ainda era capaz de sentir irritação, o que era visível a cada vez que a criatura gritava e investia com a intenção de esmagar a Caçadora de Demônios contra a parede. Com algumas acrobacias ela conseguia escapar dessas investidas e se manter distante para continuar a disparar setas tão velozmente quanto possível, vendo como a pele da criatura começava a escapar das costuras quando ela acertava várias flechas em pontos próximos. Se a criatura não sentia dor talvez aquele fosse o jeito correto de derrotá-la. Ela compreendia que a dor é apenas o jeito do corpo de qualquer criatura avisar que há algo errado; uma criatura que não sente dor também não tem a noção de se defender de nada.

Por baixo da pele havia carne, como se fosse carne recém passada pelo moedor, e começava a cair vagarosamente no chão conforme a pele ia se abrindo e o monstro caminhava, indiferente ao que acontecia com o próprio corpo dele. O açougueiro continuava a tentar golpeá-la sem muito sucesso, era lento demais para conseguir pegar a Caçadora, mas infelizmente não era tão burro quanto parecia a primeira vista. Quando percebeu que não adiantava ficar correndo em círculos o monstro virou-se para o segundo alvo disponível, alguém que não tinha a mesma velocidade impressionante e disparava flechas muito mais lentamente. Ele se aproximou de Lyndon.

Mesmo com as acrobacias foi muito complicado para Abaddon cruzar o lugar e empurrar Lyndon para que ele escapasse de um golpe que teria sido fatal. A lamina do cutelo gigante ainda conseguiu tirar um pedaço do casaco que o Vigarista usava, mas não o feriu, nem a Abaddon.

\- Corre.

Ela só disse isso antes de se erguer de novo, dessa vez tirando duas laminas arredondadas de dentro da bolsa de equipamento. Os chakram foram lançados logo, fazendo vários cortes pelo corpo do monstro, acertando algumas das costuras e enfraquecendo-as, mas antes que voltassem para as mãos da dona o açougueiro usou a lança para atrair a Caçadora para mais perto e segurá-la em sua enorme mão, apertando-a lentamente.

Abaddon sentia a dor do aperto, a dificuldade de respirar, mas tudo piorou quando o aperto foi suficiente para quebrar seu braço direito. Ela mordeu o lábio com força, recusando-se a gritar, e viu uma saraivada de flechas atingir a mão da criatura, que apenas continuou a apertá-la como se quisesse quebrar cada ossos lentamente. Mais flechas, sem sucesso.

Quando a Caçadora de Demônios achou que não haveria salvação um raio de luz dourada caiu do céu, atordoando o Açougueiro que a deixou cair no chão. Logo que pousou no chão, com tanta graciosidade quanto era possível na situação, a Caçadora pegou a ultima granada que tinha na bolsa e jogou-a em um dos buracos de onde caia a carne que compunha o interior do corpo do Açougueiro. Abaixou-se, encolhendo-se debaixo da capa, e logo a granada explodiu espalhando carne e sangue para todos os lados.

A cena era nojenta e o cheiro de podridão, sangue e carne queimada não ajudava em nada para tornar menos desagradável. O Vigarista nem tinha se recuperado do combate ainda quando se inclinou para frente, deixando ir para o chão tudo que tinha comido naquele dia, o estômago ficando completamente vazio antes que o enjoo passasse. Prometeu que nunca mais ia comer carne na vida – promessa que provavelmente quebraria quando tivesse tempo pra esquecer.

Só depois que a criatura estava em pedaços é que a Caçadora de Demônios olhou ao redor, buscando a origem daquela luz, porque ela sabia quem tinha conseguido fazer aquilo, só não conseguia vê-la. Localizou a figura alta vestindo a pesada armadura negra do outro lado de um dos portões, que ela estava tentando a todo custo derrubar, sem sucesso.

\- Se aquela coisa não derrubou não é você que vai derrubar o portão!

Lyndon gritou para que a loira pudesse ouvi-lo, antes de correr para perto de Abaddon. O casaco tinha sido jogado em algum canto, completamente imundo depois da explosão de carne, e fora o fato de estar mais pálido do que deveria o Vigarista parecia bem. Enquanto isso Abaddon parecia estar fazendo o possível para ignorar a dor do braço machucado, depois de lançar a Lyndon um olhar que dizia claramente que ele não deveria perguntar. _Estava bem e ponto final._

O Vigarista podia ter muitos defeitos, mas podia se gabar de aprender rápido certas coisas. Ele aprendera a interpretar uma parte dos olhares da morena, assim evitava algumas situações desagradáveis. Temê-la parecia-lhe perfeitamente saudável, já que o ultimo que não sentira medo dela agora estava espalhado pelo chão, pelas paredes, o teto e até os cabelos de Lyndon.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra a Caçadora de Demônios tirou do pescoço o amuleto de Léa e estendeu para o Vigarista com a intenção que ele levasse até onde estava a Cruzada, já que parecia óbvio que o portão não ia ceder tão facilmente para deixá-la passar com Kormac. A morena não olhou na direção do portão, preferindo dar as costas a Cruzada e caminhar na direção oposta, para onde o Açougueiro tinha vindo, para ver o que iam fazer para passar por ali. Escalar seria uma opção bem óbvia se não fosse aquele braço machucado para atrasá-la.

Lyndon esticou a mão por entre as grades para entregar o amuleto a Cruzada, sabendo que era seu trabalho naquele momento passar a mensagem silenciosa da morena. Teve certeza naquele momento que a Cruzada o odiaria ainda mais depois daquilo, mas tinha certeza que podia viver com isso. Não tinha pensado que ela se tornaria amiga dele realmente, então não existia nenhum motivo para a consciência incomodá-lo agora.

\- Voltem para a cidade e esperem. Nós voltaremos assim que o encontrarmos.  
\- Não vou a lugar nenhum! Ela é louca se pensa que vai conseguir alguma coisa com aquele braço machucado!

Ela sacudiu o portão com força, mesmo assim o metal resistente não cedeu, continuava bem firme no lugar e de fato não parecia que ia cair facilmente, não importava quão forte a loira fosse realmente. Kormac estava angustiado por ver uma companheira ferida e não poder fazer nada para ajudar, afinal fora treinado para curar aliados, como a maioria dos Templários. Era uma habilidade da qual ele particularmente se orgulhava.

\- Eu não acho que você tem outra opção. Agora, se me dá licença... Eu tenho que ajudar a salvar o nosso amigo desconhecido.

Lyndon entregou o amuleto para Kormac, que o aceitou com uma careta, e se afastou do portão antes que a loira tivesse mais alguma ideia brilhante. Fizera sua parte, entregara o amuleto para a outra dupla, agora só podia ir em frente, dar um jeito de passar por aquele portão, enfrentar o que quer que exista no caminho à frente e resgatar aquele homem.

Chegando novamente perto da Caçadora de Demônios ele olhou para o portão por um instante, não conseguindo sequer imaginar como ela pretendia fazer para que conseguissem passar por aquele portão... Mas sabia que ela devia ter alguma coisa em mente. Outra coisa que aprendera desde que entrara naquele grupo era que dificilmente a mulher não tinha um plano para qualquer situação difícil. Ela tendia a estar um passo a frente.

\- Como vamos passar pelo portão?  
\- Um ladrão habilidoso um dia me disse que sabia quase todas as formas de abrir uma fechadura.

Com um discreto sorriso sarcástico ela indicou a fechadura no centro do portão. Prontamente Lyndon correu pelo caminho que tinham vindo, onde o portão agora estava aberto, e pegou a bolsa de tesouros. Quando parou novamente diante do portão tirou dela o que precisava para tentar abrir aquela fechadura, contente ao perceber que o mecanismo que mantinha o portão fechado não era particularmente complexo. Enquanto segurava uma das peças de metal nos lábios, trabalhando com outras duas na fechadura, ele lançou apenas um olhar rápido para a morena.

\- Você podia ter pedido para eu abrir o outro portão, ai nós voltaríamos para a cidade e eles seguiriam pra salvar o Estranho.  
\- Porque duas pessoas tão nobres e justas usariam as habilidades de um ladrão?

Lyndon sentiu aquela estocada com tanta força que chegou a morder a peça de metal que tinha na boca. Se antes havia alguma dúvida agora ele tinha certeza, Abaddon era um dos piores tipos de mulher que ele já conhecera na vida... Ela era rancorosa e tinha uma ótima memória para detalhes, além de prestar muito mais atenção no que acontece ao redor dela do que demonstrava. Ela também parecia ter tomado as dores dele, mesmo que o Vigarista nunca tivesse realmente reclamado, acostumado a ser tratado como lixo pela maioria das pessoas.

Talvez fosse muito estranho, considerando que ela não era a mulher mais simpática do mundo e certamente não parecia estar considerando a ideia de dormir com ele em um futuro próximo, mas começava a perceber que gostava daquela mulher. Abaddon era a primeira pessoa em muito tempo a tratá-lo como um ser humano, a se importar. Ele também não se esquecia de que teria morrido se não fosse por ela. O braço dela estava quebrado porque ela tinha escolhido salvá-lo ao invés de apenas deixá-lo se virar sozinho. Uma ajuda que ele não tinha pedido, algo que não a beneficiava em nada, ela sequer parecia estar esperando algum agradecimento.

Mais um motivo para ir até o fim daquela loucura. Não devia faltar muito agora, não era possível que tivessem mais alguma coisa protegendo o Estranho. Um demônio feito de carne e pele costurada já era mais que suficiente pra afugentar qualquer pessoa menos determinada – Ou, na opinião sincera de Lyndon, qualquer pessoa que não tivesse perdido um pouco de sanidade e não estivesse em uma missão _levemente_ suicida pra salvar um desconhecido que por algum motivo todo mundo estava interessado. Com um clique suave o portão se abriu e dessa vez Lyndon foi à frente.

Havia uma escadaria íngreme que descia para a escuridão por algum tempo, até que chegassem em uma plataforma iluminada por tochas, onde seis cultistas estavam reunidos ao redor do corpo do Estranho, que parecia enfrentar uma agonia indescritível, preso por linhas de magia negra que saíam das mãos dos cultistas. Lyndon não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de disparar, não havia motivo pra perder tempo. Aquele homem já tinha sofrido o bastante e agora era a vez daquelas pessoas horríveis irem para o Inferno a qual pertenciam.

Abaddon auxiliou-o, mesmo que o ritmo de disparo dela diminuísse por só poder usar uma mão, mesmo assim o estrago que ela fazia era grande. Os cultistas foram derrotados facilmente e quando o ultimo deles caiu uma explosão de energia afastou seus corpos sem vida do Estranho, que caia ajoelhado no chão, ofegante, rendendo-se... Ele sabia que o fim estava próximo, como se já pudesse sentir o abraço gelado da morte.

\- Pegue a sua espada!

Abaddon precisou da ajuda de Lyndon para entregar a pesada espada para o Homem, que estendeu a mão para ela como se fosse agarrar-se a própria vida. Quando os dedos dele se fecharam na espada uma luz prateada tomou conta de toda a plataforma, deixando Lyndon e Abaddon sem conseguir ver nada por alguns instantes. Quando piscaram e a luz desapareceu o Estranho estava de pé, trajando uma armadura e parecendo mais determinado e mais vivo do que jamais o haviam visto. Era quase como se ele e o homem sem memórias que tinham encontrado na cratera não fossem a mesma pessoa.

\- Agora eu me lembro. Eu era um Arcanjo do Paraíso Celestial, o aspecto da Justiça. Eu era... Eu sou Tyrael.

Abaddon não parecia surpresa. Para ela parecia óbvio que um homem caído do céu só poderia ser um Anjo que por algum motivo caiu do Paraíso. O motivo da queda dele ter levantado os mortos ainda era desconhecido, mas haveria muito tempo para pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora tinha que voltar para Tristram, a dor no braço da Caçadora de Demônios estava insuportável. Se não desse jeito naquilo logo existia a possibilidade do braço dela se tornar inútil e Lyndon achava bem óbvio que aquela mulher não poderia viver sem aquele braço em perfeitas condições.

\- Você restaurou a minha memória, eu agora me lembro qual o aviso que lhes trago. Belial e Azmodan, os últimos Senhores do Inferno, estão libertando as marés sombrias para afogar o mundo em trevas. A sombra de Belial já engoliu Caldeum.  
\- Então nós iremos acabar com os planos deles.

Com o auxilio da espada Tyrael conjurou um portal que os levaria diretamente para Nova Tristram e ao cruzarem o portal os três se viram a frente do Novilho Esquartejado. Elsa e Kormac estavam logo a frente, diante da casa de Deckard Cain, conversando com Léa, contando tudo o que havia acontecido até o momento em que retornaram para a cidade usando o amuleto mágico dela. Tyrael foi o primeiro a se aproximar do trio pra interromper aquela conversa, Abaddon e Lyndon permaneceram atrás dele, a uma distância que parecesse confortável.

Os olhos de Léa ficaram maiores, refletindo todo o seu espanto, quanto olhou para pelo espaço ao lado da Cruzada e se deparou com aquela figura imponente, tão diferente do homem frágil que ela ajudara a cuidar durante dias. Ela reconhecia aquelas peças de armadura claramente das ilustrações em um velho livro que Deckard deixara para ela. Léa sabia que naquela hora não olhava para um homem comum, mas para aquele que era o Aspecto da Justiça.

\- Tio Deckard estava certo, você é Tyrael. Ainda há esperança.

A Justiça não deixaria que a Mentira e o Pecado se apossassem do coração dos homens. Enquanto existisse um pouco de luz a escuridão não tomaria conta de Santuário. 

Tyrael entrou na casa de Deckard com Léa e os outros, mas Lyndon preferiu ficar do lado de fora, sentando no chão e se encostando no poço que havia ali no meio da cidade. Depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado merecia um descanso e não levantaria daquele espaço por um tempo. Aproveitou para pousar no colo a pesada bolsa cheia de tesouros para tentar contar quanto havia conseguido.

Sentia-se feliz com aqueles tesouros, havia valido a pena carregar todo aquele peso. Poderia ter uma refeição digna de um rei naquela noite, a melhor cama que a cidade pudesse oferecer, talvez até um novo casaco se achasse alguma coisa que gostasse por ali. E, é claro, podia falar com o Ferreiro e comprar mais flechas, além de pedir para fazer a manutenção da Besta. Ergueu-se determinado a ir falar com o Ferreiro sobre isso, detendo-se por um momento, percebendo que nem vira para que lado a Caçadora de Demônios tinha ido.

Em parte esperava que ela tivesse desaparecido para qualquer canto da cidade, como parecia ser a especialidade dela, mas a mulher não tinha desaparecido dessa vez. Ela tinha deixado a armadura completa e as bestas com o Ferreiro e agora falava com o Irmão Malachi, o curandeiro da cidade, para ver o que era possível fazer em relação ao braço machucado. O pregador parecia satisfeito em ajudar alguém; a maioria das pessoas feridas desde que os mortos se levantaram não ficavam vivas por tempo o bastante para que ele pudesse ajudá-las.

\- Assim como um pastor cuida de seu rebanho eu cuidarei daqueles que precisam da minha ajuda.

As mãos dele eram quentes contra o braço dela, a energia luminosa dele era semelhante às técnicas demonstradas pela Cruzada; o mesmo tipo de poder curativo que vinha da fé Zakarum. A maioria das pessoas achava agradável aquele calor suave que se espalhava pelo local machucado quando curadas por alguém com aquele tipo de habilidade, mas Abaddon não parecia estar gostando nada da sensação. Tinha o alívio de não sentir mais dor e saber que poderia voltar a usar o braço normalmente depois, mas só. Toda aquela luz não a agradava, quase a queimava.

Durante os minutos em que ele cuidava do braço dela foram feitas algumas perguntas e algumas recomendações. Sabendo que a mulher logo deveria entrar em novas batalhas o idoso recomendou que ela evitasse se esforçar demais por pelo menos algumas horas para ter certeza que o osso não seria ferido novamente. Ele pareceu satisfeito ao terminar, embora cansado.

\- Que os deuses que nos abandonaram te ajudem uma ultima vez.

Ela agradeceu e tentou pagá-lo com algumas moedas, mas o curandeiro recusou prontamente, alegando que apenas fizera o seu trabalho e que a maior recompensa era saber que ela estaria inteira para salvar mais pessoas inocentes quando a ajuda dela fosse necessária. Com o rosto um pouco avermelhado, ainda nada acostumada a ser tratada como uma heroína, a Caçadora se afastou do homem, dirigindo-se ao Novilho Esquartejado e pagando por um quarto, embora apenas com a intenção de ter um banho quente e alguma coisa para comer. Não dormiria naquele lugar, era perfeito para uma emboscada.

Depois de ter tomado o banho e vestido uma muda de roupa preta, com direito a um capuz limpo, dirigiu-se ao Ferreiro, sentando-se em um canto pouco iluminado para esperar que ele terminasse o serviço com a armadura e as bestas, dando pouca atenção ao fato do homem estar conversando com Lyndon, que parecia estar ali pelo mesmo motivo que ela. O Vigarista sorriu por um momento, mas foi ignorado por ela.

Decidido a deixá-la ter um pouco de paz Lyndon concentrou-se no que falava com o Ferreiro e depois foi sentar-se também, deixando que o homem trabalhasse, já que havia muito trabalho a ser feito em pouco tempo. De tempo em tempo ele olhava na direção da Caçadora, percebendo que os olhos dela estavam fechados. Ele raramente a vira comer ou descansar, então imaginava quão cansada a mulher estava se sentindo depois de tudo o que tinham passado. Não era louco de atrapalhá-la, por isso resolveu se adiantar, afastando-se apressadamente para comprar algumas coisas e se informar sobre a caravana que partiria em breve na direção do Kehjistão. Caravana que ele tinha certeza que Tyrael usaria.

Quando ele voltou para perto de Abaddon, dessa vez sentando-se ao lado dela, tudo estava preparado. Usara todo o ouro que precisara, guardara um pouco para si e enviara o resto para Porto Real, mantendo na bolsa apenas as pedras preciosas e alguns artefatos, que poderiam ser úteis no futuro, principalmente se ficasse sem dinheiro. Sempre podia vender esse tipo de coisa para algum interessado.

\- Sua armadura vai ficar pronta logo. Imagino que queira partir imediatamente, então já preparei dois cavalos, comprei os nossos suprimentos e um mapa.   
\- Pretende mesmo ir comigo?  
\- É claro que sim! Olha quanto ouro eu consegui nessa aventura. Se vamos para Caldeum eu tenho certeza que voltarei tão rico que poderei comprar Porto Real inteira se eu quiser.

A ideia parecia fazer o Vigarista sorrir, mesmo se fosse brincadeira, por ser um sonho insano demais. Além disso Abaddon sabia que os motivos dele eram diferentes, ela ainda acreditava que havia mais no ladrão do que as outras pessoas eram capazes de ver, ela sabia que aquilo também era algum tipo de agradecimento por salvá-lo. Embora ela preferisse a solidão não podia negar que trabalhar sozinha só traria desvantagem, Lyndon era útil para auxiliá-la se alguma coisa desse errado.

E também... Caçadores de Demônios deveriam trabalhar em duplas, ela tinha se acostumado a batalhar tendo alguma companhia. Se tinha perdido o companheiro pouco antes de ser enviada para Tristram pelo Mestre Caçador então não havia um motivo para não levar Lyndon, mesmo que ele fosse muito irritante quando começava a tagarelar.

\- E quem sabe até chegarmos a Caldeum eu não consigo te convencer a aceitar aquele vinho?

A Caçadora de Demônios revirou os olhos, mas não deu nenhuma resposta, aceitando silenciosamente a companhia dele e aguardando pacientemente que a armadura ficasse pronta, enquanto ouvia de Lyndon sobre a caravana que partiria dali a dois dias. Tempo que eles não tinham para desperdiçar.

Não havia dúvida de que chegariam mais rápido em Caldeum, afinal mesmo se enfrentassem desafios no caminho os dois só precisariam percorrer aquela distância a cavalo, enquanto Léa e Tyrael estariam em um ritmo mais lento por causa da caravana. Talvez já tivessem concluído aquela vingança quando encontrassem novamente a Cruzada. Não havia como prever o futuro, principalmente em tempos tão sombrios.

Se com a queda da Justiça e um pequeno culto tiveram de enfrentar tantos inimigos em um período de tempo tão curto não dava para imaginar o que o aguardaria quando chegassem a Caldeum e tivessem de enfrentar os servos do Senhor da Mentira. Só tinha em mente que era necessário manter a guarda alta, afinal o Senhor da Mentira era ardiloso e usaria de qualquer truque possível para conseguir aquilo que queria. Ninguém seria realmente confiável uma vez que colocassem os pés na cidade conhecida como A Joia do Oriente.

 

O caminho seria árduo, principalmente quando chegassem aos desertos escaldantes, a aquela altura já infestados de demônios, como se as feras que habitavam o local não fossem problema suficiente para as pobres pessoas que viviam nas cidades que ficavam no meio do deserto. Cidades dedicadas ao comércio que atraíam todos os tipos de pessoa, mas que agora fechavam suas portas vagarosamente, conforme estranhas doenças afetavam as pessoas ou criaturas perigosas começavam a se aproximar quando a noite caía, exatamente como acontecera anos atrás quando um servo de Beliel instigou monstros e cadáveres contra Deckard Cain e uma pequena Léa.

Aquelas pessoas não sobreviveriam muito tempo daquele jeito e as notícias que chegavam de Caldeum não eram animadoras. A capital estava trancada e os guardas reais não permitiriam que ninguém entrasse na cidade, por ordem do Imperador. Muitas pessoas estavam morrendo diante dos portões, famintas e expostas ao calor por longas horas. Mesmo os nobres estavam presos do lado de fora, no meio do que tinham considerado como a ralé por tanto tempo. Ricos e pobres acabariam morrendo da mesma forma diante daqueles portões dourados.

Poucos ousavam ter esperança de qualquer coisa melhor, era como se o fim estivesse se aproximando rapidamente. Mas aqueles que achavam a esperança e a vontade de lutar tinham se reunido em um acampamento secreto não muito longe de Caldeum. Estudiosos, curandeiros e até vendedores tinham se reunido ali. Todos precisavam viver, portanto até mesmo uma menina que não devia ter mais de doze anos oferecia suas mercadorias ali. Coisas que, de acordo com ela, as pessoas jogavam fora.

As notícias sobre o ocorrido em Tristram não tinham demorado muito a chegar até aqueles desertos. Aqueles que ouviram sobre os heróis de Tristram esperavam ansiosamente por um sinal de que seriam salvos também, que os demônios e os cultistas seriam eliminados, assim a paz retornaria e, com sorte, os portões da cidade se abririam novamente para todas as pessoas. Mas até lá só podiam rezar que o Imperador recobrasse a razão antes que mais pessoas morressem.

A próxima boa notícia que o vento trouxe parecia inicialmente um rumor. Falava-se sobre duas pessoas que estavam atravessando o deserto a pé, em busca de algo que ninguém sabia ainda o que poderia ser, e que deixavam em seu rastro apenas os corpos de incontáveis demônios e outras criaturas. As pessoas que tinham presenciado os atos de bravura falavam de uma heroína de grande habilidade, alguém cujo nome um dia estaria escrito na história de Santuário devido a seus feitos valorosos.

Os poucos homens que sabiam usar armas que estavam presentes naquele acampamento oculto ficaram em estado de alerta quando viram uma mulher chegar pela passagem estreita entre os rochedos. De armadura reluzente ela poderia parecer assustadora a primeira vista, um perigo em potencial, pelo menos até que Espirro, a pequena mascate, passasse por entre eles para ver mais de perto.

\- É a heroína que viram no deserto!

Os ventos realmente tinham levado rápido as notícias e a figura logo atrás da heroína sorriu de forma animada, como que sentindo orgulho do que tinham conquistado até ali, mas a batalha contra as sombras que cobriam Caldeum estava recém começando.

 


	10. A joia do Oriente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A considerar...  
> * Mantenho o que disse antes, com ou sem nomes no canon meus personagens jogáveis receberão nomes que eu escolhi.  
> * A linearidade não será mantida.  
> * Algumas personalidades podem estar um pouco diferentes do jogo.  
> * Alguns detalhes nas aparências também.  
> Mais notas no fim do capítulo.

A Cruzada ainda sentia resquícios da Ira de outrora, mas a aquela altura ela não sabia a quem era dirigida. Um misto de sentimentos que a deixavam incomodada. Estava irritada com Abaddon por recusar a sua ajuda, o motivo para não ter falado com ela quando retornou com Tyrarel para Tristram era que sentia que não resistiria a vontade de deixar mais uma marca do escudo no corpo da outra mulher para aprender a não ser tão obstinada. Estava irritado com Lyndon, porque além de ser um ladrão que não se importava com nada além de riquezas ainda era um mulherengo, um pecador em todos os sentidos imagináveis, e ainda assim tinha conseguido permanecer ao lado da Caçadora de Demônios. Por Akarat! Elsa até tinha percebido que a morena  **gostava** daquele Vigarista. Estava irritada porque os dois partiram sem avisar a ninguém e sem dizer para onde iam – embora o objetivo parecesse previsível, a Cruzada sabia que aquela mulher não desistiria da ideia de vingar Deckard Cain.

Mas além de tudo isso Elsa sentia-se irritada consigo mesma, porque fora tão teimosa e ferira a Caçadora de Demônios com sua sinceridade. Não, pior do que apenas isso, ofendera a mulher ao compará-la com algo que ela odiaria ser, e nem sequer tivera a humildade ou a coragem para pedir que ela a perdoasse. Talvez não existisse nenhuma chance de ser perdoada no futuro, ela sabia que Abaddon era rancorosa e nunca se esqueceria daquelas palavras.

Só queria uma chance. Porque ela tinha que desaparecer na noite, como se estivesse fugindo? Porque ela tinha que continuar enfrentando tudo sozinha? Pior do que sozinha... Ela estava enfrentando tudo na companhia daquele maldito ladrão. Se ele não tivesse entrado naquele grupo, se tivesse corrido com o rabo entre as pernas como o covarde que ele realmente era, a loira não teria perdido o controle do próprio temperamento e aquilo não teria acontecido. Não teria dito aquilo sem pensar, estaria ao lado da Caçadora de Demônios, teria ajudado a eliminar aquela fera horrenda que protegia a entrada para o local onde Tyrael estava sendo torturado. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

Um erro tinha destruído tudo. Com todos esses pensamentos fervilhando dentro dela a loira ergueu o mangual e golpeou com toda força uma criatura de aspecto felino que tentava atacá-la. O impacto do golpe jogou o bicho para o chão, morto. Detestava os Lacuni, eram sempre um problema quando tinha de passar pelos desertos do Kehjistão, mas daquela vez eles pareciam particularmente perigosos. Atacaram a caravana várias vezes durante o percurso até ali, mas pelo menos estavam quase chegando em Caldeum. O homem a frente da caravana tremia em seu lugar, ansioso pelo momento em que pudessem entrar pelos portões da cidade, onde ele estaria seguro. Não era um homem de aventuras, aquela tinha valido por toda uma vida.

\- Estamos quase chegando. Aguentem.

A voz alta de Elsa chegava facilmente aos ouvidos de todos. Léa tinha o arco em mãos e auxiliava a manter os inimigos a distância ou espantá-los, já que nem todas as feras pareciam ter a coragem de enfrentar um inimigo que pudesse se defender. Os maiores que se aproximavam, como os Lacuni, eram abatidos por Elsa e Kormac antes que fizessem qualquer dano as carroças da caravana, carregadas com os poucos pertences do grupo, além de tudo o que o ferreiro precisaria para trabalhar. O homem realmente tinha decidido ajudar a Cruzada até o final, embora naquele momento parecesse taciturno. O vislumbre dos portões de Caldeum não parecia animá-lo.

Quando estavam a aproximadamente vinte metros da entrada principal da cidade eles sentiram como se estivessem cruzando um véu gelado, gerando um verdadeiro choque térmico depois de tanto tempo caminhando naquele deserto escaldante. Elsa deteve-se, observando como duas vespas da areia se debatiam como se tentassem chegar até eles, mas sem conseguir avançar. Concluiu que aquilo era o efeito de alguma barreira mágica erguida ao redor da cidade para impedir a entrada das feras, mas não via nenhum dos famosos magos treinados no Santuário Yshari por perto. O que viu foram alguns homens de armadura vermelha se aproximando para ajudá-los a entrar nas ruas da cidadela, oferecendo auxilio caso alguém estivesse ferido.

Caldeum era um paraíso em meio ao deserto. Um festival de cores brilhantes que tornava a cidade não apenas bela, mas passando uma impressão de ser um lugar animado. As casas da parte baixa da cidade não eram grandes, pertenciam a pessoas humildes, e algumas vezes eram pouco mais que tendas feitas de tecido colorido, como se via em alguns povos nômades do passado. A mistura de culturas da grande cidade mercante tornava difícil dizer de onde vinha cada pequena influência; naquelas ruas falavam todos os idiomas, se provava dos sabores mais diversos. Não era à toa que a Grande Biblioteca de Caldeum era a biblioteca mais rica conhecida no mundo de Santuário.

Elsa já estivera ali antes. Como muitos outros Cruzados ela buscara conhecimento ali, mas jamais encontrara o que realmente procurava. Ou talvez só não estivesse olhando nos lugares certos... Existiam muitos manuscritos lá dentro feitos em línguas que ela nunca vira, não sabia interpretar. Conhecimento que ela jamais poderia acessar. Ou talvez até pudesse ter algum acesso mais tarde, se conseguisse uma ajuda de Léa, depois que Belial fosse derrotado. A ideia a agradava um pouco.

Caldeum tivera um efeito bom no humor de quase todo o grupo, enquanto seguiam pelas ruas para procurar o pequeno centro da cidade baixa, onde sempre haviam diversos itens sendo comercializados. Para a surpresa de todos aquela parte da cidade estava cheia de gente, alguns vestindo as sedas coloridas e enfeites típicos da nobreza, alguns não vestindo mais que farrapos. As cores bonitas da cidade não conseguiam ocultar o fato de que todas aquelas pessoas pareciam arrasadas.

Um dos guardas socorria uma mulher nobre que parecia estar passando mal por estar há tempo demais no sol. Homens e mulheres de idades variadas sentavam-se a sombra, parecendo sem esperança. Almas mortas em corpos ainda vivos, apenas esperando que o fim da vida chegasse. Havia também um grupo de pessoas diante dos portões que levavam ao interior da cidade, a região em que moravam os ricos. Os guardas não deixavam que ninguém passasse.

\- Caldeum sempre foi uma cidade receptiva para todos... Porque será que não estão deixando ninguém entrar?

Foi Léa quem perguntou, tinha se aproximado silenciosamente da Cruzada e tinha um olhar triste. Vivera naquela cidade quando muito pequena, desconfiava que tivesse nascido ali mesmo, deixada pela mãe para ser criada por Gillian até que a mulher enlouquecesse e Deckard a levasse, vindo a tratá-la como sobrinha. A cidade significava muita coisa para Léa e um dos sonhos dela para o futuro era de abrir um estabelecimento ali, uma hospedaria possivelmente. Um lugar para ajudar os viajantes cansados.

\- Eu não sei.

A Cruzada respondeu, analisando a situação. A cidade estava protegida, então as portas não tinham sido trancadas para impedir que as feras entrassem, não faria sentido. Também não estavam afastando apenas os pobres, pois pessoas da nobreza também tinham sido impedidas de voltar para o interior da cidade. O Imperador tinha fechado as portas por algum outro motivo. A única certeza que ela tinha era que chegavam no momento certo. A agitação no deserto devia explicar porque havia um número tão grande de pessoas ali, parecendo que não tinham absolutamente nada. Pobres miseráveis.

Algumas daquelas pessoas olhavam com interesse para o grupo, principalmente para Elsa, que com aquela armadura gigantesca chamava atenção em qualquer lugar que fosse. Daquela vez estava sem o elmo, o calor sufocante do deserto a impedira de colocá-lo. Ignorando os olhares ela se aproximou de uma das fontes na rua, sentando-se na beirada e esticando as duas mãos para recolher um pouco do líquido com as mãos em concha e bebê-lo. Aquelas fontes existiam para prover água gratuitamente para toda a cidade, portanto era água limpa.

Precisavam de um pouco de tempo para planejar o que fariam agora. Não sabiam nem por onde começar aquela busca por Belial. Talvez Maghda fosse o melhor jeito de encontrar o Senhor da Mentira, mas Abaddon já deveria estar caçando-a, estavam muito atrasados. Teriam de encontrar a Caçadora de Demônios primeiro se realmente quisessem alguma informação sobre o paradeiro daquele demônio, ajudar a exterminá-lo, e então resolver os outros problemas de Caldeum, se fosse possível.

Enquanto pensava nisso Elsa percebeu que uma pequena confusão parecia prestes a se formar diante dos portões da cidade. Uma mulher parecia estar prestes a entrar em confronto direto com um guarda e, se a voz alta e irritada dela servisse de indicativo, não seria apenas uma discussão verbal e não teria um final pacifico. Normalmente a Cruzada não interferia nos problemas dos outros, mas uma dúzia de guardas bem armados contra uma mulher sozinha não ia ser justo, seria um massacre horrível de presenciar.

Apressou-se e segurou a mão da mulher bem quando parecia que ela bateria no Capitão da guarda, recebendo em resposta um olhar repleto de irritação. Antes que pudesse se explicar a Cruzada sentiu um frio súbito e ao olhar para baixo percebeu que os pés estavam congelados no chão. Também percebeu que a mulher não tivera a intenção de bater no guardo, ela tinha uma varinha na mão.

Ela tinha um ar de arrogância permanente, em parte por culpa das sobrancelhas altas e finas. O rosto um pouco arredondado, os olhos negros contornados por uma linha grossa de maquiagem, tentando fazer com que parecessem maiores, e os lábios um pouco mais cheios, pintados em um vermelho vivo com um contorno fino, mais escuro. A testa um pouco grande, destacada por um símbolo desenhado em vermelho na pele dela, nenhum fio do longo cabelo negro ocultando o rosto. Os cabelos dela atingiam o quadril, ao menos a parte que estava solta e jogava para trás, tão cuidadosamente puxado que não parecia natural, como se alguma substância o mantivesse grudado daquele jeito. Uma parte estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, com um enfeite dourado em formato de flor, com um topázio no meio. As roupas dela pareciam feitas de seda fina, em tom vibrante de vermelho com detalhes em dourado, a roupa mais leve por baixo completamente branca. A vestimenta tinha um devote que desaparecia no grosso cinturão de couro dela, na parte de baixo era possível ver uma das pernas dela, desde pouco abaixo do quadril. A perna visível estava enfaixada da coxa até abaixo do joelho, daí em diante só se via a bota negra. Não era exatamente o que Elsa chamaria de uma vestimenta apropriada. Mas o feitiço não tinha vindo dela, não pela posição da varinha.

Assim a Cruzada olhou para o outro lado, percebendo que havia um homem apontando uma varinha para ela. As pessoas tinham recuado, incluindo os guardas, embora estes parecessem sorrir ao ver a confusão que havia se formado ali. O trabalho deles era apenas impedir as pessoas de entrar ou sair da cidade, o resto não era problema deles.

O homem segurando a varinha não era muito diferente, na verdade se não fossem diferenças na roupa e maquiagem ela poderia pensar que estava vendo dobrado. Ele vestia-se daquela mesma forma chamativa, mas a roupa dele era azul com toques de prata. O símbolo desenhado na testa dele era diferente, o enfeite no rabo de cavalo era mais discreto, e os cabelos dele mal chegavam a metade das costas. Tinha uma varinha na mão direita e uma bola que parecia feita de cristal na mão esquerda, onde energias se moviam criando um brilho arroxeado, puro poder arcano.

\- Se tocar na minha irmã novamente farei mais do que apenas congelá-la. Agora solte-a.  
\- Baixe a varinha primeiro.  
\- Nem pensar. Solte.

Com um suspiro de irritação a loira soltou a mão da mulher de cabelos negros, sabendo que não adiantaria piorar a situação com mais briga. Não poderia se defender ou lutar direito com os pés presos daquele jeito, só podia aceitar o que estava acontecendo e torcer para que a situação não piorasse.

\- Não tinha a intenção de começar uma briga. Pelo contrário, pretendia pará-la. Não ia querer ver uma civil sendo massacrada pelos guardas.  
\- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha!

A morena parecia irritada com a situação, a mão segurando com firmeza a varinha. O homem parecia mais contido, analisando a Cruzada por um longo momento enquanto pensava em como continuar. Ele mesmo tivera a intenção de segurar a irmã antes que ela fizesse algo impensado, mas a loira tinha sido mais rápida do que ele. Não podia culpá-la por tentar fazer o que ele mesmo ia fazer.

\- O que é você, algum tipo de... Paladino fêmea? Nunca vi nada igual.  
\- Sou uma Cruzada. E se quer me interrogar eu não me oponho, mas seria melhor se descongelasse os meus pés primeiro.  
\- Justo. Irmã...

A morena revirou os olhos e sussurrando algumas palavras lançou um pouco de fogo no chão, só o suficiente para fazer o gelo derreter, sem ferir a loira ou aquecer demais a armadura. Quando foi suficiente as chamas desapareceram, não deixando qualquer rastro. Uma habilidade espantosa; Elsa já tinha visto magos usando fogo antes, mas sabia que era um elemento temperamental, que se virava facilmente contra o usuário. Ela dobrava o elemento como se o tivesse domado. Parecia-lhe bem óbvio que eram alunos de alguma classe avançada do Santuário Yshari, mas pelas roupas e aparência física eles deviam ter vindo da região de Xiansai. Mais tarde descobriria quão certa e quão errada estava sobre isso.

\- Somos Shang e Ping, únicos membros da família Li. Qual é o seu nome, Cruzada?  
\- Carrego o nome de Elsa.  
\- Você não é daqui, mas não parece ter tido problemas em cruzar o deserto. É a sua fé que a traz a Caldeum?  
\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ela não tinha intenção de dar detalhes para aqueles dois desconhecidos. Shang e Ping pareciam perigosos o bastante com suas magias e ela sentia-se em desvantagem quando não sabia do que aqueles dois seriam capazes; não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o tipo de habilidade que os famosos magos de Caldeum possuíam, mas estava informada sobre o fato de aprendizes de todas as partes do mundo irem até lá para aprender. Também sabia que a região de Xiansai era dominada por poucas famílias que competiam entre si pelo domínio de toda a região.

Pessoas perigosas que compravam o poder, recrutando assassinos, especialistas em venenos e os magos mais poderosos que retornassem do Santuário, tudo para conseguir competir com as outras famílias. Com poucas influências estrangeiras por manter suas portas fechadas ao mundo exterior Xiansai tinha ficado livre das guerras dos clãs dos magos, dentre outras guerras que abalaram algumas partes do mundo de Santuário, mas vivia eternamente sua própria guerra civil.

Na visão dela magos vindos de Xiansai eram um perigo, deveria proceder com cautela. Principalmente com a mulher, parecia bem óbvio que ela era a mais nervosa da dupla, tinha o temperamento do próprio fogo e queimaria quem fosse tolo de chegar perto demais. O irmão era mais controlados, calculista, como o gelo que ele parecia controlar tão habilmente. Perfeitamente opostos.

Enquanto isso Léa parecia mais interessada em uma escultura que encontrara em uma das tendas, onde estavam expostos jarros contendo sapos, cobras e outras criaturas do tipo. Tinha o tamanho de um homem adulto, com corpo muito magro e a pele escura – algo que ainda parecia fascinante, já que antes só tinha visto isso em Tyrael -, os trajes ainda eram a parte mais interessantes. Uma máscara tribal com penas roxas e um par de chifres de onde pendiam diversos enfeites; penas, ossos de pequenos animais, dentre outras coisas que ela não reconhecia. A roupa tribal contava apenas com uma tanga roxa, um tipo de colar largo e dourado, além dos enfeites nos braços e tornozelos, feitos com as mesmas penas da máscara.

Parecia tão real que a jovem estava encantada. Pensou por um momento em como Deckard acharia aquilo interessante, ele provavelmente contaria alguma história fascinante sobre a tribo dos umbaru que habita uma parte das Selvas Torajanas. Uma tribo misteriosa e reclusa, por isso poucas pessoas sabiam qualquer coisa sobre eles, mas não tinham boa fama. Ela se lembrava de ter escutado Deckard falar alguma coisa sobre rituais de magia envolvendo sacrifícios... O mero pensamento a arrepiou, mesmo assim ela continuou olhando e por fim se inclinou para erguer a máscara e saber se a estátua fora feita com tamanha perfeição ali também.

Quando terminava de erguer a máscara viu olhos brancos e as rugas do tempo, os lábios grossos pintados com uma substância roxa, além dos enormes brincos de argola, incluindo o brinco no lábio inferior. Não havia cabelo e nem sobrancelhas, de forma geral ela achou feio o que via, ao mesmo tempo lembrava-a novamente de Tyrael, a fazendo questionar se era normal que indivíduos com a pele escura não tivessem cabelo.

\- Os espíritos dizem que é muito feio tocar em gente que você não conhece.

A voz baixa fez Léa piscar e olhar ao redor por um longo momento, como se tentasse descobrir quem estava falando, e então “a estátua” baixou novamente a máscara. Léa recuou tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão do mercado, um grito de espanto abandonando os lábios da jovem enquanto uma mão ficava apontando para o homem em trajes tribais, que agora se levantava vagarosamente.

Elsa, Tyrael e os outros correram para ver o que tinha acontecido com ela, preocupados. A Cruzada já tinha o mangual preparado para entrar em uma nova briga, mas não entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali, por isso teve a prudência de não atacar dessa vez, apenas observando aquele homem de roupas tão estranhas. Shang golpeou a testa com a mão, parecendo sentir um pouco de irritação, mas foi Ping quem deu um passo a frente.

\- O que é que estava fazendo ai parado feito uma estátua? E quantas vezes tenho que dizer pra mandar embora essas coisas?!  
\- Eu estava esperando pelo resto do nosso grupo.

Com um gesto casual o homem apontou na direção de Elsa e do Templário. Os animais nos jarros se viraram para olhar como se estivessem curiosos com o assunto, a sincronia deles tão perfeita que parecia irreal. Léa ainda estava paralisada no chão, principalmente porque não tinha nenhuma simpatia por aqueles animais venenosos. Só de pensar naquela aranha que era duas vezes maior que a mão dela o corpo inteiro começava a coçar.

\- Nosso grupo? Do que é que você está falando, seu velho gaga?

Ping olhava do mascarado para o grupo de aventureiros, em especial para a Cruzada, como se a ideia de trabalhar ao lado dela parecesse horrível. Um pouco da irritação ainda não tinha passado, além disso era muito difícil gostar de alguém que tinha entrado no meio de sua discussão sem um bom motivo.

\- Os espíritos me disseram que o grande mal que enfrentaremos não pode ser derrotado sem muito trabalho em equipe. Eles vão ajudar. Dois filhos da luz, a Justiça que largou o Paraíso e aquela que tem no coração a missão deixada pelo ultimo dos Horadrim.  
\- Continua falando coisas sem sentido...

Era difícil dizer qual membro do grupo estava mais espantado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Kormac foi o primeiro a reagir, sempre rápido em agir, lento em pensar em consequências.

\- Como sabe de tudo isso? Quem, em nome de Akarat, é você?

A lança do templário estava a poucos centímetros da máscara do homem, mas não pareceu obter nenhuma reação por alguns segundos. A mão direita do homem se levantou e com um dos dedos ele tocou a ponta da lança, como que para confirmar que era afiada, mas não fez nada para afastá-la.

\- “Quem” é uma pergunta complexa, e incorreta, acho que o que quer saber aqui não é o quem, mas o que. Eu venho das selvas úmidas onde os seus não ousam penetrar, vocês me chamam de Witch Doctor pelo conhecimento que eu domino, a habilidade de ver através do véu que separa este mundo das Terras Nebulosas. Eu sou um enviado dos espíritos, um guia para vocês, heróis.

O Templário já estava tonto antes do homem terminar de falar. Os conhecimentos que possuía sobre aquelas selvas eram mínimos e nada favoráveis; aos olhos dele aquele homem era um herege, um homem incrivelmente perigoso por suas práticas estranhas, um adorador de demônios como os malditos cultistas que tinham enfrentado em Tristram. Se dependesse apenas do que ele acreditava poderia executar aquele homem estranho logo... Mas ele sabia que não podia agir sem pensar em um lugar tão cheio. Buscou por Elsa com o olhar, surpreso em ver que a expressão dela era mais firme. Os olhos dela fixos no homem enquanto parecia decidir o que fazer.

\- Deixe-o, Kormac. Witch Doctor... O que mais você sabe?  
\- Só o que os espíritos me disseram. Uma vingança está perto de ser realizada enquanto falamos, os espíritos no deserto foram colocados para descansar por uma mulher vestida de escuridão e aqueles que a acompanham, os demônios se preparam para recebê-la em Alcarnus. Mas...

O rosto do homem virou-se na direção onde Léa ainda estava sentada, como se ele pudesse ver através do corpo do Templário – o que certamente era impossível pelo tamanho dele e mais as camadas de armadura. Kormac sentiu-se muito desconfortável e recuou um pouco, não gostou de sentir-se transparente.

\- O espírito dele só poderá descansar quando o fim for evitado. Você tem a maioria das respostas ai, na sua bolsa, só precisa interpretar.

Léa olhou para a pesada bolsa de couro que estava carregando. A bolsa continha penas, pergaminhos, o diário e um livro deixado pelo tio, dedicado a ela, contendo diversas informações sobre Santuário, além de tudo que ele tinha conseguido reunir sobre os Sete Males e sua influência no mundo de Santuário. Aquilo certamente não era a conversa de um charlatão, não era um truque de adivinhação.

\- Mas esse não é um bom lugar para falar dessas coisas, o Senhor da Mentira tem ouvidos em todos os cantos de Caldeum. Sigam-me!

Sem dizer mais nada o velho levantou e saiu a passo rápido em direção a mesma entrada por onde Elsa e seu grupo tinham entrado na cidade. Cobras, ratos, aranhas e tudo mais que havia nos jarros seguiam o homem como se fossem animais treinados, os gêmeos pareciam estar fazendo a mesma coisa, embora evitassem a todo custo pisar naquelas criaturas. Elsa ajudou Léa a levantar para seguirem aquele estranho homem também, mas pediu para que Kormac e Tyrael esperassem na caravana, junto com o Ferreiro. Voltariam assim que tivessem certeza que era seguro.

Não foi fácil perseguir o velho. Apesar daquele corpo tão magro, fácil de ver até as costelas do homem, ele corria rápido e em um ritmo que indicava que não estava se cansando, como se ele pudesse correr um dia inteiro sem diminuir o ritmo. Não foi tão fácil para Elsa, o peso da armadura tornava-se um tormento quando precisava andar de pressa, e Léa seguia o ritmo dela, mais preocupada com as feras que encontrariam agora que estavam do lado de fora da barreira da cidade.

Andaram por aproximadamente quarenta minutos e se enfiaram por passagens estreitas entre montanhas, depois escalaram uma, aparecendo em um tipo de acampamento. O lugar estava bem escondido entre as pedras e tinha uma ótima visão da cidade. As pessoas que estavam no acampamento olharam com curiosidade para o grupo de estranhos, alguns já segurando armas, até perceberem que o velho mascarado e os gêmeos estavam com eles.

\- Bem vindas ao acampamento oculto. Todos aqueles que perceberam que Caldeum está sendo engolida por um terrível mal vieram para cá. Há uma barreira mágica, a escuridão não consegue penetrar esse lugar. Poderemos conversar aqui.  
\- Então comece a falar. O que você sabe sobre Belial?

O velho sentou no chão duro e as criaturas que o seguiram foram se espalhando por todos os cantos, exceto uma cobra particularmente grande, que foi se enrolar no colo dele para receber carinho; uma bizarra imitação de um bicho de estimação fofo e amável. Ele explicou como Caldeum tinha começado a escurecer. As notícias chegavam de todos os lugares; pessoas sendo brutalmente assassinadas por feras e demônios, homens e mulheres arrastados por cultistas para servir de sacrifício, as areias tingindo-se com o vermelho do sangue dos inocentes.

Os poucos que conseguiam escapar do massacre buscavam refugio em Caldeum, mas o Imperador recusou-se a enviar seus soldados, alegando que não deixaria a cidade desprotegida, e um dia, sem qualquer aviso, ele ordenou que os portões para o interior da cidade fossem fechados e guardados vinte e quatro horas. Qualquer um que tentasse passar a força seria executado no ato, para servir de exemplo aos outros.

A maioria das pessoas perdia as esperanças diante do longo silêncio do Imperador, dia pós dia as pessoas estavam morrendo nas ruas de Caldeum, cansadas e famintas, expostas as temperaturas extremas do deserto. Aqueles de bom coração ofereciam abrigo quando tinham espaço, mas não havia mais tanto espaço assim para acolher o número cada vez maior de sobreviventes vindos do deserto.

Caldeum morreria lentamente se as coisas continuassem assim, afinal a cidade era o maior ponto de comercio do mundo conhecido, ela vivia apenas disso. Com as rotas de comercio completamente paradas, a cidade inacessível por causa dos perigos que espreitam nos desertos, nada conseguia chegar até lá. Ninguém se aventurava depois de ouvir sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Mas até agora o Senhor da Mentira não revelara sua presença na cidade. Ocultava-se em algum lugar e puxava as linhas para mover suas marionetes, os demônios e cultistas fazendo todo o trabalho sujo, espalhando o medo e a corrupção, fortalecendo o demônio, para que no fim ele estivesse forte o bastante para dominar Caldeum por completo e consumir cada alma na cidade.

Quando o Witch Doctor terminou de contar tudo o que podia a Cruzada pediu permissão para ir buscar a caravana, incluindo o Ferreiro, para que ficassem em segurança ali, o que as pessoas aceitaram com alguma relutância. Léa foi se acomodar em uma das tendas, ansiosa para abrir o livro deixado pelo tio e procurar mais pistas sobre como prosseguir naquele tipo de situação. Os gêmeos foram sentar próximos ao Witch Doctor, ambos ainda parecendo um pouco desconfiados. Dessa vez Ping ficou séria.

\- Tem certeza de que devemos confiar neles?  
\- Tenho. A força deles será necessária, no futuro a Justiça os guiará por corredores de prata e ouro.  
\- Eu odeio quando fala por enigmas, Ogechi.

Ele fingiu não ouvir, tirando um pouco a máscara para que as penas não ajudassem a deixá-lo com calor. Os olhos cegos fixos na direção onde ficava Caldeum, como se em sua cegueira ele pudesse ver muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele podia ver os pedidos de ajuda vindos de todos os lados, aqueles espíritos que gritavam junto ao vento, almas que só descansariam quando aquela terra ficasse livre do mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu escolhi não traduzir Witch Doctor para Feiticeiro porque eu não consigo gostar dessa tradução. Se o tivessem chamado de Xamã ou de Pajé eu estaria quieto, mas Feiticeiro eu não engulo. Pior ainda quem o chama de Bruxo, o que sempre dá nó no meu cérebro.
> 
> É. Dois Arcanistas, me pareceu mais divertido desse jeito.
> 
> O que foi dito sobre Xiansai foi retirado do Livro de Cain e um pouco de uma história publicada pela própria Blizzard, portanto é canon. O mesmo sobre a selva e a tribo a qual o Witch Doctor pertence.


	11. Sementes da Lua

Todos estavam em segurança no acampamento e assim o grupo ganhou uma oportunidade de descansar após uma longa jornada. A comida no acampamento era limitada, aquelas pessoas já chegavam ao ponto de ter de caçar Lacuni e outras feras do deserto para servir de alimento – nenhuma daquelas criaturas tinha uma carne de sabor minimamente agradável, a carne de Lacuni era particularmente dura e rendia um maxilar dolorido para a maioria das pessoas. Isso torna a hora da refeição pouco animada, Elsa ficou estranhamente feliz de poder escapar dela naquele momento.

Ela sentou em uma pedra e contemplou Caldeum à distância, organizando o que tinham ouvido até ali. Descobrira que Maghda e seus servos estavam em um lugar chamado Alcarnus, mas a travessia pelo deserto não seria rápida ou fácil. Levaria pelo menos dois dias, se corressem a toda velocidade, sem dormir. A Cruzada tinha certeza que a Caçadora de Demônios tinha ido até lá e a aquela altura talvez já estivesse enfiando uma flecha na testa da líder do culto, libertando aquela terra dos ataques daqueles cultistas loucos, vingando as pessoas cujo sangue tinha se espalhado pelas dunas. Só saberia se tinha acontecido quando os ventos trouxessem a notícia. O problema é que esperar não ajudaria ninguém.

Léa saíra para tentar entrar na biblioteca, cujo acesso ainda não tinha sido proibido por ser uma construção fora dos muros da cidade imperial, mas ainda não tinha retornado. Tyrael estava sentado próximo a forja do Ferreiro, aparentemente fascinado pelos trabalhos do homem; a Cruzada sentia-se tentada em perguntar como os anjos criavam suas armas e o que era necessário para mantê-las em bom estado já que tudo aquilo parecia tão novo para o ex Arcanjo da Justiça. A loira passou uma mão pelos longos cabelos, tentando colocar os fios claros no lugar, o que era bem difícil depois de todo aquele tempo sem poder lavá-lo. Não que ela se importasse de fato, a vaidade não era uma virtude e nunca fora encorajada; talvez por isso muitos dos Cruzados, homens ou mulheres, tivessem a cabeça raspada.

\- Seus pensamentos estão confusos, Cruzada. A sua fé falha?

A voz do Witch Doctor a arrancou daqueles pensamentos estranhos que tinham mudado tantas vezes de direção em tão pouco tempo. Os olhos azuis pousaram na figura magra do homem, naquela mascara colorida que a encarava como se zombasse de alguma coisa, mas não se tornaria paranoica por causa de uma máscara. Ela sabia que por trás daquilo havia apenas um homem incapaz de ver qualquer coisa do plano fisco, mas que via muito mais além. Poderia ser um perigo ou um grande aliado, a chave para um tipo de conhecimento que jamais pertenceria aos humanos. O problema era que espíritos poderiam ser muito instáveis, o homem era um mistério e muitas vezes falava coisas que pareciam sem sentido. Ela nem podia culpar Li Ping por perder a paciência com ele, embora estivesse disposta a tentar não cometer o mesmo erro.

\- Minha fé nunca falha. Eu sei qual é a minha missão, mas os caminhos ainda são confusos.  
\- Tudo a seu tempo. O confronto com o Senhor da Mentira virá quando a hora chegar, mas até lá é necessário muito trabalho. Eu não sou um pastor, mas nessa hora talvez eu precise guiar esse rebanho.

Depois dessas palavras fez-se um longo silêncio. Elsa esperava que o homem dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Quando ia questionar o que ele tinha em mente percebeu que ele deixava escapar um som baixo e continuo... O velho pajé tinha adormecido sentado no meio da conversa. A Cruzada cerrou os punhos para tentar conter a irritação que ferveu dentro dela tão prontamente e golpeou o mais velho na nuca com força o suficiente para jogá-lo no chão; tinha o problema de não saber conter a própria força em situações como aquela.  Ele levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, acariciando a nuca e voltando a sentar exatamente na mesma posição. Não existiu nenhum som que indicasse que ele tinha sentido dor ou que ia se desculpar por adormecer no meio da conversa.

\- O que eu dizia? Ah sim. Seu caminho. Esses desertos escondem grandes mistérios... Os lugares mais inesperados são aqueles que devemos procurar primeiro. Você deveria seguir até o Oásis, lá encontrará algumas respostas para suas perguntas. Mas lembre-se que quando um jarro se quebra não há jeito de colar os pedaços perfeitamente uma vez mais.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da Cruzada enquanto os pensamentos pareciam escolher o rumo a seguir sem que ela assim o desejasse. Tentou manter a mente em branco, ou pelo menos afastar para um canto escuro dela o que realmente pensava. Foco no assunto, ou perderia algum detalhe crucial para entender onde terminaria aquela conversa.

\- O que há no Oasis?  
\- Os espíritos não me disseram. Mas você tem que ir sozinha. Você e sua fé, que pode ser abalada pelo que verá. É uma boa hora para partir... E aproveite a passagem para me trazer uma coisa. Há uma planta chamada Semente da Lua que nasce no Oásis, é uma planta muito perigosa. Seu veneno é letal e muito semelhante ao produzido pelos demônios-serpente que servem a Belial... Se bem utilizada ela se torna o único antídoto.

Elsa sentia-se tonta, era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Mas ela percebeu que graças a aquelas palavras estava pronta para partir sozinha em uma missão que parecia um pouco suicida, por um motivo que ela mesma ainda não compreendia. Se nada mais fosse verdade nas palavras do homem ao menos ela voltaria com a planta, que conhecia de algumas imagens e livros. Sabia que aquela planta seria capaz de matá-la se não tomasse o cuidado necessário, mas se voltasse com ela poderia salvar muitas vidas depois.

Assim ela decidiu aceitar aquela estranha missão. Preparou os suprimentos que precisaria e partiu pouco depois, deixando Kormac no acampamento para que cuidasse de Tyrael e Léa em sua ausência, afinal jamais deixaria o grupo completamente desprotegido. Ela sabia se virar sozinha, era uma Cruzada, fora treinada durante muito tempo para sobreviver nas piores condições imagináveis. Não envergonharia sua mestra agora. Pelo nome que carregava com tanto orgulho ela prometera a si mesma que faria o que era necessário e voltaria com a planta.

Com a chegada da noite a temperatura descia bruscamente no deserto. As pessoas no acampamento oculto se recolhiam para suas tendas para dormir, as que não tinham sono sentavam próximos a fogueira para se aquecer. Kormac permanecera de pé próximo a trilha da entrada do acampamento, como um guarda que espera impaciente por alguma coisa, às vezes olhando com preocupação na direção de Tyrael, como se compartilhasse com ele sua inquietação.

O Ferreiro continuava silencioso, taciturno, encarando as chamas brilhantes como se estivesse olhando para um passado muito distante. Embora ele não dissesse nada sobre o assunto todos já tinham percebido que o humor dele tornava-se cada vez pior. Tornar-se ranzinza certamente não seria a pior parte. Não agora que ele tinha conseguido uma garrafa de bebida com um dos mercadores que forneciam itens não essenciais para o acampamento. Para o Ferreiro cada moeda de ouro tinha valido a pena por aquela bebida, uma óbvia tentativa de afogar em álcool o que quer que o incomodasse.

O luto dele pela esposa ainda podia ser considerado muito recente, ninguém tinha coragem para incomodar um viúvo depois de tantos momentos difíceis, mas cedo ou tarde o homem chegaria ao fundo do poço. O Witch Doctor sentou-se ao lado dele silenciosamente até que sua presença fosse notada.

\- Ela sofre por vê-lo desse jeito. O fim dela foi adiado uma vez, por você, mas é impossível fugir do inevitável. Nas Terras Nebulosas ela encontrará a felicidade, sem ressentimentos pelo que você fez. Esqueça-a, assim como todas as lembranças deste lugar.

Os olhos escuros do homem continuaram fixos nas chamas, mas duas grossas lágrimas logo desceram pelo rosto dele, desaparecendo na barba. O choro dele era silencioso e não parecia se importar que aquele homem misterioso soubesse tanto sobre suas tristezas, a tragédia que se abatera sobre ele, a dor daquele ultimo momento naquele porão em Nova Tristram. Era muito difícil não pensar em todos aqueles anos ao lado da mulher amada quando se lembrava de como a salvara das chamas, quando ela seria queimada por bruxaria.

As lágrimas talvez aliviassem um pouco do imenso peso que o coração daquele homem carregava. Ao mesmo tempo nasceu um pouco de simpatia pelo misterioso velho saído das selvas, já que sabia reconhecer a sabedoria nas palavras dele, na aparente tranquilidade com a qual o homem levava a vida. Talvez pudesse aprender um pouco sobre isso; um Ferreiro não podia ter uma cabeça tão dura quanto o material com o qual trabalhava, muito menos o coração, principalmente agora que tinha se unido a aquela Cruzada cujo objetivo ele pouco entendia. Se estava ajudando com suas armas era só o que ele queria saber.

Em uma tenta mais distante os gêmeos estavam sozinhos. Livros e antigos pergaminhos estavam espalhados no amplo espaço daquela tenda que era muito maior por dentro do que parecia por fora. Era como o cômodo de uma casa, com o chão coberto por grossos tapetes de cores vibrantes, uma luminária no centro tornando o ambiente claro, a chama suave fazendo dançar figuras que se pareciam a pétalas de flores, como uma ilusão cobrindo as paredes e o chão.

Em um dos maiores tapete havia diversas almofadas confortáveis servindo como um refúgio para os dois usuários de artes mágicas. Shang envolvia com gentileza o corpo sempre tão quente da irmã, os lábios passando pela face dela vagarosamente, depositando beijos tão leves que eram como o toque das asas de uma borboleta. Ping parecia muito mais calma quando aninhada contra o corpo dele, os olhos fechados como se quisesse aproveitar até o ultimo instante de cada um daqueles beijos, enquanto tocava o peito dele com a mão esquerda.

Os dedos quentes passavam vagarosamente naquela pele ligeiramente fria, a diferença entre as temperaturas sempre parecendo um alivio para os dois, como se precisassem estar perto para estar em um equilíbrio perfeito, nem quente, nem frio. O conforto que conheciam desde que tinham nascido, desde o primeiro choro. Era simplesmente natural.

\- Ainda está irritada por causa do que aconteceu com a Cruzada?  
\- Um pouco. Sabe que não gosto de gente que se mete nos meus assuntos.  
\- Foi pelo seu bem, tente ser mais compreensiva. E veja pelo lado positivo... Ela tem um grande poder e será útil para banir a escuridão. A mulher da profecia não pode fazer tudo sozinha, não é?

Um beijo na testa, em cima do símbolo vermelho de Ping, foi o fim daqueles contatos repletos de amor fraternal, restando assim apenas aquela proximidade, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no peito dele e se deixava envolver por aqueles braços que não eram mais fortes do que os dela, mas mesmo assim faziam com que ela se sentisse segura.

\- É claro que eu posso. Se a profecia diz que eu vou eliminar os Senhores do Inferno então assim será. Você é toda a ajuda que eu preciso.  
\- E se um dia eu não estiver aqui?

A expressão de Ping foi de espanto, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a coisa mais absurda de todo o universo, o que rendeu um sorriso de Shang. Há muito tempo ele tinha prometido que estaria ao lado dela durante toda a vida, protegendo-a para que ela não se queimasse com o próprio temperamento. Ele a tranquilizava, sem as palavras gentis e a paciência dele era possível que a Arcanista fosse uma mulher de temperamento ainda pior. Já tinha sido bem difícil mantê-la entre os outros alunos do Santuário Yshari quando tinha uma língua tão afiada e sincera. O ego de Ping ainda a colocaria em grandes problemas.

\- Nunca mais diga um absurdo desses. Sabe que eu morreria sem você, é tudo o que eu tenho.

Não havia mais nada para eles naquele mundo. Desde que haviam se rebelado e abandonado as aulas por não concordarem com as leis da magia estipuladas pelos grandes magos de Caldeum os irmãos Li seguiam sozinhos por seu próprio caminho, assumindo os riscos de tudo o que fizessem, do uso daquele imenso poder que tinha superado todas as expectativas da antiga mestra dos dois. Deveriam ter sido grandiosos, mas para alguns eram apenas uma vergonha.

Uma vergonha por assumirem o título de Arcanistas ***** , um título que sempre tinha sido ofensivo para os magos treinados em Caldeum. Eles não eram bons ou maus, eles eram o que precisassem ser em nome do objetivo que tinham. Foram criados pelas ruas de Xiansai ouvindo sobre os vários deuses cultuados na região, assim como várias profecias. Uma dessas profecias era o motivo para que aquela poderosa professora decidisse treinar duas crianças de rua, encontradas em uma viagem dela a Xiansai. Aprendizes inesperados. A verdade é que no inicio ela tinha se interessado apenas por Ping.

O poder latente dela era mais forte, incontrolável naquela época, e tinha sido muito difícil ensinar algum tipo de disciplina a ela. De fato a mulher só conseguira fazê-lo ao aceitar treinar Shang junto, descobrindo o potencial que existia nos dois. Ela parecia ter tudo para ser a Criança da Profecia, aquela que um dia se tornaria uma mulher de incríveis habilidades e salvaria o mundo de Santuário de um terrível mal, mas ele sempre tinha sido uma sombra. Ele a observava e apoiava, mas nunca estava na luz. Era incrivelmente fácil esquecer-se da presença de Shang em qualquer ambiente, porque ele queria assim.

Ele era feliz sendo a sombra dela. Ela seria feliz enquanto soubesse que poderia contar com ele, que bastava olhar para trás pra encontrar todo o apoio que precisasse, não importava quão grande fosse a provação esperando a frente. Ping sabia que aquela podia ser a última noite de paz que tinham naquele acampamento, os ventos do deserto sussurravam sua agitação, o peso da energia daqueles demônios estava no ar.

Shang deixou a tenda o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar a irmã agora que ela finalmente tinha adormecido. Sorriu com carinho para a entrada da tenda, desejando silenciosamente que ela tivesse uma boa noite de sono, afinal não seria possível salvar o mundo se ela estivesse exausta. Achou que a aquela hora só estariam acordados os responsáveis pela proteção do acampamento naquele horário, mas deparou-se com Tyrael e Kormac ainda de pé. O Templário parecia ainda mais inquieto do que da primeira vez que o vira.

\- Há algo acontecendo?

Os dois homens o olharam como se decidissem se era seguro falar alguma coisa. Notando que dessa vez ele não estava acompanhado pela gêmea os dois pareciam um pouco mais dispostos a dar uma resposta. Não era exatamente incomum que as pessoas se preocupassem com as reações de Ping a qualquer tipo de situação. Isso só não significava que Shang gostasse de ver esse tipo de coisa.

\- Léa ainda não retornou.

Os olhos negros do Arcanista passaram pela tenda onde tinha deixado a irmã, como se decidisse como agir naquele momento. Sabia que estava tarde, ela não poderia estar na biblioteca de Caldeum até aquela hora. Alguma coisa havia acontecido ali. Temendo pelo pior ele sacou a varinha e passou apressado ao lado dos outros dois, em direção a saída do acampamento.

\- Templário, venha comigo. Vamos procurá-la.

Sem hesitar Kormac o acompanhou, surpreso quando o Arcanista criou uma ponte de gelo que permitiria que descessem escorregando até o chão ao invés de descer lentamente pelas pedras, uma vez que não havia tempo a perder. No escuro o deserto parecia silencioso, mas os dois sabiam que nunca seria tão calmo quanto aparentava. Os inimigos podiam estar tentando se aquecer debaixo da areia.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, continue correndo até passar pela barreira.  
\- Mas e você?  
\- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou um gênio afinal.

O sorriso arrogante dele rendeu uma careta do Templário, mas nenhum comentário foi feito, para poupar fôlego. Correram o mais rápido que podiam na direção do portão principal da cidade, quando as feras começaram a atacar o Templário abriu caminho com a lança ou apenas empurrando-os com o escudo, algo que aprendera a fazer durante as batalhas ao lado de Elsa. Enquanto isso o Arcanista defendia-se apenas com movimentos rápidos da varinha, disparando bolas de energia azulada que congelavam as criaturas no lugar.

Com a mão da varinha ele congelava, com a esquerda lançava uma bola de poder arcano que fazia os monstros congelados explodirem em pedaços. Uma morte rápida e indolor, piedosa se comparada ao que muitas outras pessoas faziam. Não havia nenhum sentimento expresso naqueles olhos negros, como se ele não pensasse antes de agir. Não seria a primeira ou a ultima vez que ele tinha de matar algumas feras para sobreviver, não havia motivo para fraquejar.

Cruzaram a barreira e pararam por um instante para recuperar o fôlego. A cidade parecia silenciosa a aquele horário, o cenário colorido agora reduzido a tons de azul e prata da noite e da lua cheia, sendo a única fonte de iluminação naquele momento. Shang olhou com desconfiança para aquelas ruas escuras, como se sentisse alguma coisa que não deveria estar ali. O aperto na varinha foi firme.

\- Há algo errado aqui.  
\- Estou vendo. O mal espreita covardemente esperando que baixemos a guarda.

Não havia nenhum sinal das pessoas que não tinham nenhum lugar para ir, essa era a parte mais estranha. As pessoas de Caldeum não podiam ter apenas desaparecido no ar. Kormac estava pronto para qualquer ataque, atento a cada som nas ruas vazias, mesmo que o inimigo fosse invisível até aquele momento. Shang tomou a fonte.

Os passos dele eram decididos, a postura perfeita enquanto ele erguia levemente o rosto, como se olhasse de cima para qualquer criatura que os observasse das sombras, mostrado que ele não tinha medo, sem motivo para hesitar. Como um pavão aquele homem era o retrato da própria confiança, tudo porque ele conhecia o próprio potencial que possuía. Kormac não conseguiu se impedir de imaginar o que deveria esperar da gêmea dele, pois se a sombra da dupla tinha tanto potencial o poder da irmã deveria ser indescritível.

Mais tarde poderia pensar se isso era ou não uma coisa boa. Agora tinham seus próprios problemas para resolver.

Chegaram aos portões da cidade, onde os guardas permaneciam, como se durante o dia não tivessem se movido um segundo sequer. Quando o Capitão da Guarda percebeu que os dois se aproximavam ele recuou e os homens imitaram o gesto, formando duas fileiras perfeitas uma de cada lado da passagem, concedendo a eles a chance de passar até o portão. Nenhum deles os olhava.

Com o óbvio convite e sabendo que estariam apenas entrando em uma armadilha os dois homens continuaram, Shang não hesitando ao empurrar as enormes portas ornamentadas da parte interna da cidade, seguindo pelo amplo pátio com um chafariz no centro. Novamente o silêncio, cortado somente pelo baixo som da água correndo, enquanto as sombras se adensavam.

Subiram uma escadaria e seguiram por algumas ruas até o topo da parte interna de Caldeum, o magnífico palácio cercado por jardins tão verdes que faziam qualquer pessoa esquecer que estavam no meio de um deserto. Os guardas das portas do palácio também se afastaram para deixá-los seguir o caminho para a sala do trono.

Apareceram em um aposento circular de chão feito de pedra lisa, repleto de desenhos feitos com pedras douradas ou cor de esmeralda. Havia um balcão à frente, poucos metros acima do chão, mas inalcançável dali por estar afastado do chão por alguns metros; uma queda direto para a parte mais baixa da cidade imperial esperava por qualquer um que tentasse subir no balcão dali. Os detalhes em ouro não escondiam o quanto os Imperadores de Caldeum tinham feito para tornar o lugar belo em suas riquezas, Um mero enfeite, uma das centenas de esmeraldas que enfeitavam o balcão, seria suficiente para uma família pobre da cidade viver por muito tempo. Esse era o abismo entre as classes sociais da cidade mercante.

Doze guardas aguardavam em silêncio, alinhados contra as grades que impediriam a queda de quem chegasse perto demais da beirada, pareciam esperar por alguma ordem. Kormac e Shang permaneceram parados onde estavam, sem saber se deveriam prosseguir por algum dos dois lados do aposento circular, que levavam a outras salas ainda mais altas, ou esperar ali.

O som de passos chamou a atenção dos dois. Passos leves que só faziam barulho realmente pela presença de pedrarias até nos sapatos do jovem governante. O menino que surgiu no balcão estava ricamente vestido, mas via-se muito pouco dele por trás de tanto luxo e da maquiagem tradicional da região. O Imperador não devia ter mais de treze anos de idade, era ainda uma criança, e parecia sonolento.

\- Vocês tem muita audácia de aparecer aqui. Meus guardas me disseram que são alguns dos responsáveis pelo massacre dos aldeões em Alcarnus. Não posso deixar que saiam impunes depois de todo o sangue que derramaram. O mesmo é válido para a cúmplice de vocês.

Ao som dessas palavras dois guardas entraram pela porta do lado direito do aposento, arrastando Léa, que parecia tentar a todo custo livrar-se dos dois brutamontes, sem sucesso. Kormac sentiu o sangue ferver diante de todo aquele espetáculo ridículo; não importava se a criança era ou não o Imperador, não ficaria quieto deixando que ferissem a menina.

\- Livrem-se deles.

Ditas essas palavras o menino saiu a passos apressados, como se quisesse evitar ver ou ouvir o massacre que deveria acontecer ali. Os guardas se aproximavam e logo que o eco de uma porta se fechando foi ouvido os guardas começaram a mudar, transformando-se em criaturas horrendas de pele macilenta, gigantescas presas afiadas e cauda de serpente. Cada um segurava um tridente feito de ferro negro, pingando com o veneno extraído das presas deles.

Dois dele continuavam a segurar Léa para impedi-la de escapar, os outros investiram contra Kormac e Shang. As costas do Templário se colaram contra as do Arcanista quando foram completamente cercados, parecia que não haveria um jeito de sair daquela situação sem que Léa se machucasse. Só parecia.

Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Shang enquanto a energia ao redor dele parecia se adensar. O templário demorou poucos instantes para perceber que a temperatura tinha diminuído bruscamente, transformando a respiração dele em uma leve fumaça, enquanto as gotas de suor frio insistiam em escorrer pelo rosto dele.

\- Vocês ousam me enfrentar?

Ao som dessas palavras o Arcanista ergueu-se alguns centímetros, para ajoelhar-se no chão logo em seguida, tocando o solo com a palma da mão aberta, a Varinha agora repousando na mão oposta. Do chão se ergueram várias estalagmites de gelo que perfuraram os corpos das criaturas demoníacas, espalhando um sangue negro de odor forte e desagradável. As criaturas ainda tentaram se mover para atacar, mas após o contato com o gelo os corpos começaram a congelar até que se tornassem estatuas de gelo. Pulando por cima da cauda congelada de um dos guardas Shang se aproximou de Léa, mas um dos guardas demoníacos que a segurava encostou o tridente na pele dela.

O Arcanista não se moveu. Não haveria um jeito fácil de livrá-la daquela situação. Se tentasse congelá-los acabaria por congelá-la também e não havia provas de que o corpo dela sobreviveria ao Zero Absoluto. Shang não estava disposto a arriscar a vida daquela menina desse jeito, se existisse uma chance de salvá-la ele se agarraria a ela.

\- NÃO!

A voz de Léa pareceu diferente ao gritar isso, distorcida, como se fosse a voz de uma outra pessoa saindo daqueles lábios tão delicados. A energia que havia no interior do corpo dela explodiu e lançou os dois guardas para longe; os corpos deles explodiram antes mesmo de bater em qualquer superfície. Kormac foi arrastado para trás com o impacto, mas não chegou a se ferir, e Shang tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

Em um piscar de olhos ele voltou a aparecer logo atrás dela, uma mão tocando a lateral do corpo, onde havia um único ferimento. Fora isso ele parecia estar em perfeito estado, apenas assombrado com aquela demonstração absurda de poder. Nem mesmo a irmã era capaz de fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Ele a questionaria sobre isso depois, quando estivessem em um lugar seguro. Antes que se movessem uma mulher apareceu pela entrada do lado esquerdo da sala, trajando uma armadura vermelho e dourado. Shang pareceu aliviado ao vê-la.

\- Ashara!  
\- Dê o fora daqui, eu cobrirei a sua fuga. Pode me agradecer mais tarde Li.

Kormac não estava entendendo nada, muito menos Léa, mas eles seguiram o Arcanista enquanto ele corria atrás da mulher de armadura vermelha, que parecia ser uma aliada deles. Não se parecia com os guardas da cidade e, agora que lembrava, Léa tinha falado com um homem usando uma armadura exatamente como aquela, confundindo-o inicialmente com um Guarda. Eles se chamavam de Lobos de Ferro e estavam lutando no deserto para ajudar os sobreviventes, aquela devia ser a líder deles.

Quando estavam na parte mais baixa da cidade Imperial Ashara disse que os portões estavam cercados e não haveria jeito fácil de sair dali, mas Léa sugeriu que seguissem pelos esgotos de Caldeum, que era mais seguro e os levaria a qualquer lugar da cidade. Uma vez que descessem por um buraco do esgoto a chefe dos Lobos de Ferro seguiu por um lado, o grupo foi por outro.

\- Não estamos indo em direção a saída. Para onde está nos levando, Léa?  
\- Eu encontrei a minha mãe. Ela está presa em um lugar perto daqui, precisamos salvá-la antes que seja tarde demais.

Shang teve certeza que a ultima coisa que Léa tinha feito naquele dia fora pesquisar qualquer coisa na grande biblioteca de Caldeum. Mas não havia mais como voltar, precisavam salvar a mãe da menina antes de retornarem ao acampamento oculto. Aquela noite seria muito mais cansativa do que ele tinha imaginado. Estar afundado até o quadril naquela água imunda não fazia nenhum bem ao humor do Arcanista.

Quando Ping despertou já estava amanhecendo. O espaço nas almofadas estava quente... Quente demais, sentia falta do corpo frio que sempre a envolvia durante a noite. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi irritação ao ver como estava sozinha. Levantou e vestiu a parte vermelha do complicado traje de Xiansai, calçando as botas apressadamente e nem se dando ao trabalho de arrumar os cabelos, completamente soltos naquele momento, antes de sair da tenda.

Outras pessoas já despertavam, a troca de turno de vigília acontecia naquele momento, mas não importava para onde olhasse, não havia qualquer sinal do irmão. A temperatura começava a aumentar ao redor de Ping.

\- Ele não está aqui.

Se ela fosse mais fraca de coração talvez já estivesse a meio caminho das Terras Nebulosas depois do susto dado pelo Witch Doctor, que tinha se aproximado dela tão silenciosamente que não teria percebido se ele não falasse. Ele tinha aquele dom de fazer a presença desaparecer por completo; no fundo ela desconfiava que ele sentisse algum tipo sádico de prazer em assustar as outras pessoas.  Exatamente por isso ela não daria a ele o gostinho de saber que quase fizera a alma dela pular pra fora do corpo de susto.

\- Eu estou vendo que não, _velhote_. Onde é que ele se meteu?  
\- Ah, você não vai querer gritar com ele. Confie em mim.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram diante daquelas palavras, prestes a perguntar por que, mas não teve tempo. Shang apareceu com uma escada toda feita de gelo trabalhado, acompanhado por Léa, Kormac e uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos usando as roupas de uma bruxa. A energia que a mulher emanava fez Ping sentir enjoo... Mas não mais do que o cheiro horrível que impregnava as roupas de todo o grupo. Ela torceu o nariz ao se aproximar.

\- Onde é que você andou?!  
\- Longa história. Eu juro que vou...

O resto da frase não foi dito. O rosto dele contorceu-se em uma careta de dor enquanto parecia perder a força nas pernas, caindo ajoelhado no chão. A mão cobriu a lateral do corpo como se tentasse fazer algo para diminuir a dor crescente, sem resultado. Ping ajoelhou na frente do irmão e afastou as mãos dele, puxando as complexas roupas azuis para revelar um corte no tecido, um ferimento negro cobria quase toda a lateral do corpo dele.

\- Precisamos tratar desse ferimento!

Ela gritou e algumas das mulheres que estavam no acampamento correram para buscar o que seria necessário para limpar o machucado e fazer um curativo, até algumas ervas para a dor se fosse necessário. Kormac tinha uma expressão de preocupação genuína, nem sequer sabia dizer em que momento o Arcanista tinha se ferido, mas sabia que não tinha sido algo pequeno. Ele nunca tinha visto um ferimento como aquele.

O Witch Doctor aproximou-se com seu jeito silencioso, o rosto abaixado como se olhasse na direção do ferimento, mesmo que obviamente não pudesse ver nada com aqueles olhos brancos que se ocultavam por trás da máscara tribal. Ele sabia o que tinha feito aquilo.

\- É o veneno de um dos servos de Belial.

Ping tornou-se quase tão pálida quanto o irmão estava naquela hora. Ela sabia qual era a única coisa capaz de servir de antídoto para aquele veneno terrível, mas não era algo que tivessem no acampamento. Todo o estoque já tinha sido usado e o Oásis ficava há horas de distância, ela jamais conseguiria chegar até lá e voltar com as sementes da lua para produzir um antídoto. Os olhos negros se encheram de lágrimas. Estava completamente desesperada.

Léa sentiu-se culpada naquela hora, ciente que se não tivesse ido bisbilhotar a cidade através dos esgotos e sido capturada pelos guardas reais – ou, melhor dizendo, os servos de Belial – nada daquilo teria acontecido. Sentiu-se uma tola por não ter percebido que havia alguma coisa errada com o Arcanista quando passavam pelo esgoto para encontrar Ádria. O egoísmo dela poderia resultar na morte daquele homem que nem sequer a conhecia e ainda assim tinha ido resgatá-la sem a menor hesitação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** No original a classe Arcanista chama-se Wizard, que seria referente a Bruxo na língua portuguesa. Por algum motivo a tradução ficou como Arcanista, o que me obriga a explicar uma coisinha. O termo Bruxo, assim como as Bruxas, é ruim. Nenhum bom mago do universo de Diablo usará o título de Bruxo(a), por ser ofensivo para eles.
> 
> Arcanistas são magos rebeldes que decidiram seguir o próprio caminho, quebrando algumas leis da magia, porque acreditam que são fortes o bastante para lidar com as consequências. Isso porque pelo background do/a Arcanista ele acredita ser a pessoa mencionada em uma profecia, alguém destinado a salvar o mundo. O ego dele é enorme porque ele realmente acredita nisso, e porque ele sabe até onde vão as habilidades dele. Eis porque ele decidiu se auto-intitular de Wizard, ele não presta contas a ninguém.


	12. No Oásis

O Oásis era algo incrível para qualquer pessoa que ousasse se aventurar por aquelas terras misteriosas. Poucas coisas pareciam tão irreais quanto cruzar um deserto escaldante por tanto tempo para se deparar com toda aquela vegetação, algumas das flores mais belas do mundo, além da água correndo em quase todos os lados do oásis. Elsa ficou parada por alguns minutos após desmontar do corcel, estava exausta após a longa viagem mantendo a criatura com sua própria energia e ainda impressionada demais com o lugar para saber por onde começar a procurar.

Também era necessário restaurar as energias. A Cruzada tinha aprendido uma lição valiosa em todo aquele tempo lutando: os lugares mais bonitos também podiam esconder as coisas mais terríveis. Caldeum era um excelente exemplo disso, afinal a cidade era chamada de Joia do Oriente devido a sua riqueza cultural e pelos tesouros que guardava, mas agora estava infestada de demônios atraídos pela escuridão que sempre existiu no coração daquelas pessoas. Os nobres agora podiam ver como seu ouro e pedrarias não valem nada, pois não podem ser comidas naqueles tempos de escassez.

A Cruzada andou lentamente para dentro do Oásis, observando tudo ao redor para se certificar que não estava sendo observada por nenhuma criatura maligna. Manter a guarda abaixada ao entrar em um ambiente estranho seria um erro, principalmente a noite. Enquanto passava pelos vagalumes que voavam próximos a algumas plantas exóticas a loira acabou sorrindo discretamente. Mesmo com toda a tensão ainda havia uma sensação de alívio por estar em um lugar como aquele, era fácil demais esquecer dos problemas e decidir permanecer naquele paraíso para sempre.

Tão fácil que ela se preocupava com os efeitos que o Oásis poderia ter nela. Não podia perder tempo ali, precisava encontrar a planta que o _Witch Doctor_ requisitara, descansaria um pouco e, se nada das previsões dele se tornasse realidade, voltaria o mais rápido possível para o acampamento oculto. Ela pousou o escudo e o mangual no chão ao se deixar descansar um pouco, mas fez o possível para que o sono não a levasse.

Da bolsa de suprimentos que trouxera tirou o que restava de comida, devorando tudo em poucos minutos, o estômago agradecendo por deixar de ser negligenciado. A água que ainda restava no cantil foi consumida em poucos goles e logo depois a loira voltou a enchê-lo com a água fresca que havia por ali. Testando a profundidade a Cruzada foi entrando mais na água, sentindo como a temperatura agradável parecia um alivio para o corpo depois de todo aquele tempo. Se não fosse o peso da armadura ela consideraria nadar um pouco. Talvez quando terminasse a missão.

Retirou as manoplas, as ombreiras e as botas de metal, deixando-as do lado de fora da água, para poder aproveitar um pouco mais daquilo. Não era uma mulher de luxos, toda aquela viagem de Tristram até Caldeum fora exaustiva e ela não tivera real descanso por muito tempo. Era a primeira vez que se permitia um minuto de descanso sem dar espaço para a consciência culpada, o que até poderia ser uma quebra da disciplina de que ela tanto gostava, mas ao mesmo tempo era o que a lembrava de que ainda era um ser humano. O corpo não aguentaria se continuasse enfrentando tantas situações de stress sem nenhuma pausa.

Por isso ela tinha de se cuidar. Se quisesse chegar até o fim daquela jornada tinha que aprender a equilibrar os deveres e o tempo dedicado a si mesma, mesmo que naqueles tempos sombrios isso representasse uma parcela de tempo muito pequena agora.

A loira se abaixou e fechou os olhos enquanto se inclinava pra deixar os cabelos se molharem um pouco. Os dedos passavam lentamente por entre os fios emaranhados, tentando desfazer aqueles nós um por um. Parou quando deu-se por satisfeita, jogando os cabelos para trás e novamente apenas arrumando-os com a ajuda dos dedos, até que ouviu um barulho, tornando-se alerta a tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Definitivamente aquele lugar a distraía demais.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente da origem do som, passando pela água o mais silenciosamente que podia, entrando um pouco mais fundo e ocultando-se nas folhas maiores que estavam na margem, enquanto os olhos azuis tentavam ver o que haveria a frente. Pensara que poderia ser qualquer criatura, talvez um inimigo, mas o que viu foi apenas uma mulher virada de costas para ela, com uma pele mais pálida que a da Cruzada, e cabelos negros que passavam pouco dos ombros.

Não olhou muito para o corpo dela, não havia motivo para ficar encarando a desconhecida. Preparava-se para se afastar e deixar a mulher em paz quando a viu se virar, a surpresa evidente no rosto de Elsa quando seus olhos azuis se encontraram com aqueles olhos com brilho infernal. Mas o que fez o coração dela pesar foi o sorriso de canto que recebeu. Quanto sarcasmo em apenas uma curva dos lábios bonitos.

\- Não precisa ficar espiando, pode se aproximar.

A Cruzada permaneceu parada por mais alguns momentos, como se não soubesse como reagir naquela hora, a cabeça girando em meio a mil coisas que queria dizer, entre gritos e pedidos de perdão, ela simplesmente não sabia por onde começar. O pensamento mais claro dentro da mente dela fora a recordação das palavras do velho pajé umbaru. A fé seria testada, uma chance de tentar consertar algo. Concluiu que o vaso quebrado a que ele se referia era a confiança de Abaddon.

Por pensar que essa chance de consertar o erro existia a Cruzada encontrou a coragem para se aproximar, ficando frente a frente com a outra mulher, evitando a todo custo olhá-la agora que estavam tão próximas. Já tinha visto uma vez e tinha sido suficiente, a lembrança da marca do escudo naquela pele pálida a tinha assombrado por um tempo.

\- Não pensei que fosse encontrá-la novamente. Sua vingança foi realizada?  
\- Não vamos tratar desse tipo de assunto agora, vamos? Sinto que você tem alguma coisa a me dizer.

O sorriso da morena lentamente se tornava maior, gerando algum nervosismo em Elsa, enquanto tentava a todo custo pensar em alguma coisa apropriada para dizer. Tinha mil coisas a dizer a Abaddon, mas não sabia nem por onde começar e tinha medo de ferir a mulher novamente quando não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo. Queria de volta aquele inicio de amizade que tinham antes de falar aquilo sem pensar. Queria saber que não estava completamente sozinha naquela missão... Porque por mais forte que a Cruzada fosse ela não era arrogante o bastante pra achar que poderia fazer tudo sozinha.

Se um anjo não tinha conseguido salvar Santuário sozinho, porque ela teria essa capacidade? Tinha de ser realista. Precisava de todos os aliados que pudesse conseguir naquela longa jornada e Abaddon com certeza era uma das pessoas mais fortes que já tinha conhecido. Uma mulher impressionante por todas as habilidades físicas e mentais.

\- Abaddon, eu... Sobre aquilo que eu disse, daquela vez... Eu só...

O nervosismo a impedia de pronunciar uma frase completa. Elsa nunca tinha sido muito boa em lidar com pessoas; ela lembrava claramente de quando ainda era uma aprendiz, quando algumas vezes treinou junto a outro aprendiz e sempre ficava sem graça perto daquele jovem. Era como se fosse completamente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não parecesse ridícula na frente do outro.

Só que dessa vez isso parecia sem vezes pior, porque já não era mais uma criança, e não era com um homem que estava lidando, mas com uma mulher. Não apenas isso, provavelmente a mulher mais misteriosa que já tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida, uma mulher tão envolta nas sombras que tornava praticamente impossível saber qualquer coisa sobre quem ela realmente era. Não sabia nada sobre Abaddon.

Ou, melhor, sabia. Sabia que ela era uma sobrevivente, que em algum momento da vida dela todas as pessoas que amava foram destruídas por demônios... Isso era o básico sobre qualquer Caçador de Demônios, eles eram sempre sobreviventes. Também sabia que ela era ágil, tinha um temperamento muito inflamado e era incapaz de permanecer parada quando as pessoas estavam sofrendo. Ela não era má, ela nunca tinha machucado um ser humano que não merecesse isso, e ela tinha sido a primeira a tomar para si as dores de Léa quando Deckard Cain fora assassinado. Ela era vingativa e perigosa, mas ela também era o tipo de pessoa que não desistia e não abandonava quem precisava da ajuda dela.

Elsa precisava desesperadamente dessa ajuda. Tinha sentido falta de ter aquela mulher incrível por perto e só agora percebia isso. Era difícil seguir completamente na luz quando toda a sombra era um inimigo. Ela queria uma sombra que fosse uma aliada. Queria aquela sombra.

\- Eu entendo.

A Caçadora de Demônios disse simplesmente, mesmo que a Cruzada não tivesse conseguido colocar em palavras nada do que estava passando na mente dela naquela hora. Os olhos azuis se abriram mais quando uma das mãos frias da morena tocou-a no rosto, estremecendo diante de uma carícia gentil que a fez querer fechar os olhos, enquanto a mais baixa tinha de ficar nas pontas dos pés para se aproximar mais.

Elsa não soube em que momento envolveu a cintura fina da outra mulher, sentindo como aquele corpo pálido parecia frágil em seus braços. Poderia quebrá-la se a apertasse um pouco, tudo graças a essa força monstruosa que possuía, e isso a deixava um pouco insegura. Mesmo que parecesse ridículo ter medo de machucar alguém que era praticamente indestrutível.

Os lábios frios da morena roçaram contra os dela, pedindo por aquele contato, e Elsa permitiu o acesso a sua boca, entreabrindo os lábios e sentindo como aquela língua deslizava para dentro da cavidade úmida para explorar cada canto antes de envolver a língua da Cruzada, intensificando o ritmo daquele beijo, deixando-a com o rosto em chamas, o ar parecendo faltar diante de sensações que ela não conhecia.

Era um calor desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo era agradável. Apertou vagarosamente o corpo da morena como se nunca mais quisesse deixá-la escapar, nunca mais se afastar de si, enquanto os lábios eram separados pela necessidade de respirar. A mente da loira estava em branco, os acontecimentos totalmente incompreensíveis. Ela queria perguntar o porquê, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como fazer isso, temendo quebrar o agradável clima que tinha se formado.

Então ela adotou o silêncio. Dessa vez foi ela quem procurou pela boca da mais baixa, a falta de experiência não sendo o bastante para impedi-la de experimentar o sabor que teria aquela boca que era bem mais quente do que o corpo frio entre seus braços. O sabor dela era estranho, não se lembrava de jamais de ter provado alguma coisa parecida, ao mesmo tempo parecia ter resquícios de um sabor metálico. Como se fosse o sabor do sangue.

O motivo para aquele gosto estar ali não interessava. O que realmente importava era poder aproveitar até o fim aquele contato, que durou um pouco menos do que o primeiro. Não importa se se sentia sem fôlego, tudo o que queria era poder beijar aquela boca até saciar aquela fome que nem sabia que possuía antes, consumir por completo aquela boca, torná-la sua de alguma forma. Marcá-la como o escudo um dia havia marcado.

Quando apertou por mais uma vez o corpo alheio tudo aconteceu rápido demais. A cabeça da morena atingida por uma flecha, o corpo deixando de mover-se e amolecendo em seus braços, o desespero apoderando-se de Elsa prontamente. Nada fez sentido naquele momento e a situação não melhorou quando ela olhou para a margem do rio e viu ali parada a Caçadora de Demônios, de armadura completa e com a besta ainda apontada para elas, parecendo mais irritada do que jamais a vira desde o momento em que quase se mataram nas ruas de Velha Tristram.

\- Se baixar tanto a sua guarda vai acabar morta.

A irritação na voz de Abaddon era quase palpável, dava para sentir só de chegar perto dela. Sem dizer mais nada, percebendo que a Cruzada não tinha nenhuma reação diante do ocorrido, a Caçadora entrou na água e arrastou pelos cabelos a criatura que tinha tomado a forma dela, jogando o corpo sem vida na margem do rio. A primeira coisa que Elsa reparou foi que a pele da criatura tinha se tornado avermelhada, como se os músculos estivessem expostos, e as feições já não se pareciam nada com o que Elsa tinha visto há apenas alguns minutos.

\- O que era essa coisa?  
\- Chamam de Súcubo. Criaturas perversas que tomam a forma de mulheres para seduzir suas vítimas e matá-las. Dizem que elas sugam a alma das pessoas através do beijo, mas estava me parecendo é que você que ia arrancar a dela.

O sorriso sarcástico complementou a frase, mostrando que um pouco da irritação da Caçadora tinha dado espaço a alguma outra coisa. Elsa agora adoraria ser uma daquelas criaturas que habitavam as terras próximas a Tristram e se esconder debaixo da terra de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo naquela hora. Não tinha sido apenas constrangedor, mas também humilhante. Não era a primeira ou a ultima vez que a Caçadora precisava salvá-la.

Provavelmente teria morrido nas mãos daquela criatura sem sequer desconfiar que aquela não fosse Abaddon realmente. Tinha sido tão estúpida! Claro que a Caçadora de Demônios teria concluído a vingança a aquela altura, a mulher era incansável e nada a atrapalharia. Ela jamais evitaria responder aquela pergunta.

\- Pegue a sua armadura e vamos. Estou vendo que se eu te deixar sozinha você vai acabar morta.  
\- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha, Abaddon.  
\- Claro. Estou vendo quão bem você estava até eu chegar. Quer levar o corpo dela pra terminar o que estavam começando?

A ideia embrulhou o estômago da Cruzada e ela evitou a todo custo olhar para o corpo sem vida da criatura. Aquilo deveria entrar para a história como o pior primeiro beijo da vida de uma pessoa, ninguém teria história pra contar pior do que aquela. Sem retrucar mais Elsa se afastou rápido pra vestir novamente a armadura por completa por baixo das vestes brancas com o símbolo da ordem, além de recolher o escudo e o mangual.

Ela não tinha certeza se queria saber o que Abaddon estava pensando de toda aquela situação, mas ela sabia que preferia não pensar na vergonha que tinha sido aquela situação toda. Provavelmente nunca se livraria da humilhação daquela situação, nem sabia como olhar para ela. Não tinha um jeito de se explicar. Nem sequer conseguira pedir desculpas para aquela cópia, imagina para a original. Depois daquilo certamente seria impossível.

\- Abaddon, eu...  
\- Não quero ouvir. Vamos, eu não tenho tempo a perder.

Sem olhar novamente para ela a Caçadora de Demônios começou a andar com seu passo rápido até que a Cruzada estivesse ao lado dela, logo as duas estavam correndo para alguma direção que só a mulher de capuz sabia. Foi só ai que Elsa percebeu que a outra estava carregando alguma coisa na mão que não estava ocupada pela besta. Algo que parecia uma planta maior do que a cabeça de um ser humano, com as pétalas abertas exibindo um cor de rosa suave em seu interior.

\- Isso... É a planta Semente da Lua, não é?  
\- É. Preciso delas para criar antídotos.  

Como era visível que a Caçadora de Demônios não estava machucada ela ficou imaginando quem teria se machucado. A aquela altura achou que Lyndon já teria fugido e abandonado a mulher sozinha, mas agora parecia mais correto afirmar que ele continuara ao lado dela até o fim e agora tinha sido envenenado durante a batalha. Mesmo toda a ira que o homem a fizera sentir antes não era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se bem com a situação.

Lyndon podia ser o pior tipo de ser humano existente e ela ainda não conseguiria ficar feliz por ele estar sofrendo de uma forma dolorosa como aquela. Isso se confirmou quando finalmente chegaram ao lugar onde ela tinha deixado o Vigarista repousando. Ele estava da cor de pergaminho, o peito exposto deixando ver a enorme ferida de onde várias linhas negras se espalhadas como se estivessem tomando conta do corpo dele. Já parecia um milagre que ele estivesse vivo, a julgar pelo estado em que se encontrava.

Mas ele não estava sozinho ali. Havia uma mulher próxima a ele, de cabelos curtos tão claros que pareciam ser brancos, com olhos de uma cor cinzenta e marcas vermelhas desenhadas na pele. Vestia uma túnica amarela com um cinto de couro com detalhes em vermelho, alem das ombreiras e protetores nos braços. Não usava nada nos pés e as pernas estavam bem visíveis pela abertura da túnica, que parecia projetada para que ela movimentasse as pernas com total liberdade. Elsa nunca tinha visto uma mulher como aquela e embora ela não parecesse uma ameaça o fato dela estar ali incomodou a Cruzada.

Abaddon tinha uma nova companheira de viagem, ela não estava sozinha. Certamente a morena não precisaria da ajuda dela para nada. Elsa permaneceu em silêncio olhando para a desconhecida enquanto Abaddon se aproximava dela, mostrando uma das plantas que pegara.

\- Falta mais alguma coisa?  
\- Irina está pegando água para misturar tudo, logo poderemos salvá-lo. Acalme-se.

Até mesmo a voz da mulher era calma, como se ela não soubesse o que significava sentir qualquer nervosismo ou insegurança. A expressão era o reflexo da tranquilidade e ela até sorriu por um momento, como se com isso pudesse acalmar a agitada Caçadora de Demônios. Só depois disso os olhos dela passaram para Elsa, reparando logo no símbolo da Ordem dos Cruzados.

\- Você deve ser a Elsa. Ouvi falar de você.  
\- Então está em vantagem. Quem é você?

A Cruzada soou um pouco mais agressiva do que gostaria e foi sorte que Abaddon estivesse de costas, ou a loira a veria revirar os olhos de irritação com a situação. Não ia passar por aquele tipo de situação ridícula, por isso foi logo sentar-se perto de Lyndon, conferindo como estava a temperatura dele. Incrivelmente alta, se não conseguissem preparar o antídoto logo ele morreria, o veneno era de efeito lento, mas a agonia que vinha com os efeitos era tão grande que uma pessoa normal poderia convencer-se que era melhor morrer logo. O suicídio vinha antes que o veneno realmente terminasse de matar a pessoa.

\- O meu nome é Kalena. Vim do monastério de Ivgorod. É um prazer conhecê-la.

Elsa repassou mentalmente o que já tinha ouvido falar daquele monastério. Sabia que aqueles monges passavam a vida toda dentro do monastério aprimorando suas habilidades físicas e mentais, tornando-se verdadeiros guerreiros. Eles serviam como os punhos dos deuses e lutavam em nome da justiça; a corrupção não conseguia se infiltrar por aquelas paredes firmes. Kalena parecia ser jovem, possivelmente mais jovem do que a própria Cruzada, e se estava viva até aquele momento e acompanhando a Caçadora de Demônios ela certamente não seria uma inútil.

\- O prazer é meu.

A loira não conseguiu continuar tão na defensiva diante daquela mulher, era difícil não ser simpática com alguém que inspirava tanta tranquilidade. Conversaram um pouco, apenas a Cruzada questionando sobre como funcionavam as coisas no monastério e que tipo de habilidade os famosos monges tinham, para descobrir que tinham muito em comum. Os monges eram treinados para lutar corpo a corpo ou a distâncias muito curtas através do uso de armas de haste. Devia ter sido uma aquisição valiosa para o grupo de Abaddon.

O pensamento soou amargo e Elsa o afastou prontamente, sabendo que não era momento para sentir esse tipo de coisa sem sentido, não quando a situação ainda estava tão confusa. Sabia que corriam contra o relógio naquele momento, por isso não poderia falar com Abaddon sobre o que tinha acontecido. Precisariam de tempo e privacidade para isso. Não achava que teriam nada parecido tão cedo.

Uma jovem de cabelos loiros e vestes púrpura vinha correndo, carregando um cajado em uma das mãos e na outra um jarro contendo água e outras ervas já misturadas. Assim que localizou Abaddon e as plantas ela sentou, cortando uma parte da planta em pedaços bem pequenos e jogando na mistura, para depois aquecê-la um pouco com auxilio de magia e misturar usando a própria faca até que a mistura mudasse de cor.

\- Me ajude a fazê-lo beber isso.

Abaddon fez com que Lyndon sentasse e por um momento ele abriu os olhos sem parecer entender nada do que acontecia, fraco demais e apenas desejando voltar a confortável escuridão da inconsciência, onde não havia toda aquela dor infernal que parecia apenas aumentar a cada segundo que ele ficava acordado.

\- Me deixe... Sai...

Ele tentou escapar das mãos da Caçadora de Demônios, mas foi sem sucesso, ela conseguiu segurá-lo com facilidade devido a aquele estado de fraqueza. A loira o fez beber um pouco do líquido, até que os olhos dele se fechassem e a expressão parecesse menos atormentada. O trabalho estava feito, agora ele só precisaria de um tempo de descanso para ficar em perfeito estado.

\- Ele ficará bem. Mas temos que sair logo daqui e... Oh. Quem é você?

Os olhos curiosos da loira caíram na figura da Cruzada, que ela não tinha percebido antes por causa da pressa. Era jovem e dedicada a ajudar os outros, era visível que tinha um bom treinamento nas artes mágicas e curativas, mas era um pouco avoada. Sempre que se focava demais em alguma coisa esquecia de ver o que tinha ao redor; ninguém mais teria conseguido ignorar aquela loira de quase dois metros usando uma armadura preta e branca.

\- Sou Elsa, a Cruzada. E você seria...?  
\- Ah! O meu nome é Irina, eu sou uma sibila. É um imenso prazer conhecer você, a luz que você irradia é muito agradável.

O sorriso dela era amplo e sincero, lembrava um pouco uma criança que falava tudo o que pensava. Elsa sentiu imediata simpatia pela jovem, principalmente depois do comentário sobre sua luz ser agradável. Era bom conhecer alguém que pudesse ver isso tão prontamente – alguém além de Kormac, é claro.

\- Para onde pretendem ir agora?

Ela olhou da jovem sibila para Abaddon, que continuava ao lado de Lyndon, e depois para a monja que observava em silêncio os acontecimentos. As duas mulheres voltaram o olhar para Abaddon como se esperassem que ela decidisse o rumo, mas quando a Caçadora de Demônios permaneceu em silêncio Kalena tomou a frente da situação com naturalidade.

\- Há um acampamento próximo a Caldeum, seria bom voltarmos para lá. Lyndon precisa de pelo menos um dia de descanso depois de tudo o que passou e não adianta nada corrermos em círculos esperando que o Senhor da Mentira apareça. Precisamos ser pacientes enquanto Belial faz sua próxima jogada.

Abaddon não disse nada, o que vindo dela era um jeito de concordar, e Irina concordou com movimentos rápidos da cabeça, como se a ideia de sair daquele lugar logo parecesse deixá-la animada. A sibila tinha seus próprios motivos para não conseguir permanecer parada por muito tempo, precisava de ação, precisava sentir que ajudava alguém, porque era pra isso que ela tinha treinado por tantos anos.

\- Eu estava nesse acampamento... Mas levaria um dia de viagem a cavalo, a pé e carregando um homem doente seria um suplício chegar até lá.   
\- Não vamos precisar de tudo isso. Irina pode conjurar um portal e nos mandar direto para dentro do acampamento, já estivemos lá. Só precisamos carregar o Lyndon.  
\- Eu faço isso.

Elsa se ofereceu, recebendo um olhar cheio de desconfiança da Caçadora de Demônios, mas a mulher nada disse como protesto. A Sibila abriu o portal direto para o acampamento e Abaddon passou primeiro, seguida por Kalena, e por fim Elsa carregando o corpo de Lyndon – tarefa fácil quando ele parecia tão pequeno em comparação a ela. Um leão carregando um ratinho. Quando apareceram no acampamento a Sibila passou pelo portal e fechou-o.

Espirro, a mascate, abandonou sua tenda de mercadorias improvisada e correu na direção do grupo, abraçando uma das pernas da Monja sem qualquer aviso prévio, fazendo a mulher de cabelos brancos rir com aquela demonstração excessiva e súbita de carinho.

\- Nossa heroína voltou!   
\- E dessa vez com mais amigos...

Quando o olhar da menina pousou na figura sombria da Caçadora de Demônios ela escondeu-se atrás do corpo de Kalena, como se estivesse assustada, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Abaddon foi indiferente a isso, apenas foi arrumar um lugar para que Elsa colocasse Lyndon, em uma tenda onde tinha reconhecido os pertences de Léa. Não era o momento ideal para detalhes e conversas casuais.

Depois que o corpo do Vigarista foi colocado ali ela olhou para a Cruzada por um longo momento. Nenhuma das duas mulheres disse nada, talvez porque não soubessem como começar um assunto depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas pelo menos não havia um clima completamente desagradável entre elas. Poderiam conviver de forma pacífica dali em diante sem qualquer problema. Era o suficiente para as duas.

Silenciosamente o Witch Doctor se aproximou do grupo, indo direto para a frente da jovem de cabelos loiros. Irina ficou parada olhando para ele, curiosa por nunca ter visto uma máscara como aquela antes; talvez as tribos que habitavam as selvas Torajana não existissem no tempo dela, talvez só fossem desconhecidos por viverem completamente isolados.

\- Isso é um antídoto feito com as Sementes da Lua, não é? Temos um homem ferido que precisa urgentemente disso. Será que poderia ceder um pouco?  
\- É claro! Onde ele está?  
\- AQUI!

Foi Ping quem respondeu, a voz alta fazendo a jovem loira pular de susto por um momento enquanto olhava para a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos inchados de lágrimas. A Arcanista se aproximou e estendeu as mãos para pegar o jarro contendo o antídoto, agradecendo brevemente antes de entrar o mais depressa possível na tenda, com intenção de administrar o antídoto no irmão pessoalmente.

Elsa tinha se distraído observando toda a cena, sem entender muita coisa. Só pôde concluir que Shang tinha se ferido, mas parecia que era o único com esse problema no acampamento. Depois teria tempo de descobrir tudo o que tinha acontecido, quando as coisas se acalmassem um pouco. Voltou a olhar para frente, com a intenção de perguntar algo a Abaddon, mas a morena já tinha desaparecido novamente. Não estava em nenhum lugar a vista.

Com um suspiro pesado a Cruzada largou o escudo e o mangual ali perto e olhou para a face adormecida de Lyndon. Imaginava que ele ficaria bem, mas não tinha certeza de como seriam as coisas quando ele despertasse. Tentou se entreter pensando em outras coisas, notando outros rostos novos no acampamento, em especial uma mulher com cabelos prateados, grisalhos, conversando com Léa. Soube que era uma bruxa só pela forma que a mulher se vestia, mas não poderia nem imaginar quem era. Elas pareciam próximas.

A Monja tinha sentado em cima de uma pedra em posição de meditação e Irina tinha ido sentar perto dela, com um pergaminho no colo. Ainda não sabia quase nada sobre aquelas duas mulheres, mas parecia que se davam muito bem juntas, talvez já estivessem viajando juntas há um pouco mais de tempo. _Talvez Kalena não fosse alguém que precisava realmente da ajuda de Abaddon._ O pensamento a feriu como uma faca, percebendo os sentimentos negativos que tinham crescido dentro dela novamente. Elsa definitivamente sentia-se péssima.

O pior é que parecia que toda essa confusão estava apenas começando.

 


	13. As Areias Desoladas

\- Me deixa ver se estou entendendo essa história direito... VOCÊ está querendo que NÓS procuremos no Oásis por um tipo de passagem secreta, tumba, ou o que quer que seja, contendo a cabeça decepada de um mago que foi assassinado, desmembrado e enterrado porque tinha enlouquecido? Essa é a sua ideia brilhante? Eu sou o único aqui que acha essa ideia RIDICULA?

Lyndon não conseguia acreditar naquele plano completamente insano. Uma coisa ele tinha aprendido desde a queda de Tyrael do Paraíso Celestial: gente morta tem que permanecer morta, e ele tinha certeza que um sujeito tinha que ser realmente muito ruim para que chegassem a desmembrá-lo e espalhar os pedaços por ai, devidamente protegidos com armadilhas mágicas e criaturas que com certeza não seriam nada pacificas. O Vigarista não estava nem um pouco interessado em entrar naquela aventura, já tinha andado por muitos buracos cheios de areia e feras famintas.

Abaddon arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma sutil, olhando do Vigarista para a bruxa que tinha exposto aquele plano tão estranho. Era óbvio que não estava muito disposta a participar daquele tipo de coisa, embora os motivos dela não fossem exatamente iguais aos de Lyndon.

\- Ele nos trairá assim que o trouxermos de volta a este mundo.   
\- Mas ele ainda é a nossa única chance, Caçadora. Se a essência de Belial não for aprisionada na Pedra Negra das Almas de Kell ele retornará tão logo chegar ao Inferno Ardente, nosso mundo continuará vulnerável. Eu gostaria que existisse outra forma, mas não há.

Ádria era uma mulher convincente e muito séria. Ela não hesitava ao dizer o que pensava, mesmo se soasse cruel, e tinha em cada ruga as marcas de uma amargura que parecia vir de muitos anos. Os motivos dela para ser daquele jeito ainda eram misteriosos, mas era óbvio que ela levava muito a sério a missão de aprisionar os Senhores do Inferno. O mais estranho é que mesmo com tudo isso ela não parecesse ter nenhum carinho em particular pelos seres humanos; o abandono de Léa ainda era difícil de engolir para alguns, mesmo que ela alegasse que a deixara para mantê-la segura enquanto caçava os Senhores do Inferno.

Abaddon não confiava naquela mulher. Já tivera sua dose suficiente de problemas por causa de uma Bruxa, na opinião dela olhar para Ádria não era muito diferente de olhar para Maghda; as duas mulheres eram obstinadas e fariam qualquer coisa em nome da causa em que acreditavam. Não havia nenhuma certeza que a mulher tinha uma causa nobre, até onde sabia ela podia estar planejando algo ali.

\- Eu não vou para lugar nenhum caçar uma cabeça falante.

Lyndon decretou, os braços cruzados diante do peito que ainda estava enfaixado. Dois dias depois ele já estava bem recuperado do veneno e Kormac tinha feito o possível para curá-lo, mas bem por isso ainda não se sentia pronto para enfrentar mais daqueles demônios serpente e seu veneno amaldiçoado. Ficaria ali ajudando a proteger o acampamento e, se necessário, caçar algumas criaturas para alimentar todas aquelas pessoas.

\- Claro que não. Você vai ficar de repouso até que seja uma emergência. Kormac lhe fará companhia. Eu, Kalena e Irina iremos.

Abaddon não parecia estar dando espaço para que ninguém discordasse. O acampamento estaria suficientemente protegido com Kormac e Lyndon por ali, além do Witch Doctor, que apesar de ainda não ter mostrado suas habilidades certamente não seria alguém a ser subestimado. Li Ping já havia mencionado que o homem era um exército de um homem só, portanto tinha que ter alguma carta na manga.

\- Está esquecendo-se da gente! Se precisa revivê-lo vai precisar de muito mais do que só a cabeça, lembra? O resto deve estar nas Areias Desoladas. Escrituras antigas dizem que os Horadrim colocaram o sangue dele em duas cavernas daquela área, nós poderíamos procurar. Conhecemos aquela área como ninguém.

Ping parecia ansiosa para fazer alguma coisa agora que o irmão tinha se recuperado. Irritava-se de ver todo mundo fazendo alguma coisa e ela não, afinal que tipo de heroína da profecia ela seria se ficasse ali parada até a batalha final? Estava na hora de mostrar a todos naquele grupo que ela não era indefesa ou inútil. Pelo contrário, o potencial dela era limitado apenas pela própria criatividade.

Shang balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver a agitação da irmã, mas sorriu de seu jeito discreto. Quem o via naquele momento não imaginaria que estivera tão perto da morte há dois dias; não havia nenhum resquício do veneno, apenas porque fora curado muito rápido. Já tinha agradecido a Caçadora de Demônios por trazer a planta, mas também a Elsa por ter partido naquela missão, pois sem ela talvez elas tivessem ido para outro lugar, ou apenas permanecessem no Oásis até que Lyndon se recuperasse. O futuro era algo imprevisível.

Ou quase. O Arcanista tinha certeza de que certo pajé tinha puxado algumas cordas para que as coisas andassem naquela direção, mas ele não saberia como questioná-lo sobre isso. Não receberia uma resposta direta e não tinha a devida paciência para as respostas enigmáticas também. Era mais fácil fingir que não notava aquele tipo de coisa acontecendo.

\- Conhecem as areias desoladas?

Ádria parecia desconfiada enquanto olhava para os gêmeos. Pela experiência dela ninguém ia para aquela área, a maioria das pessoas não sobrevivia ao clima hostil do local. Não havia nenhuma sombra, nada de água, e o número de criaturas hostis era ainda maior do que no resto do deserto. O local era tão terrível que há muitos anos tinha se tornado o exílio para todos os traidores de Caldeum; aqueles que traíam o Império eram enviados para as areias desoladas para morrer lentamente com a fome, a sede e o calor. Há anos os Zakarum tentavam convencer os Imperadores e conselheiros reais a mudar essa lei, sem sucesso.

\- Treinávamos lá quando mais novos. Nossa mestra dizia que era impossível treinar perto de Caldeum, alguém poderia se machucar.

Foi Shang quem respondeu dessa vez, com um sorriso discreto e nostálgico, cheio de saudade do tempo em que ainda era apenas um aprendiz ao lado da irmã. A desvantagem de se rebelar era essa, agora estavam sozinhos e se qualquer coisa desse errada eles não tinham a quem recorrer, ninguém os diria como reverter um feitiço ou impedir a morte de alguém por um descuido. Não que qualquer coisa do tipo já tivesse acontecido; eram arrogantes e não estúpidos.

\- Então confiaremos a vocês dois essa missão.   
\- Partiremos imediatamente, apenas o tempo de separar alguma comida. Não vamos falhar.

Sem dizer mais nada Ping deu as costas a todos e andou na direção da tenda que dividia com o irmão. Falava sério sobre partir imediatamente, ela acreditava que não havia tempo a perder. Ao entrar na tenda ela respirou fundo, olhando para as próprias mãos, que tremiam muito, como se estivesse apavorada.

Mas não era medo. A expressão dela não mostrava nenhum medo, isso ela não tinha. O único momento em que sentira medo foi quando achou que perderia Shang. Uma batalha não a intimidava, as mãos dela tremiam por um motivo completamente diferente.

O poder arcano dentro dela parecia ter vida própria e se agitava mais a cada dia que ficava parada. Precisava estar em um campo de batalha para descarregar uma parte daquela energia toda antes que acabasse transbordando, o que traria alguma consequência terrível. Ela não sabia qual, já que nunca tinha deixado acontecer, mas fora alertada mais de uma vez pela mestra para não deixar aquilo ir longe demais.

Talvez ficasse até um pouco mais calma quando o poder mágico não estivesse mais transbordando. Contou até dez mentalmente, tentando a todo custo conter um pouco aquele tremor, para só então ir separar uma bolsa e colocar nela o que precisariam comer durante aquela busca; o suficiente para dois dias, não achava que demorariam mais que isso, mesmo que as areias desoladas fossem uma área extensa e as cavernas subterrâneas da área também forrem enormes e com vários andares.

Shang permaneceu ali fora esperando por ela. Ele teria de ser muito distraído para não perceber que a irmã estava perto do limite de poder arcano, já tinha sugerido que ela fosse até o deserto e usasse um pouco daquele poder para alguma coisa, mas ela tinha se recusado a afastar-se dele desde o envenenamento. Não podia culpá-la por se preocupar com sua segurança.

O grupo discutia quais seriam as localidades mais prováveis para a cabeça de Zoltun Kell estar, enquanto isso Léa permanecia sentada na própria tenda com um livro do tio na mão. Lançava ao grupo – e principalmente a própria mãe – alguns olhares estranhos, mas não compartilhava seus pensamentos com ninguém. Apenas abraçava o velho diário do tio como se algo naquelas linhas a fizesse sofrer, talvez apenas a saudade do velho erudito.

Shang parecia ser o único a perceber esses momentos da mais nova. Ou talvez ele fosse o único a não querer fingir que não via o quanto a jovem estava cansada de folhear o grosso volume que Deckard deixara com informações sobre os Senhores do Inferno e suas tenebrosas legiões de demônios.  Ele talvez fosse o único ali a realmente entender o tipo de coisa que ela estava sentindo.

Aquelas pessoas eram fortes, como se já tivessem nascido assim, ou tinham treinado a vida inteira para chegar onde estavam agora, mas Léa não tivera essa sorte. Ela tinha crescido sem acreditar na maioria das coisas que o tio dizia sobre o Paraíso ou o Inferno – o que era irônico, considerando que estivera com Deckard em vários momentos em que criaturas sobrenaturais tinham tentado atacá-los, incluindo certa vez que os servos de Belial tinham preparado uma armadilha para eles. Agora ela não apenas tinha que aceitar que tudo o que o tio tinha dito era verdade, mas também tinha de achar na sabedoria dele as respostas para salvar o futuro da humanidade. Era um peso grande demais para uma jovem só.

Aqueles heróis contavam com a sabedoria dela. Uma sabedoria que ela ainda não tinha, porque nunca tinha sido uma estudiosa. Tornara-se uma a força, por ser a única capaz de reunir aquele material. A vitória e a derrota podia depender dela do mesmo jeito que daqueles heróis. Mas não havia ninguém dentro do grupo que pudesse ajudá-la com aquelas questões. Ádria era a única que tinha conhecimentos para passar a ela; ela era obrigada a aceitar que a mãe dizia a verdade, porque era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Shang sentia-se bem por ter ajudado a jovem, do seu jeito. Mesmo com o envenenamento ele não se arrependia de ter partido no meio da noite para salvá-la, até andar nos esgotos da cidade tinha sido tolerável quando ele pensava daquele jeito. O olhar da jovem pousou nele, finalmente parecendo se dar conta que ele estava olhando para ela, mas o Arcanista apenas sorriu de forma compreensiva.

As bochechas de Léa se tingiram com um tom de vermelho muito semelhante as roupas que ela sempre usava e sem saber bem como reagir ela baixou o olhar para o chão, como se esperasse encontrar ali a coragem para voltar a olhar para ele. Mas quando ela olhou novamente naquela direção Ping já tinha retornado e os dois se preparavam para partir para começar a busca nas Areias Desoladas.

Ele envolveu a irmã pela cintura com as duas mãos, enquanto as mãos dela tocavam nos ombros dele. Os dois fecharam os olhos e em meio a uma luz arroxeada os dois corpos desapareceram sem deixar qualquer vestígio. Léa lembrou-se de quando vira Shang desaparecer por um instante, quando seu poder explodira para nocautear os guardas reais... A habilidade de teleportar. O mais impressionante é que ele conseguisse fazer isso com longas distâncias também.

Léa voltou a olhar para a outra parte do grupo. Elsa tinha conseguido convencer as outras a deixá-la ir junto naquela missão. Ela ainda não sabia exatamente qual era o problema entre Elsa e Abaddon, mas tinha a impressão que piorava a cada vez que a Caçadora parecia preferir a companhia de qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela pensaria que fosse algo como ciúmes, se não soasse tão bobo.

** **

\- Devemos estar no caminho certo. A energia aqui em baixo é muito forte, como uma tumba amaldiçoada. Realmente não queriam que ninguém encontrasse o sangue de Zoltun Kell.

Ping fez uma careta diante do cheiro de carne queimada que se espalhava pela caverna fechada conforme ela queimava os inimigos que ousavam se aproximar. Puxou o irmão pela mão para que a acompanhasse por um túnel estreito que levava para outra área. Ao invés de segurar a varinha na mão livre Shang levava aquele orbe de poder arcano, que naquele momento servia para iluminar o caminho a frente, já que naqueles túneis não existia qualquer tipo de iluminação e já era quente o bastante sem que Ping iluminasse tudo com as chamas.

\- Acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Kell deve ser um homem perigoso. Ele era tão obsessivo em libertar esse mundo do mal que quando enlouqueceu ninguém conseguiu matá-lo. Você leu os textos, eles dizem que...  
\- “A cabeça decepada de Kell ria zombando de nós, amaldiçoando-nos pelo que fizemos a ele”, eu sei. Eu me lembro disso, mas ele não deve ser um problema tão grande assim. Se fosse tão forte teria conseguido banir o mal.

A lógica dela era simples. Não que Ping fosse burra, ela apenas não gostava de tornar complicado algo que poderia ser muito mais simples. Além disso estava confiante; se tinha a profecia ao lado dela não havia motivo para temer nenhum inimigo, venceria a batalha no final. O medo era a alternativa dos fracos.

O medo era o domínio de um dos Senhores de Inferno e mergulhar nele sempre seria um erro. O Ódio levava a Destruição, a Destruição gerava o Medo. Os três Senhores mais poderosos do Inferno tinham andado juntos apenas porque era impossível separar completamente uma coisa da outra. Eram as coisas que corrompiam mais facilmente os corações dos homens.

\- Espero que Belial não esteja colocando nenhum plano em prática enquanto estamos aqui.  
\- Eu duvido. Aquele verme se esconde ao invés de vir nos enfrentar. Belial não passa de um covarde e assim que descobrirmos sua identidade dentro do palácio imperial nós vamos matá-lo.   
\- Você sempre faz tudo parecer tão fácil...

Ela poderia dizer que abriria ali mesmo um portal para dentro do Inferno Ardente e mataria cada demônio que entrasse no caminho dela, ele acreditaria. Ele acreditaria porque até aquele dia ela nunca tinha falhado em fazer alguma coisa que tivesse dito que faria. A confiança dela era uma inspiração para ele. Desde que eram muito pequenos ele sempre tinha sido o fã número um dela, o primeiro a acreditar no potencial dela, aquele que a acolhia em seus braços quando ela se assustava por causa de algum descontrole.

Ele a amava com todas as forças. Ping era tudo o que ele tinha, tudo o que ele precisava. Estar ao lado dela era tudo o que ele poderia desejar e enquanto ela estivesse feliz ele também estaria, mesmo que pra isso tivesse de fingir que não estava morrendo de medo ao entrar naqueles lugares horríveis para ajudar a reviver um mago insano e perigoso. No fundo ele tinha seu lado covarde. Ter passado tão perto da morte tinha sido uma lição valiosa e ele não queria repetir tão cedo.

\- É fácil quando se está focado. Diferente de quando nos deixamos distrair por um belo par de pernas e um rostinho bonito.

Ela parou de andar ao dizer essas palavras, um pouco da energia quente envolvendo o corpo de Ping enquanto olhava para os olhos negros do irmão. Shang engoliu em seco, nunca tinha gostado de quando recebia aquele tipo de olhar, ele sabia o que vinha depois. Sentia-se culpado por preocupá-la, por fazê-la se sentir insegura. O ego dela podia ser frágil quando o assunto era ele.

\- Está com ciúmes de Léa? Sabe que não fiz com segundas intenções, eu agi sem pensar. Não estava pensando em ganhar nada com isso quando fui com o Templário para procurá-la.  
\- Me deixou para trás!  
\- Porque pensei que você precisava dormir um pouco, fica muito mal humorada quando dorme pouco.   
\- NÃO FICO NÃO!

As paredes estremeceram com o grito da Arcanista, o rosto dela completamente corado de constrangimento, mesmo a luz arroxeada do Orbe de poder arcano. Shang apenas sorriu, como se achasse a teimosia dela algo completamente adorável, e inclinou-se para beijá-la na testa, exatamente em cima do símbolo na testa dela.

O toque foi lento, os lábios dela parecendo tentar deixar uma marca fria naquela pele que sempre parecia estar queimando. Aos poucos Ping sorriu, tranquilizando-se diante daquele carinho que era tão importante para ela. Uma fera facilmente domada com um pouco de afeição; a fênix se tornava em um canarinho e até cantaria se ele pedisse. Ele poderia pedir qualquer coisa para ela, Ping faria sem a menor hesitação. Mas ele nunca tinha pedido nada.

Ao mesmo tempo tinha oferecido tanto. Era um irmão e um amigo, às vezes podia dar broncas nela como um pai deveria fazer. Era uma família inteira em uma pessoa só; era o mundo dela. Por isso o tipo se sentimento que Ping nutria ia um pouco mais além do amor entre irmãos. Nenhum outro homem conseguiria ser tão interessante quanto ele era. Nenhum outro homem teria aqueles lábios frios para acalmá-la.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo ela encostou-se ao corpo do irmão como uma criança perdida, ocultando por completo o rosto contra as roupas azuis dele, respirando aquele perfume que ela conhecia muito bem. Era tranquilizante, como se o frio dele pudesse apagar um pouco daquele fogo indomável que existia dentro dela. Um fogo que crescia dia após dia e que ainda poderia levá-la a fazer algo de que poderia se arrepender.

\- Não vai me trocar por ela, não é?  
\- É claro que não, Ping. É minha gêmea, o outro pedaço da minha alma, e ninguém vai me tirar de você.

Ping não conseguiu sentir-se feliz com aquelas palavras. Ninguém o tiraria dela... Mas isso não significava que ele pertencesse a ela por vontade própria, que a mente e o coração dele estivessem voltados para ela da mesma forma. Ela era a irmã e só. Um pedaço dele, mas não do jeito que ela queria ser. A Arcanista sufocou a vontade de chorar, os sentimentos descontrolados fervendo dentro dela quando afastou e voltou a andar pela trilha estreita, que logo abriu em uma área maior.

O chão estava cheio de buracos feitos por vermes gigantes, além de existir alguns corpos ainda espalhados pelo chão. Seguiram em frente e dois sorrisos idênticos apareceram quando encontraram um vidro lacrado contendo o espesso líquido vermelho.

\- Espere ai. Isso está fácil demais.

Soltaram as mãos e os dois prepararam as varinhas enquanto se aproximavam lentamente do pequeno pedestal onde estava o vidro, até que Shang estendeu o braço a frente para impedir que a irmã desse mais um passo sequer, apontando com a varinha para o que havia logo acima da cabeça deles. Um selo mágico que teria algum efeito em quem quer que tocasse naquele vidro.

\- Teremos de agir rápido. Prepare-se.

Ping ordenou e ele concordou como se já soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pretendendo fazer. A varinha devidamente guardada no interior das vestes azuis, a mão novamente livre, enquanto a outra continuava com o orbe para iluminar o ambiente escuro. Ela sussurrou algumas palavras e a energia dela tornou-se visível como uma bolha com pelo menos seis metros , suficiente para cobrir aos dois e o pedestal. Rapidamente ela agarrou o vidro contendo o sangue de Kell e segurou a mão do irmão, que teleportou com ela para o lado de fora prontamente.

O lugar explodia em câmera lenta devido ao efeito da bolha de Dilatação Temporal e quando as ultimas pedras caiam o efeito do feitiço acabou. Os gêmeos estavam seguros na superfície e pareciam satisfeitos com o que tinham conseguido fazer.

\- E pensar que queriam me impedir de aprimorar essa técnica. Que grande besteira.

Aquela era uma das regras para o uso de magia que ela tinha quebrado. Magos não deveriam usar seus poderes para alterar o espaço-tempo, mas essa era uma habilidade natural para ela. Sabia fazer aquilo há mais tempo do que conseguia se lembrar, usara aquilo muitas vezes em seu favor. Mas o truque da Arcanista não era grande coisa quando não estava aliado ao poder de teleporte do irmão; era a combinação que os tornava verdadeiramente perigosos.

Era os irmãos Li que faziam os maiores magos de Caldeum tremer, não apenas Ping, não apenas Shang. Separados eles podiam ser controlados ou derrotados, juntos não.

\- Já temos o primeiro vidro de sangue... Acha que devemos procurar pelo segundo agora mesmo?  
\- Acho que quanto mais rápido, melhor. Talvez já tenham encontrado a cabeça, não há nenhum motivo para perdermos tempo. Quero terminar com isso o mais rápido possível.

Os dois olharam ao redor. Não havia absolutamente nada até onde conseguiam ver, independente da direção, mesmo assim eles sabiam em que ponto exato das Areias Desoladas estavam, bastava que escolhessem para qual lado iriam em seguida.

\- Ei, vocês dois...

Ping reagiu tão rápido que nem sequer pensou antes de fazer algo diante do susto. Não existia nenhum ser humano vivo naquele lugar horrível, então foi um susto ouvir uma outra voz que não fosse a do irmão, assim ela ergueu a varinha para o ar e bolas de foco caíram rapidamente no lugar onde supostamente estaria a pessoa. O chão enegreceu, a terra sacudida pelo impacto da explosão, algo tão intenso que Shang ficou alguns segundos parado olhando para o estrago que fora feito.

Agora ele entendia porque algumas pessoas diziam que as Areias Desoladas tinham ficado daquele jeito depois de uma grande batalha entre magos; se fossem todos do mesmo nível que Ping certamente uma floresta linda viraria aquele lugar infernal em que nada conseguia sobreviver, a não ser que estivesse debaixo da terra ou muito desesperado ao ponto de comer qualquer outra criatura que encontrasse.

Alguém continuava parado no meio de toda aquela destruição. Não em forma física, o que constataram logo tanto por ele permanecer vivo quanto pela leve transparência do corpo daquela criança que os encarava como se nunca tivesse se sentido tão insultado em toda a sua vida. Uma criança mimada de roupas cheias de pedras preciosas.

\- Imperador Hakan? O que está fazendo aqui?  
\- Não há tempo para amenidades. As forças de Belial estão infiltrados em meu palácio, meus conselheiros me forçam a manter os portões trancados, se eu fizer alguma coisa fora do que me ordenam posso ser assassinado a qualquer momento. Eu posso tentar descobrir qual é a real identidade de Belial, mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para destruí-lo.

Shang olhou por um momento para a imagem da criança a frente dele. Nunca tinha pensado muito no fato do Imperador de Kehjistão era apenas uma criança, mas agora via que triste realidade devia ser a de uma criança que tinha de lidar com tantas coisas. Lembrou-se de quando foram falar com Léa... Demônios para todos os lados, o Imperador parecendo assustado, os passos apressados depois que ele deu aquela ordem para que fossem executados... Tudo fazia sentido agora.

O menino arriscava a própria vida para ajudá-los a encontrar e derrotar um dos Senhores do Inferno. Se ele morresse, no fim seria só mais uma vida que se perdeu devido a maldade do Inferno, mas se ele sobrevivesse e conseguisse aquela informação podia mudar o rumo da batalha. Seria mais fácil eliminar Belial.

\- Posso contar com os poderes de vocês, Arcanistas?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Jamais alguém os chamara por aquele título sem ser como algum tipo de ofensa – ainda que não funcionasse, uma vez que o tinham adotado justamente para contrariar a todos aqueles que achavam que não poderiam chegar longe com suas próprias habilidades. Não havia motivo para não darem uma chance a aquela criança, ele não estava pedindo nada que não fariam de qualquer jeito.

Ele apenas estava oferecendo uma ajuda na tentativa de salvar a própria vida. Não havia motivo para o culparem por isso, qualquer pessoa normal tentaria fazer o mesmo. Era um trato justo, os dois lados sairiam ganhando se tudo desse certo, e talvez no fim de toda aquela loucura a paz voltaria a Caldeum.

\- Com uma condição. Quando nós mandarmos Belial de volta para o Inferno você nos dará total acesso a biblioteca do palácio e todos os textos proibidos que existe nela, também nos tornaremos parte dos magos que servem ao Império, com um posto alto.  
\- Tudo o que quiserem! Agora eu tenho que ir, se descobrirem que roubei o amuleto do embaixador Vizjerei desconfiarão de minhas intenções.

Com essas palavras a imagem do jovem Imperador desapareceu completamente, deixando os gêmeos novamente sozinhos nas Areias Desoladas. Por um instante eles permaneceram olhando para o ponto onde ele tinha desaparecido, talvez pensando sobre o futuro que teriam depois que toda aquela loucura terminasse. Nunca mais precisariam fugir e se esconder, não seriam rebeldes, magos renegados. Eles seriam a elite.

\- Ping... O que foi tudo isso?

Shang perguntou, indicando o chão completamente destruído pelas bolas de fogo dela. A verdade é que ainda estava impressionado demais com aquela demonstração exagerada e impensada de poder. Ela teria assassinado o Imperador do Kehjistão se aquilo não fosse apenas uma projeção mágica.

\- Ele me assustou, ora.  
\- Me lembre de nunca assustar você. Nunca.

** **

No acampamento oculto a forma espectral de Zoltun Kell flutuavam enquanto olhava ao redor com pouco interesse, para terminar exibindo um sorriso cruel ao encarar a Caçadora de Demônios, como se visse nela algo de que gostasse. Talvez no final o mago fosse ainda mais louco do que imaginavam inicialmente, embora parecesse bem racional enquanto negociava com Ádria.

\- Quer dizer que vocês estão dispostos a juntar as partes do meu corpo e me reviver, em troca da Pedra Negra das Almas? Isso é interessante. Ela está de acordo com o plano de vocês?

Um dos longos dedos do mago louco apontou na direção de Léa, que praticamente pulou no lugar por ser por um instante o foco da atenção de Kell, completamente desconfortável com aquela estranha situação. Antes que pudesse perguntar por que sua própria opinião era tão importante ela percebeu que não era especificamente para ela que o mago apontava, mas para o colar que estava usando.

O colar que herdara de Deckard. Um símbolo feito em ouro com uma opala no centro, provavelmente a única coisa de valor tão elevado que tinham possuído em toda a vida, era exatamente o símbolo da Ordem dos Horadrim. Aquele era o símbolo que denunciava que ela era a última Horadrim existente em Santuário.

Mas ela não ligava para os outros. Não os conhecera, não sabia quais eram seus motivos pra agir daquela forma ao prender Kell, e mesmo que ele estivesse muito longe de parecer uma boa pessoa – ou um bom fantasma, se tal coisa existisse -, ela não podia fingir que ligava para o que um bando de velhos mortos há muitos anos tinham decidido fazer com um traidor.

\- É por um bem maior.

Ela respondeu com simplicidade, em seguida olhou para a mãe, como se esperasse ver a aprovação nos olhos de Ádria. A bruxa sorriu, mesmo que fosse um sorriso que não parecia alegre, era tão frio quanto aqueles olhos tão atentos dela, e logo Ádria voltava a atenção ao mago traidor uma vez mais.

\- Que assim seja então. Restaurem o meu corpo e os levarei até a câmara onde guardei a Pedra Negra das Almas. Disseram que há alguém buscando pelo meu sangue nas Areias Desoladas?  
\- Eles devem retornar em breve com o sangue.  
\- Excelente. Ele será necessário para energizar dois dispositivos nos meus arquivos, que ficam na ponta Norte das Areias Desoladas. Mas eu aviso, não será fácil. Projetei meus arquivos para poder fazer minhas experiências e embora os Horadrim tenham conseguido lacrá-lo eu tenho certeza que as criaturas que deixei lá dentro estarão esperando ansiosamente por um pouco de carne fresca.

Com uma gargalhada sinistra Kell desapareceu. A cabeça fechava seus olhos como se fosse dormir, mesmo para um mago louco era difícil permanecer muito tempo tomando uma forma como aquela. Para a maioria foi um alívio quando aqueles olhos se fecharam; pouca coisa era tão bizarra quando ficar encarando uma cabeça morta que é capaz de continuar a piscar e falar.

Com a conversa finalizada e não restando nada a fazer além de esperar pelo retorno dos Arcanistas a Monja pediu licença para meditar um pouco mais afastada, deixando o acampamento silenciosamente para obter a paz desejava, escalando as rochas até um ponto mais alto e sentando-se no chão como se fosse meditar, os olhos fechados enquanto tentava clarear a própria mente.

Trabalhar com alguém como Zoltun Kell não a alegrava. Se precisasse ser sincera a monja tinha por ele a mesma simpatia que Abaddon tinha, sabia que o mago os trairia na primeira oportunidade, mas não havia uma alternativa se quisessem ir até o fim com aquilo. Belial não desistiria de dominar o Kehjistão, e ele ainda não era o único inimigo que precisariam enfrentar, ainda havia Azmodan, que por algum motivo não tinha se revelado ainda.

Ou talvez já tivesse começado a agir em algum lugar bem distante e o vento não tivesse conseguido trazer as notícias até aquele lugar ainda. Sem as rotas de comércio era difícil saber o que estava acontecendo no resto do mundo de Santuário. Ela gostaria de saber se no monastério as coisas estavam bem, embora confiasse nos outros monges. Os patriarcas certamente teriam tudo sobre controle, demônio nenhum colocaria os pés naquele lugar sagrado.

\- Não devia se isolar desse jeito, é perigoso.

Kalena abriu os olhos lentamente quando ouviu a voz de Irina, sorrindo com gentileza para ela logo em seguida. Não demonstraria suas preocupações, sabia que a mais nova já tinha seus próprios problemas para lidar naquele mundo que era completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

\- Desculpe-me, é que o silêncio ajuda a organizar a minha cabeça.  
\- Você está insegura sobre o que estamos tentando fazer?  
\- Um pouco. Você já descobriu quem é a pessoa que você deveria encontrar?

A loira balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sentava próxima a Kalena, colocando no colo o cajado e olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto batia os dedos indicadores um no outro em um gesto que podia ser considerado infantil, mas ainda era fofo o bastante para fazer a outra mulher rir.

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Eu pensei que fosse você, mas todas essas pessoas são impressionantes. É como se os indivíduos com habilidades excepcionais estivessem se reunindo em Caldeum nesse momento, dispostos a vencer o mal. Qualquer um de vocês pode ser a pessoa que o profeta queria que eu ajudasse.

Pensar na missão deixava a loira triste, por fazê-la lembrar de que perdera as irmãs em algum momento. Não sabia se elas tinham sido mortas antes de despertar do sono encantado em que tinham sido colocadas pelo misterioso Profeta ou se morreram ao despertar. Não sabia se alguma delas estava viva e vagando pelo deserto. Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. Irina sentia-se sozinha e confusa, mas ela tinha que continuar.

Ela tinha de ir até o fim, porque tinha prometido ao homem que salvara sua vida que o faria. Se ela fosse a única a permanecer com vida ela usaria bem essa vida e faria o trabalho que deveria ter sido de todas elas. Não importava quão difícil aquilo fosse, ela tinha que continuar, e sem derramar nenhuma lágrima.

\- O Profeta disse que era uma pessoa apenas?  
\- Não exatamente. Ele disse que boas almas se reuniriam para lutar contra a maldade, mas que um coração seria mais valoroso do que os outros, e que meu trabalho era ajudar para que a determinação dessa pessoa não falhasse no momento crucial.   
\- Então ainda existe a chance de eu ser a pessoa da sua profecia.  
\- Eu gostaria disso.

A loira sorriu e inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, até encostar-se ao ombro da mais alta. Kalena não disse nada e evitou se mover, não querendo deixá-la desconfortável, por isso apenas passou um dos braços ao redor do corpo dela. Viajar ao lado de Irina estava se mostrando uma provação, talvez o patriarca tivesse razão ao enviá-la para ver o mundo fora do monastério antes que pudesse fazer oficialmente seus votos para não deixar mais o monastério.

\- Quando tudo acabar, o que pensa em fazer?  
\- Eu ainda não sei. Esse mundo é novo para mim... Talvez eu saia por ai para redescobri-lo, ver o que o tempo fez a Santuário. E você? Voltará ao monastério?  
\- Talvez. Mesmo se for o retorno de uma despedida. Eu ainda não tenho certeza se encontrei um novo caminho.   
\- Eu posso acompanhá-la? Suas histórias me deixaram curiosa quanto ao monastério. Os monges devem ser fascinantes!

Ela não conseguiria dizer não quando Irina parecia tão animada com a possibilidade, e no final tinha quase certeza que os monges estariam igualmente interessados na sibila quando ouvissem que ela vinha de um tempo distante, adormecida por mais de mil anos, treinada para ajudar alguém a proteger aquele mundo da destruição.

Mas antes de pensar no que fariam depois era melhor se certificarem de que haveria um Amanhã. Se Zoltun Kell e sua Pedra Negra das Almas era a chave para livrar Santuário da influência do Senhor da Mentira, então fariam aquilo que o mago exigia. Era simples.

 


	14. O fim das Mentiras

Quando Ping e Shang retornaram das Areias Desoladas trazendo o sangue de Zoltun Kell uma nova reunião foi feita para explicar o plano. Irina abriria o portal para levá-los até onde fosse possível das Areias Desoladas, dali seguiriam para os Arquivos de Kell, que a cabeça do mago louco abriria para que pudessem enfrentar os novos desafios que haveria lá dentro. O mago fizera uma descrição completa do lugar e graças a isso Léa conseguiu desenhar dois mapas, entregando um a cada grupo.

Irina, Kormac e Kalena entrariam em um dos salões para energizar a primeira relíquia, de preferência o mais rápido possível. Ping, Shang e o Witch Doctor entrariam no outro salão com o mesmo propósito. Quando as duas relíquias estivessem energizadas o portal para o Reino das Sombras se abriria e Abaddon, Elsa e Lyndon passariam por ele para pegar o corpo de Kell, para que finalmente pudessem revivê-lo e receber em troca a Pedra Negra das Almas.

Tyrael permaneceria no acampamento oculto, ele ainda era um alvo vulnerável por estar se adaptando a vida de mortal, enquanto Léa os acompanharia até os arquivos, já que reviver Kell teria trabalho dela; Ádria ensinara o feitiço necessário e garantia que tudo daria certo quando a hora finalmente chegasse. A bruxa acompanharia a filha durante o tempo todo, mas como uma supervisora apenas, não possuía qualquer papel ativo no plano.

\- Não sabemos muito sobre os horrores que nos esperam lá. Se alguém se machucar deve usar um amuleto de portal para retornar ao acampamento, não podemos perder ninguém agora. Não quando a vitória está tão próxima.

Ao dizer isso Léa colocou em cima de uma mesa improvisada três amuletos exatamente iguais, ornamentados com pequenas pedras preciosas. As peças eram bonitas e extremamente leves, além de incrivelmente resistentes. O modelo era muito mais trabalhado do que aquilo que Léa utilizava em Tristram, portanto não tinha a mesma origem. Elsa foi a primeira a estranhar esses novos amuletos, já que nem sabia que existia mais de um.

\- De onde saíram esses amuletos?  
\- Eu mandei que meu joalheiro fizesse. Shen conhece muito sobre as prioridades mágicas das gemas, ficou meia hora discorrendo sobre as múltiplas utilidades dos enfeites de cabelo daqueles dois.

Com um gesto leve Abaddon indicou os gêmeos, que trocaram um olhar rápido entre si, mas não disseram nada sobre o assunto. O resto do grupo parecia não ter sequer percebido que os dois Arcanistas usavam a mesma pedra preciosa no enfeite de cabelo, não era o tipo de coisa que a maioria das pessoas perceberia. Parecia simplesmente irrelevante antes, mas as coisas mudavam de figura agora que se falava em propriedades mágicas em pedras preciosas.

\- Seu Joalheiro? Desde quando você tem um joalheiro?

A Cruzada parecia sinceramente confusa ao fazer essa pergunta, além de tentar se lembrar se tinha visto algum joalheiro em qualquer lugar dali. A única coisa que lembrava era de um velho muito esquisito que andava por ali resmungando em um idioma que a fazia lembrar-se do modo de falar dos gêmeos, portanto devia ser o idioma de Xiansai e de suas proximidades. O homem era tão estranho que ninguém parecia entender quem ele era ou de onde tinha vindo, ou quando. Um dia ele simplesmente estava ali com sua própria caravana ricamente adornada com sedas coloridas, com todo o esplendor que se esperaria dos mercadores mais ricos de Caldeum.

\- O encontramos no caminho para o Oásis, preso em um barril. É uma longa história.  
\- Uma história muito engraçada, se quer mesmo saber! Acontece que eu estava procurando por um crisol encantado e pedi ajuda a um guia para entrar nos aquedutos porque podia estar em uma passagem atrás de uma cachoeira. Gavin foi muito gentil e concordou em me levar por apenas um saco de moedas de ouro por dia, imagine só! Aqueles aquedutos podem ser muito perigosos sem a ajuda de alguém que saiba por--

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o velho de baixa estatura que estava parado ao lado de Elsa. Com a barba emaranhada e as vestes comuns, com coloração sem graça e de tecidos já gastos pelo tempo, ele parecia com as pessoas que estavam jogadas pelas ruas de Caldeum. Ninguém diria que o velho era um joalheiro e que possuía uma caravana tão extravagante; o comentário sobre o pagamento para o guia deixava claro que o dinheiro estava muito longe de ser um problema para ele.

Elsa estava tonta enquanto o velho falava. Desistira de entender o raciocínio dele quando ele tinha parado de falar dos aquedutos para começar a falar sobre a maravilhosa arquitetura dele. Tinha sido muito fácil concluir que o ancião era completamente _fora da casinha_. O mais estranho de tudo isso era que Abaddon tinha um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto naquela hora, mais acostumada ao costume de Shen de nunca terminar um assunto ou responder qualquer pergunta de forma direta.

Ping e Shang eram os únicos que olhavam para o velho com uma expressão completamente diferente. Não havia o estranhamento que os outros demonstravam, eles pareciam assombrados por algum motivo, como se estar na presença de Shen fosse ainda mais grandioso do que tinha sido estar diante de uma projeção do próprio Imperador do Kehjistão. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio e baixaram o olhar diante do homem, até mesmo a língua afiada de Ping parecia completamente controlada. Por mais estranho que fosse o fato ninguém pareceu prestar tanta atenção.

\- Algum de vocês tem comida? Eu daria qualquer coisa por algumas passas agora, mas com o mercado fechado é impossível comprá-las. Quando será que eles vão voltar a vender? Não se pode derrotar o mal de estômago vazio.

Resmungando baixinho o velho joalheiro foi se afastando em direção a sua própria caravana, desaparecendo pela entrada coberta por tecidos coloridos. Um longo silêncio se fez e lentamente os olhares se voltaram na direção de Abaddon, que pareceu completamente indiferente ao fato de ser encarada por todo mundo naquela hora. Tinha seus motivos para se aliar ao excêntrico joalheiro e era só o que importava.

Kalena parecia estar tentando a todo custo não rir da situação; o jeito estranho de Shen a divertia desde que o conhecera nos aquedutos, quando ajudara a Caçadora de Demônios a carregar Lyndon até um lugar seguro. Irina parecia não estar prestando atenção a tudo aquilo, ocupada tentando se lembrar bem do mapa para não se perder quando a hora chegasse.

O clima de ansiedade ia retornando aos poucos. Aquela poderia ser a ultima pausa que tinham antes de entrar nos arquivos de Kell, o tempo precisava ser bem utilizado para garantir que tudo sairia direito. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder ninguém a aquela altura.

****

Kell fora revivido e enviado novamente para o túmulo, afinal o que Abaddon previra tinha acontecido: o mago louco tentara traí-los com a intenção de usar a pedra para seus próprios propósitos malignos. Ele não tinha partido sem plantas a semente da discórdia, alegando que havia um Judas dentro daquele grupo e que quando eles percebessem o que estava realmente acontecendo já seria tarde demais. Ninguém sentiu tristeza quando Kell foi obliterado.

Quando retornaram ao acampamento receberam a notícia de que Caldeum estava sendo totalmente invadida pelos demônios serpentes de Belial. Se quisessem matá-lo era necessário que invadissem a cidade, passassem pelos portões trancados e encontrassem a pessoa cujo corpo abrigava a essência do Senhor das Mentiras. Uma tarefa que não tinha nada de fácil, nem mesmo depois de tudo o que os Arcanistas contaram sobre a conversa que tinha acontecido nas Areias Desoladas, além de uma aparição da projeção do Imperador dentro dos arquivos de Zoltun Kell.

Quando passaram pela entrada principal da cidade só viram as pessoas que tremiam e choravam encolhidas debaixo de carroças ou em cantos, alguns parecendo pedir aos anjos do Paraíso que descessem para auxiliá-los, sem que ninguém os respondesse. Foi Abaddon quem tomou a atitude de começar a arrebanhar aquelas pessoas desesperadas e levá-las para uma das entradas para o esgoto, que seria mais seguro do que a superfície agora que bolas de fogo caíam do céu para exterminar todas as formas de vida nas ruas da cidade. Mesmo a parte alta da cidade não parecia estar sendo perdoada.

\- Isso é uma perda de tempo. Vamos. Léa, derrube os portões!

Ádria ordenou, a voz soando acima dos gritos de desespero das pessoas na rua. Sem pensar duas vezes a jovem obedeceu e concentrou sua energia, criando um raio de energia avermelhada que despedaçou os pesados portões da Cidade Imperial, abrindo passagem para o grupo. Elsa hesitou, olhando para Abaddon que corria pelas ruas, incerta quanto ao que fazer.

Ser uma heroína significava lutar contra o mal. O trabalho da luz era impedir que a escuridão se espalhasse por aquele mundo e para isso muitas vezes era necessário envolver-se em batalhas sangrentas. Ela nunca tinha hesitado em arriscar a própria vida em nome daquilo que acreditava, mas naquela hora ela não sabia o que fazer. Ficou para trás enquanto os outros prosseguiam para a sala do trono, onde tinham certeza que Belial estaria.

A Cruzada deu as costas aos portões destroçados e correu para ajudar Abaddon a levar aquelas pessoas, servindo como um escudo a elas cada vez que um dos demônios serpente chegava perto demais. Se dependesse da vontade de Elsa ninguém ia se machucar, ninguém mais morreria por causa da crueldade sem limites de um dos Senhores do Inferno. Porque esse era um jeito de espalhar a bondade também. A gratidão daquelas pessoas manteria a fé viva no coração dela, a luz daqueles bons sentimentos afastaria a corrupção.

\- Finalmente descobriu que para ser herói não é necessário pegar os inimigos maiores?

A voz de Lyndon surpreendeu a Cruzada por um minuto. Aquela era apenas mais uma das situações em que ela esperava que ele fugisse, que aproveitasse a confusão para desaparecer em qualquer ruela escura e esperar o perigo passar, mas ao invés disso ele movia-se velozmente e lançava flechas a toda velocidade contra os demônios que se aproximavam, garantindo que Abaddon tinha mais espaço para se movimentar para ajudar as pessoas. Ele cobria as costas dela sem que a morena precisasse pedir e ela parecia ter confiança de que ele estaria até o fim protegendo-a daquele jeito.

Elsa se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, mas não saberia explicar o motivo se a questionassem sobre isso. Então ela não pensou. Ela apenas concordou com o que era uma verdade: não seria uma heroína por enfrentar Belial, mas seria uma heroína por ajudar a salvar aquelas pessoas que tinham sido abandonadas por todo mundo. A bondade não estava na glória e no reconhecimento, isso era mera vaidade.

Que fossem heróis do povo. Não havia problema em ser ofuscado pelos feitos daqueles que seguiram para matar Belial dentro do palácio imperial. O que teriam feito era tão grandioso quanto. E se Ping e os outros falhassem ainda haveria tempo de correr ao auxilio deles quando terminassem de levar as pessoas para o esgoto. Ashara e os Lobos de Fero tinham se unido a eles para levar os civis, tornando mais rápido o trabalho.

\- Estão todos a salvo?

As ruas agora estavam desertas. As casas queimadas e destruídas pelas bolas de fogo, poucos corpos presos entre os destroços. Fizeram tudo o que era possível para salvar quem ainda estava vivo, o resultado disso tinha sido mais cadáveres de demônios espalhados pelas ruas de Caldeum. A Joia do Oriente tinha se reduzido ao palco para um massacre. Uma guerra que teria a humanidade como perdedora se eles não tivessem se dedicado a proteger aquelas pessoas.

Lyndon era o único que pensava em como era irônico que estivesse ajudando a salvar o mundo. Ele, um ladrão, uma pessoa com mais pecados nas costas do que gostaria de admitir, tinha permanecido ao lado daquelas pessoas poderosas para auxiliar, mesmo arriscando a própria vida e se ferindo mais de uma vez. Ele achava que já tinha olhado nos olhos da própria Morte, mas continuava vivo para ver o que o futuro traria. Vivo para ver como esses “meros mortais” seriam responsáveis pela derrota de um dos Senhores do Inferno Ardente.

\- Parece que sim. Não se preocupem conosco, vamos nos encarregar de proteger as pessoas. Vão, podem ser necessários no palácio.

Ashara estava disposta a cuidar de tudo ali e com ajuda dos Lobos de Ferro não havia dúvidas de que aquela mulher lutaria até o fim. A Caçadora de Demônios olhou para a mulher por um momento, como se decidisse se podia deixar tudo nas mãos dela dali em diante, e antes que pudesse sequer agradecer pela ajuda o palácio imperial explodiu e foi cercado por um redemoinho de energia verde e densa, sendo impossível olhar através dela para saber o que estava acontecendo. A entrada estava completamente bloqueada agora e toda a cidade de Caldeum podia ouvir a voz de Belial.

\- Desfarei essas ilusões baratas. Contemplem a verdadeira face do Senhor do Inferno!

Mesmo ali fora era possível ver uma parte do corpo imenso de Belial. O chão da sala com o balcão era a única coisa que restava naquele lugar, flutuando no ar como se uma força invisível a segurasse, apenas para que Belial pudesse tentar esmagá-los com suas próprias mãos. Da boca dele saíam rajadas do mesmo veneno que os servos favoritos dele possuíam e com a falta de espaço tornava-se realmente difícil escapar de qualquer golpe.

Shang esperou que o demônio golpeasse o chão para congelar toda a mão dele, dando assim o tempo necessário para que Ping recitasse um feitiço e fizesse as bolas de fogo começarem a cair do céu diretamente sobre Belial, tentando a todo custo causar algum dano naquele couro que protegia o corpo do demônio. Kalena pulou em cima da mão congelada de Belial e, desviando habilmente de cada bola de fogo que caía sobre ele, chegou até a cabeça da criatura, concentrando toda a energia que tinha para um único golpe ali.

O som de um sino soou claramente enquanto a energia sagrada descia do céu diretamente sobre o corpo da Monja, que pareceu ampliar a potencial disso, tornando o golpe esmagador, atordoando Belial. O Witch Doctor finalizava o trabalho ao conjurar diversos espíritos que cercavam o corpo do demônio, parecendo sugar as forças de Belial para fazê-lo diminuir. Quando parecia que o demônio ia tentar o seu ultimo ataque Ping reuniu todo o poder arcano que ainda possuía e estendeu seu campo de dilatação temporal ao redor de todos eles, aproveitando da súbita lerdeza de Belial para produzir um orbe de poder arcano em sua forma mais pura, pulsante, que foi lançado prontamente contra Belial.

O corpo dele se despedaçou em câmera lenta, até que a dilatação temporal desaparecesse, deixando o ultimo grito de agonia do monstro ecoar por todo o deserto. Quando o corpo dele desapareceu restou somente a alma dele flutuando no meio do nada. A plataforma começava a desmoronar, vencida pela gravidade, e Shang agiu rápido, criando um escorregador de gelo que os levaria até o chão em segurança.

Léa apareceu com a Pedra Negra das Almas e aprisionou a alma de Belial nela, parecendo exausta em seguida, mas sem perder o sorriso que vinha por saber que tinham vencido. Tinham conseguido derrotar um dos Senhores do Inferno, agora só faltava mais um e conseguiriam libertar Santuário das influências daquelas criaturas profanas.

Agora que a barreira de energia ao redor do palácio tinha desaparecido Abaddon, Lyndon e Elsa vinham correndo para encontrar com o grupo, satisfeitos de ver como todos estavam bem. Nenhum ferimento grave e, de alguma forma milagrosa, nenhum envenenamento.

Ping se afastava do grupo silenciosamente para falar com o Witch Doctor, que estava sentado no chão e parecia estar fraco demais para se levantar sozinho. Ela ofereceu ajuda, passando um dos braços dele por cima do ombro e erguendo-o vagarosamente. Os passos eram lentos, mas ela parecia disposta a carregá-lo até onde fosse necessário.

\- Ele está bem?  
\- Apenas cansado. Enfrentar Belial não foi fácil pra ninguém.

Ela mentiu sem a menor hesitação, apenas porque era necessário. Aquilo não era da conta de mais ninguém, seria muito complicado explicar porque ele estava tão fraco. Seria complicado e perigoso revelar aquele tipo de segredo para as mesmas pessoas que tinham enfrentado o culto em Tristram. Não podiam se arriscar tanto. Ele tinha garantido que o segredo seria revelado quando a hora chegasse.

\- Este é um dia feliz, meus amigos. Livraram a terra de uma ameaça terrível. Festejem agora, pois amanhã podemos estar entrando em uma guerra ainda pior. Azmodan deve estar planejando a invasão deste mundo.

Bastaria que o Senhor do Pecado percebesse que o Senhor da Mentira fora eliminado para começar a agir com suas próprias legiões. Saber que o irmão tinha sido aprisionado na Pedra Negra das Almas deixaria Azmodan ainda mais furioso do que seria o normal, talvez os dois irmãos tivessem uma ligação mais forte do que se esperava para criaturas infernais. Talvez eles não vivessem com o mesmo espírito de competição que os outros Males.

****

\- Abaddon, posso falar com você por um minuto?

Tinham retornado ao acampamento oculto após a vitória, Ashara ficara responsável por manter a cidade protegida, embora as outras ameaças parecessem ter desaparecido. Lacuni, vespas da areia e outras feras tinham se escondido ao perceber que as energias malignas que cercavam Caldeum tinham desaparecido. Era relativamente seguro andar pelo deserto novamente, em breve comerciantes voltariam a passar por Caldeum e tudo ficaria bem. As pessoas que tinham ficado sem lar poderiam recomeçar, talvez até voltassem para o que tivesse restado de suas casas no deserto. O futuro parecia mais brilhante.

\- Estou ouvindo.  
\- A sós!

Lyndon praticamente pulou do lugar e foi arrumar o que fazer no acampamento para deixar as duas mulheres conversarem em paz. Não queria dar motivos para a loira ficar irritada com ele, já tivera o suficiente da agressividade dela, ainda que ela parecesse um pouco mais calma agora que toda aquela loucura tinha terminado. Elsa ocupou o lugar dele ao sentar-se no chão ao lado da morena, olhando para frente sem realmente ver nada, todos os sentidos atentos a qualquer movimento da Caçadora de Demônios.

\- Sobre aquilo que aconteceu no Oásis... Eu...  
\- Não precisa se envergonhar, Elsa. Um súcubo é uma criatura poderosa em seu campo de atuação, dizem que aqueles que nunca experimentaram qualquer tipo de paixão carnal são mais suscetíveis a seus encantos. Não é sua culpa por ter caído naquela armadilha, muitos já passaram por isso. Eles confundem a mente e o coração das pessoas.

Demorou um minuto para que Elsa compreendesse o que acabara de ouvir e a Ira dela bateu no limite por causa disso. Não era incomum que a Cruzada tivesse problemas para conter o próprio temperamento, mas naquele momento ela até se esqueceu de que aquela conversa deveria ser pessoal e mantida em um tom baixo. Gritou.

\- Não cai porque era um maldito súcubo. Cai porque pensei que fosse você! Era você que eu queria segurar daquele jeito, a sua boca que eu quero beijar! Como é que isso ainda não ficou óbvio para você?!

A maioria das pessoas no acampamento se esforçava para fingir que não estava ouvindo ou vendo o que estava acontecendo, outros espiavam discretamente, e Lyndon tinha sentado perto de Kormac e Irina e olhava diretamente para as duas enquanto terminava com o que tinha restado do copo de vinho que roubara em Caldeum antes de voltarem para o acampamento. O sorriso dele era largo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida que já tinha visto em toda a vida.

\- Eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa com aquelas duas. Acha que vamos ver um pouco de ação, Kormac?  
\- Hã? Do que você está falando?

O Templário olhou para o Vigarista por um longo momento, a expressão deixando claro que não estava entendendo nada do assunto, e ao perceber o motivo para Kormac estar tão distraído o ladrão acabou rindo. O Templário parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos de cima da Sibila, que permanecia olhando para toda aquela confusão com imensa curiosidade, como se nunca tivesse escutado nada parecido em toda a vida.

\- Achei que não gostasse de mim, nem me considera humana.  
\- Não preciso que seja humana pra gostar de você. Se anjos e demônios se rebelaram para criar Santuário, porque eu deveria me importar com o que você é ou deixa de ser? Além disso... Eu nunca tive a intenção de ofender você. Falei sem pensar e me culpei muito tempo por isso.

A Caçadora de Demônios baixou o olhar para o vinho que segurava, sem dizer absolutamente nada, talvez pensando no que estava ouvindo, sem saber exatamente como responder a aquilo. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquele sentimento de Elsa por si, não considerava que tivessem feito qualquer coisa juntas que explicasse aqueles sentimentos. Estava envergonhada, tímida, porque certamente lidar com relacionamentos não era algo que tivesse aprendido no treinamento básico para se tornar uma caçadora de demônios. A morena não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria o jeito certo de sair daquela situação, se é que existia um.

\- Eu não vou pedir nada a você, Abaddon. Eu só quero que saiba que nada daquilo foi por um encanto demoníaco, foi sincero. Por isso vê-la se dando tão bem com o Lyndon me incomoda tanto. Porque parece que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro... Não tem espaço pra mim.

Novamente o silêncio. Aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo que a morena teve vontade de correr e se esconder de alguma coisa, mas essa habilidade ela não tinha. Não quando estava tão perto da pessoa que se tornava uma ameaça para ela no momento. Sentiu-se completamente estúpida por se sentir ameaçada por aquele tipo de coisa, por meras palavras. Ela odiava sentir-se confusa. Odiava não saber como prosseguir diante de um problema.

Odiava que algo que era normal para as outras pessoas fosse um problema para ela apenas porque tinha passado a vida inteira treinando pra ser tão boa em exterminar demônios que tinha deixado de lado a própria humanidade. Culpara Elsa por dizer que não era humana, mas realmente era uma? As palavras de Zoltun Kell e de Alaric ecoavam na cabeça dela. Talvez não fosse humana. Não por ter o sangue de outras criaturas, mas porque tinha desistido de ser uma. Tinha preferido ser uma máquina de guerra.

\- Não sei como agir com isso, Elsa. Eu deixei a minha humanidade no túmulo da minha irmã quando decidi me tornar uma Caçadora de Demônios e vingar a todos os inocentes que morreram nas mãos dessas criaturas infernais. Sentimentos... Não são coisas que eu saiba lidar.  
\- Não estaria disposta a sequer tentar?

Novamente um longo silêncio. Ela não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Tinha medo de aceitar e fazer tudo errado – mesmo sem saber se existia algo realmente certo ou errado naquele assunto -, por isso a ideia de não tentar parecia muito mais tentadora. Não queria machucar a Cruzada com sua falta de jeito e não queria uma repetição da briga que tiveram nos Salões da Agonia, porque se estivesse sentimentalmente envolvida a situação seria cem vezes pior. Definitivamente tudo aquilo parecia assustador.

\- Me dê tempo pra pensar, Elsa.  
\- Tem todo o tempo que precisar. Eu vou esperar a vida toda pela sua resposta se for necessário, não me importo.

A loira parecia relativamente satisfeita naquela hora, a morena ainda queria um lugar para se enfiar, bem longe de todos aqueles olhares. Olhava de canto para a loira, recordando-se da cena que presenciara no Oásis. Como a loira parecia estar quase arrancando a alma daquela criatura infernal pela boca, como ela apertava o corpo pálido dela – seu corpo? Era confuso pensar assim – em um abraço quase desesperado... Sentiu a boca seca, a verdade é que tinha curiosidade para saber como seria aquele tipo de sensação.

Que tipo de sabor os lábios de Elsa teriam. Mas ainda precisava se acostumar com a situação antes de tomar qualquer tipo de atitude, por hora manteria o seu silêncio confortável. Era muito mais fácil desse jeito. Voltou a olhar para frente e bebeu alguns goles do vinho no copo, inconscientemente buscando por Lyndon com o olhar, sentindo até um arrepio diante do sorriso safado que o Vigarista exibia. Nunca mais teria um mínimo de paz na vida, tinha certeza disso.

****

Léa estava pálida e assustada, agarrava-se as vestes de Tyrael com desespero, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um pesadelo muito vívido. Não estava muito distante da realidade. Em sonhos o Senhor do Pecado aparecera para ela, anunciando que não cairia nos mesmos truques que os irmãos e que com seus exércitos esmagaria toda a humanidade. Ela pôde ver claramente os demônios marchando para fora da cratera que existia onde antes era o Monte Arreat, o céu se tingindo com o vermelho das chamas, a neve tingida com o vermelho do sangue dos soldados que tentavam defender o Forte da Vigília.

Aquilo não era apenas um sonho, era um desafio. Azmodan os convidava a enfrentá-lo em um campo de batalha, recusando-se a esconder-se como Belial tinha feito. O desafio estava lançado e não havia tempo a perder; naquele momento a guerra talvez já estivesse começando e a viagem até o Forte seria longa. Precisariam percorrer uma distância longa imediatamente.

\- Preparem a caravana, partiremos imediatamente! Não há tempo a perder. Se alguém quiser ficar aqui, que fique, mas acredito que todos serão necessários nessa guerra.

Ping e Shang uniram as varinhas e com apenas um gesto a tenda deles diminuiu até ficar tão pequena que ela conseguiu guardá-la no bolso; o jeito mais prático de fazer malas que já tinha sido visto em todo mundo de Santuário. Léa recolheu os livros, jogando tudo para dentro da bolsa sem se preocupar muito, e correu para pegar os poucos pertences que tinha e recolher tanta comida e água quanto fosse possível.

Kalena não possuía pertences pessoais, assim como Irina, portanto as duas já estavam prontas para o que tivesse de ser. Kormac e Lyndon também possuíam poucas coisas para carregar – todos os tesouros de Lyndon já tinham sumido misteriosamente, ele parecia estar enviando tudo para algum lugar.

Abaddon ficou satisfeita com a rapidez com que tudo foi preparado. Em uma hora a caravana já estava pronta para partir. Seriam seguidos pelo Ferreiro e pelo Joalheiro, que ficariam sob a proteção do Witch Doctor durante todo o trajeto, possibilitando que os outros chegassem em um tempo menor, pois seria necessário que limpassem o caminho a frente. Naquele dia partiram pelo deserto escaldante em direção aos Mares Gêmeos, onde conseguiram que alguém os levasse até o outro lado, até a costa da Vastidão de Sharval, para que seguissem até o norte, passando por Entsteig e atravessando o Grande Oceano para finalmente chegar as Terras do Pavor, onde estava O Forte da Vigilia.

Para a Caçadora estar ali era como estar em casa. A área era habitada pelos Caçadora de Demônios há anos, já que a destruição do monte Arreat tinha tornado aquelas terras inférteis e habitadas por todo o tipo de criatura profana, o lugar perfeito para que aperfeiçoassem os treinamentos no dia a dia com missões de vida ou morte.

A neve naquela área caía com ferocidade, o vento cortante não parecia dar trégua, e os corpos já estavam espalhados pelos campos de batalha quando chegaram. A uma primeira vista parecia que não haveria esperança, mas ao se aproximarem do forte, eliminando uma das legiões de Azmodan para conseguirem passar, perceberam logo que a esperança não tinha sido silenciada ainda. Os soldados do forte resistiam bravamente, mesmo com todas as perdas, com todos os homens que tinham se ferido e talvez não vivessem até o dia seguinte.

Estava na hora de mudar o desfecho daquela batalha. A guerra contra o Senhor do Pecado já tinha começado e mesmo em desvantagem numérica os heróis tinham toda a intenção de vencê-lo, em nome de todos aqueles que tinham sido mortos desde a queda de Tyrael e os planos dos Senhores do Inferno.

 


	15. Defendendo o Forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho que linkar isso aqui, só porque uma das ideias desse capítulo feito por terem colocado o comando /dance em D3.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzGehg2SAhY

** **

Foram recebidos com alegria pelos soldados do forte e em poucos minutos todos lá dentro sabiam sobre um grupo de heróis vindos do Kehjistão, os responsáveis pela morte de Belial. Isso melhorou o humor dos soldados, espalhando a esperança e a coragem para que continuassem lutando, já que os heróis não poderiam fazer tudo sozinhos, por mais que quisessem.

As paredes do forte tremiam diante dos ataques das hordas infernais. Não havia tempo a perder e por isso foi feita imediatamente a divisão dos grupos. Abaddon e Kalena, que eram mais rápidas e tinham uma sincronia perfeita com suas habilidades opostas, atravessariam todo o forte e acenderiam as fogueiras de sinalização para avisar aos soldados que ninguém ali desistiria, o forte lutaria até que o ultimo soldado caísse. Elas partiram imediatamente para fazer isso, dispostas a matar qualquer criatura que entrasse no caminho, o que deixaria o caminho livre para os soldados, permitindo o reposicionamento dos arqueiros para contra-atacar quando mais demônios alados viessem.

Ping e Shang ficariam do lado de fora e tentariam impedir que os demônios se aproximassem demais do forte. Também deveriam tentar resgatar o maior número possível de soldados para que pudessem levá-los para dentro e tratar dos ferimentos com o auxilio de algumas poções ou as habilidades dos curandeiros que tinham permanecido ali com a intenção de ajudar o forte e resistir. Irina estaria trabalhando junto aos gêmeos justamente para se responsabilizar por esses soldados feridos.

Elsa e Kormac iriam para a parte baixa do forte. Um grupo de soldados tinha sido enviado até a dispensa e até agora nenhum tinha retornado, o que devia significar que as criaturas estavam cavando para entrar, deixando-os vulneráveis e, ainda mais complicado, sem nenhuma comida para oferecer aos soldados. Azmodan queria matá-los em batalha, de fome e de cansaço. Ele teria conseguido se o grupo de heróis não tivesse aparecido para confrontá-lo.

** **

Os ventos gelados feriam a pele descoberta de Kalena, mesmo assim a mulher não deixava de correr e golpear os inimigos sempre que chegavam perto demais. Quando os demônios estavam em maior número ela esperava que eles chegassem o mais perto possível, colocava-se em posição e liberava uma grande quantidade de energia sagrada de uma vez só, reduzindo a pó todos os inimigos de uma vez só. Ela tinha o cuidado de fazer isso apenas quando Abaddon estava a uma distância segura, geralmente correndo mais a frente, desferindo apenas uma flecha em pontos fracos das criaturas e usando as acrobacias para subir paredes, tendo vantagem em lugares altos.

Quando acenderam a primeira fogueira foi possível ver o efeito imediato no humor dos soldados, como se após dias muito sombrios o sol finalmente começasse a brilhar. Nenhum deles conseguiu sequer sentir-se intimidado pela aparência sombria de Abaddon; o que importava era que a mulher iria salvá-los naquela luta insana e deixaria em seu rastro um caminho de cadáveres de demônio.

\- Graças a você o Forte da Vigília não cairá! Contamos com você, campeã!

Por um instante muito breve a Caçadora de Demônios sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não disse nada antes de pular diretamente para o chão logo abaixo, para continuar o caminho até a próxima fogueira de sinalização, olhando para trás apenas para ter certeza que Kalena a acompanhava a uma distância mínima, sempre disposta a chutar de volta para o Inferno qualquer demônio que entrasse no caminho.

\- Você parece estar gostando do tratamento de heroína. E acho que é a primeira vez que você entra em um lugar sem ser olhada com espanto.  
\- É uma boa mudança...

Foi a vez de a Monja sorrir diante daquelas palavras, apressando um pouco o passo ao perceber um número maior de inimigos a frente. Jogou-se no meio deles e uma vez mais fez a energia sagrada se expandir e explodir reduzindo tudo a cinzas, enquanto a Caçadora de Demônios se envolvia em uma energia sombria e passava ao lado dela com uma velocidade impressionante, para diminuir o ritmo pouco a frente, quando percebeu alguma coisa grande prestes a cair sobre ela. Rolou para o lado e, ajoelhada no chão, apontou as duas bestas para o atacante, mas não apertou o gatilho.

A criatura que tentara atacá-la era apenas um homem. Ele devia ter a mesma altura de Elsa, mas sua forma era ainda mais maciça do que a da Cruzada. Os músculos desenvolvidos ficavam a mostra e ele parecia ignorar por completo o frio e o vento que fazia balançar os cabelos e a barba, ambos muito brancos. O guerreiro baixou o machado ao perceber que por mais sombria que fosse a mulher que atacara, ela não era um demônio e também não era uma inimiga. Os dois se encararam por um minuto com estranhamento quando Kalena parou próxima a eles.

\- O que um Bárbaro faz no Forte da Vigília?  
\- Eu escalei a parede do Forte pra subir, não gostei quando não me convidaram para essa festa. Você faz parte daquele grupo que se autointitula Caçadores de Demônios, não é?

Um breve momento de tensão. Os bárbaros tinham quase desaparecido das terras ao redor do Monte Arreat desde a destruição do mesmo, diziam que os povos bárbaros tinham se perdido levados como folhas ao vento, e por causa disso os Caçadores tinham escolhido as Terras do Pavor como seu lar permanente, mas isso não significava que os bárbaros concordavam com isso. Havia grandes chances de terem algum tipo de rixa com os Caçadores por causa daquele território.

Não parecia ser realmente o caso daquele ali, já que o Bárbaro baixou o machado pouco depois. Não ofereceu uma mão para ajudar a morena a levantar porque não era como aqueles homens que se intitulavam cavalheiros – na verdade machistas -, ele acreditava no potencial das mulheres, porque vira suas companheiras lutando tão bem ou até melhor do que qualquer homem. Gênero não era motivo pra acreditar menos na força de alguém.

\- Você chama isso de festa?  
\- Vocês duas não?

Kalena parecia um pouco chocada com a resposta, mas Abaddon teve de esconder um discreto sorriso diante da estranha situação, enquanto erguia-se, pronta para continuar com o que tinham começado. Se aquele homem tinha escalado o Forte, mesmo naquelas condições, era um individuo realmente impressionante e podia ser um ótimo aliado se ele tivesse tanta vontade de matar demônios quanto parecia.

\- Bem vindo à festa. Mate quantos demônios quiser, é um banquete.  
\- Você fala a minha língua. Gostei de você.

O sentimento parecia mútuo já que a Caçadora de Demônios não disse mais nada, apenas voltou a correr, seguida de perto pelo Bárbaro e pela Monja. A destruição dos demônios tornou-se ainda mais rápida agora, os corpos jogados lá para baixo pelas investidas furiosas do Bárbaro que claramente não gostava de deixar nenhuma pedra no lugar quando passava.

Acender as fogueiras foi uma tarefa muito fácil nesse ritmo. Quando acenderam a ultima e chegaram ao fim daquela parte do Forte eles pararam pra descansar, já que não havia mais nenhum demônio a vista, pelo menos por enquanto. Os soldados pareciam satisfeitos e preparados para se defenderem sozinhos se mais algum demônio conseguisse subir. Abaddon encostou-se a uma parede e aproveitou para ver conferir como estava o estoque de flechas; precisava gastar bem menos quando tinha aqueles dois como companhia.

\- Você ainda não se apresentou, senhor. Eu me chamo Kalena e ela é Abaddon.

A monja curvou-se lentamente, sem perder aquele ar de tranquilidade ao falar com o Bárbaro, que parecia estar estranhando tudo aquilo. Não era a primeira vez que ele via um monge, Yvgorot ficava um pouco mais ao leste, praticamente na divisa com as Terras do Pavor, e ele já tinha passado por aquela área mais de uma vez na vida... Só era muito estranho estar perto de uma pessoa tão calma. Ele tinha vontade de socá-la só para ver o que ia acontecer se fizesse isso.

\- Me chamo Lucious. E senhor coisa nenhuma, eu tenho cara de velho?  
\- Perdoe-me, não queria ofendê-lo.

Ela continuava sorrindo, nada a afetava, e o pedido de desculpas ainda parecia completamente sincero. Uma das situações mais estranhas em que Lucious já estivera. Adoraria testar os limites da paciência daquela mulher só pelo prazer de ver o que acontecia quando um monge perdia seu equilíbrio, mas duvidava que fosse tão fácil.

Na verdade nem entendia como ela tinha ido parar no meio de uma batalha como aquela. Não havia prazer na forma como ela lutava, deixava de sorrir quando estava exterminando demônios, e tudo nela indicava que ia preferir viver de forma pacífica até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Ela lutava por motivos completamente diferentes dos dele.

\- Essa sua calma toda está começando a me incomodar. Como pode ser tão calma?  
\- A ira não me levaria a lugar nenhum. Um homem furioso destrói a árvore que atrapalha a visão de sua janela, um homem sábio sobe em seus galhos para ter uma visão ainda mais bela.

Abaddon continuava a apenas ouvir em silêncio aquela conversa; não achava que tinha qualquer direito de comentar o assunto quando era obviamente movida pelo Ódio, tentando equilibrar-se apenas com a Disciplina para não passar dos limites, pois um Caçador sem disciplina não se tornava diferente das feras que tinham de caçar. Só estava ficando um pouco mais complicado de manter a Disciplina quando mal saía de uma batalha pelas vidas dos inocentes e já entrava em outra ainda mais cansativa. Nem se lembrava de qual tinha sido a ultima vez que dormira mais de duas ou três horas por dia.

\- Já que estão fazendo uma pausa para descanso eu ia sugerir que vocês passassem para o Forte Pétreo, eles estão com problemas para erguer as catapultas.

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver Lyndon se aproximando, vestindo uma armadura completa e sendo seguido por meia dúzia de soldados, todos devidamente armados com arcos e, embora parecessem um pouco nervosos por se aproximar de duas das heroínas do forte e um Bárbaro que não parecia nada amigável, ninguém movia um músculo sem que o Vigarista desse uma ordem. Como a situação tinha terminado daquele jeito era um completo mistério.

\- Esses soldados sabem que você não é o superior deles?  
\- É claro que sabem! Aparentemente como um dos heróis do Forte eu tenho o direito de comandar os arqueiros. Não é legal? Eu sempre quis gente me obedecendo!

A animação de Lyndon parecia genuína, embora meio infantil naquela situação, possivelmente o jeito do ladrão lidar com aquele nível de responsabilidade. A Caçadora de Demônios apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de seguir o seu caminho. Se havia mais trabalho a ser feito então estariam lá para auxiliar aqueles soldados até que novas ordens chegassem. Não havia muito a se pensar sobre aquilo, bastava seguir as ordens que recebiam, o Forte já estava dando claros sinais de estar se recuperando desde que chegaram ali.

A uma ordem de Lyndon os arqueiros foram se posicionar, dariam cobertura aos dois Arcanistas que cobriam uma área muito extensa lá na parte de baixo, além de cuidarem de qualquer criatura alada que aparecesse. Se Elsa e Kormac estivessem se saindo tão bem no interior do Forte eles logo poderiam deixar tudo nas mãos dos soldados para partir na direção do verdadeiro objetivo: a cratera de Arreat.

** **

\- Parecendo que eles estão se saindo bem lá em cima.

Shang pareceu satisfeito de notar que mais flechas estavam voando lá para baixo, ajudando a diminuir o número de inimigos no campo de batalha. Um olhar para trás bastou para ver que todos os arqueiros disponíveis no forte deviam estar atirando naquele momento, sinal de que a área estava limpa de demônios. Só precisavam continuar com o bom trabalho.

\- Podiam nos mandar reforços. Isso tá ficando cansativo.

Ping praticamente dançava entre os inimigos, a energia transformada em fogo fluindo das duas mãos e voando ao redor dela para acertar os alvos, chegando a buscar alvos adicionais. Era ao mesmo tempo belo e perigoso; Shang tinha o cuidado de manter uma boa distância para não entrar naquela dança mortal também. A visão era tão bonita que um dos arqueiros assoviou para Ping – Shang apostaria um saco de moedas de ouro que aquele arqueiro em questão era Lyndon e que ele provavelmente apanharia se a gêmea descobrisse que tinha sido ele. Se é que ela tinha notado, parecia bem entretida dançando entre as chamas.

Ele também não deveria perder tempo. Guardou o orbe e a varinha com cuidado no bolso interno das vestes e trocou um rápido olhar com a irmã, quando ela parou por um segundo e retornou a posição inicial da dança. Shang imitou o movimento e como se uma música tivesse começado a soar os dois continuaram nos elegantes movimentos daquela dança lenta, os ataques de gelo dele e os de fogo dela indo para lados opostos, mas sempre na mesma velocidade.

Os inimigos do lado dela eram reduzidos a cinzas em poucos minutos, de forma dolorosa, enquanto os dele iam se congelando para depois se despedaçar. Chegar perto dos dois estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, até mesmo para as criaturas maiores. O chão queimado permanecia insuportavelmente quente por mais algum tempo, tornando muito difícil para que os demônios pisassem ali, enquanto os inimigos do outro lado eram atingidos por estilhaços de gelo que feriam como facas.

Naquele instante todos podiam ver quão perigosos os gêmeos podiam ser em um campo de batalha, principalmente porque os sorrisos arrogantes dos dois indicavam que ainda estavam apenas brincando. Irina estava tão espantada que devia ter ficado uns dez minutos parada observando aquela bela coreografia mortal antes de notar um Imp se aproximando demais, que ela golpeou com o cajado e hipnotizou para fazê-lo dançar também. Só porque pareceu bonitinho.

\- Nós não precisamos de reforços. Precisamos é ir até a origem do problema, fechar a entrada deles para o nosso mundo. Pra isso o Forte tem de ser capaz de se defender sozinho.  
\- Isso deve acontecer em breve.

O chão pareceu estremecer por um momento, assim como as muralhas do Forte, mas antes que pudessem sequer imaginar o que teria causado aquilo perceberam vários demônios sendo esmagados a distância. As catapultas do forte finalmente estavam funcionando novamente, o que ajudaria a diminuir ainda mais a quantidade de demônios. Eles não sobreviveriam por tempo o bastante para chegar mais perto do forte, assim os Arcanistas avançavam sem abandonar os passos da dança, pelo menos até o momento em que se viram sem qualquer inimigo por perto.

\- Estou ficando velho para isso, Ping. Minhas costas estão me matando...   
\- Eu sou cinco minutos mais velha, o que está querendo insinuar?

Irina apressou o passo para acompanhá-los, o imp a seguindo de perto, ainda com o olhar vidrado. A loira bateu palmas com entusiasmo ao chegar suficientemente perto dos dois, ainda estava impressionada com aquele espetáculo de graça e habilidade.

\- Isso foi incrível!   
\- Que droga é essa nos seus pés?  
\- Ah, eu o hipnotizei.

Ping revirou os olhos antes de lançar uma bola de fogo na pequena criatura, que silenciosamente queimou até não sobrar nada. Irina fez um bico por perder a pequena criatura, o que rendeu um comentário repleto de satisfação da Arcanista, aliado a um daqueles olhares arrogantes que a tornava tão insuportável para algumas pessoas.

\- Demônio bom é demônio morto. Agora vamos, temos que pegar os soldados feridos e levar lá para dento, aproveite que não tem inimigos por perto ainda.

As portas do Forte se abriram e vários soldados e homens desarmados apareceram, espalhando-se para ajudar com os feridos, quanto mais rápido estivessem lá dentro, melhor. A Sibila não disse nada antes de sair apressada para concluir sua própria tarefa; não ficaria para trás, estava ali para ajudar a salvar o mundo da invasão das trevas afinal. Se o jeito de ajudar seria esse, então estava bom pra ela.

** **

\- De onde Azmodan tirou uma criatura tão fétida? Será impossível consumir os alimentos da dispensa depois disso.

Kormac chutou o corpo gigantesco de um demônio morto no chão da dispensa, em seguida arrancando a lança da cabeça dele. A luta não tinha sido fácil, mas tinham se saído bem, apesar de quase terem morrido sufocados ali dentro. Pelo menos tinham evitado maiores problemas, se aquela coisa conseguisse chegar até a superfície do forte certamente teria resultado na morte de muitos soldados, seria mais do que tinham condições de perder.

\- Tenho certeza que vamos achar um jeito depois, o importante é que o Senhor da Gula foi derrotado. Matamos muitos inimigos e salvamos muitas pessoas aqui em baixo, nosso trabalho está feito. Devemos voltar lá para cima.  
\- Antes disso... Há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar.

O Templário olhou para o chão por um longo momento, como se estivesse sem graça. Kormac não levava jeito para lidar com pessoas, o tratamento da Ordem dos Templário o tornara alguém feito apenas para lutar em nome da Luz, ele vivia apenas para aquilo. Tinha até feito o voto de castidade pela Ordem, há muito tempo atrás, imaginando que jamais seria tentado pelos prazeres da carne.

Elsa parecia curiosa com a hesitação do companheiro, já que desde que se uniram para aquela jornada ele nunca tinha parecido pensar muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa; era de uma sinceridade cortante e que podia colocá-lo em problemas muitas vezes, assim como constantemente deixava a Cruzada em problemas.

\- Aquilo no acampamento, com a Abaddon... Você realmente gosta dela, não é?  
\- Eu não sabia que você fazia perguntas óbvias, Kormac.

O sorriso de Elsa foi tranquilo, ela sabia que nada que o amigo dizia era com a intenção de irritá-la ou provocá-la de qualquer forma, aquele assunto devia ter sido iniciado por algum motivo diferente, só precisava dar espaço a ele pra dizer o que queria realmente. A compreensão era sempre o primeiro passo; ela não o julgaria por qualquer coisa, mesmo se ele não tivesse a mesma cortesia com ela.

\- É só que... Como você tem essa certeza?  
\- É um sentimento quente, ela me faz tremer só de olhar para mim. Sinto-me feliz quando ela está perto... E gostaria que ela estivesse sempre olhando para mim, mesmo sabendo que isso não é possível.

As palavras dela não eram pensadas, Elsa falava com o coração, sem o uso de qualquer tipo de filtro para as palavras. Mesmo que fosse um sentimento estranho, que a deixava eufórica e incrivelmente irritada ao mesmo tempo, algo que ela tinha lutado contra por um bom tempo e agora parecia impossível de escapar. Tinha sido uma tolice tentar.

\- É por isso que eu fico irritada quando ela está dando mais atenção a outra pessoa. Eu quero que ela precise de mim, porque eu preciso dela.  Mas porque está me perguntando isso, Kormac? Certamente não está interessado na minha vida amorosa...  
\- Ah, er... Não é por nada...

O rosto dele parecia em chamas de tanta vergonha e foi só o que precisou pra que Elsa entendesse o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela repassou mentalmente os acontecimentos do ultimo tempo, o que havia mudado para levar o Templário a ter aquele tipo de curiosidade, e lembrou-se prontamente da jovem Sibila, que parecia ter passado um longo tempo ao lado dele falando sobre magias curativas e as mudanças que aquele mundo tinha sofrido nos últimos séculos.

\- Irina é uma moça muito bonita. Se você não tomar uma atitude logo o Lyndon pode ser mais rápido, você o ouviu falando com ela.  
\- Eu mato aquele Vigarista se ele tocar em um fio do lindo cabelo dela!

No fim a Cruzada apenas riu da reação do Templário, sabendo que ele não tinha notado o que tinha acabado de fazer. Quando a conversa foi dada por encerrada fizeram todo o caminho de volta para a superfície, o ar mofado e gelado da fortaleza nunca pareceu tão agradável quanto naquele momento.

Foram recebidos com um aceno animado de Irina, que estava andando entre os feridos para ajudar com goles de poção ou um pouco de suas habilidades, quando eram ferimentos um pouco mais graves que precisavam de cuidados imediatos. Ela estava cansada, mas sorria de forma radiante, como se não pudesse querer mais nada no mundo além de fazer aquilo. Uma máscara, ela só queria que os soldados se sentissem um pouco mais animados por vê-la sorrindo de forma tão otimista. O sorriso desapareceu quando ela ficou de frente para eles e de costas para os feridos, a expressão de cansaço se tornando bem clara.

\- Como foi lá em baixo? Estamos seguros agora?  
\- Um dos generais de Azmodan estava tentando entrar por baixo, mas nos livramos dele agora. Como foi lá fora?  
\- Recuperamos muitos homens feridos, mas com um pouco de descanso eles estarão aptos a voltar a seus postos. Lyndon está comandando nos arqueiros lá em cima desde que Kalena e os outros limparam o caminho. Os gêmeos estão fazendo os demônios saírem correndo lá fora, é impressionante!

A Cruzada sentiu-se animada por saber que as coisas estavam indo bem. Em apenas vinte e quatro horas tinham conseguido mudar bastante o rumo da batalha. Mas a melhor defesa ainda era o ataque, assim que a oportunidade surgisse entrariam no Inferno através da cratera de Arreat e acabariam com Azmodan em seus próprios domínios. Elsa estava ansiosa por isso; perder a chance de lutar contra Belial ainda a tinha deixado um pouco chateada, mesmo que não tivesse se arrependido de ajudar as pessoas nas ruas da cidade.

As portas principais do forte se abriram e uma carroça puxada por quatro esqueletos de cavalo entrou com Haedrig, Shen, Léa e Ádria em cima, além dos pertences de todos eles. Os animais pararam pouco depois, relinchando antes de se acalmar por completo, indiferentes aos vários civis que os olhavam horrorizados. Elsa sentia que o maxilar tinha acabado de se soltar e não estava no chão ainda por algum milagre.

\- Isso sim é um jeito divertido de viajar! Será que eu poderei ficar com esses cavalos quando terminarmos?  
\- Desde que eu nunca mais tenha que ficar perto de uma coisa dessas de novo.

Shen era o retrato da animação enquanto pulava para o chão. Ele ainda usava as mesmas roupas que estivera usando em Caldeum e não parecia nada preocupada com o frio daquele lugar, como se fosse imune a mudanças de temperatura. Haedrig, por outro lado, devia estar usando uns três casacos, mal se via o homem debaixo de tanta roupa, e o mal humor depois daquela viagem era evidente.

Ádria e Léa pareciam indiferentes aos cavalos esqueléticos e toda a situação, descendo com cuidado para olhar o lugar. Léa ainda carregava a pesada Pedra Negra das Almas, levando muito a sério seu trabalho de mantê-la em segurança, principalmente agora que faltava apenas um dos Senhores do Inferno para prender dentro dela.

\- De onde é que vieram esses cavalos?!  
\- Ah, seus cavalos morreram, Elsa. Ai Ogechi fez isso com eles para que pudéssemos continuar a viagem.   
\- ...Quem é Ogechi?  
\- O velho xamã. Você não sabia o nome dele?

Se Léa tivesse batido nela com a pedra provavelmente teria doído menos do que perceber que nunca tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar qual era o nome do homem. Pela reação de Kormac ele parecia estar sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa que ela, mas também não disse absolutamente nada sobre o assunto. Não era momento para se preocuparem com esse tipo de detalhe.

\- E onde é que ele está?  
\- Lá fora com um exercito de zumbis. Acho que vai ficar no lugar dos Arcanistas.

Mal essas palavras tinham sido pronunciadas por Léa quando os gêmeos apareceram na porta, apressando o passo para se juntarem ao resto do grupo. Nenhum dos dois tinha um arranhãozinho sequer, a sincronia perfeita deles tinha impedido que se machucassem, já que um sempre protegeria o outro.

\- Ogechi destruiu as máquinas de cerco de Azmodan para chegar até aqui, então o caminho até a cratera deve estar relativamente limpo. Ele protegerá o forte, então podemos partir para a cratera imediatamente. Está todos prontos para partir direto para o Inferno?  
\- Ainda não. Abaddon e Kalena não retornaram ainda.

Foi Elsa quem respondeu, enquanto lançava um olhar nervoso para a escadaria mais próxima, que levava a parte superior do Forte. Se ela tinha limpado o caminho para que Lyndon posicionasse os arqueiros isso significava que ela devia estar bem, mesmo -assim era inevitável sentir um pouco de preocupação. Ela não costumava demorar.

\- Que nos encontrem lá então. Não temos mais tempo a perder, quanto mais ficarmos aqui, mais demônios Azmodan enviará.   
\- Você está muito ansiosa para alguém que passou as ultimas vinte horas lutando sem parar.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a Caçadora de Demônios quando ela apareceu das sombras, seguida a distância por Kalena e pelo Bárbaro, que chamou atenção de todos imediatamente. Ninguém precisou de muito para concluir que o grupo tinha ganhado mais um integrante; que Azmodan começasse a tremer, pois quando chegassem até ele não restaria nada do Senhor do Pecado. Exercito nenhum impediria aqueles indivíduos tão fortes.

Lá fora Ogechi estava sentado em cima do cadáver de um demônio particularmente grande e bebia um pouco de sopa ainda quente guardada em um cantil, como se estivesse no meio de um belo campo florido se preparando para um piquenique, enquanto um verdadeiro exército de esqueletos criavam uma barreira e impediam que os inimigos se aproximassem. Os soldados mortos também tinham se levantado para proteger o forte uma vez mais, desta vez incapazes de sentir qualquer tipo de dor ou medo, afinal, o que haveria para temer após a morte? Eles não tinham mais nada a perder e imploravam por aquela ultima chance de mostrar o valor que tinham.

De forma geral não era um quadro bonito, o Witch Doctor ficava feliz de ser incapaz de ver como aquilo estava. Nunca tinha sido um grande fã de massacres, não importava quão estranhos fossem os rituais de sua tribo. Não pensava nesse tipo de coisa desde que fora considerado um traidor por eles, quando abandonou a selva guiado pelos espíritos para cumprir um destino do qual nunca poderia escapar. Ele não tinha muito tempo pra concluir essa missão, mas ele estaria ali até o ultimo momento. Essa era a determinação dele e era mais que suficiente para fazer todos os mortos levantarem para servi-lo.

Ele virou o rosto na direção do Forte quando percebeu o estalar dos ossos que reconhecia como pertencendo aos cavalos que tinha revivido para chegar até ali. O som parecia mais pesado, os bichos deviam estar carregando algum peso, e não estavam sozinhos. Havia pelo menos mais um animal, mas ele não podia ouvir os passos ou ver a alma. Não estava vivo, mas também não era uma criatura revivida por qualquer meio que ele conhecesse. Não tinha uma forma física de fato.

 _Cinco cavalos, seis pessoas._ Ele só não reconhecia uma daquelas almas, mas sabia que ele estava destinado a estar ali. Ele era o último elemento daquele grupo, como os espíritos tinham dito que aconteceria.

\- Eles estão vindo da cratera de Arreat, é só passar pela ponte e entrarão direto na cratera, mas tenham cuidado. Ele está na parte mais profunda da cratera e para chegar até lá será necessário passar por uma das servas favoritas dele. Vão em paz, pois estaremos aqui para proteger aqueles que ficam.   
\- Realmente não precisa de nós, não é?  
\- É claro que preciso, Elsa. Vocês são os heróis, eu sou só um observador. Estou fazendo a minha parte, o que estão esperando para fazer a de vocês?

Havia um tom de brincadeira nas palavras de Ogechi, o suficiente para fazer a Cruzada sorrir. Com um grito dela o corcel feito de energia luminosa avançou o mais rápido possível, enquanto os esqueletos e zumbis abriam espaço para que passassem em segurança. Abaddon fez o possível para segurar-se na cintura da loira, não gostando nada da sensação de estar sendo carregada pela outra e não sentindo que tinha nenhum bom motivo para confiar naquele cavalo esquisito. Era estranho pensar que talvez estivesse mais confortável cavalgando um daqueles cavalos esqueléticos.

Lucious vinha logo atrás, seguido por Ping, Shang e por ultimo Kalena. Os outros tinham permanecido para trás pois, se os heróis caíssem, eles seriam a ultima esperança da humanidade. Irina e Kormac cuidavam dos feridos, Lyndon ainda comandava os arqueiros, Tyrael distribuía as ordens para todos os soldados que ajudariam a manter o local seguro se o pior acontecesse. Léa e Ádria estavam acomodadas no arsenal, juntamente com a pedra, que era preparada para logo abrigar a alma do Senhor do Pecado.

Cada um estava cumprindo o seu papel e agora, pela primeira vez, as forças do Inferno veriam realmente do que eram feitos os seres humanos – ou quase isso. Os descendentes de Anjos e Demônios tinham uma vontade de ferro e eram capazes de lutar até a morte por aquilo que acreditavam, eles provariam isso a cada demônio que derrotassem em seu caminho até a escuridão onde Azmodan se escondia.

Não era necessário possuir grandes poderes para enfrentar o mal, a maior prova disso era que Tyrael continuava ali, mesmo sendo um mortal, assim como Léa, Lyndon, Kormac e até Irina. Enquanto os humanos lutavam com todas as suas forças os anjos observavam em silêncio, indiferentes, sem saber que aquela luta não era envolvia apenas os seres humanos que eles tanto desprezavam, mas todos os aspectos da Criação.

O dia em que os anjos perceberiam qual era o preço da própria arrogância chegaria em breve.


	16. A cratera de Arreat

O campo de batalha ao redor do forte estava cheio de corpos, mesmo depois que tinham se afastado tanto. Corpos de demônios e de soldados, além dos demônios que ainda estavam vivos, embora feridos demais pra se mover. As criaturas da área se banqueteavam com os cadáveres e mais de uma vez puderam ouvir os urros de dor de algum demônio sendo devorado vivo por felinos selvagens da área. Ninguém conseguiu sentir pena da criatura, era mais fácil sentir pena do animal que consumia uma carne tão pútrida. Ou talvez o gosto de carne de demônio fosse um pouco melhor do que imaginavam.

Quando chegaram a ponte de Rakkis encontraram-na parcialmente destruída e atravessá-la foi complicado, afinal haviam muitos trechos desabando, as chamas ainda crepitavam no que restara das barricadas dos soldados. Em meio a toda aquela carnificina via-se um único homem que continuava a lutar com todas as suas forças: o Capitão Haile. Abaddon praticamente pulou da montaria de Elsa, as bestas engatilhadas, as setas lançadas prontamente para abater dois demônios, enquanto do outro lado Kalena abatia o que restava das criaturas, dando um espaço para que o velho capitão descansasse um pouco.

\- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?  
\- Todos os meus homens morreram, eu não poderia deixar esses malditos saírem impunes. Prometi que lutaria até o meu ultimo suspiro!  
\- Você já fez o bastante, deixe o resto conosco. Retorne ao Forte, os soldados precisarão da sua liderança.  
\- Que assim seja então. Mas volte com a cabeça de Azmodan na ponta de uma lança!  
\- Eu prometo que ele sofrerá por tudo o que fez.

Pela primeira vez Abaddon sorriu de forma aberta; um sorriso assustador que exibia os dentes um tanto afiados da mulher, o efeito piorava ainda mais diante do brilho daqueles olhos tão sinistros. O homem se arrepiou com a visão, mas mesmo assim ele não hesitou. Não temeria aquela mulher apenas porque ela parecia uma pessoa assustadora, pois ela provara mais de uma vez que tinha a força necessária para salvar as pessoas, sem jamais pedir qualquer coisa em troca.

Kalena parecia satisfeita de ver que mais uma vez Abaddon não tinha assustado ninguém. Ela pousou a mão direita na ombreira da armadura da Caçadora de Demônios e sorriu como se estivesse querendo dizer alguma coisa com o gesto, as duas pareciam perfeitamente capazes de se entender com apenas aquilo. Antes que dissessem alguma coisa Elsa ficou entre as duas, tirando delicadamente a mão de Kalena antes de envolver a cintura fina da morena e empurrá-la gentilmente para frente.

\- Vamos, vamos. Não temos tempo a perder. Prometemos matar Azmodan e não faremos isso aqui parados.

Kalena fez o possível para não rir diante da demonstração óbvia de ciúmes da Cruzada, mantendo um pouco de distância, mas seguindo o caminho em direção ao final da ponte, que terminava exatamente no inicio da cratera do Monte Arreat. O cheiro de enxofre subia da cratera e o fogo ainda queimava em alguns trechos daquela descida íngreme que levava a uma plataforma, com alguns pilares que pareciam ter sido colocados ali por alguém, nada parecia natural naquele lugar. Mais a frente havia um portão imenso com símbolos em vermelho vivo brilhando no meio. O bárbaro deu um passo a frente, deixando o machado preso as próprias costas, com a intenção de usar só as mãos para derrubar aquele portão.

Mas não foi necessário que ele o fizesse. O chão estremeceu e o portão foi reduzido a pedaços quando uma fera gigantesca irrompeu por ele, partindo direto para cima dos heróis. A criatura era rápida e tinha laminas presas aos dois braços, o que significava que um ataque poderia significar a morte, mas a criatura parecia perdida com o grande número de inimigos, como se não estivesse habituada a ter mais de um adversário ao mesmo tempo, ou a lidar com alvos móveis. A melhor defesa dela era atacar, por isso a fera investiu contra os gêmeos Arcanistas, que estavam mais próximos dela.

Shang prontamente congelou as pernas da criatura para deixá-la imobilizada, embora ele também tivesse de permanecer imóvel para que o gelo não se quebrasse com a força da criatura. O esforço dele era visível ao juntar as duas mãos e produzir aquele raio continuo de energia gélida, enquanto com um acento da varinha Ping executou um feitiço novo. Marcas de ferimentos profundas apareceram no corpo da fera, como se laminas invisíveis o cortassem diversas vezes em uma velocidade impressionante, e o demônio urrou de dor e fúria, continuando a tentar se mover e golpeando rapidamente o chão seguidas vezes.

O gelo não resistiu, quebrando-se antes que Shang conseguisse refazê-lo, e em meio a poeira alta os gêmeos desapareceram por um momento. O bárbaro pulou nas costas da fera e com as próprias mãos tentou arrancar a armadura que cobria a cabeça dela, enquanto esta se movia freneticamente, tentando a todo custo livrar-se do humano, sem muito sucesso. As flechas de Abaddon também não conseguiam penetrar a carne do monstro, nem mesmo os golpes de Elsa ou a energia sagrada de Kalena.

\- Ping, NÃO!

A voz de Shang atraiu o olhar de todos ali, mas foi impossível vê-lo em meio a poeira que ainda não tinha baixado. Lucious conseguiu arrancar o elmo da fera, caindo no chão logo em seguida por não ter conseguido segurar-se a tempo, e bem nessa hora um raio de pura energia arcana veio de algum lugar em meio a poeira, acertando direto no rosto deformado da fera. Rapidamente o corpo do monstro começou a se desintegrar diante dos olhos dos aventureiros, que tiveram a prudência de se afastar antes que os resquícios da energia pegassem neles também.

Mesmo depois que não restou nada da fera a energia Arcana não parou, como se a Arcanista tivesse perdido o controle da própria energia. Quando a poeira baixou foi possível ver o corpo dela flutuando alguns centímetros acima do chão, os dois braços abertos enquanto aquela energia púrpura a cercava, o corpo de Ping completamente coberto por uma energia negra. A face sem olhos não tinha expressão nenhuma para revelar, mas a boca estava aberta, revelando um interior púrpura e que pulsava com o mesmo tipo de energia do orbe que Shang muitas vezes carregava. Era o poder da Arcanista chegando a um nível tão alto que chegava a transbordar, completamente fora de controle.

Shang estava perto dela, a expressão de medo ao ver o estado em que a gêmea se encontrava naquele momento, sem saber o que poderia fazer para que ela voltasse ao normal – ou se existia algum jeito de fazer isso, já que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Sabendo o que poderia acontecer ele deixou de olhar para a irmã por um minuto, para fixar os olhos negros e úmidos pelas lágrimas de medo nos companheiros de aventura, gritando para garantir que o ouviriam acima de todos os outros sons.

\- Vão em frente, rápido!

O lugar estava começando a desabar ao redor deles e se não prosseguissem ficariam presos ou, ainda pior, acabariam sendo desintegrados como a fera rompe-cercos. Abaddon foi a primeira a correr na direção dos portões, seguida por Kalena e Elsa e por fim Lucious.

Do outro lado do portão existia apenas o silêncio. Como se tivessem acabado de passar para uma outra dimensão, o cenário era completamente diferente do que poderiam esperar. Uma escadaria longa em espiral os levava para as profundezas, o fogo queimava para todos os lados iluminando o lugar e dando-lhe um ar ainda mais assustador, mesmo assim não era possível ver o final daquele abismo, como se tal fim não existisse.

\- Estamos no Inferno?

Kalena questionou, olhando para baixo e experimentando chutar uma pedrinha solta da escadaria lá para baixo, na tentativa de ouvi-la bater no fundo. Não ouviram nada, como se a pedra continuasse caindo eternamente. Nenhum deles sentia-se animado em descer por aquelas escadas, mas não havia alternativa. Não havia sequer um portão as costas dele, significando que aquele portão ou só funcionava como entrada ou tinha sido destruído pelo descontrole de Ping do outro lado.

Nenhum deles mencionaria o ocorrido, mas pelas expressões era visível que acreditavam que os gêmeos não sobreviveriam a aquilo que os poderes de Ping tinham causado; consideravam que tinham perdido os dois companheiros e nada que fizessem poderia ter servido para salvá-los naquela hora. O jeito era prosseguir e voltar com a vitória para o mundo de Santuário.

Só depois de obter a vitória teriam tempo para chorar pela perda dos companheiros.

\- Uma extensão dele, ao que parece. Alguma coisa entre o nosso mundo e o Inferno... Mas se continuarmos descendo com certeza chegaremos lá.

Uma vez mais Abaddon foi a primeira a tomar a decisão de prosseguir, correndo pela escadaria em espiral. Os outros seguiram o exemplo, não havia tempo a perder e aquela escadaria certamente era um enorme desperdício de tempo. Era impossível dizer quanto tempo ficaram descendo aquelas escadas, parecia uma eternidade monótona e cansativa. Quando finalmente chegaram ao fim parecia que tinham ficado um dia inteiro descendo as escadas...

O caminho a frente era pavimentado com uma substância estranha. Era firme o suficiente para andarem sem problemas, até mesmo Abaddon com seu salto alto da armadura, mas algumas partes pareciam enrugadas, como se não tivessem colocado direito. A coloração cinzenta não parecia diferente da maioria dos materiais usados para fazer pisos ou pontes pelos humanos, mas aqui claramente era outra coisa.

Não tinham avançado muito pelo novo cenário quando uma nova criatura apareceu. Vinha pendurada em uma linha, fixada em algum tempo longe demais para que pudessem ver, o que acabava dando a impressão de que estava voando. A pele dela era um tanto azulada, o torço obviamente feminino, com seios fartos que pareciam quase pular da armadura que ela vestia, que deixava a pele exposta até o pescoço. Os lábios pintados de preto exibiam um sorriso malicioso, o nariz era muito fino, e acima disso era impossível ver os rosto dela, pois um lenço escondia os olhos, além do elmo. Da cintura para baixo o atraente corpo feminino tornava-se grotesco, pois ao invés do corpo humano ela tinha as pernas de uma aranha, devidamente cobertas com armadura também, além da bunda igualmente dourada. As mãos dela ficavam dobradas a frente do corpo, escondendo a área onde deveria estar sua virilha.

 - Vocês mataram um dos meus joguetes... Agora, minha atenção é toda sua.

O Bárbaro foi o primeiro a olhar na direção daquela criatura, mas pela primeira vez ele não parecia estar pronto a atacar sem pensar, como deveria ser o normal do homem. Ele parecia quase hipnotizado pela voz daquela demonesa, incapaz de tirar os olhos de cima dela. O encanto só se quebrou quando Kalena o golpeou na nuca com força o suficiente para jogá-lo no chão; que ele não perdesse a consciência com um golpe daqueles foi um verdadeiro milagre.

A criatura tinha desaparecido na escuridão, mas certamente voltaria a aparecer para tentá-los em breve. Os servos de Azmodan certamente fariam de tudo para impedir que chegassem até ele, demônios da luxúria era o mínimo a se esperar pelo caminho quando tentariam enfrentar O Senhor do Pecado. Abaddon já previa que enfrentariam succubus até que encontrassem Azmodan. A ideia não a animava minimamente.

\- Acham que a encontraremos de novo?

Lucious perguntou após alguns minutos, com um sorriso animado nos lábios. Não era o tipo de sorriso de um bobo apaixonado, mas alguma coisa diferente e causou um arrepio em Kalena, que rapidamente deu um jeito de chegar mais perto de Abaddon para tentar ficar distante do Bárbaro. Porque uma mulher com aspecto demoníaco dava bem menos medo do que um Bárbaro sorrindo.

Foi Elsa quem sentiu curiosidade em relação a aquela pergunta, por isso permaneceu próxima a Lucious, nada intimidada por aquele sorriso, embora um pouco preocupada com o que poderia significar todo aquele interesse na demonesa. Seria um grande problema se aquele homem decidisse parar de matar demônios para agradá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A lembrança do fazendeiro com a mulher morta ganhou rapidamente espaço nas memórias da loira, mas ela afastou a ideia rapidamente. Não era um bom momento pra se lembrar dessas coisas.

Ou do velho eremita que rondava as cavernas próximas a Valória, onde as aranhas amaldiçoadas viviam... Um velho insano que pagara a um alquimista para fazer uma poção para tornar o sangue dele doce, apenas para que ele pudesse se ofertar para a Aranha Rainha que ele loucamente amava. A cada minuto o amor parecia uma coisa mais assustadora.

\- É provável, deve ser um dos tenentes de Azmodan. Por quê?  
\- Quero matá-la, pessoalmente.   
\- É um homem muito estranho, Lucious.  
\- Meu povo me disse a mesma coisa da primeira vez que eu escalei as muralhas do Forte da Vigília!

O Bárbaro parecia tão animado ao lembrar-se daquele feito, ou dos companheiros o chamando de louco, que ninguém teve coragem de dizer qualquer outra coisa sobre o assunto. Era preferível fingir que a loucura dele não era nenhum incômodo, afinal por enquanto ainda era inofensiva para eles. Era só o Bárbaro ter outras coisas para destroçar no caminho e tudo ficaria bem.

Cruzaram um novo portal e demônios vieram de todos os lados, como se já estivessem esperando por eles. O caminho continuava sendo feito com aquele material estranho e olhando para baixo se via apenas a escuridão do abismo, mas deveria haver um fundo naquele lugar, pois nos espaços vazios entre as estradas escuras havia criaturas gigantescas. A cabeça deles estava pouco acima da estrada e eles estavam acorrentados.

Se fossem inimigos então seguir por ali seria muito mais difícil do que esperavam, mas as criaturas mal se moviam. Só pareciam capazes de mover a cabeça, quase completamente coberta por uma espécie de capuz de metal muito apertado. O único olho no centro da cabeça era a única parte visível do rosto daquelas criaturas. Pelo som que emitiam era fácil concluir que as línguas tinham sido arrancadas para que eles nem sequer pudessem gritar de agonia. Os corpos eram magros demais e a pele era do mesmo tom acinzentado das estradas, além de ter carne exposta em vários pontos.

Kalena sentiu pena daquelas criaturas. Ela sabia que demônios eram cruéis e que a humanidade tinha herdado a crueldade deles, mas ver o que eles eram capazes de fazer uns com os outros nunca deixaria de incomodá-la. Sem pensar duas vezes ela passou correndo por um grupo de demônios, pegou impulso e pulou para cima de um dos acorrentados, despedaçando as correntes com golpes rápidos, tão rápidos que ninguém conseguiu ver realmente; a monja era apenas um borrão amarelo. Quando as criaturas estavam livres as mãos enormes passaram pelo caminho pavimentado, derrubando todas as criaturas que estavam no caminho, mas poupando os heróis.

\- Podem seguir em frente, nós cuidaremos daqui.

Mesmo naquele momento a mulher sorria, enquanto as criaturas gigantescas se esforçavam pra arrancar o horrível capuz de metal ou o que restava de correntes para prendê-los ali, aparentemente gratos demais por ela libertá-los para se importar quem ou o que eram aquelas criaturas tão pequenas.

\- Nos encontraremos lá em baixo.   
\- Pode contar comigo, Dondon.

A Caçadora de Demônios fez uma careta diante daquele apelido que soava tão infantil, mas não disse nada, preferindo continuar a correr, descendo por uma nova escadaria e passando por outro portal. O local parecia exatamente igual ao anterior, a diferença era que a escadaria inicial descia para o lado oposto, se abrindo em outra área cheia daquelas criaturas gigantes e mais um número grande de demônios.

Elsa abria caminho entre os inimigos com golpes de escudo que os mandavam voando para todos os lados, várias vezes explodindo os corpos dos adversários. Lucious não precisava de um escudo para ter o mesmo efeito, ele girava o corpo tão rápido que qualquer coisa que se aproximasse era ferida pela lamina do machucado; os demônios caíam em pedaços aos pés dele. Os dois conseguiam limpar facilmente o caminho, dando muito espaço para que Abaddon passasse despreocupada.

Pelo menos até que chegassem a um ponto em que uma visão de Azmodan apareceu diante deles. O corpo balofo envolto em chamas parado no meio do caminho, com aquela boca deformada curvando-se em algum tipo de sorriso sádico. Abaddon não estava surpresa por ver aquela projeção infernal, sabia que era só uma tentativa de intimidá-los, deviam estar no caminho certo.

\- Vocês acham que conhecem a dor, Nefalem? Acham que conhecem Angústia? Logo minha concubina irá mostrar a vocês o verdadeiro significado dessas palavras...

A voz dele parecia vir de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, mesmo assim não parecia obter o resultado desejado. Abaddon meramente contornou a imagem e seguiu em frente, seguida de perto por Lucious e Elsa, que estavam atentos para o caso de mais inimigos aparecerem por trás ou pelos lados.

\- Eu achei que o Senhor do Pecado seria um pouco mais... Atraente.  
\- Não existem demônios atraentes, Elsa. É por isso que eles precisam de truques baixos pra encantar as vítimas. Você devia saber disso por experiência própria.  
\- Já disse que não fui enfeitiçada por aquela droga de Súcubo!

A loira já estava quase roxa de tanta vergonha ao ter que dizer aquilo, principalmente porque não estavam sozinhas. Parecia que sempre que tinham que tocar naquele tipo de assunto tinha alguém para ficar de plateia, isso fez a Cruzada imaginar se um dia teria a resposta que tanto queria, ou se continuariam daquele jeito para sempre. Apesar de que as coisas já tinham mudado um pouco...

Reparava nisso só agora, mas Abaddon tinha aceitado acompanhá-la no cavalo, depois permitira que a empurrasse para longe de Kalena. Sabia que a morena não permitiria que nada desse tipo acontecesse se não quisesse, por isso era agradável pensar que ela estava aceitando sua afeição. Mesmo que fosse só do jeito dela.

\- Eu bem que pensei que vocês duas eram um casal...

O olhar que Abaddon lançou ao Bárbaro poderia fazer um homem normal chorar de medo, mas ele era completamente imune a aquilo. Lucious não tinha medo de nada, de ninguém. Um olhar jamais seria o suficiente para intimidá-lo, por isso ele apenas continuou sorrindo, sentindo certo prazer em deixar aquela Caçadora de Demônios tão irritada.

\- Não somos um casal.  
\- Não? Isso explica porque você é tão irritada. Não se reprima mulher!

Abaddon precisou de todo o autocontrole que tinha para não pegar as duas bestas e acabar com todas as flechas que tinha atirando no mais velho. Ela se limitou a olhar para frente e apressar ainda mais o passo, deixando Elsa e Lucious para trás com extrema facilidade.

Mais um portal foi atravessado, mais uma escadaria para seguir, embora esta não fosse em espiral, apenas seguia em frente até uma área redonda. No centro algo que parecia-se com um gigantesco coração pulsava ritmadamente, atraindo a atenção dos três prontamente, pelo menos até que a demonesa descesse com sua teia, pousando perto deles, com o sorriso mais sedutor adornando os lábios escuros.

Uma vez mais a voz dela pareceu tão doce que produziu nos três uma ligeira vontade de largar as armas. Tinha valido a pena ir até ali? Descer ao inferno, arriscar tudo, e para que? Por um bando de humanos que nem sabiam quem eles eram? Para pessoas que iam fazer coisas muito piores umas com as outras do que qualquer demônio ali conseguiria fazer? Talvez continuar não fosse a escolha certa. Talvez pudessem apenas deixar tudo aquilo de lado, deixar que os demônios matassem todos os humanos... Poderiam até se tornar pessoas poderosas em um mundo reconstruído.

\- Ah, sim... Estive esperando por isso.

Ela pronunciou com a voz mais manhosa que possuía, enquanto afastava as mãos da virilha, revelando que a armadura não cobria absolutamente nada naquela área. As duas mãos foram estendidas na direção dos heróis, que só agora percebiam que tinham os pés presos por teia de aranha. Todo o chão estava coberto com aquilo e aranhas do tamanho de uma cabeça humana se moviam velozmente para terminar de prendê-los.

Abaddon conseguia se livrar de algumas delas com as bestas, mas precisou soltar uma delas para pegar uma faca e tentar cortar a teia antes que acabasse completamente presa. Elsa ainda parecia hipnotizada, ela se via presa e não parecia preocupada, sorrindo levemente enquanto observava Abaddon, como se a ideia de morrer ao lado dela até parecesse interessante.

\- Eu vou me deleitar com o seu sofrimento.

Era necessário que ela continuasse falando para que nenhum dos três saísse completamente da hipnose. Lucious seguiu lentamente pela teia, as aranhas abriram caminho para ele, permitindo que ele chegasse até a demonesa. O corpo musculoso envolvido em um tipo de abraço, enquanto as duas mãos dele passavam pelas duas pernas dela mais próximas, como se a acariciassem lentamente, passando pela armadura até a parte onde as pernas se uniam ao corpo.

\- Eu como você agora!

A boca dela se abriu, pronta a devorá-lo de forma literal, quando a dor indescritível veio. Apenas com as mãos o Bárbaro tinha conseguido segurar as pernas dianteiras da demonesa, puxando-as com toda a sua força sobre-humana, até arrancá-las. Ela gritou e recuou o mais rápido que as outras pernas permitiram, enquanto um líquido amarelado se espalhava pelo chão, escorrendo em grande velocidade dos buracos onde antes ficavam as pernas dela.

\- Eu achei que nos entendêssemos!  
\- Eu só me envolvo com mulheres que podem me enfrentar cara a cara, ou que pelo menos tem coragem pra tentar. Uma pena, porque eu te comeria sem precisar de hipnose.

O Bárbaro investiu contra ela prontamente, mas antes que conseguisse realmente se aproximar a demonesa ergueu-se com a água da teia, deixando que as aranhas cuidassem dele, horrorizada em ver como parecia fácil para o homem livrar-se das aranhas apenas com as mãos.

\- Maldito Nefalem!

Ela estava ficando histérica enquanto via as aranhas sendo derrotadas uma a uma. A falta de concentração já tinha libertado Elsa do encantamento e ela lutava para se livrar da teia, com alguma ajuda de Abaddon, que já estava praticamente livre. Se não tinha conseguido matá-las enquanto estavam presas certamente não existia a possibilidade de fazer isso agora que elas recuperavam as armas e a vontade de lutar até o fim.

Lucious preparou o machado, com toda a intenção de lançá-lo contra a teia da demonesa para derrubá-la no chão, mas no instante em que ele lançou o machado o corpo dela foi completamente congelado. A teia de partiu com o golpe do machado e o corpo congelado dela caiu diretamente no chão, espalhando para todos os lados os pedaços do corpo da concubina de Azmodan. Cidárea estava derrotada.

Todos os olhares se voltaram na direção da escadaria da entrada daquele lugar, onde Shang e Kalena estavam parados. As roupas dele estavam ensanguentadas, mas não havia nenhum ferimento visível – talvez Kalena tivesse usado seus poderes de energia sagrada para curá-lo. Ao invés de ter um orbe arcano agora ele tinha na mão um crânio, a expressão dele era indiferente enquanto descia a escadaria com o rosto erguido, cheio de arrogância, mesmo que aqueles olhos revelassem a dor de uma terrível perda.

\- Azmodan deve estar logo abaixo, vamos logo. Quanto mais cedo o matarmos, mais cedo a alma dele será presa na Pedra Negra das Almas e estaremos livres dessa missão.  
\- Tem certeza que quer prosseguir?  
\- Não perderia essa chance por nada.

Abaddon não era mais a única pessoa movida pelo desejo de vingança, agora Arcanista também estava com o mesmo sentimento, e não parecia que aceitaria que nada entrasse no caminho. A pose arrogante permaneceu enquanto passava pelo próximo portal, para mais um nível para dentro do abismo. Dessa vez ele não precisou da varinha, uma brisa gelada parecia rodear o corpo do Arcanista, congelando tudo o caminho.

Os outros permaneceram um pouco mais para trás, incertos se era ou não seguro ficar perto de alguém com aquele nível de poder, principalmente depois do que tinham presenciado na batalha contra a besta de assalto rompe-cercos. Se Ping tinha perdido o controle daquele jeito não existia nenhuma prova de que Shang pudesse trilhar um caminho diferente. A instabilidade da magia tornava tudo mais complicado.

Lucious era o único que não parecia preocupado com nada, pelo contrário, ele estava animado agora que estavam a apenas um passo da vitória. Só mais um demônio para eliminar e teriam finalizado aquela missão tediosa, poderia voltar para Santuário e comer tudo o que precisasse pra encher o estomago antes de procurar outra coisa para fazer. Ele não pensava na vitória como um feito heroico, não ligava para reconhecimento. Lutava pelo prazer de lutar, para mostrar a toda a Criação que ele era forte e que jamais deveria ser subestimado, não importava por qual tipo de criatura.

Essa era a força do povo Bárbaro. Ele tinha nas veias o sangue daqueles bravos guerreiros que tinham lutado com todas as suas forças para proteger A Pedra do Mundo, e tinha muito orgulho desse sangue guerreiro. Um bárbaro nunca se cansava e nunca se rendia; precisava estar em pedaços para ser considerado derrotado. Enquanto esse dia não chegasse Lucious continuaria a lutar.

\- É aqui.

O ultimo portal, o salão onde Azmodan os esperava. Ele era muito melhor do que Belial tinha sido, o que nem de longe significava que fosse pequeno. As pernas de aranha, exatamente iguais as de Cidárea, se moviam de forma inquieta, como se ele estivesse excitado demais com a situação para conseguir se conter. Correntes de chamas fecharam todas as saídas, mostrando que ninguém sairia dali enquanto Azmodan estivesse vivo. Um desafio aos heróis.

\- Nefalem idiotas. Quando a Pedra Negra for cravada na minha carne os sete serão um dentro de mim. Eu serei a soma de todos os infernos, O Mal Supremo!

Arcanista deu um passo à frente, raios de gelo saindo das duas mãos enquanto criava uma verdadeira barreira, deixando todos os outros do lado de fora. Para chegar até o Senhor do Pecado eles precisariam passar por aquela barreira, o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para terminar com aquela batalha.

\- Como se eu fosse permitir que fizesse isso.

** **

Elsa pegou impulso e chocou-se contra o gelo com toda a força que possuía, mas sem sucesso. O gelo nem sequer rachou. Era impossível ver através daquela grossa barreira, nem imaginavam o que estivesse acontecendo do outro lado, mas temiam pelo pior. Se já tinham perdido Ping ninguém tinha o desejo que Shang seguisse o mesmo caminho por entrar em uma batalha suicida.

Lucious se unira a Elsa para derrubar a barreira, mas mesmo a força dos dois juntos não estava conseguindo nenhum efeito, como se o gelo agora fosse muito mais poderoso do que quando o Arcanista tinha tentado segurar o Rompe-cercos. Fosse o desejo de vingança ou a determinação que o levara até ali, era óbvio que o nível das habilidades de Shang era completamente diferente agora.

\- Desistam, não vão passar por essa barreira. O poder dele está além da nossa compreensão.

Abaddon apenas sentou-se no chão, sabendo que não adiantaria nada gastar todas as energias com uma coisa inútil. Ia reservar o que ainda tinha, assim se Shang falhasse teria o suficiente para eliminar Azmodan pessoalmente com suas flechas. A estratégia agora vinha acima do sentimentalismo; já tinha se acostumado com a ideia da morte dos dois Arcanistas uma vez, não teria problemas em acostumar-se de novo.

\- Como pode ter ficado tão forte em tão pouco tempo? Isso é impossível!

A ira da Cruzada só crescia por ver que nada que fizesse conseguia sequer arranhar a superfície gelada. Metal já teria cedido as investidas dela, era como se aquilo fosse alguma coisa mais dura. Foi quando ela percebeu que o gelo tinha sido coberto por outra coisa, a superfície brilhante bastante parecida. Diamante.

\- Ele está carregando um crânio na mão ao invés do orbe de antes... Acredito que seja de Ping. Deve ter acesso ao poder dela dessa forma, não é uma prática incomum entre bruxos. Só mais uma regra sendo quebrada.

Ninguém disse nada, não havia o que dizer para contrariar o que Abaddon estava dizendo... Por mais estranho que soasse aquela ainda parecia a melhor explicação para toda aquela situação, não seria nenhuma surpresa se no final descobrissem que era exatamente isso que acontecia. Era a melhor explicação para aquele aumento súbito de poder.

A Cruzada se rendeu, cansada demais para continuar batendo contra aquela barreira absurdamente forte. Lucious continuou, talvez só porque não gostasse de ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem. Kalena permaneceu de pé ao lado de Abaddon, apenas encarando a barreira, os pensamentos da monja um mistério diante dos acontecimentos. Talvez apenas fosse muita coisa para uma jovem recém saída do monastério tentar entender.

A batalha pelo bem de Santuário se desenrolava sem que pudessem ver, apenas escutavam como várias coisas – possivelmente inimigos – eram jogados contra a barreira, enquanto Azmodan parecia cada vez mais irritado por não conseguir o que queria. Frustrado por ter apenas um adversário e mesmo assim não conseguir a vitória fácil que estava esperando. O maior estrategista do Inferno Ardente era reduzido a um qualquer em um confronto direto, quando o adversário tinha sido tão imprevisível.

\- Nefalem arrogante! Meus servos se deleitarão com o seu orgulho enquanto devoram a sua carne!

Não foi possível escutar qualquer resposta do Arcanista e por alguns minutos parecia que Azmodan tinha vencido, quando uma explosão de calor tomou conta do lugar. A barreira se quebrou em mil pedacinhos brilhantes, que desapareceram antes mesmo de tocar o chão da cratera. Shang permanecia de pé no meio do local, a alma de Azmodan flutuando diante dele, presa dentro de uma esfera de energia.

\- Alguém use o amuleto e traga Léa aqui para prender a alma de Azmodan na pedra. Isso finalmente acabou.


	17. Fim dos Dias

A essência de Azmodan foi aprisionada na Pedra Negra das Almas junto aos outros Males. Os sete Senhores do Inferno estavam inquietos dentro da pedra, como se fossem incapazes de permanecer no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, o que nunca tinha sido um mistério. Aqueles demônios não deveriam permanecer juntos no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, era maldade demais para um lugar só.

Ádria garantiu que a pedra seria destruída assim que Léa se recuperasse e ela conseguisse esclarecer todos os detalhes necessários para o ritual que destruiria a pedra e a essência dos demônios por toda a eternidade. Quando essa tarefa finalmente fosse concluída os heróis poderiam seguir o seu próprio caminho, pois teriam realizado seu dever. O mundo de Santuário estaria salvo e não haveria mais nenhum tipo de criatura que ousaria tentar enfrentá-los, ou pelo menos era o que se esperava.

O retorno ao Forte da Vigília trouxe imensa felicidade aos soldados e aos civis que ainda estavam abrigados lá. Os poucos demônios que ainda tentaram lutar fugiram de volta para o Inferno ao descobrir que Azmodan tinha sido derrotado, eles não possuíam mais qualquer motivo para continuar lutando, e nenhum deles queria enfrentar os heróis de Santuário.

Ogechi tinha permanecido no mesmo lugar durante todo aquele tempo, o exercito de mortos vivos ainda a postos, esperando pelo retorno de todos para ter certeza que tudo terminaria bem. Quando percebeu que os espíritos estavam prontos para partir ele os libertou e, sozinho, caminhou vagarosamente de volta para o interior do forte, esgueirando-se para longe da vista de todos, deixando que os verdadeiros heróis recebessem toda a atenção naquela comemoração.

O Arcanista usou a primeira oportunidade que encontrou para escapar, subindo em uma das torres da Fortaleza, que naquele momento estava sem nenhum soldado. De pé contemplou o campo de batalha a baixo, todos aqueles cadáveres de homens e de demônios, consciente de todas as vidas que tinham sido perdidas por causa da ganância do Inferno Ardente. Aquelas almas tinham sido vingadas agora, poderiam descansar em paz, mas ainda não se sentia satisfeito.

A vingança não trouxera o alívio que esperava e pensar naquela perda ainda era doloroso, e era um fardo que pretendia carregar até o ultimo dia daquela vida. Lidaria com as consequências do caminho que tinha escolhido e jamais olharia para trás. Devia isso ao outro pedaço de sua própria alma. Jamais outra lágrima seria derramada por causa daquilo.

Ergueu a mão onde ainda carregava o crânio, como se deixasse que o crânio observasse o que havia lá em baixo, o cenário devastado pela guerra, mas finalmente livre das hordas infernais. As cinzas e os pedaços de corpos congelados que eles tinham deixado, o bem que tinham feito para os humanos cujas vidas dependiam do poder deles. Feitos pra que se orgulhassem, mesmo que naquela hora fosse difícil ter orgulho de alguma coisa.

\- Nós conseguimos. Azmodan se curvou diante do nosso poder, do seu poder, só não é como na profecia. Acreditamos em um monte de besteiras, não é?

O som baixo de passos o fez olhar para trás, os olhos negros deparando-se com Léa, encolhida debaixo de um casaco e segurando uma pesada capa feita com pele de Lacuni de Gelo. Ela não disse nada até se aproximar o suficiente para estender a capa, tentando não olhar para o crânio na mão do Arcanista. Entendia aquele tipo de dor, afinal a perda do tio ainda era recente e tinha sido de forma semelhante – pelo menos é o que imaginava, baseado no que ouvira de Kalena.

\- Você... É imune ao frio, não é? Sou mesmo uma tola.  
\- Agradeço a sua gentileza.

O Arcanista aceitou a capa mesmo assim e enrolou-se nela. Não importava se não estivesse sentindo frio ou não naquela hora, não conseguiu recusar a gentileza de Léa, compreendia que ela estivesse preocupada por ter escolhido se excluir ao invés de comemorar com todos os outros, ou aceitar os agradecimentos sinceros daqueles cujas vidas ajudara a salvar.

\- Eu sei o que você sente. É difícil.  
\- Entende? Eu perdi um pedaço de mim. Perdi a pessoa que eu mais amei em todo o mundo. É como se o meu mundo não estivesse mais completo...  
\- A dor é forte, eu sei. Mas você tem que continuar vivendo, é o que Ping gostaria que você fizesse, não acha?

Um longo silêncio veio após essas palavras, os olhos negros se perdendo em um ponto qualquer da paisagem coberta de neve e sangue. O que quer que estivesse passando por aquela mente brilhante não se refletia na expressão, que tinha se tornada gelada como as habilidades que possuía. Léa permaneceu ao lado dele mesmo durante esse tempo, mesmo que estivesse tremendo por baixo do casaco, detestando aquele frio cortante.

Ela deveria estar lá dentro, descansando e esperando que a mãe estivesse com tudo pronto para começar o ritual de destruição da Pedra Negras das Almas, mas não. Ela tinha escolhido ficar ali. Não pudera ajudar de forma mais ativa, era incapaz de salvar o mundo sozinha, mas se pudesse alegrar o dia de alguém já era mais que suficiente para a jovem. Esse era o tipo de pessoa que Léa era; uma jovem doce e humilde, que fazia o possível por aqueles de que gostava, e ela jamais esqueceria que devia muito a ele.

Léa não se esqueceria de quando Li Shang fora envenenado para ajudá-la, tirá-la das garras de Belial, e como mesmo sentindo os efeitos do veneno ele continuara protegendo-a no caminho até o esgoto, quando salvaram Ádria. Quando ele as escoltou em segurança de volta para o acampamento oculto. Ela sentia como se nunca tivesse agradecido o suficiente por tudo o que ele tinha feito, por tudo o que ele tinha arriscado.

\- Volte para dentro... Por favor.  
\- Não aceitaria um não como resposta, não é?  
\- Dessa vez não.

Léa sorriu como se sentisse orgulho desse pequeno momento de rebeldia, esperando que a brincadeira pudesse melhorar um pouco aquele humor gelado, mas a expressão do Arcanista não mudou ao encará-la. Apenas virou-se pronto a passar pela porta e descer de volta para o arsenal, mas a jovem o segurou por um momento, abraçando-o por trás. O aperto dela era firme e ela ainda tremia, talvez pelo frio, ou poderia ser alguma emoção muito mais intensa.

\- Algum dia eu poderei agradecer de verdade por tudo o que fez por mim?  
\- Não é necessário...  
\- Eu sinto que é.

Lentamente ela o soltou, mas antes que o Arcanista pudesse se afastar a jovem se esticou para beijá-lo no rosto uma única vez, um pouco mais perto dos lábios, pois era apenas até aquele ponto que a ousadia dela ia. Ela sorriu só mais uma vez, ainda que estivesse com o rosto avermelhado; provavelmente ela jamais tinha tocado alguém de forma minimamente intima, aquilo era muito para uma pessoa tão inocente, desacostumada a grandes proximidades desde pequena.

\- Obrigada, de novo.

Sem dizer mais nada ela desceu a escada apressadamente, envergonhada demais para permanecer ali e ver que tipo de expressão o Arcanista faria depois que se recuperasse do choque inicial deixado por aquele beijo no rosto.

****

Lucious estava ao lado de Lyndon, entre alguns dos soldados e o Capitão Haile, comemorando com várias garras de bebida. Aparentemente o arquiteto responsável pelo projeto do Forte da Vigília era um beberrão e sua marca registrada era deixar garrafas de bebida escondidas em vários pontos daquilo que construía; com a invasão dos demônios e algumas paredes destruídas muitas garrafas de vinho foram encontradas. Perfeito para uma comemoração após uma longa batalha.

Irina tinha conseguido uma folga depois de passar tanto tempo ao lado dos feridos. Naquela hora encontrava-se com Kalena, sentadas em um dos cantos do forte, dividindo um pouco de vinho e o ultimo pedaço de pão que a Sibila possuía; uma refeição modesta e que talvez parecesse pouco para duas pessoas, mas estavam satisfeitas com o que tinham naquele momento.

\- Você fez um excelente trabalho cuidando dos soldados, eles parecem prontos para levantar e sair correndo por ai.  
\- Isso é muito exagero da sua parte, eles só estão felizes com a notícia da vitória. A felicidade os deixou mais dispostos. Todos estão aliviados agora que a escuridão foi aprisionada.  
\- Suponho que sim. E será ainda melhor depois que a Pedra Negra das Almas for destruída. Poderei retornar ao monastério para falar com o patriarca e me despedir.  
\- Decidiu que não fará os seus votos?

A surpresa de Irina parecia genuína. Não era um assunto ao qual ela tivesse dedicado muito tempo, na verdade tinha deixado para pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa quando vencessem a batalha. Agora que Azmodan tinha sido derrotado era inevitável que o assunto retornasse... A loira tinha que admitir que no fundo ficava feliz que Kalena decidisse não continuar a viver no monastério com os outros monges, assim poderiam continuar a se ver. Talvez até viajassem juntas assim que as coisas se acalmassem, parecia divertido.

\- Decidi. O mundo precisa de mim, principalmente agora. As guerras deixaram muitas pessoas enfraquecidas e desesperadas... Eu vou viajar pelo mundo para ajudar quem eu puder. Sinto que é isso que os deuses gostariam que eu fizesse.  
\- Será que você aceitaria uma ajuda nessa jornada?  
\- Adoraria a sua companhia, Irina.

As duas sorriram com carinho e bateram suavemente os copos com vinho, um brinde a aquela amizade que crescia a cada dia e a um futuro que poderia ser maravilhoso se continuassem juntas e seguissem por caminhos cheios de luz, guiadas pela sabedoria e pela vontade de ajudar aos outros. Poderiam aprender muitas coisas viajando juntas; Kalena tinha o tipo de conhecimento espiritual que seria muito útil, Irina tinha os conhecimentos vindos de outra época.

Elsa estava começando a sentir um pouco de inveja daquelas duas. Enquanto elas pareciam estar em seu paraíso particular ela ainda estava com um humor estranho. Sentia pela perda de um companheiro, não conseguia simplesmente ignorar que uma vida se perdera naquela jornada e que isso devia ser motivo para adiar a comemoração, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria forçar ninguém a ficar com o mesmo humor que o dela. Um humor que melhoraria facilmente se Abaddon não estivesse tão inquieta desde que chegaram no forte.

Ela já tinha ido falar com Haedrig e Shen para se certificar que todo o equipamento estaria em perfeitas condições em breve, além de adicionar algumas gemas nas bestas para torná-las ainda mais poderosas – pelo menos é o que o velho joalheiro garantia que aconteceria, ficava meio difícil confiar nele quando parecia a pessoa mais sem noção que a Cruzada já tinha conhecido em toda a vida. Nunca ia entender porque Abaddon parecia tão disposta a acreditar naquele lunático.

\- Você realmente está fora do espírito de comemoração.

Kormac parou ao lado de Elsa por um momento. Ele também não parecia o retrato do bom humor naquele momento, talvez porque estivesse cansado depois de tanto tempo usando as habilidades de cura nos soldados, talvez porque tivesse ficado aquele tempo todo fazendo isso ao invés de ter descido ao inferno para ajudar a punir aquelas criaturas imundas em nome da Luz.

\- Não consigo comemorar quando penso em todas as pessoas que morreram, e em como perdemos Ping. Não consigo deixar de pensar na dor que Shang deve estar sentindo. As mudanças dele me assustam um pouco.  
\- É como a morte de Deckard Cain. Tudo está se repetindo. Ao menos agora sabemos que a paz virá, pois o mal foi banido desta terra.  
\- Que Akarat o escute, meu irmão.

Ela pensou em perguntar ao Templário se ele já tinha conversado com Irina sobre o tipo de sentimentos que nutria por ela, mas antes que pensasse em um jeito mais sutil de tocar no assunto os pensamentos foram totalmente interrompidos pelo som de um grito vindo de uma das civis. Ela correu para longe de uma das portas que levava a área dos quartos dos soldados e imediatamente Kormac e Elsa correram naquela direção, esperando encontrar qualquer demônio que ainda permanecesse por ali.

Kalena também tinha aparecido, pronta para entrar em combate, pelo menos até ver que o único inimigo que possuíam era um Khazra. Semelhante aos caprinos encontrados nos Campos da Miséria, aquele ali só parecia um pouco mais velho, com o corpo coberto por uma pelagem mais escura. A criatura se deteve ao perceber três inimigos de uma vez só e, visivelmente desarmado, pareceu encarar os três heróis. Mas não os via.

\- Queime na luz!

Elsa ergueu o mangual, pronta para atacar, mas a pesada arma chocou-se contra um braço revestido com uma armadura de diamante. O Arcanista tinha entrado na frente, protegendo o Khazra do ataque, confundindo a todos. Elsa recuou prontamente, nada disposta a ferir alguém que tinha acabado de perder a irmã.

Sem sequer lançar um segundo olhar para a loira o Arcanista virou-se para olhar para o Khazra, abaixando-se um pouco para ficar mais próximo da altura da criatura, que mal parecia capaz de se manter equilibrado em suas pernas tortas.

\- Você está bem, Ogechi?  
\- Graças a você, eu estou.

Era difícil saber quem estava se sentindo mais confuso, já que nada naquela situação fazia sentido. Era muito pequeno o número de Khazras capazes de falar, as criaturas eram ferozes e sempre andavam em grupo, enquanto aquele estava sozinho e era obviamente velho, um xamã ancião do Clã da Lua Negra, como vários dos que tinham enfrentado lá fora ou dentro do próprio Inferno a caminho de Azmodan.

****

\- Então os Khazra são, na verdade, cinco clãs da tribo Umbaru que foram transformados em caprinos pelos magos Vizjerei, para servi-los na Guerra dos Magos?  
\- Precisamente.  
\- Os umbaru foram se tornando mais agressivos até o fim da guerra, quando perderam quase todos os poderes e a humanidade, até que com a aparição de Diablo em Tristram eles foram recuperando o poder que tinham, os mais inteligentes passando o conhecimento mágico para os mais novos.  
\- Isso.  
\- E você é um desses xamãs, mas se recusou a continuar servindo as legiões do Inferno Ardente, desejando recuperar a sua humanidade, pra isso fazendo um acordo com dois magos rebeldes, ganhando uma forma humana temporária, para nos guiar por todo o caminho até a destruição de Azmodan.  
\- É isso ai.  
\- E em que parte de toda essa história você pretendia nos contar o seu pequeno segredo?

Elsa parecia há dois passos de pular em cima do velho Khazra. Ogechi sorria, exibindo seus dentes afiados de fera – embora alguns já estivessem faltando, ou quebrados -, mas mesmo com aquela aparência animalesca ele ainda conseguia parecer estranhamente simpático. Talvez só fosse difícil ter medo dele depois de tê-lo conhecido realmente.

\- Eu não pretendia. Ping é que mantinha o feitiço funcionando...  
\- E com a morte dela a magia se desfez.

O Arcanista interrompeu, o que resultou na cabeça de Ogechi se virando como se pretendesse olhar para ele, ainda que aqueles olhos brancos obviamente fossem incapazes de ver qualquer coisa. No fim ele apenas assentiu, esperando que fosse explicação o suficiente.

\- Certo. E o que vai fazer agora que o Inferno foi derrotado?  
\- Seguir para os campos de Kanduras, encontrar outros como eu, passar a frente os meus conhecimentos e seguir para as Terras Nebulosas, como já devia ter feito há muitos séculos.

Ninguém tinha dedicado muito tempo a imaginar a idade do Witch Doctor antes, ou os motivos para que ele fosse tão magro e tivesse perdido a visão, mas agora tudo isso parecia se explicar como efeitos da idade do xamã Khazra. A guerra dos clãs dos Magos tinha acontecido há aproximadamente dois mil anos pelo calendário do Kehjistão, não era difícil imaginar que Ogechi podia estar vivo desde aquela época. Ele tinha se recusado a morrer, já era tão zumbi quanto os mortos que tinha controlado no campo de batalha.

\- Isso soa triste. Há algo que possamos fazer por você?  
\- Não baixem a guarda. Os caminhos de provação não terminaram, os espíritos ainda estão inquietos.  
\- É melhor eu ir ver como Ádria está se saindo com a Pedra...

Léa disse, levantando apressadamente da mesa que todos ocupavam durante aquela conversa e saindo apressadamente da sala, segurando firmemente entre as mãos uma delicada rosa feita de gelo. A aquela altura o Arcanista já tinha desaparecido de novo, com uma desculpa sobre o herói do forte merecer um banho e vestir uma roupa limpa depois de tudo o que tinham passado. Se a arrogância estivesse voltando devia ser um bom sinal.

\- Tem certeza disso, Ogechi?  
\- Errei alguma vez, Caçadora?

Os olhos da Caçadora de Demônios brilharam intensamente com aquela resposta, era visível que ficara inquieta, paranoica. Recuperaria a armadura completa e as bestas o mais depressa possível e estaria atenta para qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Elsa suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que qualquer chance de ter um pouco do tempo da morena estava indo por água a baixo. Sentiu-se um pouco deprimida por causa disso.

\- Antes de ir pegar seu arsenal portátil faça o favor de comer alguma coisa e dormir. Eu já não lembro quando foi a ultima vez que você comeu, Abaddon.

A morena rosnou ao ouvir aquilo. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava era quando a loira resolvia lhe dar ordens, sentia uma imensa vontade de contrariá-la naquele momento, o único motivo para não fazê-lo era o fato de sentir o estômago protestar agora que tinha sido lembrado de que ela precisava se alimentar pra continuar vivendo. Sem dizer absolutamente nada ela se afastou da mesa e foi direto até as cozinhas, torcendo para que ainda tivesse alguma coisa pra comer.

E que, pelo amor de Akarat, não fosse aquela sopa com carne de _Lacuni_. Não ia comer um homem-pantera depois de descobrir que tinham um homem-bode como aliado todo aquele tempo.

****

Era madrugada e quase todos estavam dormindo a aquela hora. Os heróis precisavam recuperar as energias depois de tudo o que tinham passado, por isso era natural que tivessem procurado por camas vagas no Forte para dormir. O silêncio era quase total, cortado apenas por baixos sussurros dos soldados que deveriam estar vigiando; uma precaução, afinal enquanto a Pedra Negra das Almas não fosse completamente destruída o forte ainda precisava de proteção o tempo todo. Nenhum erro seria admitido.

Abaddon tinha adormecido encostada entre os pertences de Shen, o cobiçoso. Tinha se rendido ao cansaço quando o silêncio reinou e o velho joalheiro tinha tomado todo o cuidado para não despertá-la, terminando seu trabalho em silêncio e deixando as bestas já equipadas com as gemas mágicas bem ao lado dela, para que ela as visse assim que acordasse. Só depois disso ele foi se recolher também, satisfeito com a própria obra de arte.

Nada indicava que qualquer coisa fora do normal estivesse acontecendo, por isso os soldados sequer olharam duas vezes quando o Arcanista passou por eles em direção ao espaço próximo a cozinha onde o velho Khazra estava sentado, aparentemente se aquecendo junto ao fogo, como se todo aquele pelo ainda não fosse o suficiente para aquecê-lo.

\- Quando pretende partir para Kanduras?  
\- Quanto os espíritos disserem que meu trabalho está concluído. Está querendo me acompanhar quando essa hora chegar?  
\- Talvez. Se me disser uma coisa: você sabia o que ia acontecer quando partimos?

Os olhos cegos pareceram se fixar no chão e um suspiro abandonou a boca do homem-bode, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria de responder a aquela pergunta. Não adiantaria tentar desviar o assunto com qualquer tipo de brincadeira, a única opção que tinha era a de ser sincero.

\- Eu sabia.  
\- Porque não nos impediu?  
\- Eu não posso mudar o que está escrito. Estranhamente... Algumas coisas aconteceram diferente do que os espíritos previam. Você deve se lembrar de que este mundo é só uma área de transição, as Terras Nebulosas são o que vem além, a eternidade para as almas. A hora de passar para o outro lado chegará para todos.  
\- Eu tenho que ouvir isso de um velhote com dois mil anos?!

A irritação diante daquela conversa foi tanta que a mesa foi jogada longe, restando apenas o banco onde o Khazra estava cuidadosamente sentado. A cabeça peluda se balançou de um lado a outro em sinal negativo, mas ele não deu nenhuma resposta, sabendo que não haveria um jeito fácil de aplacar tamanha irritação. Talvez até merecesse aquilo.

Abaddon abrira os olhos diante de toda aquela confusão, pegou as bestas de forma completamente automática e baixou o capuz ao se aproximar dos dois para ver o que estava acontecendo ali, mas não teve tempo para sequer questionar o que acontecia, pois um soldado vinha se arrastando pela escadaria do arsenal; o corpo ferido, o sangue espalhado pelo chão, o intestino se arrastando pela pedra fria conforme ele usava toda a força que tinha para continuar a rastejar.

\- Socorro...  
\- O que está acontecendo?

O soldado morreu antes de conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa e sem pensar duas vezes Abaddon desceu a escadaria para o arsenal, seguida pelo Arcanista e por Ogechi. O chão do arsenal estava coberto de sangue, pedaços de corpos estavam espalhados também, indicando uma morte muito violenta para cada soldado que estivera ali antes. Uma trilha de sangue levava até a outra escadaria, a que subia até a torre, e eles subiram sem hesitar.

Lá em cima havia um círculo mágico desenhado em sangue no chão, os corpos dos soldados espalhados em todas as direções, Tyrael ajoelhado no chão, preso por grossas correntes mágicas. No centro do selo mágico estava Ádria com a Pedra Negra das Almas, além de Léa, presa por uma energia negra.

\- Querida Léa... Deckard sempre suspeitou, seu pai real era o próprio Diablo! E agora, filha, você o servirá como hospedeira.

A Pedra Negra das Almas ergueu-se no ar e de dentro dela veio a energia vermelha, a essência dos Sete Males que foram aprisionados na pedra ao longo de todos aqueles anos. Léa gritou e empalideceu conforme aquela energia maligna entrava pela boca dela, forçando caminho, expandindo-se dentro daquele corpo tão frágil. Quando a pedra deixou de brilhar o corpo dela caiu ajoelhado no chão, a rosa feito de gelo esquecida, enquanto aquele poder explodia uma vez mais, afastando tudo que havia ao redor, exceto Ádria.

O peso daquela energia era tão absurdo que ninguém mais conseguia se mover, talvez por efeito daquele Círculo que ampliava os poderes de quem estivesse dentro dele, além de proteger de qualquer tipo de interferência vinda do lado de fora. Léa levantou-se lentamente, um sorriso distorcendo as feições doces da jovem, enquanto pisava na rosa, despedaçando-a. A voz que deixou os lábios de Léa pouco se parecia com a dela, era como se viesse acompanhada por sete ecos distintos.

\- Eu estou vivo! E agora sou maior do que jamais fui. Os Sete Males são um dentro de mim. Eu sou o Mal Supremo!

O Forte estremeceu diante do peso do poder de Diablo, embora ele provavelmente ainda estivesse fraco por ter acabado de despertar. Jamais aquele mundo tinha visto um poder tão absurdo; Tyrael estava tão apavorado com o que presenciava que mesmo se não estivesse preso provavelmente não conseguiria fazer nada além de encarar aquilo, boquiaberto.

\- Muito bem, minha fiel Ádria. Agora vá até que eu a chame novamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer a bruxa se curvou demoradamente diante de seu Senhor, exibindo um sorriso de pura satisfação, para então abrir um portal e desaparecer através dele; não sem antes lançar um olhar de desprezo para os três heróis que permaneciam paralisados na escadaria.

\- Finalmente meu objetivo está próximo, aquilo que sempre me escapou. A destruição completa do Paraíso Celestial.

Diablo abriu um portal enorme em cima do selo mágico e atravessou-o, só nesse momento a energia pareceu aceitável ali fora. Tyrael reuniu as forças que ainda tinha para passar através do portal e foi logo seguido por Abaddon, que não poderia permanecer parada quando o próprio Diablo tinha retornado, principalmente de uma maneira tão baixa. Ogechi desceu para alertar aos outros heróis; aquilo era muito pior do que ele tinha esperado. Os espíritos não o tinham alertado de que a ultima provação era ainda pior do que tudo o que aquele mundo já tinha presenciado.

Diablo chegava ao Paraíso Celestial e com derrotava o Anjo da Bravura, Imperius, com facilidade. O corpo do anjo foi jogado contra os portões brilhantes da entrada do Paraíso Celestial, que começaram a rachar rapidamente. Os Portões Diamantinos caiam, reduzidos a uma poeira brilhante, enquanto o Mal Supremo avançava para dentro do Paraíso Celestial, esmagando todos os anjos que entraram em seu caminho.

Os exércitos de Diablo, que haviam esperado por vinte anos por aquele dia, já começavam a invadir o Paraíso através de duas Fendas Infernais, destruindo, corrompendo e aprisionando todos os anjos que encontravam. Os membros do conselho Angiris, os Arcanjos mais poderosos que representavam os principais aspectos da Criação, eram caçados.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _...E no Fim dos Dias, a Sabedoria se perderá_   
>  _enquanto a Justiça cai sobre o mundo dos homens._   
>  _Bravura se tornará Ira–_   
>  _e toda a Esperança será engolida pelo Desespero._   
>  _A Morte, afinal, estenderá suas asas sobre todos–_   
>  _enquanto o destino permanece eternamente despedaçado._
> 
> _~Book of Tyrael_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E como isso não pode faltar, porque ninguém se cansa de rever e quem ainda não viu MERECE ver...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atBFMnhyUsc


	18. A queda do Paraíso Celestial

Imperius estava fervendo de irritação. O ferimento que Diablo lhe causara era grave, mas não o suficiente para impedir o Arcanjo da Bravura de continuar a tentar lutar. A briga dele com Tyrael  foi acalorada; a Bravura culpava a Justiça pelo que estava acontecendo com o Paraíso. O líder do Conselho dos Anjos era incapaz de permanecer parado observando seu mundo ruir.

\- E vocês, nefalem. Olhem para baixo e vejam o que a sua raça de vermes causou!

Tudo indicava que a figura de grandes asas alaranjadas adoraria ter um motivo qualquer para usar aquela lança dourada contra Abaddon assim que colocou os olhos nela. Havia alguma verdade naquelas palavras duras: abaixo deles o Paraíso Celestial ia perdendo as suas cores. O chão de prata e ouro começava a enegrecer, tomado por uma substância gosmenta e avermelhada, como se fossem feridas se abrindo para vomitar demônios menores, que se espalhavam para todos os lados, agarrando-se aos anjos.

Tyrael sentia-se culpado por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Naquela hora ele não achava que existia nenhuma chance de vitória; era mais provável que apenas sentasse no chão e observasse enquanto o Mal Supremo dominava toda a Criação. Perceber que em seu coração o ex Arcanjo da Justiça já tinha desistido deixou Abaddon irada e ela agiu sem pensar, agarrando o homem pela roupa e erguendo-o do chão.

\- Você vai ficar se culpando depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Fizemos o que achávamos que era certo, você sabe disso. Mas o que os anjos fizeram esse tempo todo? Sentaram e assistiram enquanto milhares de inocentes morriam! Se demos a luz ao Mal Supremo, nós é que iremos fazer o que vocês parecem não ter coragem de fazer!

Ela jogou o Arcanjo no chão e encarou o Aspecto da Bravura por um momento, passando ao lado dele sem temer que se tornasse um novo alvo. Se Imperius quisesse enfrentá-la, ótimo, ela estaria muito disposta a derrotá-lo ali mesmo, porque ninguém mais tinha o direito de entrar no caminho dela. A Caçadora de Demônios acabava de abrir mão da Disciplina para utilizar apenas do Ódio. Mataria a própria essência do Mal e depois caçaria a Bruxa que tinha sido responsável por tudo aquilo, para se vingar pelo que ela tinha feito com Léa. Aquilo era uma promessa.

O Arcanista a acompanhou sem dizer absolutamente nada, mas bastava ver sua expressão para saber que estava tão disposto a entrar naquela briga quanto a Caçadora de Demônios. Usaria todo o poder Arcano que possuía para derrotar qualquer inimigo e para varrer o mal daquele mundo, pois ele sabia que seria impossível salvar Léa. Não iria se iludir a aquela altura.

Não havia tempo para sentir tristeza, o luto teria de esperar até que tudo aquilo terminassem. Agora era a hora de converter esse sentimento em poder, esse poder que os levaria até a vitória, não importava o que tivessem de fazer. Era um acordo silencioso entre o Arcanista e a Caçadora; não foi necessário que pronunciassem uma palavra sequer para saberem o que seria preciso fazer dali em diante.

\- Contemplem a destruição que eu causei, pois será a ultima coisa que vocês verão! Iskatu, destrua os nefalem!

Uma criatura que parecia um lagarto de tamanho humano com o corpo amarelado e garras afiadas apareceu, cercado por demônios de nível baixo, vindos direto do Reino das Sombras. Os pequenos demônios foram prontamente congelados e Abaddon os usou como uma escada para pular para mais perto do demônio vindo do Reino do Medo, investindo contra ele com a ajuda de dois chakram. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que a morena sentia vontade de entrar em uma batalha corpo a corpo, a necessidade de sentir o sangue do inimigo sujando a armadura dela.

Porque só o sangue do adversário poderia acalmar um pouco daquele ódio crescente. Iskatu era uma criatura veloz, mas não conseguia desviar-se dos ataques dela, a Caçadora possuía a mesma agilidade e isso parecia apenas aumentar devido a todo o ódio que ela sentia. Mais vermes das sombras apareciam de todos os lados, mas eram congelados tão rápido que mal conseguiam se aproximar de onde Abaddon e Iskatu lutavam. Quando o Arcanista cansou de apenas observar reuniu um pouco mais de energia na mão que não estava ocupada com o crânio, lançando a energia na direção de Iskatu.

Abaddon rolou para o lado o mais depressa que pôde para não ser atingida e agarrou-se na beirada do chão para não ser sugada pelo buraco negro que tinha se formado com a energia do Arcanista. O buraco sugou Iskatu e todos os vermes das sombras que existiam ao redor, acabando com a existência deles por completo, não deixando qualquer vestígio. Quando o buraco desapareceu ele se aproximou da Caçadora, oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Não era nada pessoal, ele sabia que Abaddon seria capaz de escapar daquela técnica, confiara nas habilidades da mulher, mesmo que tivesse presenciado tão pouco do que ela era realmente capaz.

Como sua resposta silenciosa a Caçadora aceitou a mão do Arcanista para levantar, olhando para o caminho a frente por um instante, como se decidisse como agir naquele momento. A decisão veio em poucos segundos, porque não havia motivo para perder tempo. Cansara de ficar apenas protegendo os inocentes; os anjos que se virassem agora. Se não tinham levantado um dedo para proteger a humanidade ela não tinha nenhum motivo para querer protegê-los. Acreditava no que Zoltun Kell dissera certa vez: Anjos não eram melhores do que Demônios.

\- Diablo é ardiloso, ele certamente terá colocado obstáculos em nosso caminho e tentará nos distrair para que não possamos chegar logo até ele. Eu não sei você, Shang, mas eu vou direto até a fonte do mal. Não me interessa o que estiver acontecendo agora.   
\- Eu a acompanharei. Diablo pagará por usar o corpo de Léa desse jeito.

** **

Ogechi, Elsa, Lucious e Kalena passaram pelo portal pouco depois, mas já parecia improvável que encontrassem com a Caçadora de Demônios e o Arcanista. Tyrael também não estava mais em nenhum lugar visível, portanto a única coisa que podiam fazer era continuar procurando, ao mesmo tempo derrotando qualquer inimigo que entrasse no caminho. Uma tarefa para qual o Bárbaro parecia particularmente ansioso.

Não tinham andado muito pelos salões de prata e ouro, eliminando as criaturas infernais que brotavam daquelas “feridas” abertas no chão, até que dali parassem de jorrar criaturas. Foi em meio a um clarão que um dos Arcanjos apareceu; vestido com uma túnica longa e carregando um pergaminho, o rosto negro um verdadeiro mistério abaixo do capuz típico dos anjos, as brilhantes asas de energia azul.

A voz dele possuía aquele mesmo eco da maioria das criaturas sobrenaturais, mas diferente da voz de Diablo a dele era mais suave, além de possuir uma voz mais baixa. O tom que ele usava indicava uma grande paciência, como se mesmo diante da destruição do Paraíso ele ainda tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para explicar o que precisasse; o que importava era que a pessoa conseguisse entender o que ele tinha a transmitir. Não havia nenhum pânico ou medo na voz dele.

\- Eu sou Itherael, Arcanjo do Destino. Eu registro o que é e o que será no Pergaminho do Destino. Mas vocês, Nefalem, não estão no pergaminho. Seu destino não foi escrito.

A profecia do Fim dos Dias tinha sido, supostamente, um aviso vindo dos céus. Não existia nenhuma dúvida a aquela altura sobre a veracidade de tal profecia, as coisas estavam acontecendo exatamente como fora previsto, desde a queda da Justiça – quando Tyrael arrancou as próprias asas e caiu na catedral de Nova Tristram – até aquele momento, quando a Esperança estava dando lugar ao Desespero. Se a profecia se concretizasse a Morte seria o próximo passo... Mas se eles podiam alterar o destino, então ainda existia uma esperança para a humanidade.

Kalena deu um passo a frente de forma delicada, sem demonstrar qualquer intenção agressiva, evitando assustar o Arcanjo naquela hora. Os olhos claros se encararam aquela escuridão no capuz, onde deveria ter um rosto, a expressão dela era cheia de determinação.

\- Então escreveremos nosso próprio destino. Ajude-me, ou tudo perecerá em chamas.  
\- Talvez... Seja possível mudar o destino. Rápido! Auriel, Arcanjo da Esperança, foi capturada por Rakanoth, o Senhor do Desespero. Enquanto isso os lacaios vis de Diablo invadem o Paraíso por duas fendas infernais. Vocês precisam detê-los.  
\- Conte conosco!

Lucious parecia ainda mais animado agora. Aproximou-se da beirada daquele caminho de prata e olhou para baixo, para os caminhos alguns metros mais para baixo, onde diversos anjos tentavam a todo custo conter o avanço das hordas do Inferno. Fechar fendas infernais não parecia um trabalho muito difícil.

\- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou ficar com a parte de fechar fendas. Tem mais morte. Nos vemos por ai.

Para espanto de todos o Bárbaro apenas pegou impulso e pulou sem qualquer medo da altura – se caísse um pouco mais para o lado ele acabaria caindo por todo o caminho até o mundo dos mortais, mas não parecia nada preocupado com essa possibilidade. Caiu pesadamente no chão de prata, o machado já em mãos, e empurrou dois anjos para longe, assumindo o combate que eles pareciam incapazes de continuar.

\- Eu achava que participar desse tipo de coisa parecia suicídio o bastante, mas pelo que eu estou vendo nada supera aquele cara.

Lyndon aparecia seguido por Irina e Kormac. Era visível que os três tinham se arrumado o mais rápido que podiam e atravessado o portal deixado por Diablo, com toda a intenção de ajudarem naquela batalha. Não importava se eles eram mortais comuns, se a qualquer momento poderiam perder a vida naquela luta, eles iriam até o fim. Não havia sentido em ficar sentado esperando que Diablo acabasse com o mundo dos homens.

Itherael estava impressionado com tudo o que estava vendo, tudo aquilo que contrariava o Destino que já estava escrito há muito tempo. Os Nefalem não apenas agiam para mudar o destino, eles ainda davam a força para que os humanos fizessem o mesmo, apenas pela força da determinação, os bons exemplos. Havia esperança para a humanidade enquanto os heróis estivessem de pé.

Kalena sorriu largamente ao ver os três aliados, consciente que a força deles seria muito necessária agora. Não era preciso ter o sangue de anjos e demônios nas veias para conseguir lutar por aquilo que acreditavam. Não era preciso ser perfeito, ser um herói como os das histórias. Um ladrão podia salvar o mundo. Uma aprendiz de feiticeira podia salvar o mundo. Um homem cujo passado foi esquecido pode salvar o mundo.  Eles salvariam.

\- Você ainda não fugiu, Lyndon?

Dessa vez havia um tom mais amigável nas palavras da Cruzada, a agressividade que ela costumava dirigir ao ladrão tinha desaparecido, e ele percebeu isso imediatamente. Pela primeira vez diante deles o sorriso do Vigarista não era sarcástico ou sedutor, mas algo muito mais sincero.

\- Está vendo esse lugar? Tem ouro pra todo lado. Eu só saio daqui carregando um pedaço da parede. E, é claro, com a Abaddon. Foi muita falta de consideração dela me deixar para trás. Eu vou atrás dela.

Era visível que ele estava preocupado. Com tanto tempo de jornada o Vigarista era o único que podia dizer que tinha visto até o pior lado da Caçadora de Demônios, ele era a pessoa que não tinha se assustado com nada da escuridão que envolvia a mulher, e bem por isso era o que mais tinha motivos pra se preocupar, pois sabia o que poderia acontecer se a mulher passasse dos próprios limites. Ele arriscaria a própria vida para estar por perto e poder ajudá-la naquela batalha final.

\- A Caçadora está a caminho do Ápice, onde Diablo tenta corromper a essência do Paraíso. Você não chegará lá a tempo.  
\- Não subestime a criatividade dos homens, Itherael.

Irina sorriu de forma travessa e com um giro elegante elevou aos céus uma energia arroxeada que atingiu em cheio um dos monstros alados que serviam a Diablo. A criatura pareceu perder completamente a noção de onde estava ou o que estava fazendo, caindo alguns metros no ar antes de se recuperar e ir pousar logo a frente da Sibila, abaixando-se de forma a permitir que alguém subisse em cima dele.

\- Vá, Lyndon. Ele sabe o caminho.  
\- Não tenho como agradecer por isso, Irina.  
\- Volte vivo.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo a jovem beijou a bochecha do Vigarista apenas uma vez, o que resultou em um sorriso diferente da parte do ladrão, que ainda não tinha se acostumado ao fato daquelas pessoas terem começado a aceitá-lo exatamente como era. Sem sequer notar que Kormac o olhava como se quisesse jogá-lo da beirada da estrada de prata Lyndon pulou em cima do demônio-alado e segurou firmemente quando o bicho se ergueu e saiu voando a toda a velocidade para além das nuvens, o ponto mais alto do Paraíso.

\- Acho que sobrou para nós quatro salvarmos Auriel. Chega de perder tempo, não é?

Kalena, Elsa, Irina e Kormac seguiram pelo caminho a frente, percorrendo os jardins da Esperança para chegar a Biblioteca do Destino, onde Auriel estaria presa. Ogechi tinha ficado para trás, sentado no chão por ser incapaz de ficar muito tempo andando pra lá e pra cá com aquelas pernas que doíam tanto, e Itherael permaneceu ao lado dele. Se existisse um rosto por baixo daquele capuz ele certamente teria uma expressão de choque diante de tudo o que estava presenciando. A humanidade era fascinante... Ele entendia porque Tyrael tinha sacrificado tanto por eles.

\- Mesmo quando a Esperança foi silenciada continuam a confiar uns nos outros. Os homens nunca vão deixar de me surpreender?  
\- Ser imprevisível é uma de nossas características. Confie neles e a paz será restaurada no Paraíso Celestial.  
\- Você parece ter certeza disso, Khazra.  
\- É porque eu não preciso que os espíritos me digam o que vai acontecer agora. Eu confio neles, Diablo será derrotado. Mas acho que agora deveríamos nos preocupar com nós mesmos, não é? Mantenha a cabeça abaixada.

Quando Itherael olhou ao redor, para tentar entender porque ele dizia aquilo, percebeu que em algum momento da conversa tinham sido completamente cercados por demônios alados. O Khazra se levantou vagarosamente, com os ossos estalando a cada movimento, e após um bocejo preguiçoso fez cinco cães zumbis e um monstro de dois metros aparecerem. Estava na hora de ajudar com a limpeza do Paraíso.

** **

Os salões de prata e ouro agora davam lugar a um cenário diferente. O chão agora parecia metal enferrujado e em alguns pontos estava se despedaçando e caindo no abismo abaixo. As fontes onde jorrava energia pura e azulada agora estavam jorrando a mesma energia avermelhada que algumas vezes tinham visto nos rituais dos cultistas ou quando Léa perdia o controle sobre os próprios poderes. Agora tudo parecia ridiculamente óbvio.

Filha de Diablo. Nada mais poderia ter explicado aquele imenso poder que sempre destruía tudo ao redor da jovem. Abaddon ainda se lembrava claramente da cena horrível presenciada ao entrar na casa de Deckard Cain, os corpos dos cultistas espalhados pelo chão após uma morte dolorosa. Só podiam lamentar que uma menina tão doce tivesse perdido a vida por causa de uma traição da própria mãe, que essa menina que tinha feito tudo para ajudar a proteger o mundo, seguindo com o legado dos Horadrim, agora fosse O Mal Supremo.

Mas ela seria vingada em breve. Não importava o que fosse necessário fazer para cumprir esse objetivo.

A certa altura do longo corredor, que parecia não ter fim, havia uma figura translucida parada, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. Chegando mais perto era possível perceber melhor os traços de uma jovem que conheciam muito bem. Léa as encarava com seriedade, embora o rosto transparente parecesse ainda ter as marcas de lágrimas recém derramadas.

\- Como vocês se sentem agora, sabendo que ajudaram a me transformar no Mal Supremo? Tantos feitos valorosos e, por fim, acabou me libertando sobre o mundo. Que belos salvadores vocês são, Nefalem.

Abaddon preparou a besta e apontou-a para o rosto transparente de Léa sem a menor hesitação; já tinha lidado com demônios o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era real. Apenas uma tentativa de Diablo e seus servos de fazer com que baixassem a guarda ou desistissem de ir atrás dele, mas seria necessário muito mais do que aquilo. Léa estava morta e era uma vergonha que Diablo ainda usasse o rosto dela para tentar enganá-los.

O Arcanista deu um passo a frente e apenas fez um sinal para que a Caçadora de Demônios continuasse andando, terminaria com aquela criatura pessoalmente. A Caçadora não disse nada, lembrando daquela rosa de gelo que vira Diablo destruir, e sem pensar muito no assunto simplesmente passou correndo ao lado da forma espectral, adentrando a escuridão que havia mais a frente. Não olharia para trás, sabia que mesmo se ficasse muito ferido em batalha Shang não desistiria de lutar, porque o desejo dele de se vingar pelo que tinha acontecido com Léa era grande demais. Ele havia perdido demais em pouco tempo.

\- Como você ousa tomar a forma de Léa? Revele a sua verdadeira forma para que eu possa puni-lo por isso.

Um sorriso cruel apareceu nas feições de Léa e o corpo diminuto explodiu em uma energia vermelha, para dar lugar a uma criatura exatamente igual a Iskatu. O Aspecto do Medo partiu para cima do Arcanista com suas garras afiadas sem a menor hesitação, pois medo era algo que aquela criatura nunca tinha sentido. Ele não tinha o medo, assim como Diablo, mas naquela hora isso seria uma fraqueza. Pois sem ter medo da irritação que queimava naqueles olhos negros a criatura não saberia que teria sido muito mais inteligente apenas desaparecer.

Agora ele seria obliterado por ter ousado usar a aparência de Léa.

** **

A Biblioteca do Destino era toda feita de ouro e, apesar do que o nome pudesse indicar, parecia não possuir nenhuma prateleira com livros o pergaminhos a vista. Não era possível ver as nuvens ao redor ou abaixo, uma vez que tudo estava coberto por luzes azuis que se moviam suavemente, exatamente como as asas da maioria dos anjos. Havia diversas fontes dos dois lados do caminho e delas ainda jorrava aquela mesma energia luminosa. Entrar naquela biblioteca gerava uma sensação de paz.

Era como se nada de ruim pudesse se aproximar daquela biblioteca, mas sabiam que isso não era verdade. Assim que passaram por duas estátuas em formato de anjo mais a frente viram o chão sendo lentamente tomado pela corrupção, enquanto uma das criaturas infernais permanecia no centro do lugar. Do outro lado do salão via-se um anjo com asas lilás, aprisionada por uma pedra que parecia estar crescendo, consumindo-a lentamente.

Rakanoth, O Senhor do Desespero, entrou no caminho, deixando bem claro que não permitiria que se aproximassem do Arcanjo aprisionado. Para chegar até ela e salvá-la da corrupção seria necessário derrotá-lo primeiro. Não era nada que eles não tivessem esperado que acontecesse; nada deveria ser fácil dali em diante.

\- Vocês acham que estão livres das correntes do destino, Nefalem, mas todos se curvarão perante Diablo!  
\- Pois venha tentar me fazer ajoelhar diante do seu Senhor.

Elsa é que entrou na batalha primeiro. Ela não esperou que Rakanoth atacasse com as enormes laminas que possuía no lugar das mãos. Golpeou-o com o mangual duas vezes antes que a criatura conseguisse o espaço para devolver o golpe. O primeiro ela conseguiu defender com a ajuda do imenso escudo com o símbolo de Zakarum, o segundo a jogou para trás, alguns metros de distância. Enquanto Elsa tentava se levantar Kalena entrava na frente de Rakanoth, e desaparecia em meio a luz, enquanto golpeava-o tão rápido que o demônio parecia não saber nem para que lado atacar, golpeando o ar sucessivamente.

Enquanto a Monja e  Cruzada mantinham Rakanoth distraído Kormac e Irina tinham se aproximado de Auriel sorrateiramente. O Templário tentava destruir aquela pedra usando a lança, mas parecia que o trabalho seria muito lento. As pedras eram resistentes e a lança não conseguia penetrar facilmente, precisando de vários golpes para abrir uma rachadura nas pedras.

Irina recitava uma magia antiga, tentando atrasar o efeito da corrupção e revertê-la lentamente, só assim tornando mais fácil que Kormac arrancasse os pedaços da pedra aos poucos. Auriel parecia ter perdido a consciência, os efeitos da corrupção torturando-a a cada instante; se demorassem demais ela seria corrompida e jamais a Esperança voltaria a brilhar no Paraíso, todo o mundo de Santuário estaria eternamente mergulhado no desespero.

Rakanoth não podia vencer aquela batalha. Não importava quão difícil fosse causar qualquer dano naquele corpo que pouco tinha de físico. As costelas expostas dele se abriam para liberar uma energia corante que feria a pele das duas mulheres que o enfrentavam. Kalena já tinha um corte profundo na perna, o que tinha diminuído em muito a velocidade da Monja, mesmo assim ela ignorava a dor. Não podia parar agora. Não podia desistir.

Foi ela quem teve a ideia de juntar toda a energia que possuía e concentrar em apenas um ataque. Ela esperou que Rakanoth usasse os dois braços de lamina para defender-se de um dos ataques de Elsa e só então a golpeou diretamente no espaço deixado pelas costelas abertas. A energia dela se chocando com a do interior de Rakanoth explodiu e toda a sala foi preenchida com uma luz branca.

A biblioteca estremeceu e algumas partes do teto começaram a desabar, mas quase ao mesmo tempo as pedras que prendiam Auriel finalmente foram destruídas; sem Rakanoth para mantê-las o material se tornava muito mais frágil e foi fácil para a lança do Templário penetrá-la. Kormac segurou o corpo de Auriel, que parecia não ter mais que o peso das partes de armadura que ela usava, e com todo cuidado a deitou no chão.

\- KALENA!

Elsa gritou, enquanto segurava o corpo da monja, que tinha perdido a consciência em algum momento da explosão luminosa. Irina se aproximou rapidamente para cuidar dela, preparada a usar os poderes de cura se fosse necessário, mas não estava pronta para ver o corpo da monja coberto de cortes profundos. O punho que tinha golpeado Rakanoth tinha desaparecido junto com ele, o que restava do braço de Kalena estava coberto com aqueles cortes profundos, sendo possível ver o osso em alguns pontos.

Irina sentiu as lágrimas quentes descendo pelo rosto e ajoelhou-se ao lado da Cruzada e da Monja, a energia fluindo as duas mãos enquanto sussurrava apressadamente as palavras para começar o encantamento de cura. Ela as pronunciava tão rápido que era impossível saber o que ela estava dizendo exatamente, mas parecia ser o suficiente, o efeito ainda era o mesmo. A loira mal fazia pausa para respirar, sabendo que um segundo de demora poderia significar a morte da Monja.

\- Não morra. Você não pode me abandonar agora...

A loira engasgou-se com as lágrimas por um instante e mesmo com a garganta apertada pela dor que sentia no peito ela não parou, continuando a recitar aquelas mesmas palavras, enquanto os ferimentos deixavam de sangrar e lentamente se fechavam. Elsa não ousou se mover ainda, temendo que qualquer movimento brusco poderia reabrir os ferimentos de Kalena, pouco interessada nos seus próprios.

Mas não havia tempo para sentir pânico. Não havia tempo para ficar chorando e torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Ela tinha que continuar. Ela tinha que seguir em frente, pois aquele tinha sido só um dos adversários, havia muito mais esperando por eles no caminho até onde Diablo estivesse. Abaddon poderia acabar do mesmo jeito... E ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

O Templário se ajoelhou do outro lado do corpo de Kalena e com sua própria magia passava a ajudar Irina para impedir que Kalena morresse. A expressão dele era séria, ele não aguentava ver a sibila chorando, o sofrimento dela era também o sofrimento dele. Mesmo se ela nunca soubesse de seus sentimentos Kormac não estava disposto a abandoná-la naquele momento. Ele faria tudo o que podia por ela.

\- Elsa, VÁ!

Ele gritou e foi só o que a Cruzada precisou para ter o que faltava de coragem para afastar-se, com todo o cuidado, e sair correndo em direção à saída da Biblioteca, mas antes que a Cruzasse um portal apareceu diante dela. A voz suave de Auriel se fez ouvir, repleta de gentileza e confiança.

\- Obrigada, Nefalem. Eu queria que o Pergaminho do Destino estivesse errado e a harmonia voltasse a esse reino conturbado. Agora toda a esperança recai sobre você.  Atravesse o portal, ele a levará para o Pináculo do Paraíso e com a minha benção você poderá se livrar da corrupção de Diablo.

Elsa agradeceu e olhou para Auriel por poucos instantes, só para gravar na memória a aparência da única mulher dentre os principais Arcanjos, e passou pelo portal em direção ao que para ela ainda era desconhecido. Não se importava com o que tivesse de enfrentar, iria até o fim, pois agora não teria mais como voltar. E se Kalena não sobrevivesse a todos aqueles ferimentos... Cuidaria de vingá-la também. A Ira de Elsa estava nas alturas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido até ali.

** **

Lucious ainda estava responsável por fechar as Fendas Infernais. Abria caminho entre os demônios, esmagando tudo que se aproximava demais e não fosse um anjo. Ouvira mais de uma vez os anjos reclamando por sua interferência – ingratos! -, mas não lhes deu muita atenção. O importante ali era divertir-se, matar tantos demônios ou anjos corrompidos quanto fosse necessário.

A primeira fenda já tinha se fechado e com isso o número de inimigos caía pela metade, o que não significava que fossem poucos inimigos. Diablo tinha chamado o exercito inteiro para aquela batalha e Lucious não se importaria de enfrentá-los completamente sozinho se fosse necessário. Ele não se cansava enquanto ainda estivesse se divertindo.

Ogechi estava se divertindo ao “assistir” a todo aquele espetáculo. Tinha se oferecido para ajudá-lo, mas o bárbaro tinha recusado a ajuda, preferindo continuar a lutar sozinho. O máximo que o velho Khazra conseguiu fazer foi usar os cães zumbis que invocara anteriormente para ajudar a achar a próxima fenda mais rápido, uma vez mais servindo de guia naquela missão. Tarefa que no fundo ele até preferia; deixava o campo de batalha para os mais novos, já estava velho demais para aquele tipo de coisa.

\- Você nunca se cansa, Bárbaro?  
\- De lutar? Não. É para isso que eu nasci! Bul-Khatos guia meus punhos!

A resposta simples poderia parecer uma grande besteira para quem não soubesse um pouco mais sobre os povos bárbaros. Homens e mulheres que aprendiam a arte da guerra desde muito pequenos; para um bárbaro morrer fora de uma batalha era uma vergonha. Tempo e idade eram coisas desinteressantes, um bom bárbaro lutava pelo que desejava, morria ou de cansaço após a vitória ou durante a luta, em uma derrota.

Mas morria lutando. Desistir era algo que eles jamais cogitariam, por isso não importava quão desesperadora fosse a situação, eles simplesmente não podiam parar. Era tudo o que eles sabiam fazer. Não que aqueles indivíduos não soubessem o que era fazer qualquer outra coisa com a vida, mas eram guerreiros naturais, precisavam daquilo. Os que abandonavam o campo de batalha ainda lidavam com feridos ou vendiam equipamentos, mas nunca ficavam completamente longe de uma guerra.

Talvez fosse um dos motivos para que muitos deles tivessem morrido com o passar dos anos, principalmente depois da destruição do Monte Arreat. Muitos tinham perdido o seu propósito quando a missão de proteger A Pedra do Mundo deixou de existir. Aquele bárbaro parecia ter se perdido também.

Ele não buscava nada no mundo além de lutar, eliminar demônios. Naquela hora era muito útil, o homem era um exercito por si só e a fúria ia tão longe que nada poderia ser capaz de pará-lo. Quanto mais ele lutava, mais fúria sentia. Ele lutaria até a exaustão ou até que alguém ou alguma coisa fosse forte o bastante para matá-lo. Talvez com a vitória, quando Diablo deixasse de existir por completo, aquele Bárbaro procurasse por alguma outra coisa para fazer, já que uma paz duradoura seria esperada depois da erradicação das forças do mal.

Talvez aquele guerreiro enlouquecesse quando não tivesse mais ninguém a enfrentar. Seria um final trágico para um dos salvadores da humanidade. Mas isso era algo para se pensar quando obtivessem a vitória, naquele momento tinham mais coisas com as quais se preocupar. Com um suspiro baixo o Khazra tirou uma adaga de um dos enfeites que usava nas pernas e se inclinou para o lado, deixando um imp passar logo ao lado dele, e com um gesto fluído enfiou a adaga cerimonial direto no crânio do pequeno demônio, matando-o prontamente.

\- Atacar um cego por trás é ainda mais covardia do que o normal. Se mais alguém quer tentar a sorte que venha, mas se eu tiver que me levantar vocês vão desejar que tivessem ido para cima do meu amigo grandalhão.

Mais dois imps se adiantaram na direção do velho, mas tiveram o mesmo final do primeiro. Um atingido na cabeça, o outro atingido no estômago, a adaga cerimonial puxada até entre as pernas da pequena criatura, que caiu no chão em agonia. Um círculo azul surgiu abaixo dos pés dele e diversos espíritos apareceram, agarrando os outros inimigos e puxando os membros diminutos até que se soltassem dos corpos. Em segundos não restava mais nenhum.

\- O mal é sua ruína...

Com um suspiro cansado ele virou a cabeça na direção das nuvens mais acima, para onde ele sabia que os outros heróis estariam indo, a fonte de toda aquela corrupção no lar dos anjos. Confiava em cada um e sabia que o final seria positivo, mesmo assim ele não podia conter a ansiedade. Ele não podia prever quem se machucaria ou de que forma. Esperar era a única coisa que ele podia fazer. Se vencessem ele saberia imediatamente, se fossem derrotados ainda haveria tempo para ir até Diablo e fazer uma ultima tentativa, ou morrer de tentando.


	19. O Mal Supremo

Lyndon estava esperando parado no Pináculo do Paraíso, esperando que os demais aparecessem. Podia ser forte o bastante para se defender sozinho, o que ficava evidente pelos cadáveres espalhados ao redor dele, mas não era insano de achar que poderia simplesmente subir para o ponto mais alto do Paraíso e derrotar o próprio Diablo sem ajuda. Por isso ele apenas esperava.

Sentiu-se esperançoso quando um portal apareceu a poucos metros de distância, mas para a surpresa dele quem saiu de dentro deste foi a Cruzada. Elsa pareceu tão surpresa quanto ele ao aparecer logo diante do Vigarista, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, preferindo olhar ao redor, em busca de qualquer sinal de que a Caçadora de Demônios estivesse por perto. Ela podia sentir a energia de Diablo muito próxima. Não poderia ficar ali esperando... Encarou as portas, disposta a derrubá-las agora mesmo para chegar até o lugar onde Diablo estava, mas foi impedida por um clarão cegante. O anjo que governada o Paraíso Celestial desde o desaparecimento da Sabedoria agora estava de pé diante dos portões.

Imperius estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso com a situação. Tinha reunido seus soldados que ainda tinham condições de lutar e subira até o Pináculo do Paraíso, com toda a intenção de enfrentar Diablo uma vez mais, sem se importar se a vitória parecia improvável. O Arcanjo da Bravura não sabia a hora de desistir; assim como Diablo ele não tinha medo de nada e isso se tornava uma fraqueza.

O orgulho de Imperius o impedia de deixar que os Nefalem fizessem tudo sozinhos. Ele não podia aceitar ajuda de criaturas que por tanto tempo Le tinha considerado inferiores; era uma questão de orgulho. Ele não tinha pedido por aquela ajuda e não a desejava, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para livrar o Paraíso daqueles intrusos a não ser enfrentá-los pessoalmente. E tempo para isso era algo que Imperius não tinha naquele momento.

Estava a um passo de entrar onde Diablo tinha se escondido, o Arco Cristalino, para derrotá-lo antes que ele conseguisse corromper de vez o Paraíso, quando a luz que era a vida dos anjos se apagaria para dar espaço para uma densa escuridão.

\- Vocês ainda estão aqui? Não me ouviram dizer que não são bem vindos ao Paraíso ou acham que são fortes o suficiente para me enfrentar?  
\- Eu sei que sou.

A resposta veio do Arcanista, que aparecia na porta, devidamente acompanhado pela Caçadora de Demônios. Elsa ficou feliz de ver que pareciam bem, não havia nenhum ferimento visível, o que indicava que enfrentariam Diablo em sua melhor forma. Pelo menos seria assim se                    Imperius os deixassem passar.

Todos eles já estavam cansados de ouvir aquele anjo arrogante reclamando. Se ele não tinha a força para enfrentar Diablo pessoalmente então que se afastasse e deixasse que eles fizessem isso pessoalmente, era uma questão simples. Não haveria nenhuma tristeza no coração dele se tivesse de enfrentar o Arcanjo da Bravura, e o Arcanista tinha certeza que Abaddon tinha exatamente a mesma opinião, apenas pela forma como ela já estava em posição e com as bestas apontadas para o Arcanjo de asas alaranjadas.

Eram quatro contra sete, mas tinham certeza que os soldados seriam bem fáceis de derrotar. Imperius seria o único problema, mas cairia facilmente se realmente fosse interferir. Não queriam perder tempo, mais pessoas estavam morrendo em Santuário enquanto estavam ali esperando que aquele Arcanjo orgulhoso os deixasse fazer o que ele não tivera a capacidade de fazer.

A resposta de Imperius foi coloca-se em posição, a lança dourada firme na mão, pronto para o primeiro ataque. Os soldados não se moveram, como se não tivessem qualquer intenção de participar daquele combate, seriam meros expectadores para uma batalha que eles acreditavam que seria um massacre – tudo porque confiavam demais no Arcanjo da Bravura para cogitar a ideia de vê-lo sendo derrotado por três mestiços e um humano.

\- Eu... O que é isso?

O que quer que Imperius pretendesse dizer foi cortado logo de inicio, quando o Paraíso inteiro estremeceu. Algumas paredes começavam a ruir e uma súbita fraqueza abatia-se sobre os anjos, que sentiam os corpos subitamente pesados. Um a um os soldados de Imperius caíram no chão.

\- NÃO! Diablo chegou ao Arco Cristalino!

O ultimo a cair foi o próprio Imperius. A luz alaranjada que compunha as asas do Arcanjo da Bravura começava a se apagar, assim como a luz azulada das asas dos soldados dele. Em breve aquela luz se apagaria por completo e a escuridão tomaria conta de todo o Paraíso; os anjos morreriam, todos de uma vez, e finalmente o Conflito Eterno teria um vencedor: Diablo.

Não havia mais tempo a perder. Elsa pulou por cima dos corpos dos soldados angelicais, largou o escudo e o mangual por um instante, para agarrar a lança quebrada de Imperius. Investiu contra a porta usando aquela lança, o metal escurecido lentamente brilhando em prata; com a força da lança da Bravura aliada a benção da Esperança ela tinha o poder necessário para afastar a corrupção e abrir o caminho.

Quando toda a porta voltou a revelar o brilho de ouro e prata ela forçou um pouco mais a lança e por fim as portas se abriram para revelar uma escadaria coberta pela corrupção. No topo daquela escada estaria O Mal Supremo esperando para lutar até a morte. Não havia mais como voltar, era impossível recuar.

Elsa manteve a lança na mão e recuperou o escudo, guardando o mangual na parte de trás da armadura, pois tinha a intenção de usar a lança de Imperius para derrotar Diablo. Toda a ajuda que pudessem ter naquele momento era bem vinda, ela não seria tola de abandonar uma arma com o poder sagrado dos anjos. Ela ampliaria aquilo com seu próprio poder luminoso; que Akarat estivesse do lado deles naquela luta que definiria o destino não só da humanidade, mas de toda a Criação.

Era chegada a hora de enfrentar **O Mal Supremo**.

****

Ogechi e Lucious tinham conseguido fechar as Fendas Infernais. Os demônios que sabiam voar começavam a fugir para evitar a morte, já que agora não havia uma rota de fuga de volta ao Inferno, e nem todos estavam tão dispostos a morrer nas mãos daquele Bárbaro sanguinário ou do misterioso xamã Khazra que o acompanhava.

Os corpos dos anjos estavam espalhados por toda a parte. Alguns mortos em batalha, tinham lutado até as ultimas forças para proteger o Paraíso e livrá-lo daqueles demônios, mas com o Arco sendo corrompido por Diablo a luz deles começava a se apagar, não restando força nenhuma para continuar lutando. Lucious não tinha nenhum problema em passar por cima dos corpos dos anjos, empurrá-los para o lado antes de passar dava muito trabalho e não tinham tempo para perder. Diablo não era o único inimigo.

\- Tem certeza que Tyrael precisa de nossa ajuda, Ogechi?  
\- Tenho sim. Ele enfrenta uma de suas maiores provações nesse momento.

Os cães zumbis do xamã os levaram até um local cuja porta estava coberta com uma barreira de gelo sólido. Lucious largou o machado, respirou fundo e investiu contra a parede uma vez, rachando o gelo. Recuou, pegando mais impulso, e repetiu o processo. Dessa vez o gelo se quebrou, desabando e deixando espaço para que passassem. Tyrael estava jogado no chão, a espada ao lado dele, e parecia estar completamente congelado.

O demônio a frente dele gargalhava em uma satisfação cruel, como se nada no universo parecesse mais agradável do que derrotar o ex Anjo da Justiça. Izual estava tão animado que não se sentiu nada preocupado quando percebeu o Bárbaro entrando no salão, muito menos deu atenção ao velho Khazra que o acompanhava. Se tivesse de congelar todas as criaturas que ainda tentassem enfrentá-lo, ótimo. Ele não se incomodava nada com a ideia.

A temperatura foi baixando e o hálito congelante do antigo Tenente de Tyrael soprou na direção do Bárbaro, que começou a girar rapidamente, envolto por uma energia poderosa e alaranjada, Fúria em sua forma mais pura. Ele podia não ter o maior dos carinhos pelo Arcanjo caído, mas sabia o que significava lealdade. Ferir um aliado dele era como feri-lo, era como ferir a sua família. Izual pagaria pelo que tinha feito.

\- Eu vou gostar disso!

A animação e a fúria se misturavam naquele momento, era difícil saber se Lucious estava excitado por enfrentar um adversário muito mais forte do que as centenas de lacaios que tinha derrotado durante o fechamento das fendas ou se ele estava realmente furioso e disposto a fazer o demônio pagar pelo que tinha feito a Tyrael. Ogechi nem ficou pensando em medir para saber qual sentimento falava mais alto, apenas deixou que o Bárbaro cuidasse de tudo.

Silenciosamente se aproximou do corpo de Tyrael, devolvendo a espada a mão do Arcanjo na esperança que El’Druin pudesse mantê-lo vivo mesmo naquela situação. Enquanto Bárbaro lutava o xamã fazia tudo o que podia para manter o companheiro vivo. Com uma das mãos conjurou uma bola de fogo para aquecê-lo, mas o gelo não chegava a derreter. O tipo de gelo mágico usado para aprisionar inimigos pela eternidade. A única coisa que o Khazra pensou foi que se Ping estivesse ali seria capaz de reverter o processo ou descongelá-lo com o calor das chamas dela com muito mais facilidade do que ele poderia com aquela pequena chama.

Mais uma vez sentiu-se muito velho, o peso dos anos ia acabar se tornando insuportável se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito. Não tinha mais a juventude, mas tinha a determinação. Que os jovens vencessem o Mal Supremo, ele ia pelo menos manter vivo o homem – ou Anjo – que tinha se sacrificado tanto por eles. Que a queda voluntária de Tyrael não fosse em vão; era necessário que a Justiça Renascida permanecesse do lado dos homens.

Um grito de Izual invocou vários demônios pouco menores que ele – o que significava que ainda eram bem maiores do que o Bárbaro -, mas nada daquilo intimidou Lucious. Ele continuava a atacar com toda a ferocidade, derrotando um por um, até que novamente só restasse Izual de pé. Um sorriso maníaco ganhou espaço no rosto barbudo do velho guerreiro, enquanto ele erguia as duas mãos e gritava.

O salão estremeceu com a intensidade daquele grito de guerra e três figuras apareceram logo atrás de Lucious. Cada uma com sua própria arma e feições distintas, três guerreiros cujos rostos não significavam nada, mas se os nomes fossem pronunciados fariam qualquer inimigo estremecer. Três bárbaros que tinham morrido em nome do que acreditavam, três dentre os muitos guerreiros caídos quando Baal tomou conta de Arreat e corrompeu a Pedra do Mundo.

Aqueles espíritos ganhavam corpos por poucos minutos, mas era mais que suficiente. Com a ajuda dos Ancestrais Lucious avançou para cima de Izual, atacando seguidamente e sem piedade. A criatura não conseguia congelar todos de uma vez e não parecia saber qual deveria eliminar primeiro. A cada vez que atacava recebia pelo menos dois ataques como resposta. Tantos golpes combinados eram muito mais do que o couro dele conseguia aguentar.

Foi o golpe final dos Ancestrais que derrotou Izual. Os três bárbaros atacaram ao mesmo tempo, as armas enfiadas no couro do demônio, uma explosão dourada no final fez com que os espíritos perdessem sua forma corpórea, enquanto o sangue jorrava de Izual como uma fonte vermelha e pegajosa.

Afogando-se em sangue o demônio ainda tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas Lucious não permitiu. Com as duas mãos bateu no chão com toda a força, despedaçando aquele chão tão resistente e abrindo um buraco. Abaixo do chão havia lava, o resultado da corrupção de Diablo se espalhando pelo Paraíso, e Izual caiu diretamente ali dentro. Era um mergulho do qual ele não retornaria; a criatura feita de gelo não sobreviveu ao calor do Inferno Ardente naquele mar de lava onde acabava de mergulhar.

Tyrael pareceu recuperar a cor e abriu os olhos, assustado. As lembranças do que tinha acontecido viram todas de uma vez. A entrada na sala, o massacre aos soldados angelicais, a aparição de Izual... O coração dele pesava em culpa. Se tivesse descido ao Inferno ardente para procurá-lo... Talvez tivesse conseguido salvar Izual antes que a perversidade dos demônios o enlouquecesse, antes que no desespero ele escolhesse trair o Paraíso Celestial, para não ter mais torturado.

Fora um tolo. Um substituto para Izual nunca fora escolhido pelo Arco Cristalino, agora parecia terrivelmente óbvio que o motivo para isso era que o antigo tenente ainda não tinha morrido. Só podia imaginar por quanto tempo Izual tinha resistido, quanto tempo ele  lutou contra a corrupção e sofreu nos reinos do Inferno, até finalmente se render e cair para se tornar um demônio, recebendo todo o poder que o Inferno tinha a oferecer, para que um dia pudesse ajudá-los a destruir o Paraíso.

Ele devia ter ajudado os exércitos de Diablo a entrarem no Paraíso. Ele conhecia todos os caminhos, os pontos mais fracos do Paraíso, e certamente tinha sido ele a dizer que o melhor método para exterminar com as hostes celestiais era corromper o Arco Cristalino. O braço direito da Justiça tinha sido o principal responsável pelo sucesso dos planos de Diablo dentro do Paraíso, sem a ajuda dele talvez Diablo não tivesse conseguido nem metade do que tinha conseguido. Pelo menos não de forma tão rápida, fácil.

Não era a primeira vez que Tyrael sentia que tudo que estava acontecendo era culpa dele. Sua queda dera inicio ao Fim dos Dias. Ao decidir confiar em Ádria e permitir que revivessem Zoltun Kell para pegar A Pedra Negra das Almas ele tinha ajudado a Bruxa a preparar o palco para o retorno de Diablo, desta vez muito mais terrível do que jamais tinha sido ao longo de tantos séculos do Conflito Eterno.

Se a criação inteira desaparecesse por causa de Diablo o ex Arcanjo da Justiça consideraria que fora o culpado por tudo aquilo. Mas provavelmente não viveria o suficiente para se afogar na culpa por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não do jeito que as coisas estavam indo. A luz dos anjos continuava a se apagar e ele sabia que talvez já estivesse morto a aquela altura se não tivesse escolhido cair. Ser um mortal era o que ainda estava mantendo-o vivo.

\- Onde... Onde estão os outros?  
\- Enfrentando Diablo nesse exato momento. Não se esforce, Tyrael. A única coisa que pode fazer agora é sentar e esperar.

Ogechi sabia que quando a batalha terminasse, independente do vencedor, eles ficariam sabendo imediatamente. Só precisavam acreditar que no final a Luz conseguiria se tornar mais forte do que o Mal. Aquilo não deveria demorar muito tempo.

****

O Reino do Medo de Diablo não tinha sido o suficiente para acabar com a determinação deles. O Arcanista ainda estava tremendo de medo, e ainda assim não ia fugir daquela briga. Mesmo que as habilidades de gelo não tivessem nenhum efeito sobre o Mal Supremo, pois o corpo dele já era quente demais, como se forjado no fogo do próprio Inferno. Era muito mais resistente depois de assumir sua verdade forma como Mal Supremo, o único resquício de Léa sendo o fato do corpo parecer feminino, pelo formato dos quadris e o óbvio volume no tórax.

O fato de nada naquele corpo realmente lembrar a doce Léa tornava mais fácil atacar sem piedade. Os raios de poder arcano do Arcanista, as flechas da Caçadora de Demônios e do Vigarista, só Elsa ainda não tinha conseguido chegar perto o suficiente para atacar, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha desistido.

Não importava quantas vezes a cauda de Diablo a jogasse para longe, no fim ela simplesmente se levantaria e tentaria de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Diablo não conseguia feri-la, a armadura pesada e o escudo não permitiam, ela sempre conseguia se proteger bem a tempo. Pelo menos até aquele momento em que ele cuspiu chamas na direção de Abaddon e do Arcanista, forçando a recuar para não serem reduzidos a cinzas.

Abaddon deteve-se por um momento, percebendo que já não tinha nenhuma flecha para utilizar. A aljava estava completamente vazia e nem no estoque de flechas encantadas tinha restado alguma. Além disso as duas bestas pareciam muito mais pesadas do que o normal, tornando duas vezes mais difícil segurá-las. Perdera parte da agilidade e os braços doíam com o esforço, estava pronta para abandonar as bestas gêmeas e partir para ataques mais diretos com o auxilio do chakram, quando percebeu que Diablo acabava de capturar Elsa, prendendo-a com uma das mãos.

Automaticamente os dedos se fecharam nos gatinhos, o Ódio da Caçadora de Demônios chegando a um nível tão alto que os olhos dela chegavam a doer por queimar com aquele brilho infernal, as asas feitas de sombra aparecendo uma vez mais, enquanto a energia  acumulada nas gemas recém colocadas nas besta gêmeas era liberada em diversos tiros rápidos, tão fortes que no fim ela foi jogada para trás, caindo sentada no chão.

Mas Diablo também foi lançado para trás quando atingido, soltando a Cruzada no momento em que a dor pareceu forte demais para que ele conseguisse se manter de pé, ainda que ele não tivesse demorado muito tempo para se recuperar. Ele ergueu as duas mãos e o espaço no chão abaixo da Caçadora, do Vigarista e do Arcanista enegreceu, em seguida espinhos afiados saíram do chão, fechando-se como uma resistente gaiola que impediria que saíssem do lugar ou que atacassem, mesmo com as bestas, devido a falta de espaço para se mover.

\- Chega! Esta luz maldita precisa ser erradicada! Matarei um por um de vocês, esperem a sua vez.

Com um sorriso sádico Diablo voltou-se para a Cruzada, que apesar de exausta e sentindo uma dor terrível para respirar ainda se mantinha de pé e sem soltar a lança partida de Imperius. Os passos pesados de Diablo se aproximando não a assustavam, mas a fizeram tomar uma decisão. Era chegada a hora de soltar aquele escudo, pois não poderia mais se defender dos ataques de Diablo. O escudo a estava atrasando e a dor na lateral do corpo tornava impossível os movimentos bruscos.

Ou quase impossível. Ela só precisava ignorar a dor latente. Largou o escudo e com o que restava de terminação e força ela invocou os poderes da Luz, fazendo com que um raio de luz dourada viesse de cima, caindo exatamente em cima de Diablo. Em meio a luz ele parecia sem saber o que fazer, a pele rubro-negra ardendo ao contato com a energia sagrada, apenas deixando-o mais furioso. A sede de sangue crescia e ele estava ansioso para acabar com a Cruzada, buscando por qualquer resquício dela em meio a luz, quando foi atingido por uma saraivada de flechas.

Flechas que não vinham da Caçadora de Demônios ou do Vigarista, mas de três sombras vestindo armaduras como a de Elsa. Imagens de membros da Ordem dos Cruzados, como uma lembrança viva invocada para auxiliar a Cruzada naquele momento de dificuldade. Diablo investiu contra aquelas imagens, ignorando a dor de cada flecha, e apenas com as mãos fez com que as imagens desaparecessem.

\- Procurando por alguma coisa, Diablo?

Ele olhou ao redor em busca da origem da voz, mas não localizou a loira. Pelo menos até olhar para cima. Tudo que ele viu foi um raio caindo exatamente sobre ele, espalhando mais daquela luz ofuscante para todos os lados, enquanto a lança de Imperius era cravada com toda a força na testa de Diablo.

O Mal Supremo estremeceu e gritou, um grito que vinha com o eco de mais seis vozes, enquanto o corpo inteiro era tomado por espasmos, a pele avermelhada rachando e deixando ver o fogo que queimava ali dentro. Um fogo que foi se apagando dolorosamente, enquanto Diablo recuava sem pensar, caindo da beirada do Paraíso, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo ia se desfazendo, transformando-se em cinzas, restando no final a Pedra Negra das Almas, que caiu pesadamente em um dos andares mais baixos do Paraíso Celestial.

A luta tinha terminado. Acabavam de matar O Mal Supremo.

As gaiolas começaram a se desfazer lentamente, a corrupção de todo o lugar parecia se recolher rapidamente, deixando que a luz brilhasse novamente no Paraíso. Lyndon foi o primeiro a pular e gritar coisas irracionais para comemorar aquela vitória, mal acreditando que tinha conseguido sobreviver a tudo aquilo; ele tinha certeza que ao enfrentar o Mal Supremo ele seria enviado para a grande Guilda dos Ladrões do céu! Era o ladrão mais sortudo do mundo se tinha sobrevivido a tudo aquilo, e sem um arranhão sequer.

O Arcanista estava em silêncio. Não comemorou e não disse nada, apenas se aproximou da beirada, olhando para baixo pra tentar localizar onde a pedra tinha caído, vendo como nada tinha restado do corpo do Mal Supremo. O corpo que um dia tinha pertencido a Léa. Não restava nada para enterrar, nada para que se lembrassem dela. A única coisa que podiam desejar agora era que a alma dela pudesse descansar em paz, onde quer que estivesse. Sabia que ainda não era o suficiente para vingá-la, mas é o que podiam fazer por enquanto.

Depois caçariam Ádria. A guerra tinha terminado, o mundo dos homens tinha vencido, sobrevivido a tentativa da escuridão de dominar toda a Criação, mas a bruxa não poderia se esconder para sempre. Ela não poderia voltar ao Inferno Ardente, seria considerada uma traidora por muitos. Cedo ou tarde a encontrariam no mundo de Santuário e acabariam com a existência dela de forma dolorosa, para que a bruxa pagasse por todos os pecados cometidos. Principalmente o pecado de trair a própria filha e usá-la daquele jeito.

Elsa estava cansada e já tinha desistido de tentar levantar qualquer arma naquela hora. A lança estava largada no chão, assim como o escudo e o mangual, e por um momento ela não estava nada interessada em segurar qualquer arma, porque queria ocupar as duas mãos com outra coisa. Se aproximou de Abaddon, que continuava sentada no chão de cabeça baixa, e ajoelhou-se diante dela, sem dizer nada.

Envolveu o corpo menor da Caçadora de Demônios e a apertou contra sua armadura, sem se importar se isso parecesse desconfortável para as duas no momento, apenas tinha a necessidade de sentir que ela estava perto e que estava segura. Pelo menos é o que achou, até que Abaddon ergueu o rosto para olhá-la.

O lado direito do rosto da morena parecia queimado e ela parecia fazer o possível para ignorar a dor que estava sentindo por causa daquilo. Elsa entendeu logo o que tinha acontecido, lembrando-se da vez em que marcara o corpo da companheira com o escudo, no momento em que tinham se conhecido na praça principal de Velha Tristram. A Luz queimava a Escuridão e deixava marcas dolorosas, ao atacar Diablo e expandir a energia sagrada para todo o local ela acabara atingindo a morena também.

\- Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me—

Os pedidos poderiam ter durado por toda a eternidade, mas Abaddon a interrompeu. Mantendo o seu silêncio ela levou as duas mãos ao elmo da Cruzada, retirando-o e jogando o mais longe que podia, deixando os longos fios loiros escorregarem pelos ombros da mulher mais alta. Segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a mais para perto, para poder colar a boca contra a dela, faminta, desesperada por aquele contato.

Não era realmente uma resposta para a Cruzada, mas um gesto impensado. Uma vontade realizada, curiosidade saciada, pois desde que vira Elsa devorando a boca daquela criatura infernal com sua aparência tinha desejado saber como seria aquela sensação, e provava-se mais doce do que tinha imaginado. O sabor de Elsa era doce.

A carícia da língua dela era tão agradável que fazia o corpo inteiro arrepiar. O rosto tornou-se corado pelo calor crescente, um calor que descia pelo corpo da morena, tornando-se quase insuportável ao chegar entre as pernas, fazendo-a erguer mais o corpo para colar o corpo contra o da loira, mesmo que isso resultasse apenas no choque das armaduras. Mordeu aqueles lábios rosados que pareciam tão lindos, puxando gentilmente, antes de soltar realmente, precisando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Vocês duas podiam arrumar um quarto. Ou tirar logo as roupas, eu adoraria assistir isso.

Uma granada de sal grosso foi atirada no Vigarista como resposta por aquela interrupção e ele correu desesperadamente para o mais longe possível, achando que a vida estava ameaçada. Não ficou muito feliz por perceber que a ameaça era feita apenas de sal e obviamente não podia machucá-lo.

\- Isso não foi nada gentil da sua parte!

Um olhar foi toda a resposta que ele obteve de Abaddon, e enquanto a morena parecia extremamente mal humorada a loira estava sorrindo, como se estivesse radiante. Se fora ou não perdoada por ferir a morena, ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas parecia naquele momento que aquilo não era algo importante. Por isso ela não deu a mínima. Que os pensamentos complicados ficassem para depois, naquele momento estava feliz.

Tinha derrotado O Mal Supremo e tinha presas em seus braços a mulher que tinha lhe roubado o coração, aquela pequena escuridão que sempre seria um verdadeiro mistério, e agora poderiam retornar a Santuário para comemorar uma vitória completa. O Inferno Ardente jamais voltaria a ameaçar Santuário.

****

Auriel e Itherael, devidamente recuperados, tinham aparecido para agradecer e parabenizar os heróis por aquela vitória. O Paraíso seria reconstruído e voltaria a sua paz em pouco tempo, o Conflito Eterno tinha terminado, e embora os anjos ainda parecessem bem contrariados tiveram de aceitar que os humanos tinham direito de existir. Santuário deveria ser deixado em paz, para que os humanos e Nefalem construíssem seu próprio futuro, escrevessem seu próprio destino.

Tyrael voltaria a ocupar um posto dentro do Conselho Angiris, mas não mais como a Justiça. A Justiça tinha caído e se quebrado, fora reconstruída, e agora tinha renascido como a Sabedoria. Mas, uma vez que era impossível um anjo que arrancou as próprias asas voltar a sua condição original, Tyrael permaneceria como um mortal. Ele viveria pelo mesmo tempo que qualquer homem, teria de se acostumar com as necessidades de um, a fragilidade de qualquer ser humano, e usaria sua breve vida para fazer tudo o que fosse necessário para proteger Santuário.

Mesmo que o retorno de qualquer mal parecesse improvável ele reviveria a Ordem dos Horadrim, para que estes pudessem auxiliá-lo, e deixaria em pergaminhos o seu legado; ele contaria para todas as gerações que viriam a história sobre os heróis que salvaram Santuário do Mal Supremo, da ultima Horadrim original que tinha feito tudo o que podia para ajudar aquele mundo, e que no final fora traída pela própria mãe, usada. Ele queria que as pessoas se lembrassem de Léa não como aquela que trouxe O Mal Supremo a vida, mas como a menina doce e inocente.

A Pedra Negra das Almas não podia ser destruída. Se a pedra fosse destruída a essência dos Sete Males retornaria ao Inferno e toda a história se repetiria dentro de algum tempo. Mas a Pedra não poderia permanecer no Paraíso; a experiência com Diablo na Catedral de Tristram e o enlouquecimento do Rei Leoric tinham provado que a presença de uma pedra das Almas era nociva; eles ainda podiam corromper quem chegasse perto demais. O Paraíso não seria corrompido uma segunda vez.

Por isso Tyrael encontraria um lugar para esconder aquela Pedra. Um lugar que fosse desconhecido para Anjos, Demônios e Humanos. A intenção era que a Pedra fosse esquecida e, um dia, todos aqueles acontecimentos talvez se tornassem mitos. Um dia em que os soldados do forte da Vigília contariam histórias sobre um Bárbaro que tinha escalado aquelas muralhas no meio de uma guerra e tinha derrotado um número incontável de inimigos sozinho, sobre um Xamã cego que comandava um exercito de mortos-vivos, sobre uma Monja sorridente que era o punho dos deuses, sobre uma Cruzada que tinha ido aos confins do mundo para salvar a sua Fé, sobre uma Caçadora de Demônios que se aliava a escuridão para vencer a própria escuridão. Um dia todos seriam apenas lendas.

Mas talvez a lenda mais curiosa, no final, fosse a lenda envolvendo a estátua de Arcanista, com as roupas típicas de Xiansai, que permaneceria no final da Ponte de Rakkis. Um gelo eterno moldado de uma forma perfeita que até seria difícil acreditar que fora feita por mãos humanas. Mas isso era o futuro.

Com o nascer do Sol os campeões da humanidade retornavam a Santuário, para espalhar por todo o mundo a notícia daquela vitória, acolhidos uma vez mais no Forte da Vigília, onde os soldados comemorariam pela segunda vez, e junto ao vinho deixariam cair as lágrimas salgadas em honra a todos aqueles que morreram naqueles dias sombrios. A maioria dos soldados estava de ressaca, os poucos que estavam em um estado melhor ajudaram a caçar Lacuni para fazer mais sopa com a carne deles. Não havia muitas opções naqueles tempos difíceis, ou comiam aquilo ou passariam fome. Era uma escolha bem simples.

Os heróis se recuperavam das aventuras ainda. Kormac tinha desabado na cama ao chegar do Paraíso, exausto depois de usar os poderes de cura por tanto tempo, mas Irina só descansou quando caiu de cansaço, sempre ao lado da cama onde Kalena tinha sido colocada. A Monja sobrevivera, os ferimentos tinham se fechado completamente e não deixariam cicatrizes, mas o braço não podia ser recuperado. Curar era uma coisa, fazer um braço novo crescer seria algo completamente diferente. Ela ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência.

Abaddon e Elsa estavam relativamente pacificas uma com a outra, apesar de a morena ter de afastar as mãos da loira de sua cintura de tempos em tempos e continuar resmungando que se Elsa fizesse mais um comentário sequer sobre as marcas em seu rosto ela a jogaria lá fora pra congelar no meio da neve. O curandeiro do forte mostrou-se incapaz de livrar-se das marcas deixadas pela magia Zakarum, mas a Caçadora de Demônios não parecia estar se importando. Não era vaidosa afinal.

Lucious estava de excelente humor. Devorara uma grande quantidade de sopa de carne de Lacuni, depois fora até a área dedicada aos cuidados dos feridos, se acomodara em uma das camas improvisadas e dormira ali mesmo, totalmente indiferente ao barulho ao redor dele.

Ogechi voltara a se acomodar em um banco e contemplar o vazio, como se esperasse por alguma coisa, até adormecer diante do fogo. A cabeça peluda abaixada, os olhos cegos completamente fechados, ele parecia em paz ali diante do fogo, como se não houvesse nenhum lugar em que ele pudesse ficar mais confortável do que ali. Ninguém ousou interromper o cochilo do velho Khazra por um longo período de tempo, até que o Arcanista tomasse a decisão de se aproximar e sentar logo ao lado. Carregava a bolsa com os poucos pertences de Léa; o diário, poucas coisas que ela usava pra prender o cabelo, o amuleto que era usado para abrir portais.

Ele abriu o diário em cima da mesa e passou pelas páginas até a data mais recente, segundo dia de Ostara - 1285º ano Kehjistanês, e após passar os olhos brevemente pelas anotações da jovem virou a página para se deparar com um desenho de uma rosa ocupando quase uma página inteira. Tocou o desenho com as pontas dos dedos e sorriu de forma muito discreta, para então arrancar a página e guardar em um bolso interno da roupa. O restante do diário seria entregue para Tyrael, pois muitas das anotações ali contidas envolviam assuntos como a Pedra Negra das Almas e seria útil para o que o Arcanjo pretendia fazer.

Voltando a fechar o diário o Arcanista olhou para o velho caprino a seu lado, parecendo considerar acordá-lo, quando percebeu. Aproximou-se dele e tocou o peito magro, percebendo que o corpo tinha se tornado frio, nenhum movimento indicava respiração e o coração tinha deixado de bater.

\- Você finalmente partiu para as Terras Nebulosas...

As palavras foram ditas em voz baixa, apenas um sussurro. Perdê-lo era diferente, o tipo de dor tinha pouco em comum com o que sentira com as outras perdas. Tinha a consciência tranquila porque bastava olhar para o rosto do Khazra para saber que ele tivera uma morte tranquila; ele apenas tinha atravessado a Névoa para chegar ao outro lado, a alma deixando o corpo velho para trás. Ele estava em paz agora, tinha feito tudo o que precisava fazer e jamais seria esquecido.

Alcançou o amuleto de Léa e ficou de pé, abrindo o portal para as terras próximas a Nova Tristram; nunca estivera lá, mas como o amuleto pertencera a Léa a gema mágica ainda tinha aquela localização gravada, conectada a um Marco de Senda da região. Colocou o amuleto no pescoço e pegou o corpo do velho Khazra nos braços, mesmo que fosse pesado, para carregá-lo para dentro do portal. O acontecimento chamou a atenção de todos, mas antes que pudessem questionar qualquer coisa o portal desapareceu.

Nos Campos da Miséria o Arcanista andou até encontrar a caverna onde o clã de Khazras da região vivia. Vários deles estavam ali perto, segurando os machados – inclusive havia um que segurava o machado do lado errado -, mas eles pareciam mais dispostos a se defender do que atacar. A agressividade tinha desaparecido agora que os Senhores do Inferno não andavam mais por aquele mundo.

Todos eles pareceram recuar ao reconhecer o corpo de um companheiro nos braços do Arcanista, talvez temendo que se tornassem os próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo entender porque ele trouxera o corpo; talvez fosse mais um insano, como aqueles que tinham os caçado para cortar-lhes a cabeça e trocar por ouro. Mesmo com medo os caprinos tinham a intenção de se defender se alguma coisa do tipo acontecesse.

Com todo o cuidado o Arcanista se abaixou, deixando no chão o corpo de Ogechi, para recuar, dando espaço para que eles cuidassem do corpo. Não tinha certeza se os Khazra podiam entendê-lo, por isso não disse nada, apenas observou como eles lentamente chegavam perto do corpo, curiosos. Eles podiam reconhecer que aquela morte fora natural, ação do tempo, da idade. Um dos mais velhos que estavam por perto se aproximou devagar do Arcanista.

\- Ele está nas Terras Nebulosas agora, mas está grato por você ter se dado ao trabalho de trazê-lo até aqui. Do outro lado ele o observará, pois você é importante para ele. Pede para que viva a sua vida da forma correta e encontre a felicidade, não importa o quanto demore.

O nó formou-se na garganta do Arcanista e as lágrimas desceram lentamente, congelando na metade do caminho. Permaneceu ali em silêncio, mesmo depois que o xamã Khazra ordenou aos companheiros que levassem o corpo e preparassem tudo para queimá-lo; não era bom manter o corpo por ali para os vermes se apoderarem dele, seria como manter um motivo para a alma retornar. Ele precisava ser livre para sempre, aquele corpo tinha abrigado aquela alma por tempo demais.

Quando tudo terminou o Arcanista retornou ao Forte através do mesmo portal, sendo recebido por Elsa, que o tirou do chão ao segurá-lo pela roupa azul, indignada diante da falta de explicação.

\- Para onde o levou? O que foi que aconteceu?  
\- Ele morreu dormindo. Já estava morto há algumas horas... A alma partiu para o outro lado, levei o corpo para a tribo dele. Os Khazra fizeram o ritual necessário para eliminar o corpo.

Os olhos negros não demonstraram nenhuma emoção; a dor era trancada dentro do peito, pois se sentia egoísta. Sentiria falta do outro, embora tivessem se conhecido há pouco tempo. Tinha sido uma honra lutar ao lado dele, ver o tipo de habilidade fantástica que o xamã Khazra possuía, guardar seus segredos e ouvir seus conselhos sábios. A vida nunca mais seria igual agora que ele tinha partido, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma leve felicidade. Estava feliz porque ele tinha ido em paz. Ele tinha sobrevivido a guerra que dera fim ao Conflito Eterno, para morrer tranquilo, com a consciência limpa.

No final era aquilo que realmente importava. Isso não impediria que todos sentissem o peso da perda.

Abaddon baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, um minuto de silêncio pela memória do Khazra. Elsa não escondeu as lágrimas, soltando o Arcanista prontamente, sussurrando uma prece em voz baixa, talvez para desejar que a alma dele fosse acolhida pela luz, pois ele tinha feito tudo para merecer isso. Nenhum deles seria capaz de esquecer aquela criatura que tinha feito tanto pela humanidade, mesmo que a humanidade não tivesse sido nada gentil ao transformá-lo em fera e escravizá-lo. Ele sim era um verdadeiro herói.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Kalena questionou curiosamente, preocupada ao notar o clima triste que se apoderava do lugar. Usava uma muda de roupa limpa, afinal a antiga fora muito danificada pelas laminas do Senhor do Desespero, e a manga longa da túnica balançava suavemente com os movimentos dela, indicando que não havia nada ali. Tirando este fato a Monja parecia bem; ela não era o tipo de pessoa a ficar abatida por muito tempo. Ela agradecia por estar viva e sabia que tinha cumprido a sua tarefa. Ajudara a livrar o mundo do Desespero. O preço não fora alto demais.

Ela faria de novo se fosse necessário. A única coisa que lamentava era ter assustado tanto Irina. Agora deixaria a Sibila descansar um pouco, a agradeceria por tudo quando ela acordasse. Assim como agradeceria ao Templário, pois sabia muito bem que não teria sobrevivido aos ferimentos se não fosse pela união dos poderes dos dois.

\- Ogechi está morto.  
\- Os deuses cuidarão dele do mesmo jeito que ele cuidou de todos nós.

Mesmo naquela hora a mulher conseguia sorrir, embora fosse um tipo completamente diferente de sorriso. Havia carinho e gratidão, um desejo sincero de que onde quer que estivesse a alma do velho xamã pudesse ter a paz que ele merecia, como uma recompensa por todas as coisas boas que ele havia feito. De alguma forma o sorriso de Kalena pareceu envolver a todos com uma sensação de paz.

Não haveria mais lágrimas por aquela alma. A saudade permaneceria até o ultimo suspiro de cada um deles, era inevitável, mas nada seria lamentado. Independente das crenças de cada um todos acreditavam que ele tinha ido para um lugar melhor e que jamais teria de sofrer ou ser escravizado novamente. A liberdade da morte era algo inquestionável.

****

Algumas horas depois o Arcanista desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas uma carta de despedida. Com poucas palavras, dizia que agora que o mundo estava livre do mal era hora de retornar para Caldeum, a cidade destruída certamente precisaria de toda a ajuda que pudesse. Talvez não fosse tarde para obter um lugar entre os principais magos da Cidade Imperial, talvez o fato de ter participado da derrota de Belial servisse de referência.

Também era chegada a hora de visitar o Santuário Yshari – ou o que tivesse restado dele -, andar pelos salões brilhantes uma vez mais, para buscar pela mestra e usufruir de seus conselhos sábios, aprender tudo aquilo que ainda precisasse aprender. Os caminhos daqueles que se envolviam com poder Arcano sempre eram longos, o estudo faria parte disso até o ultimo suspiro. Havia muito a aprender ainda para que certos erros não se repetissem.

Talvez se visitassem Caldeum pudessem encontrar o Arcanista por lá; certamente seria muito difícil ignorar um homem de Xiansai andando por aqueles desertos carregando um crânio e congelando tudo em seu caminho, sem perder aquela pose arrogante que irritava a tantas pessoas. Kalena achava a ideia um pouco divertida.

\- Lucious também partiu, não é?  
\- Parece que sim. Os soldados o viram seguindo em direção as Terras do Pavor, em busca de uma nova aventura. Talvez esteja na hora de nós duas partirmos também.  
\- Tem razão, Irina. Não posso continuar adiando o meu retorno a Yvgorod. Restou alguém para nos despedirmos antes de partir?  
\- Não. Kormac e Elsa partiram para confrontar a Ordem dos Templários, Abaddon e Lyndon desapareceram sem qualquer aviso... Só nós permanecemos aqui. Está na hora de virarmos a página também. Um novo dia começou para Santuário e também para nós.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não jogou, o que significa metade dos meus leitores, aconselho que clique [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v86HJjgzgSI) para entrar no clima de final.
> 
> Mas não, esse não é o final da fic. _Death, at last, shall spread its wings over all._


	20. Hespéria em Chamas

O Mal Supremo foi derrotado. Sua essência permanecia presa na Pedra Negra das Almas, deixada no local onde aconteciam as reuniões do Conselho Ângiris, protegida pelos Luminarei. O Paraíso parecia, inicialmente, o único lugar seguro para manter a Pedra, uma vez que Diablo e seus irmãos já tinham conseguido corromper a humanidade uma vez quando estavam aprisionados em pedras menores. Não era um risco que os anjos quisessem correr novamente.

Sem os demônios mais poderosos a solta o que restava dos exércitos infernais em Santuário estava disperso. Os demônios atacavam apenas pelo desejo de sentir o sabor do sangue dos inocentes, mas eram afastados e mortos por todo homem ou mulher que tivesse a coragem de enfrentá-los. Em vários lugares cavaleiros tinham sido preparados pra eliminar demônios e recompensas em ouro ou grande quantidade de grãos eram oferecidas para todo individuo que voltasse com algumas cabeças de demônio. A escuridão era afastada gradualmente para permitir que aquelas pessoas pudessem reconstruir suas cidades e vidas, iniciando uma nova era que prometia a paz que não se via em Santuário desde a primeira aparição do Senhor do Medo.

Tyrael não tinha essa ilusão de paz. Reintegrado ao Conselho como o Aspecto da Sabedoria ele tinha o poder de debater com os outros Arcanjos a respeito de decisões importantes e o futuro de Santuário estava entre elas. Infelizmente as coisas não eram tão simples quanto tinha imaginado inicialmente, os outros anjos não o respeitavam agora que era um mortal. Ele era considerado uma mácula na santidade do Paraíso Celestial e duramente rechaçado por todos aqueles que no passado o tinham servido com lealdade em nome da Justiça.

Imperius parecia cada dia mais irado. O confronto que tinha resultado em Tyrael arrancando as próprias asas parecia ter sido apenas a primeira das longas discussões que teve com o Arcanjo da Bravura e o único motivo para que não terminassem com violência novamente era que agora Tyrael sabia que não teria a força necessária para enfrentar Imperius sozinho. Mas se com todo aquele orgulho o Conselho não estava disposto a ouvir o que tinha a dizer, a despeito de ser o Aspecto da Sabedoria, Tyrael teria de tomar medidas drásticas.

Ele não permitiria que os anjos decidissem atacar Santuário e destruí-lo por completo, o massacre de tantos inocentes não seria nada melhor do que os ataques constantes dos demônios. Tyrael parecia ser o único a perceber que a Pedra Negra das Almas estava corrompendo o Paraíso; só ele tinha visto como algumas árvores dos Jardins da Esperança estavam perdendo a sua luminosidade, mas foi quando viu um Anjo nascer e ser corrompido logo em seguida Tyrael percebeu que não havia mais tempo. Ele tinha de agir, mesmo se para salvar o Paraíso da corrupção ele tivesse de trair os seus irmãos e invadir o lugar a força para tirar A Pedra Negra das Almas dali.

Foi exatamente o que ele fez. Protegendo os anjos da corrupção ele encontrou um lugar em Santuário onde poderia guardar a pedra; um lugar construído pelos antigos Nefalem a oeste de Hespéria, uma cidade ancestral construída para resistir a Anjos e Demônios. Com a ajuda dos novos Horadrim ele conseguira levar a Pedra para a tumba de Rakkis e por alguns instantes parecia que tudo daria certo dali em diante, que o plano tinha sido um sucesso. A pedra foi colocada em uma plataforma preparada para ela, algo que deveria conter seu imenso poder e impedir que a corrupção se espalhasse, como uma barreira protetora.

Tyrael, mais uma vez, estava enganado ao pensar que as coisas seriam fáceis. A Pedra foi roubada minutos após ter sido colocada em seu lugar, os Horadrim mortos sem piedade, e o próprio Tyrael estava vivo por motivos que ele mesmo ainda desconhecia. El’druin tinha se mostrado inútil contra aquele novo inimigo saído das sombras, alguém em quem ele não pensava realmente há muito tempo. Uma vez mais o mundo de Santuário enfrentaria trevas inimagináveis. A profecia do Fim dos Tempos ainda não chegara a sua ultima linha.

_A morte, afinal, estenderia suas asas sobre todos._

_**** _

Hespéria estava mergulhada no caos e as pessoas que ainda estavam vivas encolhiam-se pelos cantos como ratos, na esperança de que os lacaios da Morte não percebessem sua presença. Os horrores que aquelas pessoas presenciaram nunca seriam esquecidos, as imagens dos ceifadores habitariam os pesadelos de todos até o ultimo suspiro.

Mesmo entre os nobres era difícil encontrar alguém que não estivesse em um estado deplorável após o inicio dos ataques. A maior parte das pessoas tinha tentado fugir da Morte e por isso tinham deixado tudo para trás, assim aquela figura naturalmente imponente parecia ainda mais chamativa em meio à imundice e destruição que tinha tomado conta de Hespéria.

O Arcanista usava um Hanfu¹ completo. A primeira camada branca mal se via, a segunda camada de tecido era de um azul muito claro, com detalhes em prata na gola, combinando com o cinturão grosso, todo feito de metal e com topázios enfeitando. A última camada de tecido era de um azul brilhante, todo o tecido tendo o padrão do que pareciam ser dragões de corpo alongado; as mangas eram muito largas e havia diversos símbolos Arcanos bordados em prata ali. O cabelo negro, cuidadosamente arrumado para impedir que qualquer fio fique fora de seu lugar, estava com uma parte presa no topo da cabeça, com um enfeite prateado com três safiras, além do palito para cabelo, feito de prata com um topázio e uma safira na ponta; o restante do cabelo ficava solto. Ele ainda carregava o crânio na mão esquerda, como se a aparência exótica do povo de Xiansai já não fosse o bastante.

As pessoas de Hespéria se afastavam para dar espaço para aquele homem que parecia saído de alguma lenda antiga; quanto mais decadente o mundo parecia mais improvável parecia o fato de uma pessoa tão perfeita existir. Os olhares de espanto que recebia não pareciam ser o suficiente para fazer a expressão orgulhosa se alterar, tudo nele indicava que era intocável. Nenhuma pessoa com um mínimo de sanidade tentaria alguma coisa contra aquele homem.

\- Eu procuro pelos meus companheiros. Eles devem estar sendo guiados por um Anjo caído chamado Tyrael. Sabem onde posso encontrá-los?

Uma das mulheres pareceu encontrar em si a coragem necessária para dizer alguma coisa, discretamente se aproximando para obter a atenção daquela figura misteriosa. Ela não parecia ser uma camponesa, talvez tivesse pertencido a nata de Hespéria, mas naquela hora não tinha restado nenhuma riqueza. Era só mais uma das pessoas que tinham feito de tudo para salvar a própria vida.

\- Passe pelo pátio interno da catedral até a ponte. O anjo está lá.  
\- Agradeço por sua ajuda.

Sem lançar um segundo olhar a qualquer uma daquelas pessoas o Arcanista seguiu seu caminho, abrindo os portões para o pátio interno da principal Catedral Zakarum da cidade. O pátio interno estava ocupado por sobreviventes, pessoas feridas, e algumas caravanas. Entre elas foi fácil reconhecer o Ferreiro de Nova Tristram, Haedrig, que parecia ter chegado recentemente, pois ainda tentava se organizar para começar a trabalhar. Armas sem fio, lanças quebradas, escudos partidos, tudo isso esperava aos montes ao redor dele. Os soldados de Hespéria estavam em uma situação complicada.

Há poucos metros de distância dele havia a caravana colorida de Shen, o Cobiçoso, que devorava vorazmente alguma coisa enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados como se estivesse escutando uma música que ninguém mais podia ouvir. O Arcanista pareceu sentir um arrepio ao olhar para o velho joalheiro vestido com seus trapos, preferindo não encarar o ancião por muito tempo; como todo individuo de Xiansai que ele tinha aprendido sobre os perigos de homens como aquele. Podia ser uma paranoia, podia ser que as lendas dos deuses de Xiansai fossem verdadeiras e Zei, o Ardiloso, estivesse mesmo andando entre os mortais. Não arriscaria.

Atravessou o pátio interno sem falar com ninguém, apressado, e ao passar pela ponte logo localizou Tyrael em meio a alguns soldados, acompanhado por um homem de longas vestes cinzentas e capuz, sendo possível ver apenas os olhos da pessoa. Ele segurava uma lança e usava um colar cujo símbolo o Arcanista reconhecia facilmente, pois vira aquele mesmo símbolo no pescoço de Léa mais de uma vez. O símbolo dos Horadrim.

\- Ouvi dizer que vocês precisavam de ajuda.  
\- Shang! Pensei que não viria nos ajudar.

O alivio do ex Arcanjo era visível, afinal toda a ajuda seria bem vinda e muito necessária naqueles tempos difíceis. Ainda assim Tyrael parecia abatido, aqueles meses como humano tinham se mostrado mais complicados do que parecia inicialmente, a dor constante e as preocupações estavam levando a melhor sobre o ânimo do representante da Sabedoria. Era fácil imaginar que ele poderia desabar a qualquer momento, talvez só a teimosia garantisse que ele continuasse de pé. Alguém tinha que guiar os heróis uma vez mais e não poderia haver melhor candidato, afinal ele sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre os métodos que o inimigo usaria.

\- Eu não os abandonaria agora. Parece que ainda tenho uma profecia a cumprir. Conte-me, o que estamos enfrentando agora?  
\- Essa vai ser uma longa história.

Tyrael deixou escapar um pesado suspiro e indicou a igreja a frente para o Arcanista, pedindo silenciosamente que o acompanhasse. A igreja estava parcialmente destruída, como se alguém tivesse lutado dentro dela, e os corpos de várias pessoas tinham sido empurrados para os cantos. Onde deveria estar o altar agora havia uma lasca de pedra de coloração negra, flutuando suavemente envolta por uma névoa azulada. O silêncio na igreja seria opressivo se não fosse quebrado pelo som de vozes e vento.

Vozes que sussurravam coisas ininteligíveis, como se fossem mil vozes sussurrando ao mesmo tempo. Era algo enlouquecedor, portanto era muito fácil compreender porque aquele objeto tinha sido deixado longe de todos. O Arcanista se aproximou e estendeu uma mão, não se impressionando ao sentir a palma tocar uma barreira mágica que impedia que avançasse. Poderia quebrá-la, mas não tinha um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

\- Isso é um pedaço da Pedra Negra das Almas, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim. Eu reuni os novos Horadrim e encontrei um lugar para esconder a Pedra, achando que ela estaria segura longe dos anjos e dos mortais. Infelizmente eu não percebi que havia mais uma pessoa interessada na Pedra e no dia da transferência, pouco depois de colocarmos a Pedra na plataforma, fomos atacados. Perdi uma parte dos Horadrim e a Pedra foi levada, restando somente essa lasca, que parece ainda estar conectada a ela.

Os olhos negros pousaram no ex Arcanjo por instantes, assentindo silenciosamente para dizer que tinha compreendido, e voltando a olhar para a lasca da Pedra Negra das Almas. Os sussurros pareciam quase sumir, quando uma voz mais ponte pronunciou a palavra “Morte”, como um aviso. Ele piscou, surpreso, imaginando se aquilo que vira refletido na Pedra Negra das Almas fora apenas uma ilusão de ótica.

\- Quem roubou a Pedra?  
\- O nome dele é Malthael... meu irmão. Ele era a Sabedoria, o líder do Conselho, o maior entre os Anjos. E agora ele se tornou... Isso. Depois da destruição da Pedra do Mundo, Malthael se tornou mais sombrio. Ele viajava para fora do Paraíso com frequência. Até que ele desapareceu por completo. Deve ter desenvolvido uma conexão... Não, uma obsessão por almas humanas.  
\- Para que Malthael quer a Pedra?  
\- Ainda não sabemos. Mas ele está usando as almas recolhidas em Hespéria para alterar a natureza da Pedra.

Os gritos vindos do lado de fora da igreja chamaram a atenção do Arcanista e do ex Anjo. Os dois correram para fora, uma energia gelada rodeando o corpo do Arcanista, que já estava pronto para entrar em combate com qualquer coisa que aparecesse. Os sobreviventes estavam reunidos na beirada da ponte e observavam a cidade mais abaixo, agora tomada pelo vermelho intenso do fogo que se espalhava por tudo.

\- Urzael fez isso para terminar de coletar as almas de Hespéria!  
\- Já passou da hora dele morrer. Onde ele está?

Antes que Tyrael pudesse dar qualquer resposta uma senhora parou ao lado do Arcanista. Ele era incomum por estar ricamente vestido, ela era incomum pelo mesmo motivo. A saia dela era adornada com ouro e havia um enorme rubi em seu colar, assim como em sua testa, pendendo da bandana vermelha que prendia parcialmente os cabelos de coloração indefinida da mulher. Ela era baixa e rechonchuda, com a saia indo até os pés, um decote que nada ocultava de seus dotes, e como se tudo aquilo já não fosse o bastante ainda havia o cajado que ela segurava.

\- Ele está em uma torre em algum lugar do Planalto de Hespéria. E ele vai ser bem grosseiro com você.  
\- Como é que você...?  
\- Nem queira saber, Shang.

Quem respondeu não foi a simpática senhora, mas uma voz muito mais jovem e que ele reconhecia mais facilmente. O rosto arrogante finalmente revelou um sorriso no momento em que se deparou com dois rostos conhecidos. Elsa continuava um tanto assustadora por causa da altura e da imensa armadura que sempre a fazia parecer um homem, o que ele começava a achar que era proposital pela forma como ela escondia o cabelo dentro do elmo todas as vezes que o colocava. A gentil giganta parecia mais animada do que nunca para participar de qualquer desafio que Malthael colocasse no caminho deles.

Quanto a Kalena, ela continuava com o mesmo sorriso tranquilizador. Talvez já não fosse de fato uma Monja, mas ainda vestia-se como uma, a diferença é que trocara as roupas amarelas por uma roupa branca, que a aquela altura já estava suja com sangue e outras substâncias, mas parecia que nada pertencia a ela. Mesmo sem um braço a mulher parecia disposta, não havia dúvidas de que ela entraria em qualquer batalha por aquelas pessoas, nem sequer era necessário pedir.

\- Como é que você consegue tempo para parecer tão arrumadinho mesmo quando o fim do mundo se aproxima?  
\- Pode começar não vestindo branco.

Apesar de um toque sarcástico o comentário não era feito com maldade e a mais nova até riu diante da situação, sem responder nada, sabendo que aquele assunto casual terminava por ali. Tinha sido apenas a formar de quebrar um pouco da tensão do momento antes que entrassem em mais uma batalha.

\- Suponho que estão voltando do campo de batalha agora... Mas vou precisar de uma escolta, não conheço as ruas de Hespéria e gostaria de ter o prazer de acabar com esse tal de Urzael pessoalmente.

****

\- Tem certeza que estamos indo na direção correta, Elsa?  
\- Absoluta. É só seguir por essa rua, descer mais duas quadras, passar pelo armazém dos contrabandistas e chegaremos lá.

As sobrancelhas do Arcanista se ergueram ao perceber que a Cruzada conhecia aquela cidade como a palma da própria mão, o que significava que ela tinha passado mais tempo ali do que deveria. Em alguma parte da própria memória havia um vestígio de conversa que escutara da Cruzada com o Templário. Alguma coisa sobre confrontar a Ordem dos Templários sobre seus crimes e obter respostas.

\- Você já estava aqui quando isso tudo começou?  
\- Estava. Vim para cá com Kormac para resolver alguns assuntos da Ordem dele e quando vimos... Estávamos bem no meio de toda a confusão.

A voz da mulher tornou-se mais séria enquanto falava aquilo, as lembranças do que aconteceu quando chegou à sede da Ordem dos Templários não eram nada agradáveis. Foram levados diretamente até ficava o Grão-Mestre da Ordem, preparado com uma proposta indecente; toda a corrupção da Ordem foi revelada e para sobreviver e livrar o mundo daqueles indivíduos corrompidos que não tinham o direito de ostentar o título de guerreiros da luz foi necessário matar a cada um deles. Se existiam outros Templários fora de Hespéria eles buscariam por vingança no futuro, mas teriam o mesmo fim, fosse pelas mãos da Cruzada, fosse pelas mãos de Kormac.

\- Onde está o Kormac agora?  
\- Ele e Irina estavam percorrendo a cidade para socorrer as pessoas que ficaram presas ou amedrontadas demais pra sequer tentar correr. Nos encontraremos com eles quando voltarmos, provavelmente.

As ruas da cidade ainda estavam cheias de ceifadores. Esqueletos de diversos tipos, apenas ossos envoltos em uma névoa azulada que lhes dava uma falsa vida, cães gigantescos que costumavam ser dóceis e agora se tornavam monstros sanguinários, Senhoras da Morte que entravam no caminho e chamavam mais mortos para lutar ao lado delas, tudo para atrasá-los.

Kalena sussurrou um mantra antigo e uma cópia dela apareceu. O corpo translucido feito de uma energia branca e luminosa parecia imitar os movimentos da Monja. A única diferença entre ela e a cópia estava no fato da cópia ainda possuir os dois braços, o que permitia que atacasse mais rápido do que a original. Depois de chutar para longe um dos enormes cães de caça de Hespéria ela gritou:

\- Não temos tempo a perder. Eu cuido disso, sigam em frente. Nos encontramos depois no enclave dos sobreviventes.  
\- Contamos com você.

Elsa respondeu, confiante que a outra era capaz de lidar com a situação sozinha; controle de um grande número de inimigos parecia ser a especialidade dela, uma vez que ela sempre esperava que a cercassem para utilizar o poder sagrado e exterminar vários adversários com um único golpe. A mulher era realmente o Punho dos Deuses e nada a pararia enquanto ainda tivesse determinação.

\- Tem certeza que é prudente deixá-la sozinha, dadas às circunstâncias?  
\- Espero que não esteja querendo tratá-la como inválida, Shang. Eu já vi do que ela é capaz quando destruímos um dos Crisóis das Almas, Kalena consegue se cuidar muito bem sozinha. Voltará vitoriosa e sorridente.  
\- Quanta confiança...

Por poucos instantes um sorriso discreto apareceu nos lábios do Arcanista, mas sumiu logo, enquanto seguiam correndo pelo caminho que ainda restava. Percorrer aquela distância não era realmente difícil, mas eliminar ou desviar dos inimigos tomava um pouco mais de tempo e fazia o percurso parecer uma eternidade. Quando finalmente chegaram a torre onde Urzael deveria estar o lugar estava cercado por mais daquelas criaturas.

Elsa abriu caminho ao investir contra eles usando o escudo, atordoando os inimigos e jogando-os longe, mas mais deles já vinham na direção da loira com a intenção de cercá-la. O Arcanista não disse nada, ele sabia que ela demoraria a limpar o lugar, mas que seria perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinha. Por isso ele não precisou de mais do que um olhar para a loira antes de se concentrar e teleportar para dentro da torre, no meio da escadaria. Para derrotar Urzael era necessário subir até o ultimo andar.

A escada da madeira permaneceu firme diante dos passos apressados dele. O ultimo andar tinha o chão e o teto feito completamente de madeira, e de inicio não havia nenhum sinal do adversário. Questionou-se se o que a mulher tinha dito era verdade, se de fato o adversário estava ali. Talvez tivesse sido uma grande perda de tempo... Mesmo assim deu alguns passos para frente, parando mais ou menos na metade do caminho, quando algo caiu pesadamente no chão a frente dele.

A criatura era grande, como ele estava começando a concluir que era natural – porque os humanos eram tão pequenos? -, tinha a pele acinzentada e usava uma armadura que mais parecia uma calça toda feita de metal, além dos protetores nos braços, indo até acima do cotovelo, e um elmo, sem um rosto por baixo, como era normal para todos os anjos. As asas de energia azulada se movimentavam suavemente atrás dele e o ser carregava um cilindro metálico de aparência pesada, sendo necessárias as duas mãos pra segurá-lo, que irradiava aquela mesma luz azulada de sua ponta.

\- Meu mestre começou a trabalhar na Pedra. Nada que você possa fazer importa.

Com um urro, como o grito de um guerreiro que se prepara para entrar no campo de batalha, as asas de Urzael mudaram de cor, assim como a energia da arma que ele carregava. O azul deu lugar a um laranja intenso e o vazio do elmo foi preenchido por mais dessa luz alaranjada, como s estivesse pegando fogo. Parecia irônico que um anjo – mesmo um que tinha abandonado o Paraíso para seguir um anjo que tinha enegrecido – parecesse o reflexo perfeito de qualquer criatura saída do Inferno Ardente.

O Arcanista se lembrava do fogo que queimava nos olhos de Abaddon, do mesmo tipo de fogo que vira no interior de Diablo antes que Elsa o destruísse com a lança sagrada de Imperius.

\- Em breve criaturas demoníacas como você desaparecerão para sempre.  
\- Já acabou? Ninguém ameaça o meu povo... Ninguém.

Não importava se Urzael usaria fogo para combatê-lo. Gelo não era a única coisa que sabia fazer afinal. Mantendo o crânio em uma mão ele retirou o palito prateado do cabelo, empunhando-o da mesma forma que teria feito com a varinha mágica. As duas gemas na ponta brilharam intensamente enquanto conjurava uma criatura para auxiliá-lo na batalha, além de cobrir o próprio corpo com um escudo azulado feito de energia elétrica.

A criatura invocada era uma hidra – ou, pelo menos, três cabeças dela – e eram pouco maiores que o próprio Arcanista. As três bocas se abriram e o som da criatura preencheu o ambiente antes que elas começavam a atacar. Cada uma delas lançava uma bola de energia elétrica na direção de Urzael, que mal conseguia desviar-se delas, uma vez que o imenso corpo era pesado e a arma de duas mãos apenas o deixava mais pesado.

Então ele atirou no teto, colocando fogo em tudo, antes de mirar no Arcanista. Pedaços do teto caíam e espalhavam mais facilmente o fogo para todos os lados, em pouco tempo ele estava completamente cercado pelas chamas, com Urzael ainda apontando o Lança-chamas para ele.

\- Os filhos do Inferno vão perecer no fogo!

Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto do Arcanista, mas nem de longe seria um sorriso agradável de ver. Naquele instante ele poderia ser considerado tão assustador quanto a Caçadora de Demônios. Sentiria prazer em acabar com a existência daquele Anjo cego.

****

As ruas estavam relativamente limpas agora, facilitando para que Kalena e Elsa se encontrassem novamente e retornassem ao Enclave dos Sobreviventes com a ajuda de um portal. Irina e Kormac tinham retornado com mais sobreviventes, os feridos sendo tratados por curandeiros e por outros civis que estavam dispostos a ajudar. Parecia uma repetição dos eventos do Forte da Vigília, mas dessa vez parecia mais complicado virar a mesa. Era difícil imaginar quantas pessoas já tinham morrido por causa dos planos de Malthael.

A Caçadora de Demônios não parecia feliz com o que estava vendo. Tantas mortes e tanta destruição, causadas por um Anjo. Pior do que apenas isso, pelo Anjo que deveria ser o aspecto da sabedoria, a criatura mais sábia de toda a Criação, dono de Chalad’ar – O cálice da Sabedoria. Ele deveria ter conhecimento sobre tudo na Criação, compreender coisas que para outros seriam incompreensíveis, e mesmo assim ele era um grande tolo se achava que daquele jeito estaria fazendo alguma coisa boa. Se era cego o bastante para não perceber que tinha caído ao mesmo nível dos demônios que ele tanto desprezava.

O ódio que Abaddon sentia em relação aos anjos estava aumentando a cada segundo que passava. Se quando encontrassem aquele anjo caído algum dos irmãos dele tentasse interferir ela estaria muito disposta a acabar com a existência do anjo também, para não dizer que sentiria certo prazer em fazê-lo. Principalmente se fosse Imperius; ainda não tinha superado o ódio que sentira do Arcanjo da Bravura quando ele tentou impedir que entrassem no Arco Cristalino para salvar o Paraíso Celestial.

\- Se não parar de pensar em coisas desagradáveis vai acabar enlouquecendo. E vai me enlouquecer junto!

Lyndon tinha a habilidade de reclamar de tudo, mas a aquela altura a Caçadora de Demônios já estava muito acostumada a isso, não conseguia nem ficar irritada mais. Uma vez o Vigarista tinha comentado que ela devia adorar a companhia dele em todos aqueles lugares sombrios e deprimentes... Atualmente ela admitia, internamente, que gostava dessa companhia. Tinha se acostumado com o ladrão.

\- Acho que você vai me enlouquecer primeiro.  
\- O que eu faria de enlouquecedor?

Ele parecia ofendido, embora não fosse de verdade, ela podia ver claramente o drama exagerado que indicava que ele estava apenas brincando, talvez para deixar o clima um pouco menos tenso. Ele não tinha mudado muito desde que partiram do Forte da Vigília, apenas tinha usado um pouco do ouro que encontrara para comprar um casaco novo. Dessa vez o casaco ia até o nariz dele, deixando-o com uma aparência mais suspeita do que o normal. Claro que do lado da Caçadora ele ainda parecia uma pessoa relativamente normal.

Se Abaddon tivera qualquer intenção de responder a aquela pergunta ela logo esqueceu disso, pois um portal amarelo se abria no meio do enclave dos sobreviventes. Os portais gerados por amuletos mágicos sempre abriam portais azuis, por isso aquele ali era suspeito, a deixara preocupada, as bestas engatilhadas, prontas para a ação. Se alguma coisa terrível saísse daquele portal misterioso ela a exterminaria ali mesmo.

Mas a criatura que saiu do portal não era de fato um inimigo. Alto e musculoso, com a barba e os cabelos muito longos e grisalhos, foi muito fácil reconhecer o mesmo Bárbaro que tinha ajudado a exterminar com o mal no Forte e no Paraíso Celestial. Lucious abriu um largo sorriso ao reconhecê-la; naquele momento o bárbaro estava coberto com joias. O ouro brilhante, as pedras preciosas de diversos tipos e tamanho, ele até tinha conseguido uma coroa um pouco pontuda que lembrava muito a coroa do Rei Esqueleto.

\- Ah. Vocês! É bom vê-los de novo. Onde é que estamos?

O bárbaro olhou ao redor por um momento, realmente sem saber onde tinha ido parar. Aparentemente só vira um portal e passara por ele sem se preocupar com o destino. Lyndon estava muito ocupado olhando para todo aquele ouro e pedrarias para realmente responder alguma coisa. Ele apenas empurrou suavemente o Bárbaro para o lado e enfiou a cabeça pelo portal para ver o que tinha lá. Um reino todo feito de ouro, com vários goblins do tesouro correndo com seus sacos cheios de tesouros, passando por outros portais ao esvaziar os sacos em grandes pilhas brilhantes.

Abaddon puxou o Vigarista pela roupa antes que ele acabasse caindo dentro do portal e poucos segundos depois o portal se fechou, desaparecendo sem deixar rastros. Lyndon caiu ajoelhado no chão  e só faltavam as lágrimas caindo dos olhos de tanta tristeza. Tantos tesouros! Se o portal tivesse permanecido só mais um pouquinho ele poderia encher uma ou duas bolsas com tesouros, com certeza ninguém lá sentiria falta...

\- Hespéria. Veio para nos ajudar a enfrentar Malthael?  
\- Eu ajudo, seja lá quem for esse daí. As coisas estavam ficando muito tediosas, achei que ia encontrar algum desafio quando matei aquele goblin e passei pelo portal dele, mas parece que a chefe deles não era grande coisa. Tomara que esse tal de Malthael seja.

Era difícil saber o que parecia mais inacreditável... O fato de Lucious não saber o que estava acontecendo com o mundo – em que tipo de inferno aquele bárbaro tinha se enfiado durante todo aquele tempo? – ou o fato dele parecer tão tranquilo quanto a entrar naquela batalha. A Caçadora de Demônios já tinha quase certeza que aquele homem era um pouco suicida, mas ignorou por completo esses pensamentos. Cada um com seus problemas.

\- Então, o que ele é? Demônio? Já tá chato matá-los.  
\- Ele é A Morte.

O Bárbaro gargalhou com a informação. Talvez matar a própria morte parecesse a coisa mais divertida do mundo para ele... Abaddon concluiu que ele era completamente insano, mas manteve-se em silêncio mais uma vez enquanto via o homem retirar todas aquelas joias e jogar para Lyndon, no final ficando apenas com aquela velha coroa. A Caçadora de Demônios ficou nas pontas dos pés e roubou a coroa direto da cabeça de Lucious, segurando-a com as duas mãos e analisando melhor.

\- Ei, isso é meu. Eu peguei naquele portal.  
\- O que a coroa do Rei Esqueleto estava fazendo naquele lugar?  
\- E como é que eu vou saber?

Ela devolveu a coroa ao Bárbaro, com um suspiro de irritação. Lembrava claramente da Coroa de Leoric ter permanecido na câmara onde o tinham derrotado, não fazia sentido que tivesse ido parar em um reino estranho do outro lado de um portal. Ficou se perguntando que outras coisas aqueles goblins já tinham conseguido roubar sem que ninguém desconfiasse que tinha sido obra deles.

\- Vocês realmente arrumam tempo para brincar. Eu achei que a essa altura vocês já estivessem se preparando para partir e encontrar Malthael.

A Mística, Míriam, aproximava-se do grupo com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse animada por ver que mesmo que o mundo estivesse envolto pela escuridão criada por Malthael ainda existia quem fosse capaz de viver de forma mais despreocupada. Ela olhou longamente para o Bárbaro, que pareceu curioso com toda aquela atenção da senhora.

\- Não sabemos onde ele está, para onde iríamos?  
\- _Celda_ , eu sei como encontrar Malthael. Mas você não vai gostar do que eu tenho a dizer. Só uma pessoa sabe como localizá-lo e ela espera você no Charco de Sangue. Você a conhece bem: É Ádria.

Os olhos de Abaddon brilharam intensamente com aquela informação e sem pensar duas vezes ela passou ao lado da bruxa vidente, seguindo até a ponte no meio de Hespéria e então para uma passagem que a levaria para fora da cidade e em direção ao Charco de Sangue. Vingaria Léa agora mesmo.

Lyndon teve que correr para acompanhá-la, o que era meio complicado quando ele tinha que correr e guardar joias na bolsa ao mesmo tempo, e após alguns segundos Lucious seguiu-os também, mesmo sem fazer a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. Mas se tinham que ir para um lugar que tinha sangue no nome com certeza seria o tipo de festa que o Bárbaro apreciava. A diversão devia começar em breve.


	21. Juramentos de Vingança

O destino de Santuário ainda era um completo mistério. A cada minuto que se passava mais almas eram levadas pelos Ceifeiros de Malthael e era visível que aquelas criaturas sentiam certo prazer em ceifar as almas dos humanos inocentes, tudo por causa do sangue demoníaco que toda a espécie tinha herdado de Lilith. Para Tyrael era muito triste ver como seus irmãos tinham decaído, ele não se lembrava em que momento as criaturas do Paraíso tinham passado a sentir prazer com o sofrimento e dor dos outros. Ele esperaria algo assim de um _Luminarei_ – os soldados que serviam sob o comando de Imperius -, uma vez que eles tendiam a apreciar mais o calor da batalha do que todos os OUTROS anjos. A mera lembrança do Reino de Imperius, com vários demônios magicamente preservados eternamente em seus últimos momentos, era o suficiente para fazer com que ele sentisse um intenso arrepio que era o misto de desagrado e alguma outra coisa. Talvez medo por se lembrar que graças a traição de um subordinado do Arcanjo da Bravura ele mesmo quase se tornara mais um troféu naquela sala. Somente o próprio Tyrael sabia de toda a coragem que precisara para roubar a Pedra Negra das Almas do Paraíso quando os sinais da corrupção tinham aparecido.

A cada dia que passava ele estava mais consciente de suas fraquezas, de como era difícil ser um mortal. Comia pouco, dormia menos ainda, e os sonhos eram sempre inquietos, preenchidos por visões assombrosas. De inicio era apenas uma possibilidade assustadora de futuro, agora era um presente tenebroso. Não havia muito a fazer, ele não tinha o que era necessário para ir atrás de Malthael pessoalmente, mal saíra vivo do ultimo encontro com o antigo Aspecto da Sabedoria. Mesmo com o auxilio dos Nefalem a verdade era que ele não fazia ideia do que poderiam fazer para conseguir derrotar Malthael agora que ele tinha se tornado O Aspecto da Morte. Se mesmo a lamina de El’druin atravessara o ex anjo, que arma no mundo seria capaz de tocá-lo?

Eram muitas perguntas que giravam dentro da mente de Tyrael, deixando-o distraído e ainda mais fatigado. Passara muito tempo dentro da Igreja destruída encarando aquela lasca da pedra, mas ela ainda não lhe dera nenhuma resposta, mesmo que as vozes vindas da lasca parecessem cada vez mais claras. Tortuosos sussurros com palavras de morte, ecos do além, o som cortante do vento e os pedidos de ajuda de todas as almas que Malthael estava recolhendo. Nada aquilo ajuda. Nada daquilo servia para qualquer coisa além de fazer com que Tyrael se sentisse péssimo por ser completamente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa por aquelas pessoas. Essa fraqueza o fazia sentir mal, as limitações geravam um pequeno arrependimento pelo que tinha feito ao arrancar as próprias asas.

Ou talvez fosse só o efeito do cansaço acumulado, de todas as responsabilidades que pesavam nos ombros dele, uma carga pesada demais para um único individuo. Ele sentia-se mal por deixar todo o trabalho nas mãos dos Nefalem, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Já teria perecido diante dos Ceifadores se tivesse tentado enfrentá-los sozinho, tinha certeza. Só podia olhar e torcer. Só podia tentar guiá-los... Mas se mesmo no Paraíso não tinha sido considerado digno de ser A Sabedoria, com seus conselhos prudentes rechaçados diante da ira crescente de Imperius, o que indicaria que pudesse ser sábio agora? Não tinha respostas para nada, não sabia qual seria o próximo passo.

Tocou o peito por cima das vestes longas e imundas, gesto que tinha se tornado automático desde o dia em que tirara Chalad'ar - O Cálice da Sabedoria - de seu espaço na fonte, e só depois se lembrou que o cálice não estava mais consigo. O deixara para trás quando virara as costas para Imperius e deixara o Paraíso, a vida poupada apenas pelos votos de Auriel e Itherael. Achava que tinha se livrado por completo daquela obsessão que tivera pelo Cálice, mas agora ela parecia ter voltado em um momento de fraqueza, porque Sabedoria sentia-se perdido. Nada mais lhe daria respostas.

Dessa vez não pediria por essa ajuda, ele confiaria nos próprios instintos, naqueles sentimentos mortais que ainda o deixavam tão confuso, uma vez que como Anjo não experimentara aquelas emoções tão estranhas. Agora elas eram intensas e faziam o sangue de Tyrael pulsar nas veias, confundindo-o com a grande quantidade de coisas que podia sentir ao mesmo tempo. Era como se todo o seu ser se preenchesse com cores, mas eram tonalidades tão variadas que ele nunca sabia quando uma cor terminava e outra começava. Confiaria no que sentia, por mais confuso ou irracional que fosse, pois foram esses sentimentos mortais que permitiram que sobrevivesse ao invadir o Paraíso Celestial com um grupo de Nefalem - seus preciosos Horadrim - e roubasse a Pedra Negra das Almas. Aliados e também amigos que tinham se recusado a deixá-lo para trás, mesmo que tudo parecesse perdido. 

Já tinha perdido gente demais. Ele não queria mais perder nenhuma daquelas pessoas que eram preciosas, por isso ele encarou a lasca da pedra uma vez, vendo como uma imagem se refletia na superfície, como uma sombra o encarando da escuridão. A própria morte zombava dele. Uma vez ele a tinha aceitado, sabendo que a morte chegava para todos os mortais e um dia também chegaria para ele, mas naquela hora ele não aceitaria a morte. Ele lutaria contra ela. Lutaria até as ultimas forças

****

Elsa e Kalena tinham retornado ao Enclave dos Sobreviventes, um tanto cansadas depois de tanto tempo enfrentando ceifadores, mas inteiras. Os ferimentos eram mínimos – ao menos para o que estavam acostumadas – e uma passagem rápida no Curandeiro de Hespéria, um homem vestido com trajes semelhantes aos que os nativos de Xiansai usariam, foi o suficiente para deixá-las em perfeito estado. Tudo o que precisavam agora era saber como as coisas estavam agora e, com alguma sorte, ter uma chance de descanso. Nenhuma das duas tinha pensamentos positivos o suficiente para achar que a segunda parte daquilo se tornaria realidade tão cedo.

\- Acha que Shang está se saindo bem?  
\- Ele já enfrentou muitas coisas, está muito diferente, mal o reconheço. Acredito que movido pela raiva ele é capaz de grandes feitos, só espero que ele continue direcionando isso as criaturas certas.

Elsa não gostava muito de pensar em quão diferente o Arcanista estava. As mudanças dele tinham sido graduais ou súbitas? Ela não sentia que o conhecera o suficiente para dizer com certeza, mas ela sabia que ele tinha mudado. O homem que enfrentara Azmodan sozinho não parecia o mesmo homem que tinha ido salvar Léa no meio da noite, e nenhum desses dois homens se pareciam com aquela figura imponente e arrogante que subira para enfrentar Urzael sem a menor hesitação. A Cruzada sabia que aquilo tudo era efeito da imensa dor que ele tinha sentido diante das perdas, mas ela não estava certa de quanta dor ainda ele poderia aguentar.

Ela se lembrou da ultima vez que vira Ping. A Arcanista envolta por um poder tão absurdo que destruía tudo o que tocava, como um ácido corroendo qualquer coisa. Acreditava que aquele poder tinha conseguido corroer a própria Arcanista, que o corpo dela talvez não tivesse sido forte o bastante para conter um poder tão absurdo, e se estivesse certa Shang estaria indo exatamente pelo mesmo caminho. De inicio ele carregava aquele Orbe Arcano, cuja energia arroxeada do interior baixava a cada vez que ele usava alguma magia, para depois ir subindo lentamente... Aquilo indicava os limites do que ele era capaz de fazer; ele não era alguém realmente impressionante.

Mas agora não havia mais um Orbe, apenas o crânio, e o poder dele era absurdamente maior do que tinha sido demonstrado nas outras vezes. Na verdade ele parecia até ter aprendido alguns truques novos naquele curto período de tempo desde a última vez em que se viram. Talvez ele tivesse encontrado a mestra em Caldeum e treinado com ela por tempo o suficiente para aprender aquelas coisas, mas ainda assim era um progresso absurdamente rápido. Era preocupante.

\- Ele ainda não encontrou a paz interior, não consegue se desprender daquilo que perdeu, nem teve tempo para chorar pela dor que essas perdas constantes causaram. A dor dele certamente é tão grande quanto o poder que demonstra agora, mas quando tudo acabar só restará um vazio. Assim como Abaddon ele parece estar sendo movido pelo desejo de Vingança.

O olhar da Cruzada tornou-se duro a menção do nome da Caçadora de Demônios e ela cerrou os punhos, como se subitamente sentisse uma irritação pulsante que lhe tomava cada célula em incrível velocidade. Estava irritada com a falta de notícias da mulher. Ela sabia que Abaddon tinha partido com Lyndon para destruir um dos Crisóis das Almas, mas ela já deveria estar de volta a aquela altura, ela nunca demorava mais do que o necessário pra concluir uma missão. Não sabia se alguma coisa tinha acontecido e isso a deixava preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se irada por não saber nem por onde começar a procurar pela morena se fosse necessário. Era injusto que a Caçadora a fizesse se preocupar daquele jeito.

\- Ficar irritada não vai ajudar, _Celda._ A Caçadora esteve aqui, você é que chegou muito tarde para vê-la. A essa altura ela deve ter cruzado as terras pantanosas e chegando ao Charco de Sangue para procurar respostas.

A voz tão casual de Miriam só aumentou a irritação de Elsa. A Cruzada não tinha nada particularmente contra a velha mística do povo Vecino, mas sentir-se tão exposta diante de uma desconhecida era enervante. Arrancaria as cordas vocais da mulher se pudesse, mas por sorte – de Miriam, lógico – não podia fazer isso porque ela ainda era uma pessoa inocente naquela história toda, mesmo se fosse uma Bruxa. Pelo menos parecia estar querendo tanto a derrota de Malthael quanto eles e ao contrário de Ádria nunca fizera nada que indicasse que era uma pessoa violenta.

Elsa ainda não tinha superado a raiva que sentira diante da traição daquela Bruxa. Ela nunca imaginaria que uma mãe poderia causar tanto dano a própria filha por vontade própria, ou que alguém estaria disposta a conceber uma criança apenas com o propósito de um dia usá-la para trazer um grande mal do mundo de Santuário. Era necessário ser muito fria, dona de um coração realmente enegrecido, pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ádria era tão ruim quanto qualquer demônio do Inferno Ardente, a perfeita concubina para Diablo.

\- O que há no Charco de Sangue para que ela tenha partido sem dizer nada?  
\- Ah, você não gostaria de saber dos detalhes.

O sorriso tranquilo da mulher fez com que até Kalena ficasse um pouco desconfortável com a situação em si. Aquela resposta apenas a deixava inquieta e quase podia ouvir as vozes dos deuses sussurrando sobre os perigos à frente, as provações, como se o fato do equilíbrio naquela terra estar pelo avesso já não fosse o bastante para deixá-los completamente inquietos. Pelo menos estavam fazendo o possível para melhorar a situação; em breve a voz da Morte não seria tão potente e poderia voltar a sentir os deuses como antes. Assim poderia ser guiada por eles para ajudar na obliteração daquele anjo corrompido pela escuridão.

A Cruzada conteve a todo custo a vontade de usar o mangual contra a Mística, que apenas continuava a olhá-la com seu ar tranquilo. _Nada de derramar sangue inocente, ela é uma civil, ela não fez nada que justifique a violência, é só uma velha muito estranha que fala por enigmas, ela está só tentando tirar você do sério, Elsa._ Ela repetia isso incessantemente, tentando se convencer que evitar a violência era muito melhor naquela hora. Não estava adiantando muito.

No fim a curiosidade a venceu, era incapaz de permanecer silenciosa que tinha que questionar alguma coisa, e assim ela logo perguntou, entre dentes como se isso pudesse conter aquela irritação toda. Temia estar divertindo a mulher mais velha ao se tender a essa curiosidade, como se estivesse fazendo exatamente o que a vidente Vecino queria.

\- Eu adoraria saber dos detalhes.  
\- Ela foi atrás de Ádria para se vingar. Não acho que Léa gostaria muito disso, mas mesmo assim é compreensível que todos queiram pegar aquela mulher horrível, afinal ela... Celda, onde você está indo?

Elsa já tinha desaparecido para a ponte principal de Hespéria e depois pelo caminho que a levaria para os pântanos e então ao Charco de Sangue. A vontade dela de se vingar da Ádria não era diferente daquilo que Abaddon sentia, por isso ela podia compreender porque a morena tinha simplesmente desaparecido sem dizer nada antes, mas isso não a deixava menos irritada com Abaddon. Nem a impedia de sentir a mesma vontade, afinal jamais perdoaria Ádria por tudo o que ela tinha feito e desejava o sangue da Bruxa tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa que soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Não haveria perdão para aquela bruxa imunda, se Abaddon não a transformasse em queijo suíço com flechas a Cruzada a torraria com sua luz.

Kalena tinha permanecido parada no mesmo lugar e parecia não saber se deveria correr atrás da companheira ou permanecer ali, estava momentaneamente confusa. O que os deuses queriam dela? O que ela precisava fazer para ajudar a restaurar o equilíbrio agora? Não obteve nenhuma resposta. O vento não lhe sussurrou nada e as energias ao redor ainda estavam silenciosas diante presença opressora e fria da Morte.

A Monja estava confusa e essa não era uma sensação que apreciasse. A hesitação a impedia de agir, ela apenas permaneceu parada naquele lugar, olhando da Mística a frente para o caminho por onde Elsa tinha desaparecido. Ela confiava que Elsa e Abaddon eram perfeitamente capazes de vencer Ádria sozinhas, de fato preferia não tomar parte naquela vingança, mesmo que sentisse muito pelo que tinha acontecido com Léa. Ela tomava a decisão. Ficaria ali e ajudaria as pessoas de Hespéria, além de se manter informada com Tyrael caso a lasca da Pedra Negra das Almas revelasse alguma informação importante. Uma vez mais a Monja revelava que sua virtude era a paciência.

\- Você parece estar encontrando o seu equilíbrio sozinha, Celda. É bom ver que toda essa situação com Malthael não foi o suficiente para fazê-la se perder.

Havia algo de gentil no sorriso da senhora e Kalena acabou sorrindo. Ela sabia que a vidente Vecina era uma mulher incomum e que muitas vezes falaria coisas que deixariam a todos desconfortáveis, por conter verdades que nunca tinham sido reveladas a ela, mas no fundo a presença da mulher a fazia se lembrar de quando Ogechi ainda estava lutando ao lado deles. Ela não seria uma substituta – afinal cada pessoa era única, seria impossível substituir o velho Khazra que os ajudara em momentos de grande dificuldade -, mas saber que a tinham por perto era algum consolo.

\- Se eu me perder agora, o que seria das pessoas que precisam da minha ajuda?  
\- Gosto do seu jeito de pensar! Você realmente não precisou fazer os seus votos para seguir os desígnios dos deuses, é uma sorte que a tenhamos do nosso lado nesses momentos difíceis. Você ainda é uma luz purificadora no ânimo de todos.

As bochechas da monja tornaram-se rosadas diante daquele comentário, totalmente desacostumada a receber aquele tipo de elogio, por mais que no fundo fosse agradável saber que ainda precisavam dela de alguma forma. Ela não era uma máquina de guerra, jamais aguentaria a sensação de ser uma. Era uma das coisas que ela na verdade nunca tinha conseguido entender a respeito de Abaddon e os outros Caçadores de Demônio. Lembrou-se de quando cruzara o caminho de outro Caçador achando que era a companheira... Não era uma lembrança muito agradável, ainda sentia algum constrangimento por ter abordado com tanta intimidade um completo estranho.

\- Abram caminho, por favor!

A voz de Irina era alta, tentando convencer as pessoas a saírem da frente para que pudesse passar. Com a ajuda de Kormac ela carregava o corpo do Arcanista, que embora sem nenhum ferimento visível ou macula naquela roupa perfeita estava desacordado. Kalena olhou com preocupação para a cena, mas antes que pudesse se oferecer para auxiliar em qualquer coisa Miriam tomou a frente e fez um gesto para indicar que a Sibila e o Templário deveriam colocar o corpo do Arcanista em sua caravana.

Os dois passaram apressadamente pela senhora e pela Monja e entraram no espaço da caravana, passando pelos tecidos coloridos que estavam pendurados servindo como divisão para os cômodos ali dentro, até localizarem o espaço que parecia ser o quarto, cheio de tapetes e almofadas. Colocaram o corpo do Arcanista ali com delicadeza e se retiraram para deixar que descansasse um pouco, Miriam se responsabilizou por cuidar dele e garantir que ficaria bem. Ela também ia conferir se não havia nenhum ferimento preocupante por baixo das roupas aparentemente imaculadas.

\- O que foi que aconteceu?

Kalena questionou assim que os dois saíram da caravana de Miriam, a preocupação a tomando por completo com as piores possibilidades. E se ele tivesse sido derrotado e Urzael ainda estivesse vivo? E se a alma do Arcanista tivesse sido arrancada do corpo logo no inicio da batalha, deixando apenas a casca vazia? E se...? Eram tantas possibilidades assustadoras que agora sentia um tipo de culpa por não ter acompanhado o Arcanista até o fim e auxiliado na luta contra Urzael, o resultado teria sido diferente, ela tinha certeza.

\- Não sabemos. Encontramos o corpo dele no meio das ruas de Hespéria. Acho que usou muito Poder Arcano e desmaiou de cansaço. Fora isso Shang parece bem.

Irina parecia pensativa enquanto falava, provavelmente pensando se tinha visto qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele tinha se machucado. Ela ficava imaginando quanto de energia mágica era necessário usar de uma vez só para chegar naquele estado, lembrando vagamente de quando Shang carregava o Orbe que servia como um indicador de Poder Arcano. Já tinha uma teoria de que sem aquele Orbe ele não fazia a menor ideia de qual era o nível atual de poder que possuía, isso explicaria porque não tinha sido mais cuidadoso. Mas obviamente eram apenas teorias.

O Templário não interferia naquele assunto; suas artes mágicas eram bem mais limitadas e ele obviamente só trabalhava com a magia da luz, o resto era um terreno completamente desconhecido para Kormac. Além disso, havia outra coisa que estava incomodando o Templário naquele momento... Perguntava-se para onde tinha ido o resto do grupo, uma vez que Abaddon, Lyndon ou Elsa não estavam em nenhum lugar visível.

\- Onde estão os outros?  
\- Conseguiram uma pista de onde Ádria está e foram atrás dela. Parece que ela pode ter informações sobre o paradeiro de Malthael. Enquanto eles procuram nós manteremos esse lugar seguro.

Nenhum trabalho era inútil naqueles tempos difíceis. Os ceifadores ainda estavam espalhados pela cidade e era importante manter as pessoas seguras se quisessem uma chance qualquer de que as coisas voltassem ao normal quando acabassem com Malthael. Era um tanto difícil pensar de forma positiva depois de tudo o que já tinha acontecido; tinham ousado pensar que tudo voltaria ao normal após a derrota do Mal Supremo, mas no final as coisas tinham apenas piorado de novo. Parecia que toda vez que comemoravam uma vitória uma nova força vinda da escuridão tentava esmagar Santuário.

Nenhum deles precisava de muito para imaginar que talvez o próximo golpe viesse do Paraíso Celestial. Todos viam como Tyrael parecia exausto e não era necessário questionar para saber que ele tinha passado por grandes provações desde que tinham se separado no Forte da Vigília. Nenhum deles fazia ideia das coisas pelas quais o ex Arcanjo tinha passado, mas os detalhes não eram importantes.

****

\- Você tem muita sorte de não ter se juntado a todas essas pobres almas levadas pelos lacaios de Malthael. Deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que faz.

Nem mesmo quando tentava dar uma bronca Miriam parecia realmente séria, sempre havia um ar etéreo no jeito que ela falava e isso acabava tornando um pouco engraçado qualquer discurso que ela fizesse. Embora fosse muito difícil para o Arcanista achar qualquer coisa engraçada naquele momento, quando a cabeça pulsava em uma dor terrível e as memórias se misturavam. Se lembrava da torre, de Urzael, do fogo... E o resto ainda era um borrão. Não se esforçou demais para lembrar, não tinha certeza se os detalhes eram importantes. Tudo o que sabia é que tinha conseguido eliminar o ex Anjo.

\- Não preciso dos seus discursos. Eu sei me cuidar.  
\- Estou vendo o quanto sabe. Sempre ouvi que vocês Arcanistas eram insubmissos, mas você é ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

A Mística riu como se achasse o fato muito engraçado e estendeu a mão com um vidro contendo um líquido avermelhado muito espesso que até parecia sangue, embora tivesse um aroma um pouco doce, enjoativo. O Arcanista fez uma careta diante do cheiro que lhe causou enjoo. O vidro foi rapidamente afastado com uma mão enquanto tentava sentar-se, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido ainda, a cabeça girando por alguns instantes até que o mundo voltasse a entrar em foco. Foi nesse momento que percebeu que as roupas tinham desaparecido.

\- O que fez com as minhas roupas, sua mulher maluca?!  
\- Está ali. – Com um gesto tranquilo ela indicou as roupas perfeitamente dobradas em cima de um dos tapetes. – O feitiço que você usou para torná-las imunes a dano e a sujeira é muito bom, mas também impedia de ver se você estava com algum ferimento mais grave por baixo delas. Então eu tirei. Não se preocupe, não tem nada ai que eu já não conheça.

Arcanista parecia sem palavras naquele momento, um misto de irritação, constrangimento e mais alguma coisa. Se enrolou nos lençóis para tentar se esconder do olhar da Mística e foi recolher as roupas para se vestir o mais rápido possível, mesmo que vez ou outra tivesse se sentindo novamente sem equilíbrio e acabasse quase caindo. Não estava tão perfeito quando terminou, certamente precisaria arrumar os cabelos que estavam caóticos, mas isso poderia esperar até que conseguisse ficar de pé por mais de cinco minutos sem ajuda.

\- Aconselho a beber a poção, fará você se sentir melhor.  
\- Eu não quero a sua ajuda.  
\- Deixe esse orgulho de lado e beba. Se continuar com essa teimosia você nunca conseguirá cumprir a sua profecia, estará muito ocupado tentando ficar de pé sem ajuda.

Os olhos negros pareciam fuzilar a Mística devido à irritação, mas isso não durou muito tempo. Como se colocasse na balança as prioridades acabou aceitando a poção, bebendo-a inteira de uma vez só. Um calor agradável espalhou-se pelo corpo inteiro, trazendo um alívio para até a menor das dores que sentia antes, e até o estômago parecia se acalmar agora. O mundo parara de girar por completo e sentia que seria capaz de ficar de pé novamente, se não fosse pelo forte sono que veio logo em seguida. Acabou fechando os olhos enquanto a mente ficava em branco e o corpo perdia de vez a força.

Se não fosse por Miriam certamente teria caído direto no chão, em um sono profundo e restaurador. A Mística sorriu com ar travesso enquanto colocava o corpo do Arcanista de volta entre as almofadas e cobria com o lençol gentilmente, para finalizar dando um único beijo na testa.

\- Vocês são a minha nova família, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se deixasse meus familiares saírem por ai tão enfraquecidos? Quando você acordar vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça e temo que estará com muita energia para isso!

Após se certificar que tudo estava em ordem Miriam saiu para deixar que o descanso do Arcanista fosse tão restaurador quanto deveria. Observou por alguns momentos enquanto Kalena, Irina e Kormac conversavam sobre o que estava acontecendo atualmente e o que fariam enquanto os outros não retornavam do Charco de Sangue. Ela sabia que isso ainda demoraria pelo menos um dia, uma vez que encontrar Ádria não seria tarefa fácil, a bruxa tinha muitos servos criados a partir de sangue, terra e magia negra. Mas ela sabia o que aconteceria depois, então estava relativamente tranquila. Era muito difícil perturbar uma mulher que conseguia ver o futuro mesmo quando nem o Pergaminho do Destino conseguia prever o futuro dos Nefalem.

\- Parece que terei de colocar mais dessas crianças para descansar. E um anjo também se a situação continuar desse jeito. Onde já se viu os heróis de Santuário sendo tão negligentes com sua própria saúde? Ainda bem que estou aqui para dar jeito nessa família.

****

As terras pantanosas ao redor da cidade de Hespéria normalmente não causavam grandes problemas aos habitantes. A maioria das pessoas que passavam por aquelas terras costumavam ter como única preocupação as botas sujas de lama, ou às vezes alguma poça mais profunda que resultava no individuo afundado até o quadril naquela lama arroxeada. Agora a lama era, provavelmente, o menor dos problemas de qualquer viajante.

As criaturas daquelas terras se tornavam agressivas devido às energias sombrias que se espalhavam por toda a região. Algo que nada tinha a ver com a influência de Malthael naquele mundo, mas com os poderes nefastos da bruxa Ádria. Os Pantaneiros e Pantanosos, criaturas geralmente dóceis que se escondiam para evitar problemas por serem demasiado fracos para vencer inimigos grandes ou mais fortes, agora pareciam não ter medo de mais nada e atacavam em grupos grandes. Os corpos de viajantes estavam começando a se acumular pelo charco.

Não bastasse isso, ainda havia o fato de que as poças agora pareciam corroer qualquer um que ficasse tempo demais nelas. Alguns dos corpos largados no meio do caminho tinham sido parcialmente corroídos pela água arroxeada corrompida pela magia negra. Aquela terra morreria muito em breve se a situação continuasse daquele jeito. Os motivos para que Ádria morresse apenas se acumulavam e o Ódio da Caçadora de Demônios aumentava a cada passo que dava em direção ao desconhecido. Ver sua terra destruída a fez perceber como sentia falta de Hespéria.

Tinha nascido ali. Fora criada correndo pelos pântanos e observara de perto as pequenas criaturas que viviam na região, sabia que eram dóceis antes de tudo aquilo. Sabia que Hespéria era um lugar agradável para se viver, talvez um dos melhores lugares na civilização conhecida, mas sempre teve problemas. O resplendor do país – e principalmente da cidade – parecia ser uma provocação direta a escuridão.

O ataque dos demônios a sua vila tinha sido uma prova disso. Mesmo tantos anos depois Abaddon ainda conseguia se lembrar de tudo o que tinha sentido ao ver as casas em chamas e ouvir os gritos de desespero daquelas pessoas. Ela se lembrava de ver a morte dos próprios pais nas mãos daquelas criaturas profanas, do medo que a congelou por breves instantes quando percebeu que estava a apenas um passo da morte. Do desespero que a tomou e a fez segurar a mão da irmã mais nova e correr até que as pernas de ambas não pudessem mais aguentar dar um passo sequer, longe o bastante do massacre para que tivessem uma falsa sensação de segurança.

Sonhara quase todas as noites com aqueles acontecimentos, um dos motivos porque não gostava de dormir, principalmente com gente por perto para vê-la acordar gritando diante desses pesadelos que eram como uma tortura para ela. A parte mais difícil sempre era o final do sonho... Os gritos de Halissa que corria dela, meio adormecida ainda, assustada demais para pensar racionalmente. O jeito como ela caiu no riu e se debateu desesperadamente enquanto era levada pela correnteza, até que a força da água a vencesse e o corpinho parasse de se mover. Quando conseguiu segurá-la já era tarde demais.

O corpo frio de Halissa entre seus braços... O pânico marcado eternamente nas feições da menininha. Até hoje se sentia a pior criatura de toda a Criação por não ter sido capaz de salvá-la, não importa o quanto dissessem que não tinha sido a culpada pelo que tinha acontecido. Não importava se soubesse que na época era fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Quando os Caçadores apareceram e a acolheram Abaddon tinha jurado que se tornaria a melhor dentre todos os Caçadores de Demônios e que um dia teria sua vingança contra o Inferno Ardente, não apenas pelo que tinha acontecido com ela, mas por tudo o que tantos inocentes tinham sofrido ao longo da história de Santuário.

Ela se vingaria por todos eles. Ela seria uma perfeita máquina de matar e todos os sentimentos negativos que possuía seriam transformados em energia, a determinação para ir até o fim. Não importava quantos demônios ela matasse, enquanto existissem mais ela continuaria de pé e mataria todos eles, até o ultimo dia de sua própria existência. Esse era o único propósito dela, isso era tudo o que ela tinha. Vingança era o que ela realmente era.

Ádria seria só mais uma. Ela pagaria por todos os seus pecados. Não apenas o que ela tinha feito com Léa, mas com todas as pessoas que foram vítimas do culto, as pessoas de Nova Tristram que foram mortas por Diablo e seus exércitos, as pessoas de Caldeum, e todos os soldados do Forte que foram sacrificados para que o Mal Supremo pudesse vir a este mundo no corpo de uma inocente. Abaddon não seria capaz de ter um minuto sequer de descanso enquanto as coisas continuassem daquele jeito. Ela teria de sentir o sangue de Ádria nas próprias mãos para sentir alguma satisfação, alguma sensação de paz – por mais breve que fosse.

Ádria não escaparia dessa vez e não importava quantas criaturas infernais a mulher invocasse para defendê-la. Mataria todos, sem piedade. Não importava se eram pequenos animais cegos pela corrupção ou criaturas mais perigosas.

\- Sabe, você está começando a me assustar.

Ela não respondeu ao comentário de Lyndon. Na verdade ela parecia nem escutá-lo enquanto seguia em passos muito rápidos pelas terras pantanosas, atingindo com flechas tudo o que entrava no caminho com intenções agressivas. Ela não parava pra ver os corpinhos caindo e desaparecendo no meio da lama, não havia mais tempo para isso. Quanto mais rápido matassem Ádria, melhor. Só teria de conseguir a informação antes de eliminá-la.

\- Você ao menos notou que estamos sendo seguidos?

Abaddon se deteve prontamente, parando de forma brusca e virando para trás, as duas bestas apontadas para um ponto pouco além de Lucious, que a olhou com total indiferença por saber que não era o alvo naquele momento. Um homem vinha correndo logo atrás do Bárbaro e parecia sem fôlego quando se deteve, erguendo uma das mãos em rendição, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente o cabo de uma longa lança, que agora era usada mais como uma bengala devido ao cansaço.

A Caçadora de Demônios o reconheceu prontamente, por isso baixou as bestas. Aquele era um dos novos Horadrim, fácil de perceber devido a longa túnica cinzenta com capuz, que escondia-lhe o rosto tão perfeitamente que só se viam os olhos do homem. Não dava para saber sequer a idade, mas a voz indicava que ele não fosse velho, era um homem jovem e atlético, afinal fora capaz de acompanhá-los por uma longa distância, mesmo que agora ele parecesse tão cansado.

\- O que você quer?  
\- Estão... Indo atrás... de Ádria, certo? Precisará... da minha ajuda. Ela se esconde em Corvus... Uma antiga cidade Nefalem. Eu... Sei onde fica a entrada. E alguém... Precisa ter certeza que... você não a matará sem obter a informação.  
\- Eu não preciso da sua interferência. Se quer nos acompanhar é problema seu, mas se me atrapalhar...

A frase não recebeu um final, mas o Horadrim pareceu entender, engolindo em seco. Abaddon não o olhou novamente, voltando a virar para frente e correr, apressada demais para perder tempo com qualquer besteira. Ela não sabia exatamente como, mas era como se soubesse exatamente para onde estava indo. Talvez fosse um sexto sentido apurado, talvez como uma Nefalem ela pudesse perceber alguma coisa que as pessoas normais não pudessem. Não importava naquele momento.

Tudo o que importava era que em breve chegaria até o local onde Ádria estava se escondendo e terminaria com aquela história. Ai poderia ir caçar Malthael e eliminá-lo por tudo o que tinha feito com tantas pessoas inocentes. Era uma promessa.


	22. As ruínas de Corvus

Lorath parecia estar tendo sérios problemas para refrear a curiosidade por estar na presença daqueles dois heróis de quem ele tanto tinha ouvido falar. Ele sabia tudo sobre como aquele Bárbaro insano tinha escalado as muralhas do Forte da Vigília com as mãos nuas para se juntar a aquela luta contra as forças do Inferno que tinham tentando destruir Santuário. Ouvira Tyrael contar sobre como ele, junto a outros heróis Nefalem, marchara para dentro da cratera de Arreat – a única coisa que restava de seu antigo lar – e rechaçara os lacaios do Inferno para que chegassem até Azmodan e, mais tarde, quando tudo dera errado e a menina Léa fora tomada pelo Mal Supremo, ele subira ao Paraíso Celestial e abatera um número incontáveis de inimigos. Nem mesmo Balzael matara tantos demônios quanto aquele Bárbaro. O homem inspirava poder, bastava olhar para ele e sentir a fúria pulsante que ele parecia emitir. Não era muito diferente de quando Lorath estivera na presença de Gynvir, mas a Bárbara tinha parecido muito mais contida, a não ser quando direcionava toda essa agressividade a certo Necromante.

Quanto a Abaddon as histórias seguiam uma narrativa semelhante, mas acrescentavam detalhes sobre como ela penetrara nas profundezas de Tristram, buscara a cripta de Leoric – O Rei Esqueleto – e o mandara para um descanso que deveria ser eterno, para em seguida resgatar Tyrael de uma câmara desolada no último andar da velha Catedral Horádrica, onde a Justiça tinha caído. Ele também ouvira sobre como ela, com auxilio da Cruzada e do Vigarista, derrotara uma das criaturas infernais chamadas de Açougueiro. A única coisa que o impedia de tremer de medo diante da mulher era o fato de saber que ela jamais levantaria as armas contra uma pessoa inocente e ele certamente não era uma ameaça.

Ela tinha um bom coração, não importava quão assustadora ela parecesse. Ele não sabia se o maior efeito era a armadura completamente negra, aqueles olhos que brilhavam com as chamas do Inferno Ardente, o Ódio crescente que ela parecia estar nutrindo naquele momento, ou as feias cicatrizes que tinham tomado conta de um lado do rosto dela. Queimaduras profundas feitas pela energia da luz, ele tinha ouvido, e na época ele não entendia por que. Andando tão perto dela o Horadrim começava a entender o que fazia aquela mulher destoar do resto do dos campeões de Santuário.

Ela fazia parte da escuridão. Ela tivera de aprender a mergulhar na mais densa escuridão, enfrentar os medos e todos os desafios que apareceram, até que se tornasse parte daquilo e pudesse usar como arma. A corrupção talvez não a afetasse, pois não era mais uma influência externa, e o verdadeiro mistério era como ela tinha conseguido permanecer tão equilibrada a ponto de não esquecer quem deveria matar. Era fascinante e gerava nele um grande respeito e aquela pontadinha de medo que era natural a uma criatura fraca diante de uma imensamente forte.

\- Ela é realmente incrível...

As palavras do homem foram sussurradas muito baixo, como se ele nem percebesse que estavam fora de sua própria mente, e isso rendeu um risinho baixo de Lyndon, que estava um pouco mais próximo do Horadrim só para garantir que ele não ia acabar ficando muito para trás e se machucando caso alguma coisa resolvesse atacar por trás. Não que Lorath parecesse fraco, o Vigarista não era de subestimar as pessoas e sabia que ele era o único Horadrim presente na Tumba de Rakkis quando a pedra foi roubada que sobrevivera para contar.

\- Mas não é pro seu bico, então pode parar de babar nela.  
\- Eu não estava...! Quer dizer... Você e ela...?

Não era um rumo de pensamento que Lorath deveria estar tomando naquela hora, mas agora parecia fazer algum sentido. Lembrava claramente que ele a Caçadora de Demônios chegaram juntos a Hespéria, como se estivessem viajando juntos antes de receberem aquele chamado de emergência. Parecia bem provável que alguma coisa assim acontecesse, a proximidade entre heróis, as situações de extremo risco, pareciam fortalecer perigosamente esse tipo de laço. Lorath lembrava claramente do que tinha visto entre o avatar da Justiça, uma Arcanista e uma Bárbara; não parecia improvável algo assim acontecendo de novo.

\- Quem me dera! Eu bem que tentei, amigo, mas pelo visto eu sou muito baixo e me faltam olhos azuis e um sedoso cabelo loiro pra sequer poder chegar per--  
\- LYNDON.  
\- O que? Era segredo? Você nunca me disse que isso era segredo. Se fosse assim nunca deveria ter beijado ela na frente de todo mundo depois de derrotar o Diablo!

A Caçadora parou de correr, girou nos calcanhares agilmente e ficou cara a cara com Lyndon, praticamente rosnando para o ladrão, exibindo aqueles dentes ligeiramente afiados que a tornavam ainda mais ameaçadora, e mesmo assim Lyndon não recuou um centímetro sequer. Pelo contrário, ele abriu um largo sorriso como se toda a situação o divertisse, simplesmente porque ele sabia que ela não ia machucá-lo por uma besteira daquelas.

O cérebro de Lorath tentava acompanhar o que estava ouvindo. Inicialmente ele tentara lembrar-se de que homem dentro daquele grupo teria os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis – além de agradecer pelas roupas esconderem seu rosto corado ao lembrar que ele mesmo tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis -, mas antes que ele conseguisse evocar dentro da própria cabeça qualquer imagem que combinasse com a descrição ele ouviu a palavra chave na frase seguinte de Lyndon: ela.

A imagem da Cruzada veio imediatamente a ele e por instantes ele ficou ali parado com a boca aberta sem ouvir mais nada da discussão que acontecia entre os dois. Certo, era um tanto chocante, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar daquele tipo de coisa. Não sabia sequer se seria considerado normal, mas não importava muito. Elas eram heroínas de Santuário, o mínimo a se esperar é que tivessem o direito de gostar de quem quer que fosse, não era problema de ninguém. Ele só não entendia muito bem como é que a coisa funcionaria entre duas mulheres.

E como é que a Cruzada evitaria quebrar ao meio a Caçadora de Demônios, que parecia baixa e magrela perto da loira gigantesca. Ele precisou de muito esforço para não ficar imaginando muitas coisas que não seriam decentes. Não era momento pra divagar tanto. Ainda tinham uma missão a cumprir, estavam indo atrás de Ádria.

O Bárbaro permanecia só ouvindo e conteve a muito custo uma gargalhada; lembrava claramente de quando tinha dito que achava que as duas mulheres tinham alguma coisa, era doce a sensação de saber que estivera certa ao dizer aquelas palavras, mesmo que talvez as duas mulheres nunca admitissem aquele tipo de coisa. Não que ele se importasse, estava certo e pronto. Era tudo o que importava.

\- Pessoal...?

Lorath chamou, atraindo imediatamente a atenção de todo o grupo para ele, enquanto apontava para um monstro gigantesco com várias coisas brancas presas nas costas, como se fossem casulos, que voaram para todos os lados junto a uma gosma verde malcheirosa quando a criatura de balançou como um cachorro molhado. As coisas pareceram criar vida e como vermes rastejavam na direção do grupo, enquanto mais daquelas coisas caíam a cada movimento da besta, que parecia ter toda a intenção de atacar com as suas patas enormes.

Abaddon tirou apenas uma das bestas do espaço na lateral da armadura, sem o uso de qualquer flecha, concentrando apenas um pouco de Ódio no rubi que enfeitava a _Calamidade_ , pronta a disparar setas de energia na fera e em todos os vermes que caíam das costas dela. Um pouco de diversão antes de finalmente chegarem até Ádria parecia uma boa ideia, isso a deixaria menos ansiosa. A criatura não durou mais do que alguns segundos quando a besta foi disparada, mostrando que fazia jus ao nome dado a ela pelo Ferreiro que a forjara.

**__ **

Quando o Arcanista despertou, horas depois, sentia-se renovado. Vendo-se sozinho na caravana de Miriam ele estendeu a mão para o crânio, que fora mantido perto como uma versão sinistra de um bicho de pelúcia, e encarou as órbitas vazias com carinho, como se pudesse ver aqueles olhos negros tão conhecidos encarando de volta. Não importava o tempo que tinha passado ou os anos que teria pela frente quando tudo aquilo acabasse, a saudade que sentia sempre seria imensa e dolorosa. Um tipo de dor que nada mais poderia imitar.

Dor. Esse pensamento fez com que sentasse rápido na cama, a mente começando a trabalhar muito rápido agora que não tinha mais as dores e o enjoo para nublar suas habilidades de raciocínio. Tinha que se lembrar do que tinha acontecido antes de acordar no Enclave dos Sobreviventes. As memórias estavam realmente uma bagunça. Lembrava-se da luta, de tudo o que tinha feito para derrotar Urzael, e não tinha nada naquelas memórias que explicasse porque perdera a consciência. Absolutamente nada.

Forçou-se a lembrar do que aconteceu depois da luta. A torre inteira pegando fogo, o corpo de Urzael se tornando cinzas em segundos, a aparição de algum tipo de projeção perfeita de Malthael e seu aviso... O teto desabando e não o acertando por pouco, o momento em que teve de teleportar para fora da torre. Não tinha sido tão desgastante assim, tinha certeza que ainda tinha muita energia para gastar naquela hora. O que sentira tinha sido muito súbito, como se uma parte de si tivesse sido brutalmente arrancada, sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Voltou a encarar o crânio e subitamente tudo fez sentido. Malthael tinha recolhido a única alma que poderia lhe afetar verdadeiramente. Não desmaiara por descuido ou por fraqueza, mas porque perdera uma parte de si naquela hora. Agora carregava um crânio vazio, tão comum quanto algo que pegasse em uma cova antiga e sem nenhum significado para si. Isso doía. Era como se em um momento percebesse como, mesmo em meio a um grupo de companheiros, não tinha ninguém.

Mas não podia ficar mergulhando naqueles sentimentos desagradáveis, não agora. Poderia voltar a isso quando terminasse aquela missão. Quando matassem o Anjo da Morte, para que Santuário tivesse mais uma chance de paz e as almas de todas as pessoas mortas pudessem partir para onde quer que elas fossem, ou simplesmente voltar a Santuário para ocupar novos corpos e continuar um ciclo de reencarnação. Não ligava para qual fosse o verdadeiro fim para uma alma, se iam mesmo para as tais Terras Nebulosas ou se voltavam, mas sabia que aquilo que estava acontecendo ali não era natural.

Uma coisa era o que Ogechi fazia... Ele recrutava os espíritos para auxiliá-lo, ele pedia. Ou dava uma chance a aqueles que tinham morrido precocemente de mostrar seu valor e ter uma chance de descansar em paz por um objetivo cumprido. Ele não fazia nenhum espírito retornar quando não queria, não forçava. Até mesmo os Necromantes tinham mais respeito pela vida e pela morte do que aquilo que Malthael estava demonstrado.

Não tivera tanto tempo ao lado de Necromantes, apesar de por duas vezes ter ajudado Necromantes no deserto de Caldeum, quando estes lutavam contra os Cultistas que deixavam os espíritos inquietos. De um deles ouvira sobre o que os Sacerdotes de Rathma realmente faziam; eles eram protetores do Equilíbrio. Quando as forças da escuridão começavam a avançar eram eles quem as enviavam de volta para as trevas, mesmo que para isso tivessem de chamar de volta os mortos, para em seguida deixá-los descansarem – se eles quisessem. Se não quisessem e fossem agressivos eram mandados de volta para o outro lado a força. Necromantes eram indivíduos poderosos e muito mal compreendidos em todo o mundo de Santuário, ainda que um deles tivesse ajudado a salvar o mundo quando Baal marchou contra o Monte Arreat e corrompeu a Pedra do Mundo. Eles eram pessoas muito difíceis de corromper. Ficou um momento imaginando quão irritados os Sacerdotes de Rathma deveriam estar diante do que o ex Aspecto da Sabedoria estava fazendo.

Muita gente deveria estar procurando vingança contra Malthael naquele momento. A cabeça do desgraçado já estava a prêmio em todo o mundo de Santuário, quem conseguisse eliminá-lo seria mais do que um herói. Muito mais.

Ergueu-se, conferiu em um espelho se estava apresentável e dedicou alguns momentos a arrumar os cabelos, porque talvez a vaidade fosse a única coisa que tinha restado naquele momento. Um jeito de ocultar o estado da própria alma. Quando saiu dali, de volta a toda sua pose arrogante e carregando o crânio mesmo que agora ele fosse apenas um objeto comum, ficou surpreso ao perceber que era noite e que Miriam estava acordada, sentada próxima ao fogo, na companhia de uma mulher jovem de cabelos ruivos que falava animadamente sobre alguma coisa. As duas se calaram ao percebê-lo e a ruiva sorriu para o Arcanista prontamente.

\- Ah, é bom vê-lo de pé, _Celdo_. Essa jovem veio até aqui só para vê-lo, não parava de falar sobre o bravo Li Shang que a salvou dos ceifadores.

Em poucos segundos o sorriso da ruiva tinha desaparecido e o rosto dela estava mais vermelho do que os cabelos. O Arcanista não parecia em um estado muito diferente por perceber a estranha situação em que se encontrava. Definitivamente não sabia como lidar com aquilo... Nem sequer se lembrava do nome da mulher. Salvara várias pessoas desde que colocara os pés em Hespéria – e até antes disso, na estrada até lá – era óbvio que não se lembraria do rosto de só mais uma dessas pessoas. Mas podia entender porque ela se lembrava de si.

Só não porque ainda assim ela se dera ao trabalho de procurá-lo. Talvez para agradecer? Nunca tinha pedido agradecimento nenhum de ninguém, não era necessário. Estava apenas seguindo a velha profecia do povo de Xiansai, fazendo o que deveria ser o seu destino. Proteger Santuário de todas as ameaças.

\- Espero não estar atrapalhando o seu descanso. Sua mãe disse que eu poderia ficar e esperar, mas se eu estiver incomodando...

Ao som da palavra “mãe” o Arcanista lançou um olhar atravessado para Miriam. Tinha certeza de que não queria saber as coisas que a mulher tinha dito e não entendia como a ruiva podia acreditar naquilo. O Arcanista obviamente não tinha cara de Vecino, pelos deuses!

\- Faça como quiser, ainda é um mundo livre. Miriam, descobriram mais alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Malthael?  
\- Ainda não, mas tenho certeza que logo teremos alguma informação. Tyrael continua a trabalhar na pedra...

Propositalmente a vidente evitou falar qualquer coisa sobre Abaddon estar a caminho do lugar onde Ádria estava, sabendo que se dissesse algo existiam grandes chances de confusão. O Arcanista certamente ia querer teleportar para o meio do Charco de Sangue e procurar por Ádria pessoalmente. Ela sentiria pena de Ádria se não soubesse que aquela mulher tinha atraído pra si todo aquele ódio e que até o ultimo suspiro ela faria de tudo para merecer que tanta gente quisesse o sangue dela. Era realmente uma das pessoas mais perversas que já tinha ouvido falar.

O Arcanista deixou escapar um suspiro de irritação e acabou sentando perto do fogo também. Nem sequer tinha uma boa desculpa para escapar de perto da mulher Vecino e da jovem sobrevivente que não parava de lhe lançar olhares de admiração. Estava começando a achar que parecer tão bem arrumado não era realmente uma boa ideia, se tivesse lidar com aquilo por muito tempo ia acabar saindo por ai procurando qualquer coisa para fazer ao invés de guardar as energias para quando chegasse a hora de enfrentar a própria morte, ou qualquer adversário forte o bastante.

**__ **

Encontraram a antiga entrada para a cidade Nefalem, mas ela tinha desabado por completo e parecia impossível passar por ali. Não tinham certeza do tamanho do estrago e por isso era impossível saber se tinha sobrado alguma coisa do túnel que levava até a cidade ou se tudo estava soterrado. As chances pareciam contra eles, mas logo souberam de quem era a culpa por aquilo, bastava ver o pentagrama sangrento desenhado no portão que os levaria mais adiante no pântano. Ádria estava por trás daquilo, a bruxa queria garantir que ninguém chegaria até ela.

\- Existe outra entrada?  
\- Mais duas. Uma na Catedral da Luz em Hespéria, mas é necessário um artefato antigo e temo que tenha se perdido em meio ao caos com o Horadrim que a possuía. A outra eu não tenho certeza de onde fica. Existem muitas defesas nesse lugar, mas uma Nefalem como você certamente a encontrará. Ela se abrirá pra você.

O olhar que Abaddon lançou ao Horadrim ao som da palavra Nefalem poderia matar de medo um homem comum. Tanto tempo sendo chamada daquele jeito... Ela nunca se acostumaria. Não importava se era verdade que a humanidade tinha nascido da união do anjo Inárius com a demonesa Lilith e que os poderes deles tinham sido suprimidos por Inárius em sua paranoia, usando a Pedra do Mundo, e que o verdadeiro potencial dos Nefalem estava se mostrando novamente desde a destruição da Pedra do Mundo. Ela não queria pensar que tinha sangue demoníaco, era um ultraje.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou não pensar nessa parte. Não queria o sangue imundo dos demônios, não queria o sangue daqueles anjos hipócritas e orgulhosos que, aos olhos dela, não serviam para nada. Era uma Caçadora de Demônios e só, nem humana precisava ser mais, era como uma máquina de extermínio das forças do mal. Ou, melhor, de qualquer coisa que ameaçasse os inocentes.

Aproximou-se do portão com o pentagrama, pegou uma granada e jogou nele, derrubando-o de uma vez só e seguindo pelo caminho que levava ao terreno mais baixo. A explosão tinha atraído diversas das criaturas que viviam na região, mas não estava mais conseguindo se importar. Mataria cada um dos que entrassem no caminho, porque não tinha mais tempo a perder com piedade. Antes mortos do que enlouquecidos servindo as forças da escuridão. Era uma lógica simples.

Lorath ficara subitamente silencioso depois daquele olhar; o ex-cavaleiro de Hespéria podia ser muito corajoso, mas não era nenhum tolo para não perceber uma ameaça silenciosa quando esta aparecia. Ele soube imediatamente que tinha tocado em algum ponto sensível para a mulher, embora fosse um pouco difícil compreender o motivo daquela reação. Claro que sabia que Caçadores de Demônios eram sobreviventes que se reuniam para treinar e sair pelo mundo enfrentando a escuridão, mesmo se tivessem de fazer parte desta escuridão de alguma forma, mas isso era um conhecimento superficial. Saber sobre algo e compreender eram coisas completamente diferentes.

Lyndon parecia ter ficado quieto também, talvez ele só não gostasse de dar nenhum motivo extra para a morena ficar irritada, sabia que ela já devia estar no limite da paciência devido a toda a situação. Até Lucious estava quieto, embora fosse de um jeito que indicava que estava ignorando toda aquela conversa porque parecia muito desinteressante. Ele só tinha voltado a prestar atenção no que acontecia ao redor quando os inimigos começaram a aparecer, foi quando ele tomou a frente do grupo, após um grito de guerra que fez tudo estremecer.

O mundo do Bárbaro era simples. Ele vivia pelo prazer que sentia ao entrar em um campo de batalha, a guerra era tudo o que aquele homem enorme conhecia, e um dia ele morreria sorrindo em um campo de batalha, mesmo se fosse ao ser derrotado. Porque ele morreria como um Bárbaro. Qualquer coisa diferente disso, até a imortalidade, parecia uma grande besteira para Lucious. Era preferível uma vida curta e repleta de emoções do que uma longa e parada. A dele talvez já fosse longa demais, a julgar pelos cabelos e barba brancos. Não dava pra saber a idade exata dele, mas ele obviamente não era nenhum jovenzinho.

Com um pouco de ajuda das flechas de Lyndon o Bárbaro evitava que qualquer coisa chegasse perto do grupo e, se por acaso chegasse, Lorath a empalava com a lança. Os três demoraram um pouco a perceber que a Caçadora de Demônios não estava participando da ação e foi Lyndon a procurá-la com o olhar, apenas para descobrir que ela estava parada encarando um ponto qualquer no horizonte, como se estivesse em transe.

Ela permaneceu assim por alguns segundos e então deu o primeiro passo naquela direção. Ela não estava andando tão rápido quanto antes e os olhos com o brilho infernal não piscavam, tampouco ela parecia ver os inimigos que se aproximavam. Xingando baixo Lyndon tentou se manter perto dela, sem tocá-la, matando as criaturas antes que chegassem perigosamente perto. Lorath ficou do outro lado com sua lança e Lucious vinha atrás, tendo demorado um pouco mais pra não deixar nenhuma criatura viva no caminho.

Abaddon andou daquele jeito por aproximadamente meia hora, quando ela de deteve perto de uma caverna exatamente igual a todas que tinham passado no caminho até ali. Ela pareceu recuperar a consciência naquele momento, piscando por um momento enquanto olhava ao redor como se tentasse entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer e como simplesmente, em um piscar de olhos, estava em um lugar diferente.

Lyndon deu um passo a frente e enfiou a cabeça para dentro da caverna na tentativa de ver alguma coisa, mas parecia que não havia nada ali. Só uma nuvem de morcegos que voaram para todas as direções e o assustaram, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão e xingar duas vezes mais do que tinha feito antes.

\- Há algo de muito estranho nesse lugar.

Foi Lucious quem comentou e Abaddon concordou com a cabeça, o que rendeu um sorriso discreto de Lorath por baixo das roupas que ocultavam por completo suas feições. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava: estavam no lugar certo. A fortaleza Nefalem chamava por aqueles dois através de uma música que ressoava suavemente naquela área. Uma música que os humanos que não tinham despertado o poder de seu sangue eram completamente incapazes de perceber, assim como anjos ou demônios, mas para os Nefalem que tivessem acesso a seus poderes era claro.

Abaddon revirou a bolsa de equipamento em busca de algo que pudesse usar para improvisar uma tocha e entrou na frente sem a menor hesitação, descendo pelo chão escorregadio com todo o cuidado. Nada ali indicava que aquela caverna não fosse natural, sem qualquer sinal de que mãos humanas tivessem tocado aquela área. A escuridão parecia anormal; a chama produzida por aquela tocha improvisada ainda parecia muito pouco para iluminar o caminho a frente, por isso a visão era muito limitada.

A Caçadora mantinha os olhos e ouvidos bem abertos, em busca de qualquer som que indicasse que não estavam sozinhos, mas o silêncio era tão pesado que chegava a ser incômodo. O ar do lugar ia se tornando mais abafado conforme prosseguiam e em pouco tempo, conforme iam descendo e se aventurando pelo chão cavernoso, a sensação era de que estavam pisando em um túmulo lacrado há muitos séculos. O lugar tinha o peso da morte.

Ela parou de andar por um instante e ergueu a tocha, tentando olhar para o teto da caverna agora que o chão onde pisavam parecia mais firme, todo de pedra irregular, mas não conseguia ver o teto com o auxilio da chama, nem com seus próprios olhos que sempre tinham sido capazes de ver muito bem no escuro. O teto devia estar anormalmente distante; ela se perguntou se realmente tinham descido tanto sem que percebessem.

\- Esse lugar não é muito agradável. Esses Nefalem não podiam construir um templo dourado no meio do pântano, não é? Tinha que ser tudo debaixo da terra! Eu não sei como é que essa gente respirava.

Lyndon e suas reclamações, mas ninguém conseguia culpá-lo. Aquele parecia um lugar muito estranho para construir qualquer coisa e o fato de alguém querer viver debaixo da terra não fazia o menor sentido, mas bastava lembrar que o lugar tinha sido construído como uma fortaleza, um lugar que jamais deveria ser encontrado por anjos ou demônios. Mas certamente o que o protegia não era apenas a terra, deveria ter mais alguma coisa de especial naquele lugar.

Prosseguiram em silêncio por vários minutos, ou talvez fossem horas, até uma área ainda mais aberta. Erguendo a tocha podiam ver três caminhos diferentes. Um para a esquerda, um para a direita e um seguindo reto. Abaddon observou os três por um longo momento e depois olhou para baixo, para a escuridão infinita que a tocha não conseguia penetrar. Ela não disse absolutamente nada antes de se jogar para baixo, meramente ouvindo um grito de Lyndon às costas dela.

Caiu por alguns momentos em uma escuridão fria até que pousasse de forma muito suave no chão. A pedra aqui não era irregular, mas grandes blocos de tamanhos variados formando um chão liso. Ela seguiu em frente até uma entrada três vezes maior do que ela, as portas de pedra fechadas parecendo pesadas demais para alguém abrir com as mãos. Duas estátuas estavam paradas do lado de fora das portas; um homem e uma mulher com as mãos estendidas sustentando bacias de pedra. Sem pensar Abaddon encostou a tocha no interior de uma das bacias e o fogo se acendeu automaticamente, iluminando melhor os arredores. Ela repetiu o gesto do outro lado e enquanto as chamas dançavam e se tornavam azuladas as duas estátuas pareciam abrir os olhos e encará-la silenciosamente, sem expressão.

\- Abram a porta.

A Caçadora de Demônios ordenou para as estátuas, sem se preocupar sobre quão estúpido parecia falar com duas estátuas. Mantendo aquele silêncio absoluto as estátuas continuaram a encará-la, enquanto as pesadas portas de pedra se abriam, sem revelar de fato o caminho a frente. Era como se uma névoa densa ocultasse o caminho como uma segunda proteção para aquele lugar que tinha sido sagrado para as pessoas que o construíram.

\- Você ficou completamente louca? Nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo!

Lyndon estava tão nervoso depois de ter pulado pra dentro da escuridão que só conseguia pensar em gritar com a morena, demorando alguns instantes a perceber o que havia logo a frente dele. Quando percebeu a boca ficou aberta e ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, restando a Abaddon forçar a boca dele a se fechar com um gesto delicado e um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto entrava pelas portas abertas.

Lyndon a seguiu e Lorath e Lucious não demoraram a fazer o mesmo. Ao passarem pela névoa densa o ar do lugar parecia mudar, perdendo um pouco daquele aspecto de tumba. Era surpreendentemente fácil respirar ali dentro. Uma a uma as chamas de todo o caminho começavam a se acender para eles, como se o lugar pudesse sentir que estavam ali, ajudando para que andassem pelos corredores escuros, enquanto as portas de pedra voltavam a se fechar.

O lugar era magnífico e parecia incrível que alguém tivesse conseguido construir tudo aquilo debaixo da terra. Tudo era feito de pedra pisa, o teto era alto e difícil de ver, sustentado por grandes pilares entalhados com símbolos que já não tinham mais nenhum significado para os homens. Janelas se abriam para o nada e quase todas as salas pareciam exatamente iguais umas as outras, sendo difícil dizer exatamente para que serviriam.

De tempos em tempos encontravam esqueletos de Nefalem encostados pelos cantos, completamente imóveis. Era como se eles simplesmente tivessem morrido de um instante para o outro, na posição em que estivessem, há muito tempo atrás. O silêncio se estendeu durante muito tempo enquanto caminhavam pelo local, sem um rumo certo. Era difícil saber se estavam indo na direção certa quando não sabiam exatamente o que estavam procurando.

Mas souberam que deviam estar na direção certa quando um grupo de feias criaturas deformadas de corpo vermelho apareceram no caminho. Aquilo não era nenhum tipo de fera que conhecessem, pareciam estar recém começando a adquirir um corpo mais próximo a de um ser humano, mas a carne de estranha consistência pingava sangue como se fosse suor conforme eles avançavam e partiam para o ataque com punhos maciços e garras afiadas.

Abaddon pulou para trás pra se esquivar de um dos ataques, mas Lucious tomou a frente do grupo, com o machado em mãos para começar a exterminá-los. A carne resistente como pedra não cedia facilmente aos golpes do bárbaro, mas quando o primeiro pedaço cedeu espalhou sangue e algo que parecia ser lama para todos os lados.

As flechas de Abaddon não pareciam estar tendo mais sorte com as criaturas, muitas delas não penetravam a pele, embora as que explodiam a tempo parecessem causar um pouco mais de dano, além de desorientas as criaturas, que não eram lá muito inteligentes e não pareciam ter a menor ideia de como se defender, só sabiam atacar.

Em algum momento uma flecha de Abaddon se chocou em uma das criaturas e ricocheteou, chocando-se em um dos pequenos pilares de luz que decoravam o corredor. O pilar se despedaçou e sua luminosidade permaneceu, a luz tomando uma forma fantasmagórica e emitindo um grito de fúria antes se lançar-se contra as criaturas vermelhas, destruindo-as todas de uma vez com incrível eficiência.

\- As defesas desse lugar os reconhecem como inimigos. Estamos com uma vantagem de terreno.

Uma vez mais a Caçadora de Demônios saiu correndo na frente do grupo, atraindo várias daquelas criaturas enquanto atravessada os infinitos corredores. Quando tinha um número grande ou se tornava impossível avançar sem eliminá-las ela disparava contra os pilares próximos e o efeito se repetia. A luz azulada destruía a todos eles em poucos segundos, deixando apenas aquela mistura de sangue e lama no chão, além de vários desenhos de pentagrama que desapareciam após algum tempo, como uma magia que se esvai.

Desse jeito foi muito mais fácil passar por um grande distância ali dentro sem qualquer ferimento. A Caçadora se deteve ao encontrar uma escadaria que descia para um lugar iluminado, dessa vez por chamas vermelhas. O cheiro de sangue parecia mais forte ali e isso fez Abaddon torcer o nariz com uma careta de desgosto. Ela sabia que estavam no lugar certo.

\- Lorath e Lyndon, esperem ai. Eu voltarei com a cabeça da bruxa.

Ela sabia que não poderia dar ordens a Lucious, por isso não adiantaria mandar que ele ficasse ali, mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhum motivo particular para não gostar de Ádria, afinal ele mal tinha conhecido Léa. Mas uma batalha era uma batalha e o Bárbaro detestaria ficar de fora daquela. Por isso desceram prontamente para a câmara logo abaixo, onde havia uma verdadeira piscina de sangue borbulhante bem no centro, e a bruxa estava diante dela, observando uma fumaça que tomava a forma de um lugar que Abaddon só tinha visto nos livros de Deckard Cain. Pelos sussurros da bruxa foi possível compreender que ela tinha encontrado a localização de Malthael.

Já podiam matá-la agora. A primeira flecha foi lançada sem nenhum aviso e atingiu a bruxa no ombro, ficando enfiada na carne e sendo recebida com um grito de dor pela bruxa, que por pouco não caiu na piscina de sangue devido a falta de equilíbrio. Ádria segurou a flecha e puxou-a com toda a força para arrancá-la da própria carne, sem se importar com o próprio sangue jorrando do ferimento enquanto se virava, nada surpresa ao encontrar os olhos brilhantes da Caçadora de Demônios a encarando, cheios de ódio.

\- Vocês não percebem o que eu tento fazer, não é? Os anjos jamais nos deixarão viver. O Conselho Ângiris discute nossa eliminação enquanto falamos, não aceitam que nós possamos escolher o nosso próprio caminho. Pelo menos demônios não são tão rígidos em suas crenças. 

Mais seis flechas foram lançadas, três de cada besta, e Ádria caiu para trás, mergulhando no sangue que borbulhava, como um gigantesco caldeirão. Por um segundo parecia que tudo tinha acabado, até o sangue começar a se movimentar, como se uma colher invisível e gigante estivesse mexendo o conteúdo, até que o sangue se erguesse até quase tocar o teto e uma forma saísse de dentro dele. Primeiro apenas os ossos, um corpo de aspecto humano com enormes asas como as de um morcego, que sustentavam o peso do corpo diminuto. A carne apareceu pouco depois, acabando com as semelhanças com um ser humano, e por fim as poucas roupas em tom de púrpura. Ádria já não era mais um ser humano, sua nova forma lembrava uma Succubus, mas muito maior.

Matá-la se tornaria uma tarefa duas vezes mais prazerosa para a Caçadora de Demônios agora. Seria _divertido_ despedaçar aquela bruxa.


	23. Desequilibrio

Com um grito de pura fúria o Bárbaro investiu contra Ádria. Não importava e ele não tinha conhecido Léa direito, se a menina não era mais do que um nome nas lembranças dele, o fato da mulher ter traído a própria filha entregando-a ao Mal Supremo era imperdoável e a Bruxa pagaria com a própria vida por isso. Família era um conceito importante para os descentes de Bul-Khatos, pois uma parte da força dos Bárbaros vinha do fato de que lutavam juntos. Um pequeno clã de Bárbaros era capaz de derrotar qualquer exercito, eis porque o governante de Hespéria os tinha considerado tão perigosos.

A bruxa gargalhou de forma insolente antes de desaparecer por alguns instantes, o imenso corpo reaparecer a alguns metros de distância, por trás do Bárbaro, e usando uma das enormes asas, que sustentavam o corpo diminuto, golpeou Lucious por trás, jogando-o no meio do sangue fervendo, onde o corpo do Bárbaro desapareceu completamente, tornando um mistério o tamanho real daquilo.

Abaddon não hesitou; se o Bárbaro fosse morrer por entrar em contato com o sangue da bruxa não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer por ele agora, apenas vingá-lo. Vingar a todos aqueles que tinham sido feridos pelas ações da Bruxa desde a queda de Velha Tristram. A doce Gillian, a menina Léa, os diversos soldados do Forte da Vigília, e cada alma infeliz arrastada para o abismo do Inferno quando o Mal Supremo renasceu no corpo de Léa. Muitas almas serviam vingadas de uma só vez.

Esse sentimento é o que a dominava quando apontou as duas bestas para Ádria e disparou. Os disparos eram rápidos, sucessivos, feitos apenas de energia. O ódio chegava a um nível tão alto que chegava a ser doloroso para a Caçadora de Demônios; ela mal via o que acontecia a frente dela agora, era como se o mundo subitamente tivesse ficado em câmera lenta, a percepção dela estava diferente. Era mais fácil prever quando Ádria ia desaparecer para reaparecer em outro lado do salão e garantir que a atingiria assim que a bruxa voltasse a tomar forma.

Ela não ouvia nada do que acontecia. Não ouvia os gritos ou gargalhadas de Ádria, o som do sangue borbulhante, o clique sutil de cada vez que apertava o gatilho das bestas. Ela só sentia. Sentia o corpo muito mais quente, como se estivesse pegando fogo internamente, os olhos ardendo devido ao brilho perigoso, a respiração pesada, saindo pela boca que tinha permanecido entreaberta para exibir os dentes mais afiados. Ela podia sentir cada detalhe da besta, o recuo de cada um daqueles disparos, a forma como precisava de toda a força que tinha para permanecer parada no mesmo lugar enquanto atirava.

Ádria gritou e disse alguma coisa que ela simplesmente não ouviu, antes que erguesse as duas mãos para o teto do aposento e proferisse as palavras de poder, fazendo mais uma vez o sangue se remexer e erguer-se até o teto, espalhando-se para todos os lados do aposento, jogando para fora bolas sangrentas do tamanho de um torço humano, que rastejavam como sanguessugas a procura de uma presa.

Todas elas se aproximaram da Caçadora de Demônios ao mesmo tempo e foi necessário dar atenção a elas, desviando-se da bruxa por alguns instantes. As criaturas explodiam quando atingidas pelos disparos de Ódio e espalhavam mais sangue pelo aposento, mas o chão abaixo delas parecia começar a ser corroído pelo líquido vermelho, indicando que o estrago seria muito maior se uma daquelas coisas conseguisse tocá-la.

A bruxa preparava seu próximo ataque, com duas bolas de energia nas mãos, quando sentiu-se subitamente presa por trás. Lucious tinha reaparecido, com o corpo completamente coberto de sangue e com várias marcas que pareciam queimaduras a mostra, mas ainda tinha força o suficiente para segurar o corpo de Ádria, puxando com toda a força a base das asas dela. A bruxa gritou em agonia enquanto sentia como pouco a pouco os ossos eram arrancados da carne, um tipo de dor tão intensa que ela quase perdia a consciência, e enquanto tentava resistir, afastar-se daquelas mãos tão fortes, apenas sentia mais dor. Demorou a conseguir atingi-lo e não parecia conseguir nenhum efeito.

Um olhar do Bárbaro foi tudo o que Abaddon precisou para saber que era hora de agir. Ela ergueu Calamidade e apontou para o teto do aposento, disparando apenas uma vez. A energia avermelhada parou antes de atingir o teto e dividiu-se em vários feixes menores de luz avermelhada, caindo como uma chuva sangrenta em cima da bruxa e do Bárbaro.

Lucious cerrou os dentes para não reclamar da dor que certamente sentiu com a chuva de flechas, enquanto a carne fraca da bruxa se abria a cada nova flecha que caía, derramando mais daquele sangue imundo e corrosivo. Tudo durou poucos segundos, talvez mais rápido do que Ádria realmente merecesse depois de tudo o que tinha feito, mas no fim pareceu o bastante. A bruxa estava morta. A pele se dissolvia deixando apenas o esqueleto que caiu no chão em meio a sangue, carne podre e vermes, como se ela já estivesse morta há muito tempo. Talvez o poder de Diablo fosse a única coisa a manter a bruxa viva; talvez fosse por isso que um homem de Caldeum tivesse comentado que em vinte anos Ádria não tinha envelhecido um dia sequer.

Lucious recuou quando tudo acabou e embora com o corpo todo machucado o homem ainda era teimoso o bastante para permanecer de pé. Tomou o cuidado de se afastar das partes em que o sangue da bruxa e das massas de carne ainda corroíam o chão do salão, esperando assim ficar mais seguro. Não bastasse tudo isso, ainda havia um grande corte no peito dele, a armadura tinha desaparecido, talvez cortada pelo golpe de Ádria.

O som voltou ao mundo da Caçadora agora que o nível de ódio baixava e a diferença era tão gritante que lhe causou uma forte dor de cabeça. Todos os sentidos pareciam retornar de uma vez só, a deixando desorientada, pelo menos até que ela percebesse o estado do Bárbaro, quando correu até ele, gritando pelo nome do companheiro que parecia perder as forças até cair ajoelhado no chão.

\- Nem está doendo. Porque tá me olhando desse jeito mulher?

O homem sorriu e pouco depois perdeu a consciência, tomado pela dor que ele tão teimosamente tinha ignorado. Abaddon ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, conferindo se ele estava bem, se sobreviveria. Os sinais vitais pareciam fracos, mas ainda existia chance. Se o levassem de volta o mais depressa possível o Bárbaro sobreviveria. O problema é que não tinha um amuleto de portal naquele momento, a saída dali não seria fácil.

Lyndon e Lorath tinham vindo correndo ao ouvir a morena gritar o nome do Bárbaro. O estômago do Vigarista embrulhou ao perceber o estado do lugar e o que restara do corpo de Ádria; sentiu a bile subir a garganta, mas fechou os olhos e se esforçou para não vomitar. Já tinha visto outras coisas repulsivas antes, aquilo não podia ser tão ruim. Aguentaria. Não podia ser tão fraco agora, podia?

** **

Uma das saídas do local não era muito distante, então pelo menos tirar o Bárbaro dali de dentro não foi difícil. Lorath e Lyndon tinham oferecido ajuda, mas a Caçadora de Demônios escolheu fazer aquilo sozinha. Não importava se ela tinha metade do tamanho do Bárbaro, ela conseguiu carregá-lo para fora dali, com uma força que talvez nem ela soubesse antes que tinha. Ou talvez fosse o fato daquelas paredes aumentarem o poder dos Nefalem, já que ao cruzar a porta da saída ela pareceu ter muito mais dificuldade em segurá-lo.

Uma das estátuas da saída, exatamente iguais as da entrada, criou vida de uma forma diferente as costas deles. Como se a alma desprendesse da estátua, criando aquela forma azulada como uma chama em formato de homem, o espírito de um dos antigos Nefalem estava diante deles. Não era muito diferente de quando estiveram em frente ao Templo Inundado falando com Alaric, o guardião.

\- Você nos livrou do mal que ameaçava corromper esse lugar sagrado e honrou o sangue de seus ancestrais. Parta em paz, com a nossa benção.

Uma luz azulada envolveu o corpo do Bárbaro, lentamente fechando o corte maior no peito dele e restaurando parcialmente a pele queimada. Talvez aquele espírito antigo não tivesse energia o suficiente, depois de tantos séculos, pra fazer um trabalho mais completo, mas ao menos tinham a certeza de que Lucious estava fora de perigo agora. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ele abriu um portal bem diante do grupo, antes de desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse estado lá.

Nenhum deles precisou de um segundo pensamento antes de atravessar o portal, que os levou direto ao Charco de Sangue. Diversos Pantaneiros e pantanosos estavam ali por perto, mas ao vê-los as criaturas correram para o mais longe possível, assustados. Sem a energia maligna de Ádria as criaturas já tinham perdido a sua agressividade e ao que tudo indicava agiriam com naturalidade dali em diante. Não existia nenhum motivo para se arrependerem do que tinham feito afinal.

Abaddon logo percebeu que as criaturinhas tinham todos os motivos pra correr daquele jeito, já que além da presença deles ainda tinha mais alguém se aproximando. Ela não tinha forças para pegar uma das bestas e segurar Lucious ao mesmo tempo, por isso preocupou-se naquele momento... Pelo menos até ver aquela luz vindo a toda velocidade na direção deles, detendo-se pouco antes de chocar-se com o grupo e se desfazendo, deixando em seu lugar a enorme figura da Cruzada. Elsa não tinha uma expressão muito simpática naquela hora.

\- Como assim você veio enfrentar a bruxa sem sequer me chamar? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você?  
\- Alguma coisa vai acontecer com VOCÊ se não calar a boca e me ajudar.

Mais uma vez a morena estava praticamente rosnando ao falar. A loira pareceu perceber só agora que a mais nova estava segurando o Bárbaro completamente sozinha e rapidamente a ajudou, tirando o peso de Lucious de cima dos ombros dela com a maior facilidade, como se ele fosse muito leve.

Lorath observava a interação das duas com curiosidade. Teria perguntado a Lyndon se ele tinha certeza de que as duas tinham alguma coisa se tivesse conseguido pensar em um jeito discreto de fazer isso. Preferencialmente um em que ele não acabasse com uma besta apontada para a própria testa ou sendo atingido por um escudo. Engoliu em seco com o pensamento e decidiu que seria muito mais saudável guardar apenas para si esse tipo de pensamentos.  Gostava muito da própria vida pra querer irritar uma mulher que o quebraria ao meio só com uma mão ou, o que parecia pior, uma que era tão brava que conseguia intimidar gente com duas vezes o tamanho dela só com palavras.

Graças a Cruzada conseguiram abrir um portal que os levaria diretamente para o Enclave dos Sobreviventes. O portal se abriu exatamente em cima do Marco de Senda que existia no meio do pátio da catedral e ao atravessarem se viram no meio de todos os sobreviventes, que os olhavam inicialmente espantados, como se temessem que fossem mais servos de Malthael. Irina e Kalena foram as primeiras a correr na direção do grupo.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?  
\- Ádria. Mas ele deve ficar bem...

Abaddon quem respondeu, afastando-se enquanto Elsa carregava o Bárbaro na direção da caravana de Miriam, por mais contrariada que ficasse com a ideia. A mulher Vecino prontamente separou algumas ervas para misturar uma poção que ajudasse com o que restava dos machucados do Bárbaro. A Caçadora de Demônios aproveitou que as atenções estavam voltadas para isso e desapareceu rapidamente, sumindo por um dos corredores da catedral, buscando por um canto sem iluminação onde pudesse ficar um pouco sozinha.

A ausência dela só foi percebida quando Kalena questionou como aquilo tinha acontecido e se a bruxa estava morta; com o silêncio como resposta o Vigarista resolveu tentar entreter a Monja ao contar como foi difícil chegar até a fortaleza dos Nefalem, uma vez que Ádria tinha bloqueado a passagem que levaria direto a Tumba de Rakkis. Embora a Monja percebesse o truque ela se deixou envolver pela história. Todos sabiam que às vezes era melhor dar alguns momentos para a Caçadora, ela parecia se sentir sufocada no meio de muita gente.

Em seu canto escuro Abaddon sentou-se no chão e retirou as luvas de couro de demônio e metal, observando as próprias mãos na penumbra, enxergando como se estivesse em um lugar iluminado. Os dedos dela sempre tinham sido naturalmente longos, mas agora ela tinha a impressão de que estavam ainda mais, além das unhas terem crescido, assemelhando-se a garras. Isso tinha tornado aquelas luvas desconfortáveis e ela tinha se esforçado para não deixar transparecer nada de diferente.

Não precisou tirar as botas para concluir que os pés deviam estar passando pelo mesmo tipo de mudança. Silenciosamente ela abraçou o próprio corpo, deixando o rosto se esconder contra as próprias pernas, e assim permaneceu em sua angústia. O ódio tinha vencido, o sangue demoníaco que corria nas veias dela, como nas de todos os outros humanos, parecia estar se tornando mais forte do que o sangue angelical, tudo porque nutria muitos sentimentos negativos. A visão noturna tinha sido apenas o primeiro sinal, ela percebia isso agora. Não queria nem pensar em como esconderia aquilo.

** **

Elsa olhou ao redor de forma vagarosa. Sabia que Abaddon tinha desaparecido e não era a primeira vez que via a morena fazer isso, sempre imaginava que era pela falta de costume de estar entre um grande número de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas também estava preocupada dessa vez. Não era um sentimento racional, ela não tinha visto nenhum ferimento na morena para gerar essa preocupação, mas não podia evitar. A Cruzada tinha um bom sexto sentido e nunca o ignorava.

Foi o Arcanista que percebeu como ela parecia distraída agora. Ofereceu uma tigela com sopa ainda quente e sentou-se ao lado dela, provavelmente sentindo-se impaciente para saber que tipo de informação a Caçadora tinha obtido ao confrontar Ádria, mas não tinha ânimo para ir atrás dela. Compreendia que às vezes era necessário um minuto de solidão e que aquela jornada não devia ter sido fácil. Não tinha nenhum motivo pra pensar em qualquer outro motivo para o desaparecimento da morena.

\- Ela vai aparecer quando achar que deve.  
\- Eu sei. É só que... Não consigo deixar de me preocupar com ela.  
\- É o normal entre casais, não é?  
\- Não somos um.

A loira sorriu de uma forma que não tinha nenhuma alegria e Arcanista compreendeu o que havia naquela resposta. É claro que lembrava de como as coisas tinham acontecido; a declaração da loira, o beijo roubado pela morena após a derrota do Mal Supremo, mas não sabia que elas ainda não tinham conversado direito sobre o assunto. Por mais que parecesse o tipo de coisa que Abaddon faria, ela parecia exatamente o tipo de pessoa que evitava se envolver sem ter certeza de que é capaz de lidar com as novidades. Ela não era instintiva como a Cruzada.

\- Entendo, ela ainda não deu uma resposta. Então é melhor deixá-la em paz, é muita coisa pra lidar. Enfrentar Ádria deve ter sido muito cansativo. A vingança tem um efeito engraçado... É como se bebêssemos um veneno enquanto esperamos que a outra pessoa morra.

Os olhos azuis da Cruzada detiveram-se por longos momentos na figura de azul a seu lado. Poucas vezes o Arcanista tinha demonstrado o que sentia, pelo menos desde o que aconteceu na entrada para a Cratera de Arreat, por isso era um pouco surpreendente que agora resolvesse falar de sentimentos. A loira estava disposta a ouvir e a tentar entender.

Tinha sentido muita ira diante da traição de Ádria e do sacrifício da menina Léa, mas não tinha pensado muito sobre o desejo de vingança. Odiara o Mal Supremo pelo que ele era, pelo que representava, assim como odiara Ádria pelas coisas horríveis que tinha feito. Livrar o mundo do Mal Supremo não fora apenas uma vingança para a loira, mas sim uma chance de purificar Santuário, queimar a corrupção com a sua luz. Não tinha sido tão pessoal para ela.

Queimar. O pensamento a fez estremecer ao lembrar-se do efeito que a sua luz tivera na pele de Abaddon. As cicatrizes que tinham permanecido e que a tornavam ainda mais assustadora. Ainda sentia que a morena continuava linda, do jeito peculiar dela, mas cada vez que olhasse para o rosto dela sentiria o peso da culpa.

\- Estou tentando ser paciente, é só que... É difícil.  
\- Amar é difícil e doloroso, Elsa.

As palavras vinham carregadas de dor e mais uma vez a loira se pegou encarando o Arcanista por um longo momento. Talvez ela fosse apenas uma pessoa distraída ou estivesse tão centrada nos próprios problemas para reparar nos problemas dos outros, mas só agora ela se lembrava de tudo o que tinha presenciado e pensava em tudo o que o Arcanista tinha passado em todo aquele tempo. Pensou em quando vira Léa com uma rosa de gelo, horas antes de ser sacrificada pela própria mãe. Agora muita coisa parecida óbvia.

\- Ninguém neste grupo está inteiro, não é? Cada um perdeu alguma coisa, de forma física ou espiritual. Estamos nos despedaçando... É ainda assim continuamos de pé, porque as pessoas dependem de nós.  
\- É o que os heróis fazem.   
\- Então teremos de ser heróis até o fim, Shang.

A loira sorriu com otimismo, embora talvez isso fosse só um jeito de ocultar outros sentimentos. As dores dela pareciam tão leves comparadas a tudo o que já tinha visto acontecer que ela sentia-se muito tola por se deixar ficar deprimida por causa de uma coisa que parecia muito boba agora. Havia muito a se fazer em pouco tempo, talvez quando tudo terminasse pudesse ter um tempo sozinha com Abaddon e resolver de vez aquela situação.

Até lá, seria paciente, como tinha dito que seria. Aquele não era um momento para ficar arrumando mais problemas para a cabeça da morena, que já devia estar um caos depois de ver tantas pessoas inocentes morrendo onde parecia ser a terra natal dela.

** **

Irina e Kalena estavam sentadas lado a lado em silêncio, acomodadas no tapete macio do lado de fora da caravana de Miriam. Não tinham participado da conversa alheia porque não tinham nenhum motivo para entrar naquele tipo de assunto. A Monja tinha fechado os olhos em algum momento e a respiração suave indicava que já não estivesse mais prestando atenção naquele tipo de coisa, a mente dela vagava por outros lugares.

Ela só não queria ser corrompida por nenhum sentimento negativo. Ela não queria sentir felicidade pela morte de Ádria, por mais que tivesse sido necessário para manter o equilíbrio. Ela não era uma pessoa vingativa. Vida e Morte faziam parte do ciclo de existência; todas as criaturas nasciam e um dia partiriam do mundo dos vivos, para retornar em outro corpo. Era nisso que os monges de Ivgorod acreditavam e ela tinha sido criada acreditando nisso. Ajudaria a derrotar Malthael para que o equilíbrio fosse restaurado, como os deuses queriam.

Mesmo que os deuses parecessem silenciosos desde que as almas começaram a ser recolhidas pelos ceifadores. Esse silêncio a deixava insegura, gerava uma sensação estranha de solidão, mesmo quando estava cercada por aqueles companheiros tão incríveis, verdadeiros amigos. Talvez quando tudo terminasse ela voltasse a ouvir os sussurros dos deuses no vento, no movimento suave das folhas das árvores, senti-los nas gotas de chuva. Até lá ela lutaria com bravura e seguiria o caminho que tinha sido ensinada.

O motivo do silêncio de Irina era um pouco diferente. Ela estava tão preocupada com o futuro das almas humanas quanto qualquer outra pessoa, mas naquele momento ela estava distraída, olhando fixamente para uma bola de vidro que tinha entre as mãos. Um foco mágico que pertencera a uma de suas irmãs, as outras aprendizes do Profeta, e lhe fora dado pouco antes de que todas fossem colocadas naquele sono mágico que duraria tantos séculos.

Ultimamente ela tinha a impressão de ouvir a voz desta irmã chamá-la. Ela não tinha certeza se era real, se realmente era a irmã que a chamava, ou se era mais um truque dos ceifadores para desestabilizar o grupo. A Sibila sentia-se insegura; ela sempre ouvira as vozes dos espíritos, vira coisas que as outras pessoas não podiam ver, mas tudo parecia confuso desde que Malthael tinha aparecido como o Aspecto da Morte. A loira não teria a devida paz enquanto não conseguisse descobrir se aquela voz era real ou não.

O problema é que ainda não fazia a menor ideia de como descobriria isso.

** **

Lorath tinha ido comunicar a Tyrael o sucesso da empreitada e narrar detalhadamente o que havia acontecido no interior de Corvus, pelo menos até a parte que pudera ver com os próprios olhos. A morte de Ádria era um alívio temporário, a bruxa ainda não era o maior dos problemas deles. Malthael era.

Abaddon dissera ao jovem Horadrim o que tinha visto a bruxa conjurado acima do sangue borbulhante e o ex Arcanjo reconhecia a imagem descrita como sendo Pandemônio, sentindo-se um tolo por não ter considerado o lugar que agora parecia mais óbvio. O problema era que para chegar a Pandemônio era necessário passar pelo Paraíso Celestial, cruzar os campos de batalha da eternidade, palco das inúmeras batalhas que compunham o Conflito Eterno, para só então chegar a Fortaleza, que certamente seria protegida por mais dos ceifadores de Malthael. Seria uma jornada árdua e Tyrael sabia que a fúria de Imperius recairia sobre todos eles quando pisassem no Paraíso; a última discussão com o irmão não abandonara sua mente.

Talvez agora se arrependesse amargamente de dar as costas ao Arcanjo da Bravura e jogar Chalad’ar nele em uma demonstração de sua decisão de agarrar-se a seus princípios e proteger a humanidade e o mundo de Santuário. Seria bem difícil passar pelo Paraíso.

E ele precisava começar a trabalhar imediatamente no portal. Não havia motivo para perderem tempo justo agora que pareciam estar chegando perto do objetivo principal.

** **

\- Oh, você acordou! Eu já estava começando a achar que ia dormir até ser tarde demais para acompanhar os outros para essa nova etapa da batalha.

Miriam sorria com sua simpatia contagiante enquanto o bárbaro a encarava com confusão, parecendo não fazer a menor ideia de onde estava ou como tinha ido parar naquele lugar, o que era natural dadas as circunstâncias. Ele olhou ao redor por um momento e tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. A primeira coisa que concluiu é que não fazia a menor ideia de como ainda estava vivo.

Tocou o próprio peito, onde deveria estar o enorme ferimento causado por uma das asas de Ádria, mas não havia nada. Nem sequer uma cicatriz fora deixada, restando apenas às velhas cicatrizes de batalha que ele já tinha. Era bastante irreal, mesmo que já tivesse visto muitas coisas irreais acontecendo ao longo de sua vida. Chamaria de milagre, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo deveria possuir um outro nome.

\- Isso é obra sua?  
\- Não, não, _Celdo_. Eu só garanti que você teria um pouco de descanso, a maior parte dos seus ferimentos já tinham sido curados quando você chegou.   
\- Então está na hora de ir ver o que farão em seguida, antes que partam sem mim para matar Malthael!

O Bárbaro tentou se levantar, mas foi golpeado na cabeça pelo cajado da mulher Vecino. Miriam adquiriu uma postura mais séria por um momento e Lucious sentiu um ligeiro arrepio diante do olhar daquela senhora que nem de longe parecia doce e indefesa agora. As mulheres do povo Vecino podiam ter um temperamento realmente forte, bem parecido com as Bárbaras.

\- Não vai a lugar nenhum. Continue deitado que eu vou ver o que arrumo pra você comer. E se sair daí vai ver só o que farei com você!

A ameaça parecia séria, embora fosse bem difícil sequer imaginar que tipo de coisa a mulher poderia fazer com ele, quando obviamente não era uma guerreira. Era baixa em comparação a ele e o tamanho do corpo dela não era resultado de músculos, embora ele tivesse achado interessante aquelas curvas volumosas. Sem saber exatamente do que ele estava com medo Lucious se deixou relaxar entre os lençóis coloridos da cama de Miriam, apenas esperando.

Comida e descanso não faziam mal pra ninguém e se não tinha nada de divertido acontecendo podia tirar uma folga mesmo. Levou a mão direita a cabeça, exatamente o ponto em que fora atingido pelo cajado da mulher, acariciando a área. Tinha doído bastante e ele tinha de bater palmas para a coragem daquela mulher; ninguém batia naquele bárbaro e saía vivo pra contar. Ela seria a primeira.

** **

Lyndon tinha preferido se afastar um pouco do restante do grupo, precisava de um tempo. Conseguira surrupiar uma garrafa de vinho e estava contente em bebê-la sozinho, jogado em um canto qualquer, enquanto observava duas crianças duelando com pequenas espadas de madeira, brincando de serem heróis. Quando pequeno fazia o mesmo com o irmão... Lembrava claramente de como o irmão gostava disso, de como no final ele tinha sido algo próximo a isso, juntando-se a guarda de Porto Real.

Era um bom homem, Lyndon sempre soube disso. Sempre tinha sentido um misto de orgulho e inveja do irmão, já que mesmo crescendo na sarjeta ele tinha conseguido subir na vida com ajuda de suor e determinação, além de muita honestidade. A vida dele certamente seria sido maravilhosa se não tivesse sido preso por culpa de Lyndon. Entrar para a Guilda dos Ladrões certamente tinha sido a pior coisa que poderia ter feito na vida, só lhe trouxera desgraça.

E agora o irmão estava morto, tudo por causa dele. Não tivera tempo para se recuperar desse choque, recém tinham encontrado o corpo dele e o bilhete deixado por Réa quando toda aquela loucura começou. Não tinha realmente pensado antes de partir com Abaddon para Hespéria... No fundo talvez tivesse ido com um desejo de morrer, teria sido bem fácil. O Vigarista estava despedaçado por dentro e mesmo assim ele tinha fingido que estava tudo bem, tinha sorrido para todo mundo e feito comentários engraçados. Até tinha flertado com Miriam um pouco, pra descobrir que não tinha sentido nenhuma animação quando a Mística disse que seria muito bem vindo na cama dela a qualquer momento.

Era um momento de extrema decadência para o Vigarista, não era à toa que o vinho parecia a melhor companhia que ele poderia ter naquele momento. Exceto por uma companhia que parecia ainda mais decadente do que ele, certo Templário que parecia arrasado por motivos que Lyndon ainda desconhecida, mas desconfiava que fosse por ver sua preciosa cidade naquele estado.

\- Kormac, você vai assustar os ceifadores com essa cara feia, continue com o bom trabalho!

O olhar do Templário foi repleto de irritação e o Vigarista apenas riu livremente diante disso; certo, o álcool estava fazendo a sua mágica e deixando-o um pouco mais leve, impedindo-o de pensar no destino amargo que tinha, em tudo o que já dera errado na própria vida em tão pouco tempo. A miséria alheia parecia tão divertida naquela hora que ele não podia resistir.

\- Recomponha-se. Se precisarem de você é melhor estar pronto pra agir e não vai conseguir fazer isso estando afogado no álcool.  
\- Afogado? Eu estou bem sóbrio! – Era uma mentira descarada, mas o Vigarista não estava se importando naquela hora. Ninguém ligava pra detalhes. – E como se alguém precisasse mesmo de mim. Eu to aqui pra dar apoio moral, os nossos heróis são perfeitamente capazes de lidar com tudo sozinhos. Eu, por outro lado, sou muito bom em destruir tudo.   
\- Você é patético. Não entendo como Abaddon pode se importar tanto com você.   
\- Deve ser porque eu vejo ela pelo que é e não pelo que parece ser. Você podia aprender essa lição, seria muito bom se você parasse de achar que todo mundo tem que seguir a droga do caminho da luz e ser perfeito.

Kormac fez uma careta de mágoa e Lyndon soube que tinha acabado de atingir algum ponto sensível. Foi quando ele reparou, pela primeira vez, que a armadura do templário estava diferente. Ele não portava mais o símbolo da Ordem dos Templários, sinal de que já não fazia mais parte da Ordem. Lyndon não estava com o cérebro funcional o suficiente para sequer se perguntar o motivo real dele para ter feito isso, não importava.

O que importava é que não deveria ter sido fácil para alguém que parecia ter passado a vida inteira sendo moldado pelas leis daquela ordem, pela fé. Estendeu a garrafa de vinho sem pensar duas vezes, mas sem olhar diretamente para o templário pra não constrangê-lo.

\- Beba um pouco, talvez precise disso tanto quanto eu. Se continuar tão tenso não vai chegar inteiro ao final dessa aventura.

Kormac ficou parado encarando a garrafa por algum tempo. Como um Templário tinha aprendido a moderação... O vinho era consumido apenas pela falta de água potável e ocasionalmente para comemorações, jamais para afogar mágoas. Mas ele não era mais um Templário. Sentou-se ao lado do Vigarista e aceitou a garrafa, bebendo um longo gole de uma só vez e fechando os olhos para deixar o vinho fazer seu efeito.

Por uma vez na vida ele admitiria que Lyndon tinha razão. Precisava estar inteiro para ajudar aquele grupo de alguma forma; a aquela altura Kormac sentia-se inútil por não ter ajudado no campo de batalha, por mais que ajudar com os feridos já tivesse significado muita coisa para aquelas pessoas. Não precisava ser um herói, só não queria continuar parado como se não servisse para nada. Se Lyndon podia ajudar, porque ele não?

 


	24. Fortaleza Pandemônio I

Tyrael parecia ainda mais cansado naquele dia. Trabalhar naquele portal para o Paraíso quando ele não era tão bem vindo lá certamente era uma tarefa exaustiva. O corpo do ex-Arcanjo estava fraco e ele se encolhia com uma mão cobrindo o local onde fora ferido anteriormente pela lamina de um Sicarai. Ainda que o ferimento fosse fechado por magia a dor tinha permanecido e o corroia lentamente.Ou talvez fosse só o efeito de tantos dias sem poder descansar; ele tendia a ser teimoso demais para permitir a seu corpo mortal o tempo de descanso merecido. Mas apenas porque não havia tempo para dormir, tinham que deter Malthael antes que toda a humanidade fosse consumida, e sem ele isso seria impossível.

Ele ficou acordado trabalhando com o portal desde que Lorath tinha retornado do Charco de Sangue com a notícia de que Malthael estava em pandemônio. Não podiam perder mais um minuto sequer, pois adentrar a fortaleza não seria uma tarefa fácil e certamente o Anjo da Morte se tornava mais forte a cada minuto que perdiam ali. Tyrael ficava feliz que tivesse um grupo de bravos heróis disponíveis para enviar nessa missão, uma vez que o peso do destino da humanidade era algo extraordinário e não deveria ser colocado nos ombros de um único individuo, por mais forte que ele fosse.

O Aspecto da Sabedoria não via que tinha colocado muito desse peso nos próprios ombros. Ele era tão livre do egoísmo dos homens que não percebia o quanto isso podia feri-lo também. Quando o portal finalmente ficou estável o suficiente para ser usado ele pediu a Lorath que convocasse todos os heróis; estava na hora de ir ao Paraíso e abrir caminho para os Campos de Batalha da Eternidade.

** **

Nenhum deles hesitava. A determinação estava estampada nos rostos daqueles guerreiro, eles não aceitariam voltar sem a vitória. Se todos caíssem Santuário estaria condenado, mas eles teriam lutado até as últimas forças, em nome de todas aquelas pessoas inocentes que foram ceifadas pelos lacaios da Morte. Eles partiriam carregando as esperanças de todas as pessoas que ficavam, os indefesos que tinham sobrevivido por sorte, ou por que eles tinham interferido para evitar um final trágico.

Vários desses sobreviventes estavam na ponte, ansiosos para ver os heróis cruzando o portal, rezando para que tudo desse certo para todos eles e a morte fosse finalmente derrotada. Entre as pessoas ali reunidas estavam Haedrig, Shen e Miriam, que tinham dado sua benção de outra forma; armas melhoradas, gemas mágicas colocadas em engastes, e até palavras gentis. Tyrael terminava de explicar como seriam as coisas quando chegassem a Pandemônio, o tipo de desafio que enfrentariam.

O Arcanista deu uma rápida olhada na multidão quando percebeu um olhar mais fixo sobre si e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar os olhos brilhantes da mulher ruiva da outra noite. Olhos que brilhavam por causa de lágrimas, como se ela sofresse só de pensar que ele poderia não voltar vivo. Com um gesto impensado produziu uma pequena rosa e lançou-a aos pés da mulher, sem lançar a ela um segundo olhar ou uma palavra. A rosa era arroxeada, feita de poder Arcano, como se fosse uma extensão do corpo dele. Ela provavelmente desapareceria se ele morresse.

Mesmo sem compreender isso a mulher se abaixou para pegar a rosa, sentindo-a quente em suas mãos por causa da energia que fluía por cada pétala e cada espinho. Ela a guardaria até o retorno dele, isso estava óbvio. Miriam apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto assistia a cena, murmurando qualquer coisa como se tudo aquilo a divertisse demais. Como uma piada que apenas ela era capaz de compreender e que jamais compartilharia com outra pessoa; no final a Mística sabia guardar segredos quando desejava.

Lucious lançou um ultimo olhar para Miriam e foi pego por ela prontamente, mesmo que ele achasse que tinha sido discreto. Ele sempre se lembraria da mulher o empurrando e dando ordens, como se mesmo não sabendo uma guerreira ela não tivesse medo de enfrentá-lo de qualquer forma. Ele tinha gostado muito da personalidade peculiar daquela mulher. Se voltasse vivo talvez passasse um pouco mais de tempo com ela.

\- Vamos! Não há tempo a perder.

Tyrael ordenou, atravessando o portal primeiro. Lucious foi o ultimo a atravessar o portal, coçando a cabeça ao perceber que não tinha escutado uma palavra sequer de toda a explicação do ex Arcanjo sobre o lugar que estavam indo e os perigos que encontrariam. Não que fizesse tanta diferença, ele nunca tinha sido muito bom em ouvir os outros e a surpresa costumava ser algo mais divertido.

Em um piscar de olhos estavam dentro do Paraíso Celestial. Diferente da primeira vez que estiveram ali todas as superfícies prateadas emitiam um brilho intenso, tornando difícil ver qualquer coisa. Piscaram várias vezes enquanto os olhos tentavam se acostumar a tanta luminosidade; era realmente um incômodo. E não era o único problema deles naquele momento.

Era como se uma melodia suave ecoasse por todo o Paraíso; ela vinha de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e gerava uma estranha tranquilidade, como se eles não tivessem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. O sim era hipnótico o bastante para gerar neles a vontade de permanecer ali pela eternidade. Nada mais importava, apenas aquela luz calorosa e a doce canção que parecia envolvê-los em um abraço quente.

Abaddon foi a primeira a sair daquele estado de hipnose. Os punhos cerrados, assim como os dentes, como se ela estivesse sentindo uma dor intensa só por estar parada ali. Com a ajuda de Tyrael ela pretendia tirar os outros daquele estado de transe, mas não foi necessário. O som de metal raspando, como em uma luta de espadas, quebrou a harmonia da canção do Paraíso, despertando a todos de forma brusca. Tyrael e Abaddon correram a frente para ver o que estava acontecendo, subindo uma escada cujos degraus pareciam feitos de vidro, invisíveis até que alguém colocasse os pés neles, quando emitiam um brilho suave e azulado, além de mais daquela música.

No salão acima os Luminarei enfrentavam os Ceifadores de Malthael e mesmo com todo seu treinamento militar os servos da Bravura pareciam estar em grande desvantagem. Um enorme portal de brilho amarelado estava localizado do outro lado do salão e dois ceifadores pareciam tentar fechá-lo a todo custo. Tyrael ergueu El’druin, mesmo que todo o corpo doesse e a espada parecesse muito pesada para seus braços exaustos, e investiu contra um dos ceifadores. Abaddon só conferiu que os companheiros estavam entrando na batalha também antes de desaparecer por instantes em meio a uma fumaça negra que confundiu os dois ceifadores que iam para cima dela. Quando a Caçadora de Demônios voltou a se materializar estava entre os dois ceifadores diante do portal, as bestas apontadas para eles.

Os disparos de energia vermelha derrubaram os ceifadores como se eles fossem feitos de papel, os corpos etéreos desapareceram e apenas a armadura restou, o metal caindo ao chão com um som pesado. Os outros ceifadores não pareceram ter mais sorte nas mãos dos heróis, sendo derrubados um por um. Quando o ultimo ceifador desapareceu toda a sala foi tomada por uma luz brilhante, o chão estremecendo quando uma forma muito pesada caiu sobre ela. Os heróis prepararam suas armas, esperando por um novo inimigo, mas quando a luz diminuiu era Imperius quem estava parado no meio da sala.

O Arcanjo da Bravura continuava a ser uma figura arrogante, parado ali com sua armadura reluzindo a ponto de ser difícil olhar para ele, os fios de luz alaranjada que formavam as asas parecia fogo em movimento e em sua mão esquerda permanecia a orgulhosa Solarion – A Lança da Bravura – reforjada após ter sido quebrada pelo Mal Supremo e posteriormente usada pela Cruzada para derrotar o mesmo.  Os Luminarei presentes se colocaram em posição prontamente e se anjos tivessem rostos talvez eles mostrassem um pouco de preocupação por terem falhado em sua missão de proteger aquele lugar sagrado.

\- Ele ousa nos atacar?

Ninguém respondeu a aquela pergunta óbvia, parecia que Imperius não queria realmente uma resposta, fora apenas uma pergunta retórica. Isso não impediu que os Luminarei, a guarda de elite do Paraíso treinada pelo próprio Imperius, parecesse tensa e envergonhada. A voz do Arcanjo era repleta de irritação e parecia um pouco mais alta do que já era o normal, o que fez a Caçadora de Demônios estreitar os olhos. Os outros pareceram indiferentes à raiva da Bravura até que o elmo dourado virou-se na direção deles. O vazio de onde deveria haver uma face parecia encará-los.

\- Malthael é meu irmão. Eu lutei milhares de batalhas ao lado dele e não me importa se ele quer destruir vocês e sua raça. Mas meu irmão está doente e precisa ser sacrificado... É o melhor para ele.

A Caçadora cerrou os punhos com tanta força que as mãos pareceram tremer diante daquilo. Percebendo isso Elsa tocou o ombro dela com uma das mãos, como se quisesse dizer que entendia os motivos dela para sentir-se tão irritada com aquelas palavras, mas automaticamente Abaddon se afastou para evitar aquele toque, temerosa. A loira tentou não deixar a tristeza transparecer em sua expressão e voltou os olhos azuis para o Arcanjo da Bravura uma vez mais.

\- Mas eu... Não consigo fazer isso. O dever recaí sobre suas mãos. Venham, nefalem. Vamos a Pandemônio.

A irritação e o orgulho tinham dado lugar a uma profunda tristeza; Imperius parecia mostrar por Malthael mais consideração do que mostrara por Tyrael, ainda que a traição do segundo certamente fosse pior. Apesar disso o atual Aspecto da Justiça não demonstrou nada em sua expressão e nem fez qualquer motivo para acompanhá-los, o convite fora feito apenas aos Nefalem e eles certamente conseguiriam concluir a tarefa sem ele, Tyrael apenas os atrasaria.

O local onde apareceram era desolado e o ar parecia tão pesado que se tornava sufocante; parecia muito fácil enlouquecer naquele lugar vazio, naquela névoa poeirenta que trazia o cheiro do sangue, da morte e de corpos apodrecendo. Alguma coisa no ar parecia dizer para que voltassem, que desistissem daquela missão suicida, que não valia a pena continuar, pois apenas a morte os esperava naqueles caminhos misteriosos a frente.

O Arcanista estremeceu por causa daquele lugar e sem dizer nenhuma palavra levou a mão livre aos cabelos, tirando o enfeite que na verdade era sua nova varinha e estendeu-a a frente do corpo, produzindo uma luz azul da gema em sua ponta, deixando que uma barreira circular se estendesse ao redor do grupo, para evitar um pouco aquelas influências negativas. O chão a frente deles cinzento e sem vida, diferente de qualquer coisa que já tivessem visto, e parecia ser tão antigo quanto o próprio tempo. Não havia nenhuma proteção nas beiradas da ponte que cruzavam; um passo em falso seria o suficiente para cair em um abismo.                                                                                                    

Esqueletos e corpos em decomposição estavam espalhados por todos os cantos, obviamente pertencendo a demônios, mas as baixas angelicais ao longo do Conflito Eterno também não eram poucas, os corpos dos anjos – ou, no caso, apenas as armaduras vazias – estavam empaladas em vários pontos. Certamente aquilo era apenas uma amostra de quão difícil ficaria a situação quando tivessem de abrir caminho até a Fortaleza Pandemônio.

\- Não podemos perder tempo. Encontrem-me no último dos portões.

Em meio a aquela luz cegante o Arcanjo da Bravura desapareceu mais uma vez. Abaddon revirou os olhos e seguiu silenciosamente o caminho à frente, as bestas preparadas pra atirar em qualquer coisa que se movesse a frente deles. Nada seria perdoado.

\- Ele nos dá ordens ao invés de nos ajudar? E dizem que o meu ego é grande.

O Arcanista parecia estar remoendo ainda os sentimentos deixados por esse pouco tempo na companhia de Imperius. Pela cara que Lucious e Elsa fizeram eles estavam prontos a concordar que o Arcanjo da Bravura era quase insuportável, enquanto Kalena continuava silenciosa ao lado de Irina. Kormac e Lyndon estavam silenciosos também, ainda um pouco intimidados pelo ambiente hostil – ou talvez só tivessem exagerado um pouco no vinho.

Não demorou muito para que os primeiros inimigos aparecessem. Demônios e outras criaturas deformadas que não pareciam ver direito o que havia no caminho, mas destruiriam sem a menor hesitação. Kalena e Lucious tomaram a frente atacando com machado, punhos e chutes potentes, abrindo o caminho, ou isso parecia.  Por trás vieram outras criaturas, que foram abatidas por Kormac, Lyndon e Irina, com uma ajuda de Elsa. Abaddon já andava mais a frente, apressada, e o Arcanista parecia ter preferido seguir o ritmo dela.

Eles ainda estavam lutando contra o tempo. Chegar até o ultimo dos portões não foi fácil, tiveram de derrubar um grande número de inimigos. Da beirada do penhasco podiam ver a Fortaleza vários metros abaixo, a imensa construção escura destacava-se naquela imensidão vazia e mesmo se não soubessem que Malthael os aguardava lá dentro o lugar continuaria sendo intimidador. Pandemônio não era um lugar feito para ser contemplado por olhos de mortais.

Imperius os esperava na beirada do penhasco, o elmo vazio virado na direção da fortaleza como se a encarasse, pela falta de expressão seus pensamentos eram um completo mistério.

\- Você vê o aríete logo abaixo? É a melhor forma de destruir o portão da Fortaleza. É necessário obter três runas para ativá-lo, elas estão com os demônios que a possuíam e que ficaram congelados no tempo. Achem as runas, destruam o portão e entrem. Mas saibam, nefalem, que mesmo que curem Malthael da loucura... Eu não os agradecerei por isso!  
\- Como se seu agradecimento valesse alguma coisa.

Abaddon retrucou prontamente, a irritação da morena não podia mais ser contida, era óbvio que ela não tinha mais o mínimo de paciência para lidar com o Arcanjo. Ou com qualquer pessoa, ao que parecia. Aproximando-se da beirada ela olhou para baixo; havia chão há vários metros de distância, uma altura suficiente para matar uma pessoa que caísse, e algumas criaturas aladas voavam por lá. Sem pensar duas vezes a Caçadora se jogou, caindo exatamente em cima de uma das criaturas, prendendo o pescoço do demônio alado com as boleadeiras para improvisar rédeas, forçando-o a voar na direção da fortaleza.

\- Acho que devemos seguir o exemplo dela.

O Arcanista olhou para o espaço a frente por alguns segundos, quando os olhos passaram de negros a arroxeados, e com um giro elegante ele desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo no aríete em frente aos portões da fortaleza, e depois voltando a desaparecer, talvez pra já aparecer do lado de dentro. De alguma forma parecia que a situação tornava-se cada um por si.

Imperius parecia impressionado demais com toda a situação para conseguir arrumar briga com alguém. Ele não esperava que os Nefalem arrumassem suas próprias formas de entrar; ele tinha esquecido, mais uma vez, que aquelas criaturas estavam por fora de todas as regras do Conflito Eterno, eles jogavam de sua própria maneira. Não era possível prever o resultado e certamente só poderia ficar olhando.

Irina hipnotizou um grupo de demônios alados para que os demais pudessem voar até a fortaleza, tornando o caminho muito mais rápido para todos. Lyndon separou-se do grupo com a intenção de seguir Abaddon, Elsa fez o mesmo e foi seguida por Kormac. Kalena e Irina pousaram um nível abaixo e Lucious pousou do outro lado. Cada um acharia sua forma de entrar, mesmo que para isso tivessem de derrubar um pequeno exercito de Ceifadores que protegiam aquele lugar amaldiçoado. Malthael não poderia se esconder para sempre e se dependesse da coragem e determinação daqueles heróis ele certamente não teria chance.

** **

Por dentro a Fortaleza Pandemônio era um lugar muito confuso. Sua arquitetura não fazia o menor sentido e certamente não combinava com a aparência do lado de fora. Por dentro devia ser duas vezes maior, com diversos caminhos que pareciam quase infinitos. Caminhos de pedra clara flutuando em meio a uma escuridão perpetua; não havia um teto acima e nem um chão a vista nos muitos metros abaixo. Os diversos caminhos se cruzavam e se dividiam em diferentes direções, sendo muito fácil perder-se naquele labirinto gigantesco.

A única iluminação vinha de luzes azuladas que se moviam em vários pontos do local, ou de estranhas máquinas – ou isso pareciam – cujas engrenagens gigantescas se moviam silenciosamente em algum espaço há muitos metros do caminho, flutuando em meio ao nada, sempre cercadas por aquela mesma luminescência azulada que parecia tão assustadora.

O mais curioso é que parecia que para cada pessoa a Fortaleza Pandemônio tinha dado um caminho. Mesmo quem entrou com uma dupla agora se via sozinho em um caminho qualquer daquela imensidão confusa, sem qualquer um dos companheiros a vista. A única coisa que encontravam no caminho eram mais ceifadores; os lacaios de Malthael estavam começando a parecer infinitos, como se todos os anjos que tinham sido criados pelo Arco Cristalino com os traços de Sabedoria tivessem seguido Malthael em sua decadência para a escuridão fria da Morte.

Cada um teria de abrir o próprio caminho agora. Era como se não estivessem mais juntos pelo mesmo objetivo; não havia nenhuma certeza de que no final poderiam contar uns com os outros, talvez apenas um conseguisse chegar com vida até o lugar onde Malthael estava. O peso da responsabilidade tornou-se maior no ombro de cada um dos Nefalem, mas era ainda apenas o inicio das provações.

** **

Elsa seguia sozinha pelo caminho a frente, mesmo sem saber exatamente onde aquilo daria. Enfrentava bravamente cada criaturas que entrava no caminho, não deixando restar nenhum Ceifador para atrapalhá-la. Quando estava começando a se cansar de correr por aqueles lugares que pareciam exatamente iguais, como se andasse em círculos, ela viu algo tomar forma mais a frente. O espírito sorriu por um instante ao olhar para ela e em seguida virou-se para a esquerda, dando alguns passos e desaparecendo.

\- Aquele espírito... É tão familiar.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, guiada somente pelo instinto, ela seguiu para a esquerda a passos rápidos, descendo por uma longa escadaria que a levou para perto do estranho mecanismo gigante que flutuava na imensidão. Um caminho se abriu, como uma estrada ao redor do mecanismo, um círculo de pedra flutuante. Ela se deteve diante do mecanismo por um momento e mais uma vez o espírito se materializou a frente dela. Com apenas alguns passos de distância a separando do espírito não havia dúvidas do que tinha visto. A mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos que a encarava trajava exatamente a mesma armadura que ela, com o símbolo da Ordem dos Cruzados mercado da túnica que ficava por cima da armadura.

\- Mestra... É você? Eu vi você morrer... Há tantos anos.

A loira podia se lembrar claramente daquele dia. O dia em que Elsa morreu em batalha. O dia em que ela, uma jovem com seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos, assumira a armadura, o escudo e o nome da mulher que a tinha treinado durante quase toda a vida. O dia em que ela tinha deixado para sempre o nome que tinha recebido no nascimento para ser a próxima Elsa, com o dever de honrar a armadura, o escudo e o nome.

O espírito da Mestra Cruzada tornou-se mais séria; seu rosto não era jovial e nem a sua voz, indicando que a mulher provavelmente era mais velha do que Elsa quando morrera em combate. Ela não era tão jovial e positiva quanto a loira, provavelmente só tinham em comum o nome.

\- Eu tenho observado você. Você fez mais do que qualquer outro Cruzado e honrou o nome que nós duas carregamos.  
\- Mestra... Eu tentei apenas viver da forma que você me ensinou.

A loira parecia sem graça, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha de refrear um sorriso, orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido tantos feitos valorosos para ouvir aquelas palavras; ela sabia que a mulher jamais mentiria para ela, nem mesmo depois de morta.

\- E viveu. Mas o trabalho da cruzada espera por você. Você me viu morrer. Você herdou meu escudo e meu nome. A vida e a morte de cada Cruzada que já carregou o seu nome residem em você. Se quiser chegar até Malthael precisará ter o poder da morte ao seu lado...

Cinco formas luminosas apareceram alinhadas ao longo do caminho. Formas indistintas, diferentes do que a Mestra Cruzada parecia aos olhos de Elsa, e ela deu pouca atenção a eles originalmente.

\- Esses são os espíritos de todas as cruzadas que já levaram o seu nome. Todas honraram o nome, todas continuaram a cruzada, todas treinaram a Cruzada seguinte. Estamos todas orgulhosas de você. Mas queremos saber: onde está a sua aprendiz?

Havia um toque sarcástico naquela pergunta e a morena olhou ao redor como se esperasse ver alguma jovem escondida atrás do corpanzil da loira, o que fez Elsa ficar ainda mais sem graça, como se quisesse um lugar para se esconder agora.

\- É, bem... Eu vou arranjar uma aprendiz. É que é difícil – O mundo vive mergulhando na escuridão, e eu tenho tão pouco tempo...   
\- Se você tombar, o nome tombará.

A loira estremeceu; aquelas palavras tinham o mesmo efeito de um balde de água gelada, paralisando-a e preenchendo a mente da loira com as terríveis imagens da própria morte, seguidas por imagens da morte de sua própria mestra. Ela não podia deixar o nome morrer.

\- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Por um minuto houve silêncio, como se a Mestra esperasse mais alguma coisa dela, e Elsa olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo-se uma criança de novo. Uma aprendiz sem nome nenhum que seguia sua mestra, sempre carregando um enorme livro contendo magias da luz, silenciosa e meio desajeitada, principalmente por causa do tamanho. Talvez no fundo ela ainda fosse uma criança.

\- Como é a morte?  
\- É como... A noite mais fria da planície, com uma fogueira queimando a seus pés.  
\- Mas a morte é a noite fria ou a fogueira?  
\- A morte é tudo. Você a sentirá um dia e se dará conta de que já a conhecia há muito tempo.   
\- Você continua dizendo coisas sem sentido, como no tempo em que era viva.

A Mestra Cruzada sorriu por um momento e depois olhou para trás, para as engrenagens que se moviam silenciosamente em meio a aquele brilho azulado, que a aquela altura Elsa tinha certeza que se tratavam de milhares de almas flutuando no centro do estranho mecanismo.

\- Nossa vigília chega ao fim, irmã. A cruzada está sobre seus ombros agora. Para enfrentar a morte você deve se tornar parte dela... Destrua essa coisa que prende nossas almas e concederemos o poder a você.  
\- Considere feito.

Elsa ergueu o mangual e se aproximou mais da beirada, pronta a concluir a tarefa que lhe fora dada pela Mestra Cruzada. Ela lutaria em nome dos inocentes, vingaria os mortos ao fazer sua ira se abater sobre o ex Aspecto da Sabedoria, pra que pudesse voltar a sua missão, sua cruzada. Para que pudesse encontrar uma aprendiz e garantir que aquele nome não morreria. Para que pudesse ter um pouco da merecida paz e, com alguma sorte, tentar pelo menos segurar a mão de Abaddon uma única vez antes que se separassem. Isso era tudo o que ela desejava, Elsa era uma mulher simples.

** **

Lucious tinha andado em círculos por muito tempo e apenas começou a se cansar quando nenhum ceifador apareceu mais no caminho dele. Poderia seguir andando por muito tempo a procura de mais alguma coisa em que descontar a fúria, ou talvez o próprio Malthael, mas deteve-se quando viu uma forma azulada no meio do caminho. Uma forma conhecida.

\- Eu sinto um vinculo com aquele espírito... Ele é da minha tribo. Quem sabe não é um ancestral?

Sem pensar – como já parecia ser o costume do Bárbaro – ele seguiu pela escadaria pela qual o espírito tinha desaparecido, detendo-se no fim dela, diante de um mecanismo que ele nem olhou por mais de alguns segundos. Não interessava o que era aquela coisa, nada na fortaleza fazia muito sentido afinal. O espírito voltou a aparecer diante dele, desta vez mais nítido. Um homem com o corpo musculoso e armadura ao mesmo estilo que o próprio Lucious usava, mas ao invés de cabelos e barbas brancas aquele homem ainda as tinha em um tom escuro de castanho, teria morrido mais jovem do que Lucious era atualmente.

\- Eu sou o Guardião. Eu falo em nome dos espíritos dos seus ancestrais. Eu vejo os seus grandes feitos e o destino que você ainda tem por cumprir.  
\- Junte-se a mim! Se eu tiver o seu poder Malthael não poderá se esconder da minha fúria.

A voz de Lucious era muito alta se comparada a do espírito, como se a animação e a fúria crescente o impedissem de falar em um tom mais baixo. Por baixo da espessa barba castanha o espírito do Guardião parecia sorrir por um momento;  ele tinha a sabedoria de um ancião, ainda que fosse mais novo do que Lucious.

\- Você se intitula Guardião, mas qual é o seu nome verdadeiro? Você é um dos meus ancestrais?  
\- Você reconheceria meu nome com facilidade, mas agora ele não passa de uma lembrança que nada significa para mim. Sou apenas um dos milhares de espíritos atraídos para cá por Malthael. Há heróis e grandes guerreiros entre nós. Não nos renderemos a Malthael. Nós vamos lutar.

Mesmo depois de morto um Bárbaro não perdia sua vontade de lutar; enquanto existisse algo para combater esses espíritos de guerreiros grandiosos continuariam sempre prontos para a batalha, era por isso que Lucious era capaz de ocasionalmente invocar os espíritos dos ancestrais para lutarem ao lado dele. Quando a hora chegasse e Lucious morresse em batalha provavelmente se tornaria o ancestral de alguém em um futuro distante.

\- Como é a sensação de morrer?   
\- Para mim é impossível explicar.  
\- Deve haver alguma coisa que você possa me contar.  
\- Você consegue descrever a sensação de nascer? O mesmo ocorre com morrer.

Lucious ficou um minuto parado pensando mais profundamente naquele assunto, enquanto o espírito do Guardião se virava para lançar um olhar ao mecanismo que flutuava silenciosamente atrás dele, cercado por aquele brilho azul em constante movimento. Como se as almas fossem convocadas por esse olhar mais cinco espíritos apareceram em fileira ao longo do caminho; formas indistintas, menores do que o corpo enorme do Bárbaro a frente de Lucious.

\- O fim da minha vigília se aproxima, irmão. Mas posso descansar sabendo que nosso povo encontrou em você alguém que nos defenderá. Quando a vitória for conquistada eu irei para o além e verei a minha família novamente. Eles me aguardam há tanto tempo... Enfim o sofrimento terminará. Seremos todos livres.

Não foi necessário que Lucious questionasse o que eram aqueles espíritos, bastava ouvi-lo para tirar uma conclusão, assim como saber o que era o brilho azulado naquele estranho mecanismo. Diversas almas aprisionadas por Malthael naquela fortaleza, almas que foram privadas do direito de reencarnar. Tal ideia o deixava furioso; como todo Bárbaro ele acreditava que todo homem ver ao mundo para se tornar um guerreiro e morrer com honra, às almas deveriam encontrar o descanso. Era por isso que Bárbaros não gostavam de Necromantes e outras criaturas que interrompiam esse ciclo natural, por mais que tivesse aceitado trabalhar ao lado de Ogechi, porque ao trazer os soldados de volta ele os ajudara a descansar em paz após uma vitória cheia de honra.

Atualmente ninguém pode ferir Malthael, pois ele está envolto pelo véu dos mortos. Só quem viajou ao além pode perfurar aquele véu. Destrua essa máquina que prende nossas almas e lhe concederemos o nosso poder, assim você poderá atingir Malthael.   
\- Pode deixar comigo. Destruir é comigo mesmo.

Ele ergueu o machado e o girou velozmente, pronto a arremessá-lo contra as engrenagens flutuantes. Teria apenas uma chance, já que dificilmente conseguiria recuperar o machado depois do golpe, mas mesmo assim ele estava disposto a tentar. Tinha ido tão longe... Não era agora que Lucious pretendia desistir. Derrotar Malthael era mais do que uma questão pessoal, mais que diversão. Era pelo bem de todas as pessoas de Santuário, todos aqueles que tinham perdido a vida nas mãos daqueles ceifadores. Pessoas que tinham morrido sem motivo, sem honra, sem nenhuma chance de defesa.

Ele voltaria vitorioso, com histórias para contar, e sabia de uma pessoa que estaria ávida para ouvir tudo o que ele pudesse narrar sobre aquela vitória que favoreceria toda a humanidade. Era um pensamento simples e ele gostava da ideia de sentar-se naqueles tapetes macios e coloridos e narrar as aventuras, contar como teria livrado Santuário daquela sabedoria que tinha se perdido.


	25. Fortaleza Pandemônio II

Kalena sabia que estava andando em círculos dentro daquela fortaleza. Entrara com Irina, mas em um piscar de olhos a Sibila tinha desaparecido sem deixar qualquer vestígio de sua presença. Dentro daquele lugar desolado os Deuses não falavam com ela, como se tivessem abandonado aquele lugar maldito onde só existia a morte. A sensação de estar longe deles era estranha para ela, a fazia sentir-se como se estivesse sozinha. Como se fosse lutar sozinha até o fim...

Mas ela ignorava essa sensação. A Monja sabia que mesmo que tivessem tomado caminhos diferentes e enfrentassem diferentes desafios no final ainda estavam lutando pela mesma causa. Não importava se estavam fisicamente próximos, espiritualmente ainda era uma equipe, continuariam sendo até mesmo depois de derrotarem Malthael. O elo que tinham criado ao enfrentar tantos males era mais forte do que o tempo ou à distância.

Isso a deixava muito mais tranquila, renovada. Ela tiraria disso as forças para continuar e ir até o fim. Com um sorriso discreto no rosto, sua antiga tranquilidade restaurada, ela seguia pelos caminhos mal iluminados da fortaleza, estranhando que os inimigos tivessem desaparecido há vários minutos, como se ela já tivesse derrotado todos os ceifadores, mesmo que não achasse que foram tantos assim.

Pensava em parar e meditar um pouco, talvez pudesse encontrar o caminho correto naquele labirinto se mantivesse a mente limpa, mas antes que pudesse sequer sentar-se para fazer isso percebeu uma luz azulada tomar forma, um espírito que ela reconhecia mesmo a distância, pois o homem de barba branca e cabeça raspada era tudo o que ela tinha conhecido durante muitos anos.

\- Patriarca? Mas eu o vi com vida há pouco tempo...

Ele não deu nenhuma resposta e desceu pela escadaria. A Monja hesitou por um momento, sem saber se ao seguir aquele espírito não estaria entrando em uma armadilha mortal preparada pelos lacaios de Malthael para confundir a mente dela. Seguir aquele caminho parecia perigoso, uma escolha pouco sábia se feita sem pensar... E mesmo assim algo parecia sussurrar que ela deveria fazer isso. Portanto Kalena desceu lentamente a escadaria até a área circular diante das engrenagens flutuantes envoltas por uma luminosidade azul. Diante dela o espírito voltou a aparecer, dessa vez mais nítido.

\- Patriarca Anisim! É você. Preciso de sua sabedoria. Malthael está protegido pelo véu da morte e eu não consigo atacá-lo.  
\- Para atacar a própria morte você vai precisar de mais do que o meu poder. Mais três patriarcas foram mortos pelos ceifadores de Malthael. Nossos espíritos foram aprisionados, impedidos de completar o ciclo da ressurreição.

Por apenas um instante a Monja sentiu raiva. Saber que algo tão importante era impedido por Malthael a incomodara desde o inicio, mas falar com um espírito conhecido daquele jeito e saber da extensão do estrago feito pelo ex Aspecto da Sabedoria tornava a situação ainda mais enervante. Ela precisou respirar fundo e tentar recuperar o próprio equilíbrio para que seu espírito não fosse afetado por aqueles pensamentos negativos; era necessário estar equilibrada para conseguir enfrentar a própria morte. A força dela vinha desse equilíbrio.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer sobre a natureza dos deuses.  
\- Pergunte, filha minha.  
\- Os anjos são deuses? Malthael é o Deus da Morte?  
\- São, mas não são. Os deuses estão em tudo: no rio, na montanha, no fogo. E também há aquele...

Depois disso o homem se calou, como se quase tivesse dito algo que não deveria, algum segredo obscuro que deveria permanecer guardado por toda a eternidade, ou até que a jovem a frente dele fosse capaz de descobrir aquilo sozinha. Percebendo isso Kalena não questionou; a curiosidade excessiva levava a muitos problemas, ela aprendera isso há muito tempo no monastério.

\- Quando um patriarca morre, seu espírito se liberta para nascer novamente. Malthael interrompeu o ciclo natural de reencarnação.  
\- O que acontecerá com vocês depois?  
\- Se você vencer, o ciclo prosseguirá como sempre foi, e nós vamos renascer. Minha nova forma pode ser um pouco mais... Bonita.

Kalena acabou rindo do comentário, feito com tamanha despreocupação pelo homem a sua frente. Ela tinha boas lembranças do estranho senso de humor do patriarca... Quando jovem podia passar horas rindo dessas pequenas brincadeiras feitas por aquele homem que era tão sério, tão sábio. Ela o respeitava e amava como a um pai, por isso faria de tudo para sempre honrar os ensinamentos do patriarca, mesmo que tivesse decidido não permanecer em Ivgorod.  A expressão do espírito do Patriarca voltava a se tornar séria, com um toque muito discreto de curiosidade.

\- Você foi uma das pessoas mais dedicadas que já acolhemos no monastério. Suas habilidades sempre foram acima da média, sua capacidade de ouvir os deuses me impressionava, nossos ensinamentos estavam enraizados em você. Mesmo assim você escolheu não permanecer conosco. Importa-se de me dizer o motivo?

Ela abriu a boca e fechou, parecendo não saber exatamente como dar aquela resposta. A verdade é que ela mesma não tinha pensado profundamente na questão, talvez tivesse sido muito instintiva. Andou um pouco de um lado para o outro, como se isso a ajudasse a organizar a cabeça.

\- Eu compreendo a importância do que fazemos... Mas sinto que não posso ajudar a manter o equilíbrio se permanecer no monastério. Sou mais útil fora dele, ajudando de forma direta as pessoas que sofrem... E são tantas! Mas também...

Kalena sentia as bochechas ganhando uma cor suave e mesmo assim a Monja não deixou de sorrir, pois ela sabia que não havia nada para se envergonhar naquilo que estava dizendo. Ela só temia que as palavras soassem como uma grande tolice quando ditas em voz alta, que algo tão simples parecesse uma besteira aos olhos daquele homem sábio.

\- Eu prometi a uma amiga que estaria ao lado dela.

Algo no jeito que o homem a olhou indicava que pensava profundamente na resposta que acabava de receber, mas qualquer que fosse o pensamento dele sobre o assunto nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ele respeitaria a decisão dela de seguir uma vida fora de Ivgorod; não haveria sentido em forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não quisesse afinal. E talvez ela fosse melhor fora daquelas paredes afinal.

\- Sirva-nos bem, como você sempre fez, minha filha. Para libertar esses espíritos e ter acesso ao poder da morte você deve destruir isso.

O Patriarca olhou para as engrenagens flutuantes às costas dele e nesse momento cinco vultos apareceram. Kalena tornou-se subitamente séria, decidida. Se aquilo era o que precisava fazer para seguir em frente ela faria sem hesitar, porque tinha que terminar logo com aquilo. Restauraria o equilíbrio para poder voltar a Santuário e ajudar todas as pessoas que tinham sofrido com o caos espalhado por Malthael.

** **

Vagar sozinho por aquela escuridão não parecia incomodar de fato o Arcanista. O problema é que a calma depois de enfrentar tantos ceifadores parecia muito estranha, como se alguma coisa estivesse muito errada ali. Subiu e desceu escadarias, seguiu por longos caminhos que pareciam não ter fim, e até agora parecia não ter ido a lugar nenhum. O labirinto estava começando a acabar com sua paciência, até que viu aquela forma fantasmagórica encará-lo e descer uma escada.

\- Essa forma... Será mesmo minha antiga mestra ou mais um truque?

Não pensou antes de seguir, descendo aqueles mesmos degraus para se ver diante de uma estranha máquina flutuando em meio ao nada. O espírito voltou a tomar forma, desta vez mais nitidamente, revelando-se uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos com vestes cor de esmeralda com joias douradas. Para muitos aquela era a mulher que tinha ajudado a salvar o mundo quando o Errante Sombrio vagou por Santuário para libertar Mephisto e Baal de suas pedras das almas... Mas ali, naquele momento, era apenas a mestra dos gêmeos Li.

\- Isendra, é você? Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para derrotar Malthael. No estado em que ele se encontra não serei capaz de feri-lo.  
\- Você aprendeu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos. Inclusive a ter humildade, ao que parece.  
\- Frequentemente me pego ansiando pelos dias que passamos explorando a magia.  
\- Eu também me lembro desses dias com carinho. Mas não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar. Apesar disso, você sempre terá a minha amizade. Eu e os outros espíritos capturados temos muito poder, mas não o suficiente para nos libertarmos. Se você nos soltar poderemos ajudar você, Ping.

Por um instante os olhos negros se abriram em surpresa enquanto Isendra abriu um sorriso, antes de apontar para um ponto logo ao lado do Arcanista. Bastou olhou para o lado pra ver como outro espírito se materializava ali, a mão estendida tocando o crânio que estivera vazio desde a derrota de Urzael. O espírito de Shang sorria para ela.

** **

A energia parecia finalmente chegar ao fim, como se existisse um tempo limite que o corpo de Ping era capaz de permanecer naquele estado. Ela voltou a si e caiu ao chão, respirando com dificuldade, demorando um pouco a entender o que tinha acontecido diante daquele descontrole, enquanto via tudo desabando a volta dela.

A primeira coisa que ela entendeu foi que tinha perdido o controle e ido longe demais, causando toda aquela destruição. A segunda era que Shang estava gravemente ferido; um dos ataques da Fera Rompe-Cercos tinha conseguido atingi-lo e não havia mais o tempo necessário para curar os ferimentos dele. A arte da cura era algo que Ping desconhecia, seus ensinamentos jamais tinham ido para essa área. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo do irmão, as mãos tocando a ferida que sangrava, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

\- Não morra, Shang. Não me abandone!  
\- Eu nunca vou te abandonar... Você sabe o melhor método para me manter sempre ao seu lado.  
\- Não. Não. Não. Você simplesmente... Não pode... Não morra!

Ela não conseguia mais fazer sentido naquela hora, nada mais importava. Enquanto o lugar inteiro desabava ela estendeu aquela barreira de distorção temporal, deixando tudo ao redor acontecendo devagar e protegendo-os dos pedaços do teto que desabava. Shang sorriu fracamente, o rosto já muito pálido, tinha perdido muito sangue desde o momento do ataque, só a teimosia o mantivera de pé por tempo suficiente para mandar que os outros prosseguissem antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- Me desculpe. Eu sempre fui tão fraco, não é?

O sorriso fraco dele partiu o coração dela naquele momento. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada que a mente conseguia juntar fazia qualquer sentido. As mãos frias dele seguraram as dela e com gentileza ele levou ao próprio pescoço, sem perder aquele sorriso, pelo menos até o momento em que ele fechou os olhos pela ultima vez, mergulhando na tranquila escuridão da morte. O grito de dor da Arcanista devia ter ecoado por aquele lugar e ela chorou até sentir-se seca, até se lembrar que não poderia ficar ali. Era incapaz de manter a dilatação temporal por muito mais tempo.

Sussurrou algumas palavras, mesmo com aquela voz fraca pelo choro constante e com as mesmas laminas que usara contra a Fera Rompe-Cercos decapitou o próprio irmão, erguendo a cabeça dele por um momento e abraçando como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que possuía, até que o peso do coração parecesse diminuir um pouco. Teria algo dele para sempre ao seu lado.

Observou o rosto dele por uma ultima vez, aquele sorriso que tinha amado durante toda a vida, aqueles lábios tão iguais aos dela, como um reflexo no espelho. Encostou os próprios lábios contra os dele, seu calor natural chocando-se com o frio que era uma mistura do que tinha sido natural a ele e ao que vinha com a morte. Sua despedida, pois enquanto os lábios permaneciam colados com os do irmão a pele dele foi desaparecendo lentamente, corroída pela energia dela. Em poucos segundos restava somente o crânio entre as mãos dela, aquilo que ela carregaria pela vida toda.

Contemplou o que restara do corpo de Shang por mais uma vez. Não deveria ser daquele jeito... Ele não era inútil ou fraco, era o mundo dela. Era uma pessoa muito melhor do que ela jamais teria sido, por isso todos gostavam muito mais dele do que jamais teriam gostado dela. Ele merecia viver.

Foi nesse instante que a ideia insana apareceu. Com as laminas espectrais cortou o próprio cabelo, jogando os enfeites dourados na lava logo abaixo deles, assim como a complexa vestimenta vermelha e até a própria varinha, para pegar as roupas dele, mesmo ensanguentadas, só tendo o cuidado de repará-las para não revelar o que não deveria. O símbolo em sua testa foi mudado já com o auxilio da varinha do irmão.

Abraçou o crânio uma vez mais e respirou fundo, teleportando para fora dali, enquanto a dilatação temporal se desfazia e o chão terminava de desabar, deixando o que restara do corpo de Shang mergulhar na lava.

** **

Ela tivera de fazer um muro de diamante para que ninguém a atrapalhasse. Se Azmodan não tivesse invadido Santuário com seus exerci tos, se não tivessem de ir atrás dele, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ainda estariam em Caldeum recrutando mais Arcanistas para tentar acabar com as leis que os forçavam a se tornar rebeldes. Poderiam viver juntos por toda a vida, em relativa paz, e seriam felizes até o ultimo dia de suas vidas. Era a vida que ela tinha sonhado.

E agora todos esses sonhos tinham sido reduzidos a cinzas. Ela garantiria que o Senhor do Pecado tivesse o mesmo destino, por isso quando ficou frente a frente com ele estava disposta a usar tudo o que tinha. Mataria Azmodan sem ajuda, ou morreria tentando. Laminas espectrais, golpes de gelo, tudo foi lançado na tentativa de ferir aquela criatura imensa, mas o dano parecia ser mínimo e ele invocava lacaios para distraí-la.

Até que decidisse usar uma combinação que iria muito além do que já tinha quebrado das leis mágicas. Dilatou o tempo e teleportou ao mesmo tempo, deixando os inimigos lentos enquanto se movia com incrível velocidade, e ao colocar-se  entre as imensas pernas de aranha de Azmodan se deixou mudar para aquela forma feita de pura energia arcana, desta vez sem medo do próprio descontrole. Ela o desintegrou para que no final só restasse a alma de Azmodan flutuando no lugar onde outrora estivera o corpo.

** **

A criatura que tomara a forma de Léa revelou sua verdadeira identidade. O cheiro de enxofre era forte e causava enjoo, mas mesmo assim Ping não recuou. A irritação que estava sentindo era tão intensa que a fazia ter a impressão de que o sangue fervia nas veias, o ar ao redor tornava-se mais quente do que antes, a energia vermelha brilhava nas duas mãos depois de deixar o crânio alheio flutuando no ar com um feitiço simples.

\- Agora você vai saber o que é realmente o fogo, demônio imundo.

O Aspecto do Medo investiu contra ela, incapaz de temer pela própria vida, e acabou apenas atacando o ar, pois em um movimento gracioso de dança a Arcanista fora capaz de desviar, para parar atrás da criatura. A energia de fogo conjurada logo abaixo do demônio fora tão intensa que queimara do chão até o teto em uma coluna de chamas escarlate; os gritos de agonia do demônio pareciam uma doce música. Ele queimou até que restassem apenas as chamas.

Aquele fogo era mais forte que o do próprio Inferno Ardente, pois era o fogo gerado pela raiva, pela mágoa de alguém que ainda não tivera tempo para se recuperar de duas perdas terríveis. Era o que tinha restado dela por baixo daquelas roupas azuis e poderes de gelo.

** **

\- Sinto muito por não poder te oferecer um enterro mais apropriado.

O coração ainda pesava, mas pelo menos as batalhas tinham terminado. O mal supremo fora derrotado e finalmente a paz deveria retornar a Santuário. Era hora de partir, deixar para trás as lembranças e os companheiros no Forte da Vigília. Usando os poderes dele, obtidos por causa do crânio que continuava a carregar, pôde criar uma linda estátua de gelo diante das portas que tinham levado a cratera de Arreat.

A estátua de Shang permaneceria ali por toda a eternidade, feita com aquele gelo eterno; somente uma magia muito poderosa poderia destruir aquela obra de arte. Ferramentas humanas encontrariam naquele gelo a força do diamante, o dia mais quente do verão não derreteria nada daquele gelo. Seria o túmulo do verdadeiro Shang, o legado dele, pois mesmo se ela morresse no futuro aquela estátua permaneceria para contar a história de como “ele” tinha derrotado Azmodan sozinho e de como estivera presente na luta contra O Mal Supremo.

** **

Fogo contra fogo, ensinara a Urzael do que suas chamas eram realmente capazes. Acordara tão desorientada ao lado da Mística que demorara um pouco a perceber o próprio estado, experimentando um misto de pânico e vergonha ao ver o corpo tão exposto, sem saber quem mais a teria visto daquele jeito. Puxou o lençol até o pescoço para tentar ocultar o corpo, mesmo sendo tarde demais para isso. A senhora pareceu surpresa pela reação por um instante, mas logo sorriu com toda a intenção de tranquilizá-la.

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém mais viu. E eu não vou contar. É assunto seu, _Celda_.

Não confiava na vidente Vecino, mas não era como se tivesse alguma outra opção. Só podia confiar que ela guardaria o seu segredo até quando fosse necessário – talvez para sempre, se ela tivesse sorte. Voltar a vestir aquelas roupas azuis era um alivio, era como proteger a própria alma por trás de uma máscara confortável. Aquele tempo tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-la se acostumar; mesmo para ela Ping tinha morrido aquele dia na cratera de Arreat.

** **

\- Você chegou até aqui... E me tornou alguém tão incrível aos olhos dos outros. Queria ter feito em vida metade do sucesso que você está fazendo com as mulheres. Era assim que você me via?

Ela não conseguia falar. Queria poder abraçá-lo uma ultima vez, mas ele era só um espírito ao lado dela agora. As lágrimas escorreram uma vez mais, mesmo que tivesse prometido não chorar mais por causa daquilo. Não conseguia evitar. Ele sorriu uma vez mais e pousou a mão no ombro dela. O peso era suave demais, ela quase não sentia, mas era frio, como ela se lembrava. Era agradável e a acalmava aos poucos.

\- Eu certamente não sou o homem da profecia, você também não é ele. Ajude a mulher da profecia a realizar o seu destino. Destrua isso e liberte-nos, para que eu possa voltar para o seu lado e o poder dos mortos seja concedido a esse alguém.

Mais cinco espíritos apareceram. Ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e ergueu a mão livre para disparar uma bola de pura energia arcana contra o estranho mecanismo. Tinha que continuar naquele estranho caminho, tinha de continuar a ser O Arcanista. Tinha de tê-lo de volta para ser uma alma completa.

** **

\- Você lembra de mim?

A Caçadora de Demônios apontou as duas bestas para o ser que tinha dito aquilo. A forma ainda não era perfeitamente possível de se ver, por isso não podia reconhecer apenas a aparência, e mesmo se pudesse era pouco provável que confiasse no que estava vendo. Não depois de tudo o que já tinha passado desde aquele dia, há muitos anos atrás.

\- Sua voz parece... A da minha irmã.

Ela seguiu o pequeno espírito pela escadaria, mas mesmo assim não baixou as bestas. Quando o espírito adquiriu uma forma mais clara, revelando a jovem de cabelos de um castanho claro e olhos cor de mel, Abaddon não soube o que deveria sentir. A parte dela que era racional e que tinha treinado por tantos anos para enfrentar qualquer coisa certamente estranhava aquela situação, mas uma parte dela, o que restava de humanidade, queria acreditar que era real. Que uma vez mais estava diante da irmã mais nova.

\- Halissa. Não pode ser... Deve ser alguma armadilha.  
\- O que? Você não reconhece a sua própria irmã?  
\- Eu perdi você há muitos anos.

Era difícil duvidar daquela voz doce, aquele tom que amava tanto. Ouvira aquela voz durante muitos anos quando dormia, os gritos dela estavam marcados em sua memória para sempre. Marcados por causa dos pesadelos que experimentava a cada vez que fechava os olhos.

\- É, mas agora eu encontrei você de novo. Algum malvado está me prendendo aqui. Você pode mandar ele embora?  
\- Posso, mas primeiro vou precisar da sua ajuda.

A menina abriu um sorriso largo, como se aquelas palavras fossem tudo o que ela mais desejava ouvir no mundo. Ela sempre tinha sido a irmãzinha menor que precisava ser protegida, era ela quem sempre precisava de ajuda da irmã mais velha. Quando a mesa virava a situação parecia muito divertida para a menina, embora ela pensasse pouco sobre aquilo. Não importava o tempo desde a morte, ela ainda era uma criança.

\- Eu procurei a mamãe e o papai, mas não os encontrei.  
\- Espero que eles estejam em paz.  
\- Não. Eles estão em algum lugar por aqui. Eu os escuto gritando... Sempre gritando.

Falar aquilo parecia causar alguma dor a mais nova e Abaddon fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo que os olhos umedeciam e a garganta fechava, mas ela não podia chorar. Ela nem sabia que ainda tinha humanidade o suficiente para chorar, independente do motivo. O Ódio tinha escondido a dor por muito tempo.

\- Você se lembra de nossa ultima noite juntas? Eu estava tentando dormir, mas via demônios por toda a parte. Eu corri, corri e acabei caindo no rio. Por que você me deixou lá?

Aquela pergunta era como uma flecha certeira e Abaddon sentiu como se os joelhos perdessem as forças, mesmo assim continuou de pé teimosamente. Ela não podia cair facilmente, não agora. Não depois de todos aqueles anos lutando para se tornar quem ela era agora, não quando tinha tanto a fazer ainda. Ela era uma Caçadora de Demônios, Caçadores não podiam ser fracos ou suas fraquezas serviriam de armas contra eles.

\- Eu tentei alcançar você... Eu tentei segurar você. Se eu pudesse, teria feito mais alguma coisa.   
\- Tudo bem. Não doeu, eu só adormeci.  
\- É... Adormeceu.

As duas sorriram. Um tipo de sorriso de cumplicidade, típico entre irmãs. Não era exatamente algo feliz da parte da Caçadora de Demônios, mas até aquele momento ela não tinha percebido como sentira falta daquele sentimento tão simples de saber que a querida irmã estava a poucos passos de distância. Mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la, abraçá-la, pelo menos podia falar com ela uma vez mais. Diminuir o peso imenso da culpa que sentira por toda uma vida.

\- Você ficou tão grande... Dá medo!  
\- Juro que não há motivo para ter medo. Eu só aprendi a enfrentar os meus pesadelos.  
\- Tudo é um pesadelo.

Mais um golpe como uma flecha certeira, a dor se espalhava por dentro dela, confundindo seus sentimentos, destruindo o que ainda restava da Disciplina da Caçadora de Demônios. Abaddon estava entre a tristeza, o ódio, o desejo de vingança, e aquela felicidade estranha e egoísta por simplesmente poder ver Halissa de novo.

\- Eu não quero que você vá.  
\- Eu sei. Mas é a única forma de libertar você. Você precisa voltar a descansar.  
\- Está bem...

A menina suspirou, chutando uma pedrinha invisível de forma emburrada, mas deu-se por vencida, conhecia a irmã mais velha o suficiente para saber que não adiantaria discutir, ela sempre vencia todas as discussões. Ela olhou para trás, para a máquina voadora na qual a Caçadora nem sequer tinha reparado antes.

\- Destrua essa coisa e vai nos libertar. Daremos o nosso poder pra você. Por favor, faça as coisas voltarem ao normal. Mamãe e papai iriam gostar disso.

Cinco espíritos apareceram, devidamente alinhados. As duas bestas foram erguidas sem hesitação e as flechas foram disparadas. Ela fazia aquilo por todos os inocentes que tinham morrido, ela mataria Malthael por vingança. Mas também faria isso para libertar aquelas almas, para permitir que todas as pessoas presas ali pudessem descansar em paz, como mereciam. Para que Halissa não tivesse de permanecer ali, tão assustada, por mais que tivesse sido bom vê-la de novo.

Adoraria poder ficar com ela. Talvez ao eliminar Malthael tivesse a chance de vê-la por uma ultima vez e se despedir adequadamente antes que ela partisse para o descanso eterno. Lutaria por essa chance. Daria tudo de si em nome daquelas almas desconhecidas, de Halissa, e das pessoas de Santuário que nada tinham feito para merecer aqueles horrores que Malthael causara.

** **

Cinco ataques poderosos atingiram a estranha máquina ao mesmo tempo, despedaçando-a e libertando todos os espíritos que estavam presos na Fortaleza e uma ilusão foi quebrada também, desfazendo aquele labirinto que tinha separado a todos. Como se paredes invisíveis fossem quebradas os heróis perceberam que estavam lado a lado, cada um diante de um espírito – Shang já havia retornado para o crânio para não levantar suspeitas -, mas ainda havia um espírito sobrando.

Ogechi os observava com um sorriso, como se tivesse sentindo orgulho de todos eles. Nem mesmo na morte o velho Khazra deixava de acompanhá-los e auxiliá-los; era um amigo realmente leal.

Todos os espíritos ao fundo pareceram se unir e caíram como um raio em cima de Abaddon, erguendo-a no ar por alguns segundos, envolta naquele brilho azul espectral, livrando-a da pesada armadura de Caçadora de Demônios, deixando apenas a roupa preta que havia por baixo, para em seguida cobri-la com um longo manto da mesma cor. Sem as luvas as mãos com dedos longos e garras ficaram visíveis, os cabelos negros ficaram livres e os olhos amarelados perderam sua cor, tornando-se brancos.

Quando ela pousou novamente no chão sentia-se completamente diferente. Não apenas ela havia mudado, mas todo o mundo ao redor. As cores pareciam diferentes, como se ela nunca tivesse prestado atenção nelas realmente antes, e toda a fortaleza emitia uma canção suave. Canção triste, de gelar o sangue, como mil pedidos de ajuda entoados no mesmo ritmo. Uma leve névoa cobria todo o caminho à frente e ela tinha certeza que nada disso estivera ali antes. Ogechi parou diante dela.

\- Você é a escolhida. Agora possui o mesmo poder de Malthael, portanto é a única pessoa capaz de feri-lo. Deve enfrentá-lo agora, antes que seja tarde demais para Santuário.

A um gesto do velho Khazra um portal apareceu bem diante da Caçadora de Demônios. Ela olhou para os companheiros, detendo o olhar mais demoradamente na Cruzada, e depois para os espíritos ali presentes. Os vultos que ela tinha visto sem reconhecer, pois não significavam nada para ela. O ultimo olhar foi dirigido para Halissa, que sorriu cheia de esperanças. Era tudo o que precisava. Cruzou o portal sem olhar para trás e ele fechou-se logo em seguida, não dando a oportunidade de ninguém segui-la.

A confusão era geral.

\- Porque só ela recebeu esse poder?

Foi o Arcanista quem fez essa pergunta. Ainda que tivesse entendido que Abaddon era a mulher da profecia isso não significava que as coisas realmente fizessem sentido naquela hora. Olhou para Ogechi, esperando que o velho tivesse as respostas, como sempre tinha acontecido quando ele ainda era vivo.

\- Porque ser a morte não é algo que possa mudar. Uma vez que se obtenha esse poder não é possível livrar-se dele, ela será o Aspecto da Morte quando Malthael for eliminado, jamais voltará a ser humana para viver uma vida normal em Santuário. Cada um de vocês tem um motivo pra não abandonar Santuário...

Ele virou-se para um por um dos heróis, seus olhos – já não mais incapazes de ver agora que não estava preso a um corpo físico – eram sábios e assustadores; ele poderia dizer qualquer coisa insana e todos ali acreditariam, porque esse era o poder do xamã Khazra.

\- Elsa, você tem a sua Cruzada. Se você sumisse o nome sumiria com você, não é? Arrumará a sua aprendiz e viverá até o ultimo dia de sua vida, cumprindo a missão que é tudo pra você.

Toda a conversa com a Mestra Cruzada passou pela mente dela rapidamente. O que dissera, o que tinha pensado, a promessa que tinha feito. Aquilo tinha sido algum tipo de teste.

\- Lucious, você viveria eternamente, sem poder morrer gloriosamente em uma batalha e unir-se ao restante da sua tribo, tornar-se um ancestral? Ainda existirão batalhas para lutar e há alguém para quem você quer voltar.

O Bárbaro não disse nada, mas também relembrou de toda a conversa com O Guardião, tudo o que era comum a sua tribo. Viver e morrer lutando. Uma vida eterna realmente não seria algo que o agradaria.

\- Kalena, você não prometeu ajudar as pessoas, manter o equilíbrio? O mundo precisa de você, assim como a sua melhor amiga. Doeria muito abandonar tudo pelo que você sempre lutou.

Uma vez mais a face da Monja tornou-se avermelhada e ela olhou por um momento para o Patriarca, que parecia tranquilo como de costume. Ela compreendia a situação; não lutaria até o fim, mas tinha vindo até aquela Fortaleza para conhecer um pouco de si mesma.

\- Shang... Você fez tantas promessas, poderia abandoná-las agora? A Profecia não tem de ser cumprida, mesmo quando não é você a estrela dela?

O Arcanista se calou, resoluto, voltando a aquela máscara de indiferença. Não havia motivo para reclamar agora, fizera  a sua parte.  
Elsa deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do xamã Khazra. Ela tremia em um misto de ira e mais alguma coisa, como se fosse completamente incapaz de controlar aquelas emoções intensas que afloravam rapidamente no interior dela.

\- Está querendo dizer... Que Abaddon foi escolhida porque nada a prende ao mundo mortal? Que mesmo se ela vencer Malthael, não a veremos novamente?  
\- De fato, nada a prende. O único objetivo dela sempre foi proteger os inocentes, e para isso ela sacrificou muitas coisas. Ela sacrificou a própria humanidade mais de uma vez. Ela aceitaria até ser engolida pela escuridão do descanso eterno se pudesse eliminar Malthael e livrar Santuário dessa ameaça eternamente. É a decisão dela, é quem ela é.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, os olhares dirigidos para o ponto onde o portal havia desaparecido. Só saberiam o resultado daquele confronto quando ele acabasse, mas cada segundo de espera seria uma eternidade.

 


	26. A Morte chega para todos

Malthael já estava esperando por ela. Não havia rosto para exibir uma expressão, como era comum entre os Anjos, mas a voz dele denunciava que já não estava tão confiante. Ao ver que as flechas feitas de ódio eram capazes de feri-lo o ex Aspecto da Sabedoria usou a ultima carta que tinha na manga: a pedra negra das almas.

\- A morte chega para todos.

Com o poder dos Sete Males dentro dele a força de Malthael duplicou e ele tornou-se capaz de usar o fogo do próprio inferno, lançando-o em rajadas violentas contra a Caçadora de Demônios, mas Abaddon apenas sorriu; um sorriso que daria pesadelos a muitos humanos, pois diante daquele ser ela não tinha nenhum motivo para tentar se controlar como tinha feito à vida toda. Ela poderia se tornar a encarnação dos pesadelos de muitas criaturas na criação, mas ainda teria a disciplina para direcionar o ódio apenas para aqueles que merecessem.

Malthael merecia. As bestas não pareciam mais pesadas, mesmo que os rubis colocados nos engastes parecessem mal suportar a enorme quantidade de ódio acumulada neles, e ela disparava sempre que conseguia um instante de folga. Diante do fogo infernal ela tinha apenas se encolhido por um instante para se proteger, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça negra, para voltar a aparecer atrás do anjo caído, ajoelhada no chão.

Uma das mãos de Abaddon sustentava _Calamidade_ com a determinação de sempre, mas a mão com a Calamidade recebia ajuda. O espírito de Halissa estava ao lado dela, cobrindo a mão da irmã mais velha como se quisesse ajudá-la a atirar também, e o disparo da _Alvorada_ foi ainda mais forte do que seria o normal; um disparo carregado com o castigo dado por todas as almas que o anjo caído tinha aprisionado naquela fortaleza, tantos que ele consumiu e fez desaparecer pela eternidade.

\- SANGRE, IMUNDO!

Malthael não conseguiu virar-se a tempo de se defender; no final ele era aquele que tinha sido o Aspecto da Sabedoria, a batalha não era sua especialidade como seria de Imperius ou Tyrael. Ele tinha sido orgulhoso, um defeito comum aos anjos, e tinha se deixado levar por aquela ilusão de que era perfeitamente capaz de vencer qualquer inimigo, apenas porque ele era a morte.

Esse orgulho era a ruína dele. Talvez nem mesmo Chalad’ar – O Cálice da Sabedoria – teria previsto o final daquela batalha, não teria mostrado a ele essa possibilidade, pois mais uma vez os Nefalem tinham feito algo que até o Destino teria considerado impossível antes de ver acontecer. Eles libertaram os espíritos da prisão dele, com a união de todos os poderes deles, e tinham focado em apenas uma pessoa toda essa força, abrindo uma enorme brecha no véu da morte.

O corpo por baixo do manto negro estremeceu conforme todo o ódio das bestas era descarregado nele em tiros sucessivos. As roupas se rasgaram em meio aos golpes e por baixo não parecia ter nada; Malthael não era uma forma física, ele era apenas a essência, como todos os anjos. Anjos não sangravam.

Mas anjos costumavam perder sua essência na forma de um líquido luminoso, pura luz, até restar somente uma armadura vazia. Malthael não tinha mais daquela essência brilhante para perder, ele era apenas uma fumaça cinzenta, que desapareceu quando todas as almas que ainda residiam no interior dele foram brutalmente arrancadas de uma vez só. Uma morte dolorosa, mas rápida, como de alguém que teve todos os membros arrancados de uma vez só, em segundos.

O espírito de Halissa sorriu e o local se iluminou; as chamas azuladas se tornaram vermelhas e o chão abaixo dos pés de Abaddon estremeceu, assim como todo o resto da Fortaleza Pandemônio, como se o lugar fosse tombar assim como o anjo que a tinha usurpado. Ela olhou para cima, para uma plataforma mais elevada onde Imperius e Tyrael a observavam. Foi o ex aspecto da Justiça quem falou primeiro.

\- O que aconteceu com a pedra?  
\- Malthael a destruiu e a absorveu.  
\- Então a morte de Malthael libertou Diablo. Ele voltará.  
\- Eu sei. Mas isso foi só um gostinho...

Os olhos brancos dela brilharam perigosamente ao dizer aquelas palavras, enquanto as conhecidas asas negras feitas de sombras apareciam nas costas dela, dessa vez muito maiores do que todas as outras vezes. Com um gesto displicente Abaddon fez as duas bestas desaparecerem no ar, como se fossem feitas de fumaça, para que pudesse invocá-las depois, quando precisasse. Estendeu a mão direita apontando para Imperius.

\- Sei o que está pensando. Sou uma ameaça ao Paraíso, porque estou fora desse jogo ridículo conhecido como o Conflito Eterno. O meu coração mortal não será a minha ruína, mas será a sua se tentar alguma coisa contra Santuário, Imperius. Eu matarei cada anjo que você enviar se tocar em qualquer inocente de Santuário. Serei o Anjo do Abismo, a perdição de todos aqueles que ousarem desafiar a nova Morte.

Imperius sentia o sangue ferver, mas ele sabia que o que a mulher dizia era sério e que ela era muito mais perigosa do que qualquer demônio do Inferno Ardente. Mal tinha conseguido sobreviver a um confronto contra O Mal Supremo, dificilmente venceria aquela mulher agora que ela era mais do que apenas uma Nefalem. Ele nem sequer conseguiu retrucar o fato dela ter se autointitulado “Anjo do Abismo”.

Pandemônio pareceu se estabilizar. O abismo de escuridão perpétua começava a desaparecer e os caminhos se tornavam visíveis e óbvios, ainda que o ambiente continuasse não sendo nada claro. As tochas pareciam mais distantes do que era necessário. Uma mudança que indicava que a Fortaleza tinha um novo dono e moldava-se para encaixar com a escuridão daquela mulher tão terrível.

As barreiras e ilusões foram se desfazendo e em pouco tempo os Nefalem vieram correndo. Todos tinham visto a fortaleza mudar, o resultado da batalha era óbvio, e ainda assim eles vinham para parabenizá-la pela vitória, e também para agradecer por fazer o que eles não teriam conseguido fazer por estarem apegados demais a vida. Só Elsa não parecia disposta a dizer nada, mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto observava a morena de mãos dadas com a menininha.

Era a primeira vez que ela olhava para Abaddon e a via sorrindo. Teria dado de tudo para ver aquele sorriso nela quando ainda era possível tocá-la, teria dado qualquer coisa pra poder abraçá-la uma última vez. Mas Elsa sabia que se tentasse agora ela acabaria atravessando-a, a forma de Abaddon não era mais física. Não pertenciam mais ao mesmo mundo.

Mas não podia culpá-la. Fizera uma proposta e dera tempo para a outra dar uma resposta, e ali estava a resposta. Era um não. A única coisa que podia fazer era se conformar. Não conseguia ficar feliz pelo mundo ou pelos inocentes, sua própria dor parecia muito forte. Por isso ela se afastou lentamente, passando ao lado do espírito de Ogechi, que a olhou com preocupação, mas sem dizer nada. Ela abriu um portal de volta ao Enclave dos Sobreviventes e desapareceu por ele. Pelo menos poderia avisar a todos que tinham vencido a batalha. Não precisava ficar para ouvir o resto.

Kormac, Irina e Lyndon tinham aparecido por um dos novos caminhos da Fortaleza. Cada um tinha vagado pelos labirintos do lugar até encontrar seus próprios temores.

Kormac encontrara o espírito de Jondar, o Templário que tinha traído a Ordem e se tornado parte do Culto de Maghda. O que ele tinha feito ainda não era certo, mas se tornava mais fácil perdoar a traição dele agora que sabia tudo o que o homem tinha conseguido descobrir sobre a corrupção da Ordem. A Última porta se fechava, ele estava livre das correntes da Ordem dos Templários. Ele podia procurar seu próprio caminho de luz agora.

Irina encontrara suas irmãs e descobrira a verdade sobre o que o Profeta tinha planejado para ela. As outras eram mais fracas e foram usadas de isca; nenhuma delas deveria sobreviver e despertar para ajudar os heróis quando a hora chegasse, apenas ela, pois era A Escolhida. Agora ela deixaria de ser A Mão do Profeta, ela é que receberia as próximas profecias e as transmitiria para o mundo. Talvez treinasse outras para ajudar se outros males aparecessem no futuro; isso seria muito útil agora que o Mal Supremo estava livre novamente. Ela tinha a consciência limpa depois de obter o perdão das irmãs, podia recomeçar.

Lyndon tivera uma conversa com o irmão. Pedira desculpas por todas as besteiras que tinha feito na vida. Por amar a esposa dele, por se tornar um ladrão, por roubar as pessoas erradas e acabar fazendo o irmão ser preso, por ser o culpado pela morte dele, mesmo em circunstâncias estranhas. Também obteve o perdão, ainda que isso parecesse pouco para a alma torturada do Vigarista. Ele viveria pelo resto de seus dias com a culpa pelo que tinha feito, com ou sem perdão, mas ele continuaria vivendo. E dessa vez viveria andando no caminho certo, para que nunca mais as pessoas a sua volta sofressem por seus erros.

\- Você está assustadora assim. E eu nem estou falando da nova aparência!

A primeira reação de Lyndon era implicar com ela. Não entendia o que exatamente tinha acontecido ali, apenas sabia que ela é que tinha vencido Malthael. Foi ao tentar colocar a mão no ombro dela como forma de cumprimento silencioso que ele percebeu o preço da vitória, quando a mão simplesmente a atravessou. Podia vê-la e ouvi-la, mas não tocá-la.

\- Ah, isso é injusto. Eu achei que ainda tinha uma chance.  
\- Parece que você vai ter de achar alguém mais... Aberta a seus toques.

O sorriso dela mudou para sarcasmo enquanto Halissa olhava curiosamente para tudo sem compreender nada, silenciosa, e sem soltar a mão da irmã mais velha. Ela logo teria de partir, como vários dos espíritos que agora estavam livres. Ela estava apenas aproveitando um pouco mais, até que tudo aquilo terminasse. Ela continuaria ao lado de Abaddon quando aquela conversa terminasse e os Nefalem retornassem a Santuário; ela acenaria para os amigos da irmã e sentir-se-ia feliz por saber que mesmo sendo uma pessoa de personalidade tão difícil a mais velha tinha conseguido fazer amigos.

Mesmo que ela tivesse escolhido ficar longe deles, em nome daquilo que ela acreditava. Em pouco tempo o espírito de Halissa desapareceria e Abaddon se veria sozinha naquela fortaleza.

 

** **

Todos aqueles que ousavam tentar atacar Santuário deparavam-se com um desafio: A Morte. Mais impiedosa do que anjos ou demônios, ela não hesitava em eliminar qualquer criatura que ferisse os humanos, principalmente aqueles que fossem realmente inocentes. Ela também castigava os humanos pessoalmente se eles faziam algo que não deveriam. Invocadores de Demônios e cultistas fechavam os olhos em uma noite para jamais voltar a abrir novamente. Uma morte indolor, mas as almas ficariam presas até que se arrependessem o suficiente para que ela as deixasse passar para o outro lado ou retornar em um novo corpo. Dependeria muito da situação.

Cada herói tinha seguido o próprio caminho depois daquilo, buscando viver a própria vida. Lucious e Miriam partiram juntos sem um rumo definido, dois povos nômades se uniam e pequenos bárbaros com a habilidade de prover o futuro corriam a frente de uma caravana de Vecinos. Dois clãs podiam estar se salvando do extermínio com aquela união.

Kalena e Irina tinham partido juntas. Ajudaram por muitos anos as pessoas que necessitavam delas, até que Irina tivesse considerado que conhecia o suficiente daquele mundo para escolher retornar a Khanduras, onde fundou sua própria Irmandade para treinar e orientas as pessoas daquela terra que por muito tempo fora considerada amaldiçoada. Ela apagaria a escuridão pouco a pouco, com a ajuda de Kalena. O equilíbrio seria restaurado com o passar dos anos, tudo por causa do trabalho árduo daquelas duas. O Rei Esqueleto e seu reinado de terror se tornaria um mito e seria esquecido com o passar das gerações.

O Arcanista tinha passado mais algum tempo em Hespéria e quando retornou ao Kehjistão ia acompanhado. Causara uma verdadeira revolução em Caldeum e o novo Imperador do Kehjistão tinha concordado que era mais sábio admiti-lo na corte, em posição de honra, do que tê-lo como um inimigo rebelde. Em sua posição de Grão-vizir sobrara pouco tempo para instruir os Arcanistas mais jovens, mesmo assim tinha conseguido se virar para transmitir aqueles perigosos conhecimentos e garantir que ninguém faria nenhuma besteira com aquele poder todo. Viveu solteiro até o fim da vida, sempre carregando aquele crânio, mas era frequentemente avistado na presença de todos os tipos de mulheres, das mais nobres as mais humildes. Os rumores falavam de um amor perdido há muito tempo, mas a verdade sobre o assunto morreria com ele.

Lyndon tinha retornado a Porto Real, agora como um nobre, afinal juntara uma verdadeira fortuna naquela aventura e todos sabiam que era ele quem tinha andado ao lado da Caçadora de Demônios que tinha lutado para proteger aquele mundo. Tornara-se um dos mercadores mais influentes de Porto Real e uma parte do que recebia era usado para sustentar um abrigo para as crianças que eram largadas pelas ruas; ninguém mais teria de passar pelas dificuldades que ele tinha passado, a guilda dos ladrões não colocaria as mãos em nenhuma delas. Estava pagando muito bem a guarda de Porto Real para garantir isso.

Kormac tinha decidido se juntar a Ordem dos Cruzados; sua iniciação fora feita com o coração limpo e a mente aberta; dessa vez ele não se enganaria e não seria corrompido, ele agiria sempre pelos caminhos da luz conforme os ensinamentos da fé Zakarum. Em alguns anos ele também escolheu um jovem para ser o seu aprendiz, sabendo que seria necessário que alguém assumisse o nome e a armadura quando ele partisse. Assim como a maioria dos Cruzados ele acreditava que a cruzada o enobrecia, o objetivo passara a parecer um detalhe.

As tribos de Khazra estavam livres dos laços demoníacos e os humanos não mais os perturbavam. Sem a corrupção as criaturas se mostravam muito mais pacificas, vivendo isoladas em seus campos ou florestas, passando a frente os conhecimentos que receberam de seus antepassados e os mistérios sobre as Terras Nebulosas sussurrados pelos espíritos. Eles contavam a história de um Khazra que tinha andado entre os humanos, postando-se ao lado deles como um igual e mudando o destino de toda a humanidade com seus conselhos sábios.

Elsa tinha treinado uma jovem de Hespéria para tornar-se a próxima a carregar seu nome. Ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais séria com o passar dos anos, mas tinha seus momentos de animação. Não era uma mulher ranzinza e nunca seria, acreditava que o mal humor não a levaria a nada, só tinha se tornado mais reservada do que no passado. Nunca tinha se desviado do caminho da luz e enfrentara os poucos Templário que ainda vagavam pelo mundo, acabando com a corrupção, e auxiliando cada vez que pequenos conflitos apareciam. Espalhava a fé Zakarum por todos os lugares, sempre sem precisar usar de violência.

Nenhum deles esquecia de tudo o que tinham passado, nenhum deles pensava que as coisas seriam fáceis. Mesmo com os anos sempre estariam psicologicamente preparados para lutar se O Mal Supremo resolvesse agir. Se não estivessem em condições, devido a idade, ainda estariam de pé e seriam teimosos o bastante para auxiliar a próxima geração de campeões de Santuário, assim como Ogechi tinha feito com eles.

Mas todo herói um dia conhece seu fim. Com a idade vinha o cansaço, batalhar era cada vez mais difícil. A paz não era absoluta em Santuário, sempre haveria algum tipo de conflito acontecendo naquele mundo, pois esta era a consequência de uma espécie que possuía nas veias o sangue de Anjos e Demônios. Sempre haveria alguém disposto a enfrentar a luz por qualquer motivo que fosse. Ela não se importava com os motivos deles, a fé a movia a continuar. Ela queimaria na luz todos os hereges que a desafiassem.

Mas daquela vez tinha comprado uma briga maior do que imaginara. A mente parecia em branco quando o corpo caiu no rio, tingindo-o com o vermelho do próprio sangue misturado ao sangue dos adversários. Tinha conseguido derrotá-los, mas tudo tinha seu preço. Ouvira a voz da aprendiz a chamando, mas aquela voz parecia cada vez mais distante. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente estava vendo a cena por outra perspectiva.

De longe via o próprio corpo, as lágrimas daquela jovem que se tornava a nova Elsa. A armadura foi retirada e colocada prontamente, o corpo da loira arrastado para fora do rio, para que pudesse ser queimada com os rituais corretos. Os olhos azuis acompanharam a cena do próprio corpo sendo arrastado e ela acabou por sorrir, como se a morte não a incomodasse. Estava em paz porque tinha morrido em nome daquilo que acreditava, tinha lutado até o fim, e certamente tinha vivido muito mais do que tinha esperado originalmente. Estava com quase sessenta anos.

\- Você finalmente veio.

Ela disse, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro, para a escuridão anormal que tinha se formado por entre as árvores. Aquela figura completamente vestida de negro e usando um capuz para ocultar o rosto deu um passo a frente, as grandes asas negras feitas de sombras se moviam silenciosamente, os olhos brancos se erguendo vagarosamente para encarar o rosto da Cruzada.

\- Eu sempre estive aqui.  
\- Você tem algo a ver com o fato de eu ter vivido tanto?  
\- Talvez.

Abaddon não tinha mudado. Ela ainda falava pouco e não a olhava diretamente, como se não soubesse lidar com toda aquela estranha situação, como se estivesse tímida demais para tomar qualquer tipo de atitude. Elsa ainda conseguia sorrir e achar tudo aquilo adorável. Aproximou-se da Morte cuidadosamente, experimentando estender as duas mãos e tocar o rosto dela, apenas para saber se naquela forma podia tocá-la.

Não era como tocá-la quando estava viva. Não tinha aquele calor agradável que sentira ao abraçá-la ou ao ter os lábios devorados no Paraíso, mas era suficiente. Sabia se contentar com o que podia ter e naquele momento experimentava um tipo de felicidade indescritível, ainda que lágrimas tivessem aparecido no rosto transparente. Era irônico que mesmo sem um corpo físico ainda pudesse chorar.

\- Se soubesse teria esperado ansiosamente pelo dia da minha morte.

O silêncio foi a única resposta, um olhar repleto de censura, como se a morena nem conseguisse acreditar naquilo que estava escutando. Mesmo assim ela não tinha afastado, ela tinha aceitado aquele toque, e não era apenas por piedade. Tivera muito tempo para pensar em toda aquela situação, para sentir alguma culpa por nunca ter dado uma resposta, por não ter se despedido adequadamente da loira naquele dia.

\- Você sempre foi uma tola.  
\- Eu sei, você conseguia ficar mais irritada comigo do que com o Lyndon, eu nunca entendi como.

As duas sorriam por um instante, cada uma a sua maneira. O sorriso de Elsa parecia jovial novamente, como se tivesse voltado há trinta anos atrás, enquanto Abaddon continuava com sua timidez e falta de jeito com aquele tipo de assunto.

\- Eu tenho que partir para a luz e reencarnar?  
\- Deveria. É o ciclo natural.  
\- E se eu escolher ficar?  
\- Nada a prende aqui, a sua missão terminou. As almas das outras cruzadas já foram para a luz, algumas talvez estejam esperando a hora de reencarnar, vão querer conhecer você.  
\- Acho que terei de decepcioná-las, não vou a lugar algum. Na minha vida eu aprendi que existem caminhos de luz e sombras... Eu vivi seguindo o caminho da luz, mas na morte eu quero estar com a sombra. A não ser que ela continue não me querendo.

As bochechas da Morte se tornaram avermelhadas e ela não deu nenhuma resposta, apenas estendeu a mão e abriu um portal direto para Pandemônio. A Fortaleza tinha permanecido quase vazia por todos aqueles anos; muitas almas passavam por lá, mas nenhuma realmente ficava muito tempo. Alguns rebeldes entre criaturas infernais ou celestiais tinham se mudado para lá, eram como servos, e eram mantidos a rédeas curtas por aquela mulher que não confiava em nada nem ninguém.

Mas ali estava uma alma disposta a permanecer pela eternidade.

 

 _Tatoeba umi no soko de anata ga ikiteru no nara_  
Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo kitte sakana ni narou  
Fukami e ochiru hodo ni anata ga chikadzuku no nara  
Hate nai yami wo samayou kage ni nattemo ii

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O trecho de música em japonês é "Koe", da Tsukiko Amano. Essa música foi o tema da fic para mim, a escutei incontáveis vezes enquanto escrevia.   
> Foi maravilhoso escrever esse projeto do inicio ao fim e saber que esses personagens conseguiram conquistar os leitores do inicio ao fim. Mas os créditos de criação deles não são só meus e da Blizzard.
> 
> Agradeço sinceramente ao Sylver, por me emprestar o Lucious quando eu precisei de um Bárbaro. Também agradeço a Yuutk3, pois uma certa estrelinha negra acabou sendo a minha inspiração para o "Shang", por ser apaixonante demais e o melhor irmão, real ou fictício, que eu já vi.
> 
> E, é claro, agradeço a todos que leram, seja deixando comentários ou não.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Refúgio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208878) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia)




End file.
